Hurricane: Leo Valdez
by uNICOrnDIANGELO
Summary: Maia Jackson, Percy Jackson's twin, wakes up on a bus with no memories of who she is or why she's there. Life only gets crazier from there and she ends up falling for a certain Hispanic boy. He couldn't possibly love her back... could he?
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia and Weird Friends

**Chapter 1: Amnesia and Weird Friends**

Even before she fell to her death, Maia was having a rotten day.

She woke up near the back of a school bus, not sure where she, leaning against some guy she didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part, the guy was pretty cute, but she couldn't figure out who he was or what she was doing there. She got up and looked around.

There were about 30 kids sprawled out in the seats in front of her. None of them seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. The two kids behind her were holding hands, the blonde boy was sleeping and the girl was looking out the window. Everyone was all just hanging out; listening to iPods, talking, sleeping... Normal teenage things—or at least Maia assumed they were teenagers, they all looked around her age...fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. She didn't even know her own age.

Some kids shrieked as the bus went over a large bump in the road. Maia looked out the dusty window, hoping to get some clues to where she was, but all she saw was a flat, barren desert under a brilliant blue sky. Maia was pretty sure she didn't live in the desert. Then again, she didn't remember anything else about her life. Maybe she did.

Maia looked to her left and say that the boy sitting next to her wasn't paying attention to her; he was tinkering with a little in his hands—something Maia noticed he was doing since she woke up; his hands wouldn't stop moving! He must have either been naturally hyper or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a full grown elephant. Looks-wise, the boy reminded Maia of a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointed ears and chin, and a mischievous smile that told you right away that this guy couldn't be trusted around matches or sharp objects. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and you could tell he was really working hard on his...what was that? He was fiddling with some pipe cleaners and small metal bits, making something that could have resembled a flower—but even that was being generous. In reality, it kind of looked like more like a shapeless blob.

"I can see you staring, you know, Sleeping Beauty," The boy said without raising his head.

"Um...w-well...I don't—" Maia felt her face heating up.

The boy smiled, apparently finding this funny. "Geez, Maia, calm down, I'm used to you staring, I _am_ devastatingly handsome."

"W-who are you?" Maia stammered, backing up against the window, trying to get as far away from the stranger as possible.

The boy frowned, looking up. His dark brown eyes were filled with concern. "Mai, are you okay?" He leaned in to put his arm around her, but Maia hurriedly backed away.

Just then the blonde boy behind woke up with a start. He was handsome, Maia thought, but not really her type: His blonde hair was close cropped, showing off his chiseled jaw line and his icy blue eyes, which held an expression of confusion. _Welcome to my world_ , she thought. Maia also noticed that he had a small scar on his upper lip. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, a purple t-shirt with the letters SPQR on the front and a light black windbreaker.

The girl sitting next to him looked away from the window and squeezed his hand. "Jason, are you okay?" She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her short chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, like she had done it herself, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup, like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't really work. She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope—brown, blue and green.

Jason let go of the girls hand and said, "Um, I don't—"

In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"

The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could see just his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he had just chugged a bottle of vinegar. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. Maia would've probably been scared of him if he wasn't five feet zero. When he stood up in the isle, a student called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" the coach scanned the bus for the culprit. Then his eyes rested on Maia and Jason and his scowl deepened.

Maia looked away, sure that the coach knew she and Jason didn't belong there. He was going to call them out, demand to know what they were doing on the bus, and Maia wouldn't have any idea what to say.

But to Maia's surprise, Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Make sure you don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way.

He swung his baseball bat like he was hitting a homer.

Maia looked at the boy next to her. "Is he allowed to talk to us that way?"

The boy shrugged. "Always has, this is the Wilderness School, where the kids are the animals." He said it like it was a joke they had shared before.

 _What was going on?_ Thought Maia. This all seemed so unreal, like a movie or a prank or something. She half expected a camera crew to jump out and a tv host to scream "GOTCHA!" But sadly, that didn't happen. _This must be a mix up. What am I doing in this bus without my memories._

Jason voiced Maia's thoughts. "Is is some kind of mistake," Jason said, "I don't belong here."

The boy next to Maia turned and laughed. "Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times and Piper didn't steal that BMW."

Piper blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo."

"Oh, I forgot Piper, what was your story? You talked that dealer into giving it to you?" He rolled his eyes at Maia and Jason like, can you believe her?

"Anyway," Leo said, "I hope you guys have your worksheets because I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Did someone draw on my face again?"

"I don't know you." Jason said.

Leo shot them a mischievous grin. "Sure. I'm not your best friend and Maia's striking crush. I'm his evil twin!"

"Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front, "Problem back there?"

Leo winked at Maia. "Watch this," he turned to the front. "Sorry, coach, I can't hear you, could you use your megaphone please?"

The coach puffed out his chest and grunted, clearly glad to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt, raised it to his lips and continued giving directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. The kids who weren't already listening looked up and started cracking up. The coach tried again and this time, the megaphone blared out, "THE COW SAYS MOO"

The coach slammed down the megaphone "VALDEZ!"

Piper stifled a laugh. "God, Leo, how'd you do that?"

Leo slipped a Philips screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. "I'm a special boy."

"Guys, can we please focus?" I snapped, my voice rising to a shout. "Me and Jason have absolutely no idea what we're doing here or where we're going! We need answers!"

"Yeah, this is really starting to freak me out." Jason said, sounding much calmer than I did.

Piper knit her eyebrows. "Guys, are you joking?"

"No! We have no idea—"

"Aw, yeah. They're just joking. I bet Mai's just trying to get me back for that honey-shampoo swap thing. And Jason's still mad about that one time where I gave him a marble instead of a gumball and her cracked his tooth."

Leo was answered with blank stares from both Maia and Jason.

"No, Leo, I think they're actually serious." Piper tried to take Jason's hand but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry—I don't...I can't—"

"Alright! That's it!" Coach Hedge shouted from the front, "The back two rows have just volunteered to clean up after lunch." The rest of the kids cheered.

"That's surprising." Leo said sarcastically.

But Piper kept staring at Maia and Jason—well, mostly Jason—like she was trying to decide whether to be worried or hurt. "Did either of you hit your head or something? You really can't remember us?"

Jason looked up. "It's worse than that." Maia knew what he was going to say before it left his lips. "We don't know who _we_ are."

Maia stepped off the bus, happy to get some fresh air. She felt a cold gust of wind blow over the desert. She zipped her army jacket over her orange t-shirt, and shivered. She hadn't really paid much attention to what she was wearing, (which was that army jacket, an orange t-shirt with the name of some camp on it, sneakers and ripped jeans) She was just thankful it was warm; Jason looked like he was freezing.

She heard the loud sound of the school bus pulling away and was surprised to see that it had been blocking what they were really there for. It was a big, red stucco complex that Maia somehow knew was a museum. She had this strange feeling that she'd been there before, but she just couldn't seem to grasp the details of the memory. Maia closed her eyes, trying to concentrate but just she gave up when Leo put his arms around her's and Jason's shoulders, best buddy style.

"So..." He was saying, in a helpful tone that told Maia that this was definitely _not_ going to be helpful "a crash course for the amnesics. We go to the 'Wilderness School'"—Leo made air quotes with his fingers, "which means we're 'bad kids.' Your parents, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison—sorry, I mean 'boarding school'—in Armpit, Nevada, where you get to learn valuable nature skills like running for ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into has! And for a special treat, we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"

"No." Jason said. Maia noticed him looking at the rest of the group and she found herself looking over at them too. She wondered if before she lost her memories, she knew why some of the others deserved a sentence to a school for delinquents. And since nobody else seemed to know, she wished she could at least remember why she was here with them.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna keep this going, huh? Okay, so the four of us are totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your dessert..."

Piper glared at Leo and smacked him in the back of the head. He ignored her and kept on saying, "and Piper does my chores while I make out with Maia..."

Uh-oh, Maia felt her cheeks turn red. She tried to hide her face in her jacket, with little success.

"Leo!" Piper snapped.

"Fine, ignore that last part,"—He winked at Maia—"or at least part of it" Piper shot him a glare. "Okay, geez, Pipes, I was only joking. In all seriousness though, we actually _are_ friends." Leo looked at Jason. "Well, Piper's a little more than your friend, the last few weeks—"

"Leo, stop it!" Now Piper and Jason were blushing as well. At least Maia wasn't alone.T

"They've got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell someone."

Leo scoffed. "Who, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix them by whacking them upside the head with his bat."

The coach was at the front to the group, blowing his whistle and yelling orders like, "keep in line" and, "move it, cupcake, we ain't got all day!" but every once in awhile, he'd glance back at Maia and Jason with a scowl. The coach knew something was wrong.

"Leo, Jason and Maia Need help," Piper insisted. "They've got concussions or—"

"Yo, Piper." One of the other guys dropped back to join them as the group was heading into the museum. The new guy wedged himself between Jason and Piper, knocking both Maia and Leo to the ground. "Don't talk to these bottom feeders. You're my partner, remember?"

The new guy had dark hair cut Superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white, they should've come with a warning label: DO NOT STARE DIRECTLY AT TEETH. MAY CAUSE PERMANENT BLINDNESS. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Maia already knew she hated him.

Piper turned towards him and sighed, "Dylan, I never asked to be your partner."

"Well then," Dylan beamed, "It's your lucky day, isn't it?" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her through the museum entrance. Piper looked at them over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, silently apologising.

Leo got up and brushed himself off, then he offered his hand to Maia. She took it and was pulled up with surprising strength. "I hate that guy," Leo said, looping his arm in Jason's, like he was going to go skipping off. "He's like: I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how. Oh, do you want to date me? You're so lucky."

"Leo," Jason said, "you're weird."

Maia thought this was kind of rude, since she was actually trying hard to laugh, but Leo just shrugged and grinned. "Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned. "But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on!"

Maia smiled to and found herself wishing she could remember him. He seemed like a good guy, and she wondered what he ran away from to get put here. She turned around to ask him before realizing that the group was already inside the museum. Maia sighed and started walking towards the entrance.

When she stepped in the doors, Maia was greeted with the welcome feeling of warm air on her skin. She looked around and saw that there were a little more than a dozen exhibits placed around the room. Most if not all of them were either about either the Grand Canyon or the Hualapai tribe, which owned the place. She saw that the group was huddled around an exhibit, with Coach Hedge lecturing them about rocks or something through his megaphone, which alternately made him sound like a Sith Lord or blared out random comments like "The cat says meow."

Maia looked to her right side and noticed that Leo wasn't paying attention to the lecture either. He was slumped over on a stone bench, messing with that thing he was playing with on the bus. Now, it was obvious what it was: a little toy wind up soldier. He kept repeatedly taking it apart and assembling it—like he had to keep his hands busy at all times. On her left side, Jason was just standing there, staring off into space. He was clearly deep in thought.

Some girls kept looking over at Piper and Dylan together and snickering. They all wore matching pink tops, fake jewel embezzled jeans, and enough makeup to give a clown a nightmare. Maia figured they were part of the popular clique. She couldn't remember the details, but she knew she had had some bad experience with girls like this.

One of them said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner, Dylan, suppressed a smile.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai. Of course, you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes in mock surprise, "Oh, sorry! Was _mom_ in this tribe? Oh, that's right. You never knew your mom."

Piper charged her, but before a fight could start, Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example cupcakes!"

The coach led them to another exhibit, but the girls kept shooting mean comments at Piper.

"Good to be back on the rez?" One asked in a sweet voice.

"Dad's probably too drunk to work." Another said in mock sympathy.

Maia was really starting to get mad. She may not remember anything, but she knew she hated mean girls. She was about ready to go over there and stick up for Piper and judging by the look on Jason's face, he was thinking the same thing, but Leo held them back. "Chill you guys, Piper doesn't like us fighting her own battles.

"But—" Maia protested.

"I know." Leo nodded, "but she can take care of herself. Besides, if they knew who her dad was, they'd be bowing down and kissing her feet."

"Why? Who's her dad?"

Leo let out a low whistle and ran a hand through his hair. "You aren't joking? You really don't remember Piper's dad?"

"Look, I don't remember who _she_ is, much less her dad."

Leo laughed in disbelief. "Whatever. We've got to talk when we get back to the dorm—" He looked at Maia, who shook her head. "All of us."

They reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where big glass double doors led out to a terrace.

"Alright, cupcakes, you are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. This skywalk can hold up to 70 jumbo jets so you featherweights should be safe out there. Also, if possible, try not to push each other over the edge, as that would give me extra paperwork." Somehow, I didn't think he was joking.

The coach opened the doors, and they all stepped outside. Maia let out a low whistle. "Wow. That's...wow." Maia was speechless. They were standing on a huge horseshoe shaped walkway. It was made of glass so when she looked down, Maia could see the whole canyon. It was much bigger and wider than you could appreciate from a picture. They were so high, birds circled below their feet. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had moved overhead while they'd been inside, casting shadows like angry faces across the cliffs. As far as Maia could see in any direction, red and gray ravines cut through the desert like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.

Maia got a piercing pain behind her eyes. _Crazy gods..._ Where had she come up with that idea? She felt like she'd gotten close to something important—the same feeling she got when she was looking at the museum for the first time—she knew that she had memories connected to this place, but she didn't _remember_ them. Maia leaned over and clutched her stomach. She was shivering and sweaty, she felt her forehead and it was clammy.

"You all right?" Leo asked. "You're not going to throw up over the side, are you? 'Cause I should have brought my camera."

"Yeah...I'm fine—just a headache."

They heard the loud boom of thunder rumbling overhead. A cold wind almost blew her sideways.

"This can't be safe." Leo squinted at the clouds. "Storm's right over us, but it's clear all the way around. Weird right?"

Maia looked up and saw that Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds hung over the skywalk, but the area around it was perfectly clear and blue. Maia didn't like that.

"Okay, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. The storm was apparently bothering him too, seeing as he was glaring at it like it personally insulted him. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"

"Alright, guys let's do this." Leo said, pulling out a worksheet. "Oh, crap. I don't have a pen." Leo groaned. "Jason?"

Jason checked his pockets and pulled out a gold coin. "Well, it's not a pen..." he trailed off.

Leo sighed and turned to Maia. "How 'bout you, Mai?"

She emptied her pockets and was surprised to see that she actually did have a plain black ballpoint pen. Maia felt a strange tug in her gut, like this pen was important. She didn't know why, but she felt like she shouldn't uncap it.

Leo smiled. "Sweet, give it here," he reached for it.

"No!" Maia exclaimed. "...I mean...It doesn't have any ink!"

"Bu—" Leo began.

"It's fine," Jason cut in, "we can just get one from the gift shop or something."

Maia waited for Leo to walk off, "Thanks," she said, looking down.

"No problem...Do you mind me asking why you didn't want to use that pen?"

"Oh—um...well, it's just a feeling. Know what I mean?"

Jason nodded and slumped back against the wall. "Yup, I know exactly what you mean."

They didn't try very hard on the worksheet. For one thing, Maia was too distracted by the storm, it was getting stronger every time he looked at it. The winds were whipping across the desert, causing Maia's long black hair to keep blowing in her face, making it hard to work. For another thing, she didn't have any idea how to "name three sedimentary strata you observe" or "describe two examples of erosion."

Leo was no help either, ever since he got back, all he could do was crack jokes about Piper and Jason's relationship—something Jason did not seem eager to talk about—or play with his pipe cleaners and springs and such.

Right now, he was building a little helicopter. "Check it out." He launched the copter. Maia was surprised to see the little pipe cleaner blades actually spinning, since she thought it would just plummet. She looked at Jason's face and saw his expression turn from surprised to impressed in a matter of seconds.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked.

Leo shrugged. "It would have been cooler if I had rubber bands."

"Seriously," Maia said, "are we friends?"

"Last I checked."

"You sure?" Maia pressed on, "what was the first day we met? What did we talk about?"

"It was..." Leo frowned. "I don't recall exactly. You can't expect me to remember details, Mai, I'm ADHD."

 _That explains a lot,_ Maia thought to herself.

"But we don't remember you _at all_." Jason said, "We don't remember _anyone_ here. What if—"

"You guys are right and everyone else is wrong?" Leo asked. "You think you just appeared here this morning and we all got fake memories of you?"

A little voice in Maia's head said, _that's exactly what I think._

But if she said that out loud, Maia had the feeling Leo would think she was crazy. Heck, even _she_ thought it sounded a little crazy. Everyone here seemed to take her and Jason for granted. Everyone acted like they were just a normal part of the class—except for Coach Hedge.

Maia suddenly had an idea. She grabbed Jason's arm and gestured over to where the coach. Jason's eyes widened for a second and then he nodded and said, "Here, Leo, take the worksheet." Jason handed him the paper and he and Maia were off before Leo could protest.

The Wilderness School kids had the place to themselves, which was surprising. Maybe it was just too early in the day for tourists? But more likely, the weird weather had scared them off. The group had spread out in pairs across the sidewalk. Most of them were joking around or talking, despite the terrifying threat of Coach Hedge and his baseball bat hanging over their shoulder. Piper sat in the corner, about 50 feet away. She was actually trying to do her worksheet, but her dumb partner, Dylan, kept hitting on her, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling, flashing her with those blinding teeth. She kept pushing him away, or just ignoring him completely, but he wouldn't leave her alone. Piper caught Maia's eye, giving her a look like, _throttle this guy for me._

Maia made a gesture, like _one second_ and turned to back to Jason. He had just found the coach and was pulling on her sleeve to get her to follow him. They walked up to Coach Hedge, who was leaning on his baseball bat, studying the clouds.

"Did you do this?" The coach asked them.

Maia blinked. "Do what?" Did the coach actually just ask them if they had caused the thunderstorm?

Coach Hedge glared at them, his beady little eyes glinting under the brim of his cap. "Don't play games with me, kids. What are you doing here, and why are you messing with my job?"

Jason looked astonished. "You mean...you don't know us? We're not your students? Neither of us?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Maia was so relieved she almost fainted. Jason looked on the verge of tears. At least they weren't going mad. They _were_ in the wrong place. "Look, sir, we don't know how we got here. We just woke up on the school bus. All we know is we're not supposed to be here."

"Got that right." Hedge's rough voice dropped to almost a whisper, like he was sharing a secret. "You guys have got a powerful way with the Mist, if you can make all these people think they know you; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monster for days now. I knew we had an infiltrator, but you don't smell like monsters. You smell like half-bloods. So—who are you and where'd you come from?"

Most of what the coach was saying didn't make sense, but Maia decided to answer honestly for now. "We don't know who we are. We don't have any memories. Please, sir, you've got to help us."

Hedge studied her's and Jason's faces, as if he was reading their thoughts.

"Great," he spat, "you're being truthful."

"Of course we are! And what was all that about monsters and half-bloods, are those code words or something?"

"Look, kid," Hedge said, "I don't know who you are. I just know what you are. And it means trouble. Now I've gotta protect four of you instead of two. Are you two the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

The coach glanced nervously at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering over the skywalk so they shut out all of the light from the sun.

"This morning," Hedge said, "I got a message from camp. They said and extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then _you_ pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

She felt a slight pain behind her eyes, a little worse than last time, but still not that bad. Jason's must have hurt like hell, because he clutched his forehead and stumbled. Coach hedge caught him.

Whoa, there, cupcake. You two say you have no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What director?" Jason said. "What camp?"

Maia unzipped her jacket and held out her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. "This camp." She said.

The coach's eyes widened in surprise. "You? You're one of the ones who's missing? Okay, just sit tight, reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before—"

Lightning crackled overhead. The winds picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kid's screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

"I had to say something," Hedge grumbled. He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! The pig says oink! Off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" Jason shouted over the wind.

"Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed, "which these aren't. Come on!"

 **A/N:**

 **I'd like to just say that the first 21 chapters were not written by me. They were written by Esther on Quotev:** **estherelizabeth101**

 **However, since she could not continue the story, I have taken over. And with her permission I have posted it here and on Ao3.**

 **My writing starts at chapter 22 onwards.**


	2. Chapter 2:Death Tornadoes and Water Hugs

**Chapter 2: Death Tornadoes and Water Hugs**

 **Fangirl1900: Thank you for your review! Yes, I know the first couple chapters are very similar to the book, but don't worry! Maia does get her own storyline. You just have to keep reading. :)**

* * *

The storm was now like a miniature hurricane. Strong winds were blowing everywhere, making it hard to hear. Funnel clouds were forming like the tentacles of a giant squid, reaching down for them. In other words, Maia was terrified.

Kids were screaming and running in every direction. Worksheets, notebooks, hats—pretty much anything that wasn't bolted down—was ripped away by the wind.

Leo lost his balance and almost fell over the railing, but Maia grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him up.

"Thank's Mai!" Leo yelled.

"Go, go, go!" screamed Coach Hedge.

Maia looked over and saw Piper and Dylan were struggling to hold the doors open, beckoning for the other kids to come inside. Piper's hair was blowing in her face and her snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly. Maia thought she must be scared out of her mind, but she was still acting calm and confident—telling the others it would be okay, encouraging them to go inside.

Maia, Leo, Jason, and Coach Hedge tried to run towards them, but it was like running through maple syrup—for some reason, Maia felt like she had actually done that at some point. It was hard. The winds were so strong, the kids were being pushed back, not going forwards.

Dylan and Piper were pushing the last few kids in the museum when they lost their grip on the doors, and they slammed shut with a loud bang, making it impossible for them to go inside.

Piper frantically pulled at the handles. The people in the museum tried to push the doors open from the inside, but they seemed to be glued shut.

"Dylan, help me!" Piper shouted.

But Dylan just stood there, staring at Piper with an unnerving grin on his face, like he was enjoying the storm.

"Sorry, Piper." He said. "I'm done helping."

"What are you ta—"

But before she could finish, Dylan flicked his wrist and Piper flew back, slamming into the wall and sliding to the skywalk deck.

"Piper!" Maia and Jason tried to run to help her, but the coach held them back.

"Coach! Let us go!"

"Maia, Jason, Leo, stay behind me." He said while glaring at Dylan. "This is my fight, I should have known that was the monster."

"What are you talking about?" Leo demanded. "What monster?"

The coach's cap blew off, revealing two bumps sticking out of his curly brown hair—were those horns?—and he lifted his baseball bat. Although it wasn't a regular bat anymore, it had changed into a thick tree branch club, with smaller branches and even some leaves still attached.

Dylan gave him that same psychotic happy smile. "Oh, come on _coach_ , let the boy attack me! You are getting too old for this after all. Isn't that why they _retired_ you to this stupid school? I've been on your team the entire season, and you didn't even know. You're losing your nose, grandpa."

Hedge made and angry sound, like a goat bleating, and lifted his club. "That's it, cupcake, you're going down."

Dylan let out a short loud laugh. "You think you can protect four half-bloods at once, old man?" he asked, "Good luck."

Dylan pointed a long finger at Leo, and a funnel cloud wrapped around him. Leo screamed and flew off the skywalk like he'd been thrown. Somehow, he managed to twist his body in midair and he slammed against the canyon wall. He skidded down, trying furiously to get a handhold. He finally grabbed a thin ledge, but Maia doubted he could hang there by his fingertips for long.

Coach Hedge cursed and shoved his club in Jason's hands while muttering something to him. Then, to Maia's confusion, he kicked off his shoes, revealing hooves. Our coach didn't have feet. He had hooves. Goats hooves. _He's a satyr,_ Maia actually made sense, when she thought about it. At least it explained why he wanted to protect them—satyrs are protectors.

"You're a faun." Jason noted. Weird. Maia wondered why he used the Roman term.

"Not a faun—"

"A satyr." Maia cut him off.

The coach nodded, looking pleased that she knew. "Yeah, fauns are Roman, but we'll talk about that later."

With that, Hedge leaped over the railing after Leo. _Well great_ , Maia thought, we've lost the one person who knows what the hell's going on here.

Maia ran to the edge and saw to her amazement, that he was actually bouncing down the canyon wall with impossible agility, finding footholds no bigger than postage stamps. Dodging whirlwinds that tried to attack him as he picked his way toward Leo.

"Isn't that cute!" Dylan turned toward Jason and Maia, who were now standing right next to each other. Jason threw the club. To Maia, it seemed like kind of a pointless action—the winds being so strong and all that—but it actually flew straight at Dylan, even curving when he tried to dodge it. Maia cheered when it smacked him on the head so hard he fell to his knees.

"How'd you do that?" Maia asked Jason.

He shrugged, looking just as surprised as she was. He looked over at something near Dylan, and Maia followed his gaze. Piper wasn't as dazed as she appeared to be. Her fingers closed around the club when it rolled next to her, but before she could use it, Dylan rose. Golden blood trickled from her forehead.

"Nice try, boy." He glared at Jason. "But you'll have to do better."

The skywalk creaked and groaned. Hairline fractures appeared in the glass. Inside the museum, kids stopped banging on the doors and backed away, watching in horror.

Then, Dylan started to change. His face stayed the same: he still had the same dazzling white smile, but his whole body had dissolved and now he was suddenly composed of swirling black vapor. His eyes were like electrical sparks in a living storm cloud. He sprouted black wings and hovered above the skywalk. He was like and evil angel, Maia decided—an a _nemoi._

"You're a _ventus_ ," Jason said.

Maia frowned, why did he keep using Roman terms? "A storm spirit." She finished.

Dylan laughed, reminding Maia of a tornado tearing off a roof. "I'm glad I waited, demigods. Leo and Piper I've known about for weeks. Could've killed them anytime. But my mistress said a third and fourth were coming—she told me they were special. She will reward me greatly for your deaths."

A couple more funnel clouds landed on either side of Dylan and turned into _venti_ —evil-angel guys with smoky wings and eyes that flickered with lightning.

Piper was still hunched against the wall, pretending to be dazed, her hand still gripping the coach's club. Her face was pale, but she gave Maia a determined look, and she understood the message: Keep them talking. I'll brain them from behind

Cute, smart, _and_ violent. No wonder Jason liked her.

Maia clenched her fists and got ready to charge, but never got the chance.

Dylan raised his hand, arcs of electricity running between his fingers and blasted Jason in the chest.

It all went downhill from there.

Maia and Piper both screamed as Jason flew backwards, sure he was dead. His cloths were smoking, and his toes were black with soot. Then he lifted his head and she let out a breath of relief but her clarity was short-lived. She saw coach Hedge's head poking out from over the railing. Leo was nowhere in sight.

"Coach!" Maia yelled. "Where's Leo?!"

Hedge just seemed to realize that Leo wasn't with him. He looked down and his eyes widened. "Oops,"

Out of the corner of her eye, Maia saw Piper throw the club but it just went right through Dylan's body. Jason got up and started talking to the storm spirits. He pulled out the gold coin from his pocket and flipped it. As it was in the air, it turned into a golden sword. Somehow, Maia wasn't surprised. Then they all started fighting.

But Maia wasn't really paying attention. She was more concerned with Leo's unconscious body lying on a ledge 200 feet below them. "How could you drop him?" Maia screamed at the coach, "Go get him!"

The coach looked down apprehensively at the ledge. "I can't get down there right now," He explained. "I'll get him after I take care of these a _nemoi._ "

He charged into battle, but when Dylan saw him, he snapped his fingers and Hedge froze. _Well,_ Maia thought, _If he can't get Leo, I will._

And then she did what any sane person would do in her shoes. She jumped over the rail into the canyon.

When she looked back on it, she realized that jumping over the side was probably not the best idea. It seemed smart at the time.

She dove through the air, the cold wind stinging her face. She reached the edge, where Leo was, and accidently dragged him down with her. She hugged him tight to her chest. He smelled like machine oil and toothpaste. A unusual but nice smell. _Great_ , _Now we're both going to die while I think about how great Leo smells._ But actually, she felt a tug in her gut and suddenly, the water from the river came up and wrapped around them, cushioning their fall. Maia somehow knew she was controlling it. She thought _up_ and they were rising with the river. It was a strange feeling, like the water was hugging them. Maia still kept her arms around Leo, afraid that if she wasn't holding him, he would slip through the water and fall to his death.

They were now level with the skywalk and she ordered the water to spit them out onto solid ground.

When she got up, Coach Hedge was still frozen, and Jason had already killed one of the storm spirits but he was still fighting with two of them and he was having trouble winning. Maia carried Leo to the corner, bridal style, and gently set him down. Then, she pulled out the pen from before and uncapped it, it felt natural. Like she had done it a thousand times before. Maia stared in shock as the pen extended into a razor sharp double sided sword. It was made out of some kind of bronze or something and it had an inscription on the hilt—τσουνάμι—which meant tsunami in Ancient Greek—though how she knew that, she had no idea.

It was perfectly balanced in her hands as she ran up next to Jason. He nodded at her and together, they moved their arms and the tips of their swords stuck through one of the storm spirit's middle. It dissolved into gold powder.

Dylan looked stunned. He looked down as if he expected his comrades to reform. When they didn't, he wailed in outrage. "Impossible," he hissed, "who _are_ you half-bloods?"

Piper was so stunned, she dropped her club. "Jason, Maia, how...?"

Then Coach Hedge shook his head, coming unfrozen. "Spirits fear me!" He yelled, and then looked around and realized there was only Dylan.

"Curse it!" He snapped, "Didn't you leave some for me? I like a challenge."

Just then, Leo groaned. He looked dazed. He stood up shakily and Maia ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulders. "Gods, I thought you were dead." She said.

Leo hesitated for a moment before pulling back and saying, "Yeah..."

Maia felt bad for him. He looked completely humiliated. His hands were scraped and bleeding from clawing at the rocks. Even though he had a large gash on his head where the coach dropped him, he still looked handsome. He glanced at Maia and gave her a look like, we need to talk. Then he looked back at the others.

"Look, Coach Supergoat, whatever you are—I just fell down the freaking Grand Canyon and got saved by wat—" He caught himself "Maia! Stop asking for challenges!"

Dylan hissed at them, but Maia saw fear in his eyes. "You have no idea how many enemies you've awakened, half-bloods. My mistress will destroy _all_ demigods. This war you _cannot_ win."

Above them, the storm exploded into a full-force gale. Cracks expanded in the skywalk. Sheets of rain poured down, and Jason had to crouch to keep his balance.

A hole opened in the clouds—a swirling vortex of black and silver.

"The mistress calls me back!" Dylan shouted with glee. "And you, demigod, will come with me!"

He lunged at Maia, but Piper tackled the monster from behind. Even though he was made of smoke, Piper somehow managed to connect. Both of them went sprawling. Leo, Jason, Maia and the coach moved forward to help, but the _venti_ screamed with rage. He let loose a gust of wind that knocked them all back. Jason, Maia and Coach Hedge landed on their arses. Maia's sword skidded across the glass, going over the edge of the skywalk.

Leo hit the back of his head hard on the wall and lay on his side, dazed and groaning. _Poor Leo_.

Piper got the worst of it. She was thrown off Dylan's back and hit the railing, tumbling over the side until she was hanging by one hand over the abyss.

Jason started toward her, but Dylan yelled, "I'll settle for this one!"

He grabbed Leo's arm and began to rise, towing a half-conscious Leo below him. The winds spun faster, pulling them upward like a vacuum cleaner.

"Help!" Piper yelled. "Somebody!"

Then she slipped, screaming as she fell.

"Jason, go!" Hedge yelled, "Save her!"

Maia and the coach ran at the spirit. Maia spun and slashed with her sword, and Hedge went forward with some serious goat-fu—lashing out with his hooves, knocking Leo free from the spirit's grasp. Leo dropped safely to the floor, but Dylan grappled the coach's arms instead. Hedge tried to head-butt him, then kicked him and called him a cupcake. They rose into the air, gaining speed.

Coach Hedge shouted down once more, "Save her! I got this!" Then the satyr and the storm spirit spiraled into the clouds and disappeared.

Maia looked over at Jason and saw him jump over the side after Piper. She would have called him crazy but she did the exact same thing, so...she wasn't one to talk.

Maia got up as quickly as she could. She passed by Leo and rushed over to look over the edge, fearing the worst. But no. What she saw was far more strange. Jason had caught up with Piper, he was hugging tightly so she wouldn't fall. That wasn't the strange part though. The strange part was that they were hovering in midair. Maia wasn't _that_ surprised, since she had gotten a river hug less than ten minutes ago. But still...not what she was expecting to see. Maia got up once she realized Jason and Piper _weren't_ going to fall to their deaths and headed to check on Leo.

He was still unconscious, but when Maia sat next to him, he stirred and groaned slightly. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, wet from the river. His hands were still bleeding, and now he had two deep gashes on his head. One on the back, one on his forehead. She ripped off two strips of fabric from her shirt and wrapped them around his hands. She was pondering what to do with his head when he grabbed Maia's hand, making her jump.

"Hi," he croaked, sitting up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." I said, smirking.

He laughed, then his expression turned serious. "Thank you." he said. "For saving me, I mean."

"Don't mention it." I told him.

In that moment, Leo's eyes looked so lost. He might've been embarrassed about her saving him, Maia didn't think so. No this was something else. She decided not to bug him about it.

"Really, Mai, thank you. So much."

She smiled slightly and said, "Hey, no problem, that's what friends are for, right?"

"But you don't remember me." he said. He didn't look mad at her, he was just stating a fact.

Maia thought for a second before answering. "No...I don't. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends...I'm excited to make _new_ memories, with you, Piper and Jason."

Leo rolled his eyes and groaned. "That was so cheesy."

Maia chuckled, pushed herself up, and offered a hand to Leo. "Friends?" She asked.

He clutched her hand, his grip surprisingly strong. "Friends." He agreed.

As they were walking to the building, Jason and Piper landed on the skywalk. They hurried over to Maia and Leo.

"Maia? Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, never better. Maybe a little traumatized but, you know, I'll live." Maia answered.

"Leo?"

"Stupid...ugly...goat." He muttered.

"Where did he go?" Piper asked.

Maia to looked to the sky and pointed straight up. "Never came down."

"Maia, Jason, where did you get those swords, how did you already have them?"

Maia had forgotten about the sword. She was kind of sad it was gone. I was a perfect fit for her. She felt her pocket, probably just out of habit, and was surprised to find the pen in her pocket like it had never left.

"Woah, cool. I wonder how that got there. Maybe it is enchanted or something—I wouldn't be surprised, after what happened today. Or maybe..." Leo muttered to himself.

"Jason, those things—" Piper said shakily, ignoring Leo completely.

" _Venti_ ," he said. "Storm spirits."

"Okay. You—both of you—" She gestured to Maia, "acted like...like you'd seen them before. Who _are_ you two?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," He said. "We don't know."

The sky was now completely clear. the winds had died down, and the rain had stopped. The other kids from the Wilderness School were staring out the glass doors with shocked expressions. Security guards were working on the locks now, but with little success.

"Coach Hedge said he had to protect four people," Maia recalled, "I think he meant us."

"And that thing Dylan turned into..." Piper shuddered. "God, I can't believe it was _hitting_ on me. He called us...what, _demigods_?"

Leo sat cross legged, back to back with Maia. He didn't seem anxious to get up. "Don't know what _demi_ means," he said. "But I'm not feeling too godly. Are you guys feeling godly?"

There was a little brittle sound like dead leaves crunching under shoes, and the cracks in the skywalk began to widen.

"We need to get off this thing," Jason said. "Maybe if we—"

Maia felt Leo tense up. "Ohhh-kay," Leo interrupted. "Look up there and tell me those aren't flying horses."

Maia at first thought Leo was joking, like usual, but when she looked to the sky, she saw that he was right. There was a dark shape descending from the east—too slow for a plane, too large for a bird. As it got closer she could see a pair of winged animals—gray, four-legged, exactly like horses—except each one had a twenty food wingspan. And they were pulling a white chariot.

"Reinforcements." Maia said. "Hedge told me an extraction squad was coming for us."

"Extraction squad?" Leo asked, standing up. "That sounds painful."

"And where are they extracting us _to_?" Piper asked.

Leo helped Maia to her feet, and they watched as the white chariot landed on the far end of the skywalk. The flying horses gracefully tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the deck, as if they sensed it was about to break. Two teenagers stood in the chariot—a tall blonde girl with stormy grey eyes, who was about the same age as Maia, and a bulky dude with a shaved head and a face like a pile of bricks. They both wore jeans and orange t-shirts just like Maia, with shields strapped across their backs.

The blonde girl's face lit up when she saw Maia. She ran towards her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Maia, I'm so glad you're okay! Percy went missing a day after you did and we haven't found him—ohmygods I was so worried—Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The girl's words blended together as Maia just stood there awkwardly, trying to make sense of what this stranger was saying.

"Um...do I know you?" She asked.

The girl looked surprised and a little hurt. "Maia, don't you remember? It's me, Annabeth."

Maia felt bad that she couldn't remember, since Annabeth obviously cared about her. "No, I—I'm sorry. I don't have any memories. Everything's gone. My mind's like a big empty void right now."

Annabeth let concern cross her face for a split second but then cleared her face of any emotion. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"Where's who?" Jason asked.

Annabeth frowned, like that answer was unacceptable. Then she turned to Leo, Piper and Maia. "What about Gleeson? Where's your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"

The coach's first name was Gleeson? Maia might've laughed if the morning hadn't been so weird and scary. Gleeson Hedge: football coach, goat man, protector of demigods. Sure? Why not?

Leo cleared his throat. "He got taken by some...tornado

" _Venti_ ," Jason said. "Storm spirits."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

Jason launched in an explanation. About halfway through, the other guy from the chariot came over. He stood there glaring at them, his muscular arms crossed. He had a rainbow tattoo on his biceps, which seemed a bit odd.

Maia wasn't listening to Jason's story, since the pegasi decided to talk to her.

 _Hey, you! Yeah you. Do you have any apples? Or maybe some sugar cubes...I could go for some sugar cubes._

Maia scrambled back, knocking into Leo and sending them both tumbling to the ground. "You can talk?" She asked the Pegasus.

Maia and Leo got up, Leo looking at her apprehensively. "Maia...the horses aren't talking."

"To her it is," The big guy said.

"Wait...I can talk to animals?"

"Well, some. Horses, fish, any animal created by Poseidon."

"Why?" Maia asked.

"He's your dad." ]

"Oh." Maia said quietly. She guessed that made sense. She _had_ controlled the river water, and she did feel regenerated after she got doused. It just sounded weird to have someone say it out loud. She woke up this morning, not knowing where she was or even who she was, and now, someone was telling her that her dad was Poseidon, the god of the .

"No, no, no!" Annabeth was saying, "She _told_ me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer."

"Annabeth," The bald guy grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at Jason's feet. "The guy with one shoe," said the bald dude. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," Annabeth insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. "What do you want from me?" She screamed, "What have you done with him? Why did I only find her?"

"The skywalk shuddered and the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth," said the big guy, Butch, "we gotta go. Let's get these four back to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

She fumed for a moment. "Fine." She spat. "We'll settle this later. C'mon, Maia, Butch." She turned on her heel and marched toward the chariot.

Piper shook her head. "What's her problem? What's going on?"

"Seriously," Leo agreed.

"We have to get out of here," Butch said while glancing nervously at the breaking glass. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with _her_ ," Jason said. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

Butch hesitated. "Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem."

"What problem?" Piper asked.

"Well, Maia, you disappeared five days ago. Everybody was worried sick. Especially Annabeth and your brother. Then, your brother, who just so happens to be Annabeth's boyfriend, went missing two days after. She's been out of her mind with worry. The two people she cares about the most just suddenly disappeared. She hoped you'd both be here."

"I-I have a brother?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, his name's Percy Jackson—"

But Butch never got the chance to finish sentence. Maia gasped and stumbled backward, clutching her head. She felt a terrible burning sensation right behind her eyes, the worst pain she had ever experienced. She heard concerned voices and felt somebody's hands supporting her, but that to all be a thousand miles away. _Percy Jackson_. Her brother. She remembered him. She remembered his kind smile, his sea green eyes, his ink black hair. _I have a memory_.

She slumped in the seat of a Greyhound bus, next to her twin brother, Percy and their friend, Grover Underwood. Grover kept looking around anxiously...like he was expecting something to jump out from behind the seat and attack them. Maia remembered Grover handing them a card, with the words Camp Half-Blood and something about a keeper on it. They ditched him when they got to the bus terminal...

The memory shifted, Maia was now in her house, yelling at her step-dad, Smelly Gabe.

Then, her, Percy, their mom and Grover were in a car, speeding away from some big bull thing. They got taken to a place called Camp Half-Blood. She remembered thinking it was the best place in the universe. Maia remembered the capture the flag game where she and Percy got claimed, she remembered when Percy got a quest and chose her as one of the three people who were accompanying him. She didn't specifically recall the quest itself but she remembered it was the first time she ever felt free.

The memory changed again, and this time, she was with Percy again, but they were both wrapped up in a mini hurricane, battling a titan. Then they were standing in a grand throne room, filled with twelve rather large chairs where twelve rather large gods perched. They had just defeated Kronos. Zeus was offering both Maia and Percy immortality. Percy looked at Annabeth, who looked just about ready to cry. Percy politely declined and, since she couldn't imagine living a life one day without Annabeth or Percy or any of her other friends, so did Maia.

The flash of memories ended and Maia started to sway on her feet and then she crashed to the ground and her world was plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Camp HB and Claimed

**Chapter 3: Camp HB and Claimed**

When Maia woke up, her head was on Leo's shoulder—again. At first she didn't know where she was. She was sitting on a hard surface, her legs bent so she wasn't taking up too much space—wherever she was, it was too small for six people to fit comfortably. The others were all towering over her, if she looked straight ahead, all she could see was legs.

Maia shifted slightly and Leo stopped fidgeting with his scraps once he noticed she was awake. "Am I the only one having a major dejavu moment right now?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Maia peeled herself away and chuckled weakly. "Nope, I was just thinking the exact same thing. At least I have my memories this time."

Leo frowned, drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the floor. "Speaking of, what happened back there—at the Grand Canyon?" Leo asked.

"Oh...I got my memories back..." Maia trailed off.

" _What?_ Why didn't you tell me?" Leo demanded.

"You never asked." said Maia playfully.

"Fair enough. So...what'd you remember...?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't remember everything," Maia started to explain, "Actually, I only got three clear memories back. But it's better than nothing, I guess."

Leo nodded and looked down at the little car he had been building. He disassembled it, looking disappointed.

"Leo?" Maia asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" He answered, not looking up at her.

"Where are we?"

"In a chariot." He replied.

 _"What_?" Maia screeched. "You mean like a real, flying, hundreds of feet above solid ground, any little part breaks and we die, kind of chariot?"

Leo laughed. "Yup, that's the type."

Maia froze. She was _terrified_ of heights. She had been her whole life, she didn't know why but whenever she was up higher than a few feet, she would freak out. Just like now.

Maia felt her whole body tense up. It all happened so suddenly. The blood pounded in her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. She folded against the wall, trying to get as far as possible from that damned opening in the back. Her vision blurred, as if she were looking at the world through a dirty wine glass. She could vaguely hear talking in the distance, somebody was asking her if she was alright, but Maia didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer. Tears streamed down her face as someone put a hand on her shoulder, but she ripped away and hid her head in her hands, rocking back and forth, trying to calm down.

Maia knew in the back of her mind that she was having a panic attack; that she should just try to breathe evenly and relax, but she couldn't. At the moment, all she felt was an overwhelming sense of fear and dread. She couldn't control it. She couldn't stop it. And that's what scared her the most.

"A-Annabeth...h-how c-c-could you?" Maia screamed. "Y-you know I'm afraid of h-h-heights."

"I'm sorry, Maia, but we've got bigger things to worry about." Annabeth said, pointing behind them.

Maia took a long shaky breath and slowly looked up. There was about a half dozen storm spirits zooming around in the clouds. And it was just Maia's luck they were in their horse form, which meant they were even more chaotic than the humanoid figures, like Dylan.

 _Great,_ Maia thought, _not only am I currently being forced to face my worse fear, but some lovely storm spirits have decided to show up to make it even more difficult for me._ "Those dam storm spirits."

Piper gave her a look. Oops. Maia didn't realize she had said that last part out loud.

She was calming down now—it was easier for her to control her body, but she was still shaking slightly. In the corner of her eye she saw Butch flick the reins. Suddenly, the chariot blurred, and Maia's stomach leaped up to her throat and refused to climb back down until they slowed down.

Maia risked a glance over the rim of the chariot and was surprised to see that they were in a totally different place. She smiled to herself as she saw the familiar yet alien sight of Camp Half-Blood in bird's eye view.

On the left, there was a rough grey ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. Snow-covered fields, forests and icy roads to the right. Straight below them was a green valley, like an island of springtime, that stood out in the dull barren landscape. Maia saw the cabins, a cluster of Greek temple like buildings and a big baby blue mansion that Maia knew to be the Big House. She saw the ball courts, the lake and the fiery climbing wall. But before she could process everything, the chariot dropped out of the sky.

Maia had never felt so scared in her entire life—or at least that she remembered. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour and she had to struggle to breathe. Annabeth and Butch were trying desperately to stabilize the chariot but it just wasn't working. It was too hard on the pegasi to pull the weight of six people plus the chariot even without a broken wheel.

"The lake!" Annabeth screamed over the roaring wind. "Aim for the lake!"

And then—BOOM.

One of the reasons why Maia loved being underwater was because time always seemed to stand still. All sound was muffled and the welcoming feeling of water running over your skin was both farmilliar and calming. When Maia hit the water, she instantly felt better. Not only had her cuts and bruises from their fight with the storm spirits faded, but she was healed mentally too. All of her senses sharpened, she felt like she was fully rested and ready to go run ten miles at full speed

But she couldn't stay under water forever. After a few seconds, she willed the water to push her up and she shot out of the lake, landing rather hard on the sandy beach.

Maia rolled over and shakily got to her feet. She was surprised to see that her clothes weren't wet. _Must be a child of Poseidon thing,_ Maia thought.

Apparently kids fell in the lake often, since a detail of campers holding things like oversized bronze leaf blowers and blankets rushed up to her and blasted her with hot air, which warmed Maia up for a few seconds. Sadly, when they realized she was already completely dry, they lowered the leaf blower things and frowned, handing her a blanket before running off to help Piper, who had just rolled onto the shore, shivering and choking on water. Her clothes were sopping wet and suddenly Maia was grateful for her dry clothes, even if she was still as cold as and ice cube.

Maia wrapped the blanket, (which was blue, fuzzy and incredibly warm, in case you were wondering) around her shoulders and looked around.

There was at least 20 people milling around on the beach. Their ages varied from as young as nine and as old as 18. All of them had orange t-shirts like her and Annabeth's. Maia recognized barely any of them, which made her feel guilty since the people who saw her would greet her by saying things like "welcome back, Maia" and "Hey, girl, nice to see ya."

"Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back—Maia recognized him as Will Solace—pushed through the crowd. "I said you could _borrow_ the chariot, not destroy it!"

"I'm sorry, Will." Annabeth sighed, "I'll get it fixed, I promise. Maia noticed that Annabeth acted different than she did at the Grand Canyon. Her shoulders were hunched and she had a pained look in her eyes. She seemed less like a scary warrior lady and more like a sad girl who had lost all hope of finding that doll she had lost weeks ago.

Will scowled at his broken chariot like it had insulted him. Then he sized up Leo, Piper and Jason. His gaze rested on Maia for a moment and a look of confusion crossed his face for a split second before he shook his head. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

Maia couldn't help but feel hurt. As far as she remembered, Will and her were pretty good friends. _Why doesn't he care that I'm back? Actually, why is_ everyone acting like they don't care?

"Claimed?" Leo asked.

Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Percy?"

"No." Annabeth admitted.

"Oh...How about Maia?"

"Oh, yeah, she's right there."

Will looked confused, glancing around but not seeming to notice her.

"Maia, move the blanket." Leo hissed in her ear.

Ooooh! Maia cursed herself for being so stupid. So _that's_ why nobody saw her, her face was hidden by the blanket. She let go of the blanket, letting it fall to her feet. "Oops..." She mumbled, blushing, "sorry 'bout that. Um...hi..."

People gasped and the majority of the group rushed over and crowded around Maia, bombarding her with questions that she had no idea how to answer. The crowd closed in on her, making her feel claustrophobic. Heights and small spaces—those were her worst fears. Yeah, they seemed silly but she was pretty sure she had good reason to be scared of both...

Will seemed to notice Maia's discomfort. He leaned in and murmured something to Annabeth, who nodded and walked over to the group of campers.

"Alright, guys, Maia's past few days have been rough, so can everyone please give her some space for a little bit?"

The campers grumbled, but they listened to Annabeth. Everyone moved back a few paces, leaving a couple yards between Maia the nearest stranger. Maia quickly scooted behind Leo and Jason, hiding her face behind Jason's broad shoulders.

Then, another girl stepped up. She was tall and Asian. Her long dark hair was in ringlets. She was wearing plenty of jewelry and her makeup was perfect. She somehow managed to make jeans and a t-shirt look glamorous. She glanced at Leo, shot an evil glare at Maia, fixed her eyes on Jason like he might be worth her attention then looked straight past Maia and curled her lip at Piper like she was a week old burrito that had just been pulled out of a dumpster. This girl reminded Maia of those mean girls who were bugging Piper at the Grand Canyon. She may not remember much about her past life but she doubted she was friends with girls like this.

"Well," said the girl, "I hope they're worth the trouble."

Leo snorted. "What are we? Your new pets?"

"No kidding." Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us? Like, what is this place? Why are we here? How long to we have to stay?"

Maia glanced at Piper, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Jason," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer all your questions. And Drew, all demigods are worth helping. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I'd hoped."

"Hey," Piper said, "we didn't ask to be brought here."

"And nobody wants you, sweetie." Drew sneered. "Does your hair always look like a dead hedgehog?"

Maia clenched her teeth but before she could do anything, Piper lunged at Drew.

"Piper stop." Said Annabeth, making Piper stop in her tracks and back up slowly, still glaring at Drew.

"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome." Said Annabeth. "We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of the camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

"Would somebody like to tell me what _claimed_ means?" Piper asked.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. All the campers backed away, their faces were bathed in a strange red light. Maia spun around, trying to see what all the kids were gaping at. Then, she smiled when she saw it.

Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image—a fiery hammer—the symbol of Hephaestus, the god of fire and—well, building things. Maia guessed that tkind of explained why Leo always liked to tinker with things and why he was so good at crafting. It suited him.

"That," Maia said, "would be claiming."

"What'd I do?" Leo said, backing up. He would've tripped over a rock if Maia hadn't caught him. Then he glanced up and yelped. "Is my hair on fire?" He ducked behind Maia, putting his hands on her shoulders like he was hiding from the symbol, but it just followed him , bobbing up and down so it looked like he was writing with fire with his head.

"This can't be good," Butch muttered, "the curse—"

Maia frowned, trying to remember. What curse?

"Butch, shut up." Annabeth interrupted. "Leo, you've just been claimed—"

"By a god." Jason cut in. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Jason," Annabeth said, hesitantly, "how do you know that?"

Jason got this vacant look in his eyes, like he was trying to remember. "I'm not really sure."

"Vulcan?" Leo demanded. "I don't even LIKE Star Trek. What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth explained, "The god of fire and blacksmiths."

"Why is his symbol casing me?" The symbol had faded but Leo kept glancing up apprehensively, like he expected it to reappear and attack him or something.

Annabeth turned to Will. "Would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine?"

Maia noticed Leo was shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Sure—" Will began, but Maia cut him off.

"Hey, um...I-I think I remember enough to show Leo around." Said Maia quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Annabeth frowned. "Um...are you sure Maia? Do you remember enough to give him a full tour?"

"Yeah, I-I think so."

"Great," She smiled. "See you two at dinner."

Leo gave Maia a grateful look and she smiled at him. She hooked his arm and they sauntered off towards the cabins, talking and laughing.

—

 **PIPER'S POV:**

As they stood on the beach, Piper couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling of dread that was festering in her gut. She knew what this meant. All of it. It was starting, just like the dream had warned her.

The fiery hammer had been a surprise...was she going to get that same symbol? Piper doubted it. She broke any mechanical device she touched. She couldn't help but wonder who her godly parent was. She actually knew a lot of the greek gods after her dad's...project. They had to be a woman, since her father was definitely mortal. Maybe it was Athena. She couldn't imagine being a daughter of Demeter either. She didn't even consider Aphrodite. Yeah, it was probably Athena, or possibly a minor god. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't get claimed at all and they would tell her it was all a mistake and she certainly didn't belong there. They would erase her memories or something and send her back to the Wilderness School, where she would be blissfully miserable until she got kicked out and moved on to the next stupid school her dad sent her to.

Annabeth was staring at Jason. Not like she was into him—If she was Piper would've been mad. She didn't like other girls checking out her boyfriend—but more like he was a complicated set of blueprints that she needed to figure out. Finally, she said, "Hold out your arm."

Piper saw what she was looking at, and her eyes widened.

A few minutes ago, Jason had taken off his windbreaker, which was sopping wet from his dip in the lake, leaving his muscular arms bare, and on the inside of his right forearm was a tattoo. How had Piper never noticed it before? She'd looked at Jason's arm a million times. The tattoo couldn't have just appeared, but it was darkly etched and impossible to miss: a dozen straight lines like a barcode and over that an eagle with the letters SPQR—just like on his shirt.

"I've never seen markings like that, where'd you get it?" Annabeth asked.

Jason shook his head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I honestly don't know."

"Hmm..." Annabeth said. "They look like they're burned into your skin."

"They were." Jason said and then he winced like his head was hurting. "I mean...I think so. I don't remember."

No one said anything. Everyone was looking at Annabeth, like they were waiting for her decision. It was clear they saw her as the leader.

"He needs to be taken to Chiron straight away." Annabeth said. "Drew, would you—"

"Yes, absolutely." Drew laced her arm through Jason's "This way sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's an...interesting guy." She flashed Piper a smug look and led Jason toward the big blue house on the hill.

The crowd began to disperse, so that eventually only Piper and Annabeth were on the beach.

"Who's Chiron?" Piper asked. "Is Jason in trouble?"

Annabeth was silent for a moment before answering. "Good question, Piper. C'mon, I'll give you a tour, we've got a lot to talk about."

 **A/N:**

 **So, like I mentioned before, chapters 1-21 were not written by me. I have written chapters 22-25 currently, and I am still writing. As a result, I have all these chapters ready to be posted, but I have decided to not publish them all at once. Because if people aren't reading, why bother? Leave a review and let me know what you think (please?) It would mean the world to me. This story is also posted on my Quotev and Ao3 accounts. You can find the links in my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4: What the Heck, Rachel?

**Chapter 4: What the Heck, Rachel?**

 **Piper POV**

As they walked around the camp, it was pretty obvious that Annabeth's heart wasn't in the tour. She showed Piper so many amazing things and talked about all this cool stuff they had to offer—magic archery, fighting monsters, pegasus riding, the lava wall—but she never really showed any excitement—like her mind was elsewhere. They walked past the open-air dining pavilion that overlooked Long Island Sound (yes, Long Island, New York, they'd traveled that far on a chariot) and Annabeth explained how this was mostly a summer camp but some people stayed here year-round. Apparently, they'd been adding so many new kids the camp was even packed during winter.

Piper sort of wondered who ran the camp and how they'd known her and her friends belonged there. How long would she have to stay? Would she be there all winter or only in the summer? So many questions ran through her mind, but Annabeth seemed to be in a bad mood, so she decided not to share them.

They climbed up a hill on the edge of the camp. Piper turned around and got an amazing view of the rest of the camp. It was hard to take it all in so Piper decided to focus on certain smaller parts at first. A big stretch of woods to the northwest, a beautiful beach, the creek, the canoe lake, lush green fields dotted with red—those must be strawberries?—and the whole layout of the cabins—a bizarre assortment of building arranged like a Greek omega, Ω, with a loop of cabins around a central green, and two wings sticking out the bottom on either side. One glowed golden, another silver. One had grass on the roof and yet another was bright red with barbed wire trenches. One cabin was black with fiery green torches out front.

All of it seemed like a different world from the snowy hills and fields outside.

"The whole valley is protected from mortal eyes." Annabeth explained. "The weather is also controlled, it's always summer here. Each cabin represents a Greek god—a place for that god's children to live."

"So you're telling me Mom's a goddess."

"Yeah, you seem to be handling the news well."

Piper couldn't tell her why. She couldn't admit that this just confirmed some weird feelings she'd had for years. Why her dad never talked about her mom—always avoided questions Piper asked about her. Why there was no pictures of her around the house. But mostly, Piper wasn't freaking out because the dream had told her this would happen. _Soon they will find you, demigod,_ That voice had rumbled, _When they do, follow our directions. Cooperate, and your father might live._

Piper took a shaky breath. "I guess after this morning, it's a little easier to believe." She said instead. "So, who's my mom?"

"We should know soon," Annabeth said. "You're what—fifteen? Gods are supposed to claim you when you're thirteen. That was the deal."

"The deal?"

"They made a promise last summer...well, long story...but they promised to not ignore their demigod children anymore, to claim them by the time they turn thirteen. Sometimes it takes a little longer, but you saw how fast Leo was claimed once he got here. Should happen tonight, at the campfire."

"Why thirteen?" Piper asked.

Annabeth frowned, "The older you get, the more the monsters notice you, try to kill you. That's why we have scouts out looking for possible demigods, so we can save them before it's too late."

"So Coach Hedge...he was one of those scouts?"

Annabeth nodded, "He is—was a satyr: half man, half goat. Satyrs work for the camp, they protect demigods until we can get them back here when the time is right."

Piper had no trouble believing the coach was half goat. She'd seen the guy eat. She'd never liked Coach Hedge much, but she couldn't believe he'd sacrificed himself to save them.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "When he went up into the clouds, did he...is he gone for good?"

"Hard to say. Storm spirits...difficult to destroy. Even our best weapons, Celestial bronze, will pass right through them unless you can catch them by surprise."

Piper thought for a moment. "But Maia and Jason's swords turned them into dust." She remembered.

"Yeah, they were lucky then. If you hit a monster just right, you can dissolve them, send their essence back to Tartarus."

"Tartarus?"

"A huge abyss in the Underworld, where the worst monsters come from. Send them back there and they may not reform again for months—years even, if you're lucky. But since this storm spirit Dylan got away—well,I don't know why he'd keep Hedge alive. Hedge was a protector though. He knew the risks. Satyrs don't have mortal souls. He'd be reincarnated as a tree or a flower or something."

Piper tried to imagine the coach as a clump of very angry pansies. That made her feel even worse.

Piper drifted his gaze toward the cabins below, and she got an uneasy feeling in her gut. Hedge had died for her. Her mother's cabin was down there somewhere, which meant she had brothers and sisters—more people she'd have to betray. _Do what we tell you,_ the voice had said, _or the consequences will be painful._ She tucked her hands under her arms, to stop them from shaking.

"It'll be okay," Annabeth promised. "You have friends here. We've all been through a lot of weird stuff. We know what you're going through.

I doubt that, Piper thought.

"I've been kicked out of five schools in the past five years," She said, "My dad's running out of places to put me."

"Only five?" Annabeth asked. She didn't sound like she was joking. "Piper, we've all been labeled troublemakers. I ran away from home when I was seven."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. Most of us are diagnosed with attention deficit disorder or dyslexia or both—"

"Leo's ADHD," Piper said.

"Right. It's because we're hardwired for battle. Restless, impulsive—we don't fit in with regular kids. You should hear how much trouble Maia and Percy—" Her face darkened. "Anyway, demigods usually get a bad rep. How's you get in trouble?"

Usually, when anybody asked Piper that, she would start a fight or change the subject, or cause some kind of distraction. But for some reason, Piper found herself telling the truth.

"I steal stuff," she said. "Well, not really steal..."

"Is your family poor?"

Piper laughed bitterly. "Not even. I did it...I don't even know why. For attention, I guess. My dad never had time for me unless I got in trouble."

Annabeth nodded, "I can relate. But you said you didn't really steal? What do you mean?"

"Well, nobody ever believes me. The police, teachers—even the people I took stuff from: they're so embarrassed, they'll deny what happened. I just ask people for things. And they give me stuff. Even a BMW convertible. I just asked. And the dealer said, 'Sure. Take it.' Later, he realized what he'd done, I guess. Then the police came after me."

Piper waited. She was used to people calling her a liar, but Annabeth just nodded.

"Interesting. If your dad was the god, I'd say you were a child of Hermes, god of thieves. But your dad is mortal..."

"Very," Piper agreed.

"I don't know then," Annabeth said, "hopefully your mom will claim you at the campfire tonight, but there's no way to know until then."

Piper was scared of getting claimed. She almost wished she wouldn't. She wondered how her godly mother would react if she found out what Piper had been asked to do. What sort of eternal punishment would be waiting for her?

Annabeth studied Piper, like she was looking deep into her soul and uncovering every sin Piper had ever committed. It seriously freaked her out. Piper figured she'd have to watch what she was saying around Annabeth. If anyone could figure out her secret...

"Come on," Annabeth said at last. Piper resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "There's one last thing I want to check."

They hiked a little farther until they reached a cave near the top of the hill. Bones and old swords littered the ground. Torches flanked the entrance, which was covered in a velvet curtain embroidered with snakes. It eerily looked like the set of some twisted puppet show.

"What's in there?" Piper asked. She wouldn't be surprised for it to be the home of some deadly monster. In fact, she was actually expecting it to be something like that, since the rest of the camp was filled with much more dangerous things.

Annabeth pulled back the curtain and looked inside. "Oh...nothing right now." Annabeth sighed. "A friend's place. I've been expecting her for a few days, but so far nothing."

"Your friend lives in a cave?" Piper asked, again, not surprised.

Annabeth almost smiled. "No, actually her family owns a luxury condo in Queens, and she goes to a finishing school in Connecticut. She just lives in the cave when she's at camp. She's our oracle, tells the future. I was hoping she could help me—"

"Find Percy," Piper guessed.

The little energy she seemed to have before drained out of Annabeth. She sighed and sat down on a rock. Her expression was so full of pain, Piper felt like an intruder.

She forced herself to look away. Her gaze drifted to the crest of the hill, where a single pine tree dominated the skyline. Something golden hung from one of the lowest branches of the tree, glittering in the sun.

Piper squinted at it and saw that it was like a fuzzy bath mat—no, not a bath mat. It was a sheep's fleece.

Okay, Piper thought, this was a Greek camp, they have a replica of the Golden Fleece. But when Piper looked harder, she saw that something was wrapped around the trunk of the tree, like thick purple cables or something. No...cables didn't have feet. They didn't have smoking nostrils. And they sure as hell didn't have yellow eyes.

Piper's eyes widened when she processed what she was seeing. "T-that's a dragon," she stammered. " _That's the actual Golden Fleece_?"

Annabeth nodded, but she didn't look like she was really listening. Her shoulders were hunched and she had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. She rubbed her face and took a shaky breath. "Sorry. A little tired."

"You look ready to drop." Piper said. "How long have you been looking for your boyfriend?"

"Three days, six hours, and about twelve minutes." Annabeth answered warily.

"And you still have no idea what happened to him?"

"Nope. Me, him and Maia were all so excited because we were going to start winter break early. We met up at camp on Tuesday, figured we had three weeks together. The day we got back, everything was normal. We all went to the campfire and when it was over, Percy and Maia walked back to their cabin together. When I got up in the morning, Percy was still asleep and Maia wasn't there. I didn't think it was unusual because Maia usually gets up early anyway, so I woke Percy up and we went to breakfast. We started to get worried when she didn't show up and we looked for her all around camp but we couldn't find her anywhere. Nobody had seen her since the fire. After almost a day, we realized we wouldn't find her at camp. That she—" Annabeth's voice caught "That she was gone. And Percy, on my gods, he was so upset. He blamed himself. They're the closest siblings I've ever known. You barely ever find one without the other. He went missing a day later after a campfire. We've tried to contact them everyday, nothing. We talked to their mom, still nothing. Nobody's heard from either of them since then—well before today, that is."

"Wow." Piper said, but she was thinking: three days ago...the same night she'd had her dream

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah."

"So...how long were you guys together?"

"Since August," Annabeth said. "August eighteenth."

"Oh, that's almost exactly when I met Maia and Jason." Piper said. "But Jason and I have only been together for a few weeks."

Annabeth winced. "Um...Piper? You might want to sit down."

Piper knew where this was going. Panic started building inside her, like her lungs were filling with water. "Look, I know what you're going to say. I know Jason and Maia said they just appeared at our school today...but that's not true. I've known them since the school year started."

Annabeth shook her head sympatheticly. "Piper, it's the Mist."

"Missed? Missed what?"

"M-I-S-T. Mist. It's a sort of veil that seperates the mortal world from the magical world. Mortal minds, they can't usually process stuff like monsters and gods, so the Mist kind of...bends reality. It makes mortals see something they will understand—like, their eyes might just skip over this valley, or they might see that dragon as a-a pile of cables."

"No. You said it yourself. I'm not a regular mortal. I'm a demigod."

Sometimes, even demigods can be affected. I've seen it loads of times. Monsters infiltrate something, like a school, and pass themselves off as human. Everyone thinks they know them...that they've been there forever. The Mist can change memories—create new ones of things that never happened..." Annabeth trailed off.

Piper couldn't believe it. She couldn't. "But Jason's not a monster. He's a mortal—demigod—whatever you want to call him. My memories are real. They can't be fake. That time we set Coach Hedge's pants on fire. The time me and Jason snuck out on the roof to watch the meteor shower and I finally got that stupid boy to kiss me."

Piper rambled on, telling Annabeth about their whole semester at the Wilderness School. Maia was Piper's best friend. Leo and Maia had always been closer to each other than the other two. Piper had liked Jason from the first week they met. He accepted her for who she was and never judged her no matter what stupid things she did. They had spent all night talking, looking at the stars and eventually—finally—holding hands. All of that couldn't be fake.

"Piper, you're memories are sharper than most, I'll admit that. But if you know them so well, where is Jason from?"

Piper's mind was blank. "Oh...well, he must've told me at some point..."

"Did Maia ever tell you why she was at the Wilderness school? Did you ever notice Jason's tattoo before today? This they ever tell you about anything, their parents, or their friends, or their last school? Piper, do you even know Jason's last name?"

Piper felt like she had been punched in the gut. How could she not know Jason's last name? How was that possible?

She started to cry. She felt like a total fool, but she sat down on the rock next to Annabeth and just fell to pieces. Did _everything_ that was good in her stupid miserable life have to be taken away? _Yes,_ The dream had told her, _Yes, unless you do exactly what we say._

"Hey," Annabeth said, trying to sound comforting. "We'll figure it out. Who knows? Maybe it'll work out with you guys for real."

Not likely. Piper thought. Not if the dream had been telling her the truth. But Piper couldn't tell Annabeth that.

Piper stood up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yeah, maybe. I still don't understand how it's possible though, I _know_ we had something. How could he have just shown up today? And why? How'd he get there? Why can't he remember anything?"

"Those are all good questions." Annabeth said. "Hopefully Chiron will know the answers. But for now, we need to get you settled. You ready to go back down?

Piper looked down at the valley, with it's crazy assortment of cabins, it's dangerous activities, a family who supposedly understood her. She felt a pang of saddness and guililt when she realized that soon, they'd be just another group of people she'd dissapointed—another place she'd been kicked out of. _You'll betray them for us,_ the voice had warned. _Or you'll loose everything._

She didn't have a choice.

Piper managed a small fake smile. "Yeah." She lied. "I'm ready."

As they walked along the central green, Piper saw a small group of campers playing a game of basketball. Mostly they were just showing off, there was nothing that bounced off the rim and every shot they made went in the hoop with ease.

"Apollo cabin." Annabeth explained, smiling slightly. "They're terrible showoffs with projectile weapons—arrows, basket balls."

They strolled past a central firepit where two guys were hacking eachother with blades. "Real swords?" Piper asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, that's sort of the point. Oh, sorry. Bad pun. That's my cabin over there, number six." She nodded toward a gray building with a carved owl over the door. Through the open doorway, Piper saw bookshelves, weapon displays and one of those computerized SMART boards they have in classrooms. Two girls were standing at a table and drawing a map that could have been battle plans. Everything was neat and orderly and Piper could see why Annabeth belonged there.

"Speaking of blades..." Annabeth said thoughtfully, "come here."

Piper was lead around the small cabin to a metal shed that looked like it was meant for gardening tools. Annabeth unlocked it and pulled open the doors. Inside there was a vast assorment of deadly weapons and it was all actualy quite impressive. There was spears, swords, clubs, even a few guns.

Annabeth looked around and her gaze landed on a huge sword. She started towards it while saying, "Every demigod needs a weapon. Hephaestus makes the best but we have some pretty good ones. Athena is all about battle strategy—matching the right weapon with the right person. Here, try this one."

Annabeth handed Piper the massive sword and her knees buckled under the weight of it and she struggled to keep it from dropping on her feet.

"No." Annabeth said at once.

Annabeth dug a little further and finally pulled out something else.

"A shotgun?" Piper asked

"Yup, Mossberg 500. Don't worry, it only kills monsters. Bullets are Celestial bronze, doesn't have any effect on humans."

"Oh...um, I don't really think that's my style."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Too flashy."

As Annabeth rumaged through the weapons, trying to find the perfect match, Piper's eyes landed on a small dagger.

"Hey," Piper called, "Can I see that?"

Annabeth frowned and grabbed the dagger with two fingers by the hilt, holding it away from her like it contained a disease. "This?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, I don't know if you want this one, Piper. Swords are usually better."

"You use a knife." Piper protested.

"Yeah...well, okay here. I guess you can take a look at it."

Annabeth handed Piper the knife and Piper unsethed it. The hilt was nothing special, just black leather. The triangular blade itself was bronze, like most weapons in the shed, and it came together at a sharp point. It was about eighteen inches long and the edges were deadly sharp. Piper stared at her reflection in the blade and it surprised her. She looked older, more sophisticated and much less scared than she actually was.

"It suits you." Annabeth admitted. "That kind of blade is called a parazonium. It was mostly ceremonial, carried by high-ranking officers in the Greek armies. It showed you were a person of power and wealth, but in a fight. it could protect you just fine.

"I like it." Piper decided. "Why didn't you think it was right?"

"That blade has a long story." Annabeth told her. "Most people would be afraid to claim it. It's first owner...well, things didn't turn out too well for her. Her name was Helen."

It took Piper a moment to process this, but when she did, her eyes widened. "Wait. you mean _the_ Helen? Helen of Troy?"

Annabeth nodded quickly. Suddenly, Piper felt like she should be handling the dagger with surgical gloves. "And you just have it sitting around to use?"

"Yeah, we have loads of Ancient Greek stuff. This isn't a museum. Weapons like that — they're meant to be used. They're our heritage as demigods. That dagger was a wedding present from Menelaus, Helen's first husband. She named the dagger Katoptris."

"Meaning?"

"Mirror." Annabeth said. "Looking glass. Probably because that's the only thing helen used it for. I don't think it's ever seen battle."

Piper stared at the blade again and her reflection stared back at her. But then the image changed. She saw flames. and a grotesque face like something carved from bedrock. She heard the same laughter as in her dream. What scared her most was her dad in chains, tied to a post in front of the roaring purple bonfire.

Piper stumbled and dropped the blade.

"Piper are you okay?" Annabeth asked. When Piper didn't answer, Annabeth looked over at the Apollo campers and called, "Medic! We need a medic over here!"

"No, it—it's okay." Piper managed.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." No way she could tell Annabeth about what she saw. "I'm so overwhelmed, with all that's happened today...I'd like to keep the dagger though, if that's okay."

Annabeth hesitated before waving off the Apollo kids. "Okay, you just got so pale there...I thought you were having a seizure or something."

"Nope, it's all good." _It is most definitely not good._ "Do you have a-a phone or something, so I can call my dad?"

"We aren't supposed to use phones," Annabeth said. She was studying Piper with those unnerving grey eyes. She seemed to be calculating a million different possibilities, trying to read Piper's thoughts. "But...I have one. It's kinda against the rules, but if you keep it a secret...yeah. I guess you can use it."

"Thanks." Said Piper gratefully. She took the phone that Annabeth was holding and turned away, trying not to let her hands shake.

She first called her dad's private line, even though she knew what would happen. Voice mail. She'd been trying for three days, ever since the dream. Wilderness School only allowed phone privileges once a day, but she'd called every evening, and gotten nowhere.

Reluctantly, she dialed the other number. Her dad's personal assistant answered immediately. "Mr. McLean's office," She said sweetly.

"Jane," Piper said, gritting her teeth. "Where's my dad?"

Jane went silent for a moment, probably wondering if she could get away with hanging up. "Piper, I thought you weren't supposed to call from school." Said Jane, in a not-so-sweet tone.

"Maybe I'm not at school," Piper said. "Maybe I've run away to live among the woodland creatures."

"Mmhmm." Jane didn't sound concerned. "Well, I'll tell him you called."

"Where is he?"

"Out."

"You don't know do you?" Piper asked. Jane had been saying he was 'out' for the past three days. "Jane, when are you going to call the police? He could be in trouble."

"Piper, we are not going to turn this into a media circus. I'm sure he's fine. He does take off occasionally. He always comes back."

"So it's true. You don't know—"

"Enough Piper!" Jane snapped. "I have to go. Enjoy school."

With that, the line went dead. Piper cursed. She walked back to Annabeth and handed her the phone.

"No luck, huh?" Annabeth asked.

Piper didn't answer. She didn't trust herself not to start crying again.

Annabeth glanced down at the phone screen and hesitated. "Your last name is McLean? Sorry, it's not my business. But that name sounds really familiar."

Piper shrugged. "Common name."

"Yeah, I guess. What does your dad do?"

"He's got a degree in the arts." Piper said automatically. "He's a Cherokee artist."

That's what Piper said every time somebody asked about her dad. Not a lie...just not the full truth. When Piper said he was a Cherokee artist, most people just assumed, when they heard that, that her dad just sold Indian souvenirs at a roadside stand on a reservation. Sitting bull bobble-heads, wampum necklaces, Big Chief tablets—that sort of thing.

"Oh." Annabeth didn't sound convinced, but she apparently decided not to bug Piper about it. "You feeling okay? Want to keep going?"

Piper fastened her new dagger to her belt and promised herself that later, when she got some time alone, she'd figure out how it worked. "Sure," she said. "I want to see everything."

All of the cabins were pretty cool, but none of them struck Piper as hers. No burning signs appeared over her head.

Cabin Eight was entirely silver and glowed like moonlight.

"Artemis?" Piper asked.

"You know Greek mythology." Annabeth said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, yeah. I had to do some research when my dad was doing a project about a year ago."

"I thought he did Cherokee art."

Piper bit back a curse. "Oh, yeah. Right, but you know, he does other stuff too."

She waited for Annabeth to make the connection: McLean, Greek mythology. Thankfully, Annabeth didn't seem to get it.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "Artemis is goddess of the moon and of hunting. But no campers. Artemis was an eternal maiden, so she doesn't have any kids."

"Oh." Piper couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She'd always liked the stories of Artemis, and figured she would make a cool mom.

"Well," said Annabeth, "there are the hunters of Artemis. They visit sometimes. They're not the children of Artemis, but they're her handmaidens, this band of immortal teenage girls who adventure together and hunt monsters and stuff."

Piper perked up. "That sounds cool. They get to be immortal?"

"Unless they die in combat, or break their vows. Did I mention they have to swear off boys? No dating for eternity."

"Oh." Piper said. "nevermind."

Annabeth smiled. For a moment, she looked almost happy and Piper thought she might be a good friend to hang out with, in better times.

Forget it, Piper reminded herself. You're not going to make any friends here, not after they find out.

They passed the next cabin, Number Ten, which was decorated like a Barbie dream house with lace curtains, a pink door, and potted carnations in the windows. They walked by the doorway, and the smell of perfume almost made Piper gag.

"Gah, is that where supermodels go to die?"

Annabeth smirked. "Aphrodite's cabin. Goddess of love. Drew is the head counselor."

"Figures." Piper grumbled.

"They're not all bad," Annabeth said,. "The last head counselor we had was great.

"What happened to her?"

Annabeth's expression darkened. "We should keep moving."

They looked at the other cabins, but Piper just got more depressed. She knew that what she thought earlier was completely true: even here, where everyone was supposed to find a parent, Piper would still end up the unwanted kid. She was not looking forward to the campfire tonight.

"We started with the twelve Olympian gods," Annabeth explained, "Male gods on the left, female on the right. Then last year, we added a whole bunch of new cabins for the other gods who don't have thrones on Olympus: Hecate, Hades, Iris,"

"What are the two big ones on the end?" Piper asked curiously.

Annabeth frowned. "Zeus and Hera. King and queen of the gods."

Piper headed that way, and Annabeth followed, though she didn't look very excited. The Zeus cabin reminded Piper of a bank. It was white marble with big columns out front and polished bronze doors emblazoned with lightning bolts.

Hera's cabin was smaller but done in the same style, except the doors were carved with peacock feather designs, shimmering in different colors.

Unlike the other cabins, noisy and open and full of activity, the Zeus and Hera cabin were closed and silent.

"Are they empty?"

Annabeth nodded. "Zeus went a long time without having any children. Well, mostly. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the eldest brothers amongst the gods. They're called the Big Three. Their kids are really powerful, really dangerous. For the last seventy years or so, they tried to avoid having children."

"Tried to avoid it?"

"Sometimes they...um, cheated. I've got a friend, Thalia Grace, who's the daughter of Zeus. But she gave up camp life and became a Hunter of Artemis. My boyfriend, and Maia, his twin, are both Poseidon kids. And there's a kid who shows up sometimes, Nico, son of Hades. Except for them, there are no demigod children of the Big Three gods. At least, not that we know of."

"And Hera?" Piper looked at the peacock decorated doors. THe cabin bothered her, though she wasn't sure why.

"Goddess of marriage." Annabeth's tone was carefully controlled, like she was trying to avoid cursing. "She doesn't have kids with anyone but Zeus. So, yeah, no demigods. That cabin's just honorary."

"You don't like her," Piper noticed.

"We have a long history," Annabeth admitted. "I thought we'd made peace, but when Maia and Percy disappeared...I got this weird dream vision from her."

"Telling you to come get us." Piper guessed. "But you thought Percy would be there."

"It's probably better if I don't talk about it," Annabeth said. "I've got nothing good to say about Hera right now."

Piper looked down at the base of the doors. "So who goes in there?"

"No one. The cabin is just honorary, like I said. No one goes in."

"Someone does." Piper pointed at a footprint on the dusty threshold. On instinct, she pushed the doors and they swung open easily.

Annabeth stepped back. "Um, Piper, I don't think we should..."

"We're supposed to do dangerous stuff, right?" And with that, Piper walked inside.

Hera's cabin was not someplace Piper would want to live. It was as cold as a freezer, with a circle of white columns around a central statue of the goddess, ten feet tall, seated on a throne in flowing golden robes. Piper had always thought of Greek statues as white with blank eyes, but this one was brightly painted so it looked almost human. Except huge. Hera's piercing eyes seemed to follow Piper.

At the goddess's feet, a fire burned in a bronze brazier. Piper wondered who tended to it if the cabin was always empty. A stone hawk sat on Hera's shoulder, and in her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower. The goddess's hair was done in black plaits. Her face smiled, but the eyes were cold and calculating, as if she was saying: Mother knows best. Now don't cross me or I will have to step on you.

The rest of the cabin was empty, there weren't any beds, furniture, bathroom, windows or anything that anyone could actually use to live. For a goddess of home and marriage, Hera's place reminded Piper of a tomb.

No. This wasn't her mom. At least Piper was sure of that. She hadn't come in here because she felt a good connection, but because her sense of dread was stronger here. Her dream—that horrible ultimatum she'd been handed—had something to do with this cabin.

She froze. They were not alone. Behind the statue, at a little altar in the back, stood a figure covered in a black shawl. Only her hands were visible, palms up. She seemed to be chanting something like a spell or a prayer.

Annabeth gasped. "Rachel?"

The other girl turned. She dropped her shawl, revealing a mane of curly red hair and a freckled face that didn't go with the seriousness of the cabin or the black shawl at all. She looked about seventeen, a totally normal teen in a green blouse and tattered jeans covered with marker doodles. Despite the cold floor, she was barefoot.

"Hi!" She ran to give Annabeth a hug. "I'm so sorry! I came as fast as I could."

They talked for a few minutes about Annabeth's boyfriend and how luckily Maia was back, but there was still no news of Percy, et cetera, until finally, Annabeth remembered Piper, who was standing there feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm being rude," Annabeth apologized. "Rachel, this is Piper, one of the half-bloods we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle."

"The friend who loves in the cave," Piper guessed.

Rachel grinned. "Yup, that's me."

"So you're an oracle?" Piper asked. "You can tell the future?"

"More like the future mugs me from time to time," Rachel said. "I speak prophecies. The oracle's spirit kind of hijacks me every once in awhile and speaks important stuff that doesn't make sense to anybody. But yeah, the prophecies tell the future."

"Oh." Piper shifted from foot to foot. "That's cool."

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. Everybody finds it a little creepy. Even me. But usually I'm harmless."

"You're a demigod?"

"Nope," Rachel said, "Just mortal."

"Then what are you..." Piper waved her hand around the room.

Rachel's smirk faded. She glanced at Annabeth and then back at Piper. "Just a hunch. Something about this cabin and Percy's and Maia's disappearance. They're connected somehow. I've learned to follow my hunches, especially the last month, since the gods went silent."

"Went silent?" Piper asked.

Rachel frowned at Annabeth. "You haven't told her yet?"

"I was getting to that," Annabeth said. "Piper, for the last month...well, it's normal for the gods not to talk to their children very much, but usually we can count on some messages now and then. Some of us can even visit Olympus. I spent practically all semester at the Empire State Building."

Piper was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"The entrance to Mount Olympus these days."

"Oh." Piper said. "Sure, why not?"

"Annabeth was redesigning Olympus after it was damaged in the Titan War," Rachel explained. "She's an amazing architect. You should see the salad bar—"

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "starting about a month ago, Olympus fell silent. The entrance closed, and no one could get in. Nobody knows why. It's like the gods have sealed themselves off. Even my mom won't answer my prayers, and our camp director, Dionysus, was recalled."

"Your camp director was the god of...wine?"

"Yeah, it's a—"

"Long story," Piper guessed. "Right. Go on."

"That's it, really," Annabeth said. "Demigods still get claimed, but nothing else. No massages. No visits. No sign the gods are even listening. It's like something has happened—something really bad. Then Percy and Maia disappeared..."

"And Jason and Maia showed up on our field trip," Piper supplied, "With no memory."

"Who's Jason?" Rachel asked.

"My—" Piper stopped herself before she could say 'boyfriend,' but the effort made her chest hurt. "My friend. But Annabeth, you said Here sent you a dream vision."

"Right," Annabeth said bitterly. "The first communication from a god in a month, and it's Hera, the least helpful goddess, and she contacts me, her least favorite demigod. She tells me I'll find out what happened to Percy and Maia if I go to the Grand Canyon skywalk and look for a guy with one shoe. Percy's not there, but I find Maia, who can't remember me and you guys, and the guy with one show is Jason. It doesn't make any sense."

"Something bad is happening," Rachel agreed. She looked at Piper, and Piper felt an overwhelming desire to tell them about her dream, to confess that she knew what was happening—at least part of the story. And the bad stuff was only beginning.

"Guys," she said. "I-I need to—"

But before she could finish, Rachel's body stiffened. Her eyes began to glow with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by the shoulders.

Piper tried to back away, but Rachel's hands were like steel clamps.

 _Free me,_ She said. But it wasn't Rachel's voice. It sounded like an older woman, speaking from somewhere far, far away, down a long, echoing piper. _Free me, Piper McLean, or the earth shall swallow us. It must be done by the solstice._

The room started spinning. Annabeth tried to separate Piper from Rachel, but it was no use. Green smoke enveloped them, and Piper was no longer sure if she was awake or dreaming. The giant statue of the goddess seemed to rise from it's throne. It leaned over Piper, it's eyes boring into her. The statue opened it's mouth, it's breath like horribly thick perfume. It spole in the same echoing voice: Our enemies stir. The fiery one is only the first. Bow to his will, and their king shall rise, dooming us all. FREE ME!"

Piper's knees buckled, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: More Memories

**Chapter 5: More Memories**

Maia was glad she volunteered to take Leo on a tour. He was so enthusiastic about everything from the warships to the archery range. He was happy to hear about arts and crafts, where you could make sculptures with chainsaws and blowtorches. He was even excited to hear about the woods, with their wide assortment of deadly monsters and other dangerous beasties. Leo's eccentric enthusiasm was really starting to wear off on her, and they were having a great time.

Maia again found herself wishing she knew Leo before. She felt happy when she was with him. He didn't seem to accept the fact they had just met today, so he was overall acting like a complete idiot-cracking jokes, goofing off. Maia didn't go one minute without smiling about some silly thing Leo said.

She caught him checking out some of the other girls in camp a couple times, which made her feel a little jealous, even though she had no right to be—really, she had just met him that morning—but still...she couldn't deny she thought he was pretty cute, in a impish kind of walked around with Leo, showing him the dining pavilion, all the cabins, and the sword arena. They strolled near the woods and a sudden thought came to her.

"Don't ever go in there alone." She said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the woods "and definitely not unarmed, okay?"

"Cool, do I get a sword?" Leo asked.

Maia smirked and said, "You're in Cabin Nine. You'll probably make your own sword."

Leo put his finger up, as if he was remembering something. "Oh, yeah, Cabin Nine. What's that about? Vulcan?"

"That's his Roman name." Maia explained, "The Greek one is Hephaestus, the god of fire."

Leo shifted and his happy expression faded, revealing a lost, pained one.

"What's wrong?" Maia asked, concerned.

"Oh..." He shook his head and laughed like nothing had happened. "Nothing, let's go see the rest of the camp."

Maia wasn't convinced. She knew something had bothered him, she just wasn't sure what. Was it something she said?

"So," Leo said casually as they were walking towards the canoe lake. "Flaming hammer over my head—good thing or bad thing?"

"Well...you were claimed almost instantly. I'd say that's pretty good." Maia answered.

"But the Rainbow Pony dude, Butch—he mentioned a curse?"

"Rainbow Pony dude?" Maia asked, trying not to laugh.

"Don't change the subject!" Leo protested.

This time Maia did laugh. "I'm not trying to change the subject." She said with a smile. "In all seriousness though, I really don't remember much...only a few things came back to me. I don't know of any curse, but you could probably ask your cabin mates. They would know."

Leo hesitated for a moment, and his face broke out into an evil smile. "Okay!" He said, way too enthusiastically. "Race you to the lake!"

With that, he grabbed her hand and sprinted off towards the lake, pulling Maia along with him.

"Hey!" Maia yelled, laughing. "Let go of my hand!" Leo looked back at her, a cute dimpled smile on his face. "C'mon, Mai! You're so slow!"

Maia stuck her tongue out at him playfully and put on a burst of speed, pulling in front of him.

They finally reached the lake and they were both out of breath. Maia plopped down on the brown wooden dock and a half a second later, she was joined by Leo, who sat with his back against hers. The weather outside was perfect. There was absolutely no wind, so the water was crystal clear, like glass. If Maia didn't know any better, she would have thought she could walk on it. There was a canopy of trees over head, causing the warm sun to break through in some places, like they were sitting in a kaleidoscope. It was all quite relaxing, and Maia felt like she could sit there for hours, just looking out at the lake, listening to the birds chirp and hearing the constant drone of cicadas who were hiding in the long grass that surrounded the water.

"I won." Maia panted.

Leo let out a short breathless laugh. "I know."

There was a moment of peaceful silence before Leo sighed and asked, "So, can you tell me about your memories?"

"Oh...well..." Maia trailed off, fiddling with a piece of loose string on her shirt.

"C'mon, Maia. It can't be _that_ bad. I mean, unless you like, remembered that one time when we—"

 _oh no_ , Maia thought. She had forgotten about those stupid fake memories.

"Leo...about that." Maia started. Leo kept quiet, and she took that as a signal to keep talking. "I'm not entirely sure my memories with you, Jason and Piper actually..." Maia paused, searching for a way to say what she was thinking without hurting Leo's feelings. "Well...I don't think they actually happened."

"You're saying that all those memories I have of you and Jason are fake?" Leo asked.

Maia couldn't tell what he was thinking, his voice was devoid of emotion. "Yeah. I'm so sorry Leo." And she really was. She knew the Mist created memories for Leo in which they were best friends, and for some reason, Maia was pretty sure she knew what it was like to loose a best friend. It wasn't fun.

"Hey, that's fine." Leo said. Maia could tell he was trying not to sound too upset about it.

"Are you sure?" Maia asked him, surprised he was taking this so well. To be honest, if she just found out she never actually knew her best friend, she'd probably be bawling.

When Leo didn't respond, Maia said hastily, "But just because I don't remember you, doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

"Great." Leo chirped. "As I said at the Grand Canyon, at least I can reuse all my old jokes."Maia laughed at that. "Yes, that is an upside to having an amnesiac friend." She said.

Leo chuckled and then they both sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Leo?"

"What?" Leo asked lightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Leo laughed. "You literally just did...but yes. You can ask me something else."

"Am I the same?" Maia asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Leo said with a slight laugh.

"I mean—is your memory me different from the real me."

"Nope, you're mostly the same. Annoying, rude, loud—" He started listing off some rather rude adjectives.

"Hey!" Maia protested, shoving Leo.

He laughed like a maniac. "Just kidding. But yeah, you are pretty much the same as in my memory. Although...there is one difference."

"What?" Maia asked, intrigued.

"Oh...I don't know if I should tell you..." He said slyly

"No! Tell me now! Please?" Maia begged.

"Well, Memory You is _much_ better looking." He wiggled his eyebrows at her teasingly.

"Leo!" Maia said, pushing herself up. She grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him up with her.

"Hey, hey, hey," Leo said, with a smirk, holding his arms up like, _I surrender_.

Maia shook her head, laughing. "I accept your apology." She said, even though Leo hadn't apologized.

Leo smiled and laced his arm through Maia's.

"Seriously though, I want to know." She said as they walked off the dock.

"Why?" Leo asked."Because I want to be your friend and I'm afraid you won't like me if I'm different from what you think I am." Maia mumbled quickly, looking down to hide her flushed face.

"Mai, you are just like my memories."

"Thanks." She said gratefully."

Yeah, of course. Let's go, I have a feeling there's still a lot I need to see."

"Yup. There sure is." Maia assured him.

—

 **Leo's POV:**

Leo was having a great time with Maia. He always liked hanging out with her, she was different from any girl—any _person_ really—Leo had ever met. She always radiated joy and happiness. Her positive energy was contagious, she always had a way to make Leo smile and forget all of his problems. He also felt more capable around her, more relaxed.

Man, he had a serious crush on kind of bummed him out that all of those memories he had of her at the Wilderness School her were fake, but he tried not to dwell on it too much—like Maia had said, just because she didn't remember him, didn't mean they can't still be best friends.

Yeah, Leo had to admit it, Maia was his best friend. For some reason, he felt closer to her than he ever had to Piper and Jason. He still loved them, of course, but it was different with Maia. _She_ was different.

Oh well, Maia had never noticed him as more than a friend, and he respected that. Although, a little voice in the back of his head was saying, _maybe now it could change._ He just pushed that thought aside. She wasn't any different, why would her feelings toward him be?

"So," Maia said, pulling Leo out of his thoughts. "Are you excited to meet all of your siblings?"

Leo looked up and was about to respond. Then, he saw his old babysitter. And she was not the type of person Leo would expect to see at a camp full of teenage demigods.

He froze in his tracks.

"Leo, are you okay?" Maia asked, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

Under normal circumstances, Leo would have been freaking out if she touched him like that, but these hardly counted as normal circumstances. There she was, Tia Cadllia—Auntie Cadllia. That's what she'd called herself. The last time he had seen her...Leo had been five years old. She was just standing there, in the shadow of a big white cabin at the edge of the green, staring at him. She wore her black linen widow's dress, with a black shawl pulled over her hair. Her face hadn't changed—leathery skin, piercing dark eyes. Her withered hands were like claws. She looked ancient, but no different than Leo remembered.

"That old lady..." Leo said, pointing to his old babysitter. "What's she doing here?"

Maia looked at him and then her eyes turned in the direction he was pointing. "What old lady?"

"Mai, the old lady. The one in black. How many old ladies do you see over there?"

Now Maia looked really concerned. "Um...Leo? There aren't any old ladies. Are you feeling okay? You know, you've had a long day. Maybe the Mist's still messing with your brain or something. Let's get you to your cabin."

Leo wanted to protest, but when he looked back at the cabin, Tia Cadllia was gone. He was positive he'd seen her there. Like she'd been brought back from the that wasn't good, because Tia Cadllia had tried to kill him.

Leo attempted at a reassuring smile. "Just messing with you, Mai." Leo didn't know what he'd seen, but he couldn't have anybody knowing about it—not even his best friend. He didn't want people in camp—especially Maia—thinking he was crazy. At least, not crazier than he really was.

"Let's go see Cabin Nine," Leo said. "I'm in the mood for a good curse."

Maia didn't look convinced, but she nodded and grabbed his arm. Leo was glad she didn't press him. It was one of the many things he loved about Maia. She always knew how he was feeling, but she also respected his privacy. He gratefully turned away from the spot Tia Cadllia had been, and let Maia lead him away. _Maybe,_ Leo thought, _I really didn't see her._ Yeah, why not? He definitely could have been imagining things, like Maia said. His day _had_ been long and rough.

But Leo knew that wasn't true. Tia Cadllia had been there, and for whatever reason, her appearance wasn't a good sign.

—

 **Maia's POV:**

Maia was scared for Leo's mental health.

She knew that it had been a long day, but seriously—seeing things that weren't really there? That couldn't be good. After she told him she didn't see anything, he had acted like it was no big deal, like he was just joking, but Maia didn't believe that for a second. She was very good at reading people—it was one skill that had always come natural to her—and when Leo had pointed to that cabin, claiming he saw an old lady lurking in the shadows, his usually smug face had worn an expression of absolute terror.

Maia glanced up at her friend. The sun was going down, and the late afternoon light was hitting his impish face perfectly. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and his eyes were squinted, his was craned down, his long nimble fingers fiddling with some scraps of metal. His dark brown curls were falling in his face, casting a dark shadow over his deep eyes. _Gods, he was so attractive._ Maia knew she shouldn't be looking at him that way, since she Had technically only known him for less than a day, but then why did she feel so comfortable standing next to him? Why did she feel like she'd known him for her whole life?

Maybe it was because that's the way Leo was acting too. Maia really appreciated that he didn't seem too hurt by the fact she didn't remember him. Piper had sort of acted like Maia insulted her in some way when she said she didn't know who Piper was. Like it was her fault. But Leo...he just smiled and joked around like nothing happened. Like their whole worlds hadn't just changed forever—for better or for worse.

Maia was still lost in thought when Leo nudged her shoulder and she looked up.

They had somehow found their way to the Hephaestus cabin. From the outside, the building looked like an oversized RV with shiny metal walls and metal-slatted windows. The entrance was like a bank vault door, circular and several feet thick. It opened with lots of brass gears turning and hydraulic pistons blowing smoke.

Leo let out a low whistle. "They've got a steampunk theme going on, huh?"

Maia shook her head, laughing. "C'mon, Leo." She said, pulling him along by his jacket sleeve.

Out of all the cabins in Camp Half-Blood, there was only three Maia had never been in: the Artemis cabin, the Ares cabin, and the Hephaestus cabin. She just never had a reason to. Now, she wished she'd spent more time in here, because it was totally awesome.

She noticed right away that the cabin was pretty much deserted. The campers were probably all at the forges, where the majority of Hephaestus kids spent most of their time. There were steel bunks folded against the walls like high tech Murphy beds. Each had a digital control panel, blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. Each camper probably had their own combination lock to release their bed, and there was probably an alcove behind it with storage. And maybe some traps to keep out unwanted visitors. That's how Maia imagined it, anyway. She couldn't help but admire all of the advanced technology in the room. She had always been a good mechanic—she liked being with something that she could figure out. Sometimes, humans got too complicated to deal with, even with her _gifted_ people skills. In fact, when she first came to camp, Maia vaguely remembered thinking she could be child of Hephaestus. She never really understood how her dad could be Poseidon. Maia hardly went anywhere near the water before she discovered her dad was the literal god of the sea. Really, Hephaestus made much more sense. Then again, Percy broke any mechanical thing he touched, so it was _probably_ unlikely for that to be his dad. Still... Oh well, Maia was happy with her father, and she guessed her powers were pretty cool, so she wasn't going to complain. At least her and Percy weren't kids of Dionysus or something...yikes. Maia didn't even want to imagine that.

"What do you think, Mai?"

Oops, Maia hadn't realized Leo was talking to her. "Sorry, what was that?"

Leo laughed. "Typical Maia, never paying attention."

Maia's cheeks turned pink. "Shut up." She muttered, looking down.

This only made him laugh harder. "Sorry, Mai, only joking. Anyway, as I was _saying,_ how did they make the second floor invisible from the outside?"

"I don't know, Leo. I'm pretty sure I've never been in this cabin before."

"Oh." He said.

Maia studied Leo's face with interest. He looked so curious, like he was seeing the world for the first time. Leo's wide eyes darted around the room, taking everything in at once. His gaze lingered on the large workbench stationed in the corner. It was overflowing with scrap metal—screws, bolts, washers, nails, rivets, and a million other machine parts. He moved forward, like he was going to take something from the table, but apparently thought better of it, because he stopped at the last second, looking down at his coat.

"You can't fit all that in your jacket?" Maia asked.

"I wish I could." Leo said with a dramatic sigh.

They were silent for a moment, while Leo looked around. For a split second, Maia thought she saw something on his face—was that pain? Regret? But it was gone as soon as it came, leaving Maia to wonder if it was real or if she was just imagining things.

Leo picked up a long implement from the wall. "Weed whacker? What would the god of fire want with a weed whacker?"

A familiar voice in the shadows said, "You'd be surprised."

Maia and Leo whirled around and saw where the words had come from. At the back of the room, one of the bunk beds was occupied. A curtain of dark camouflage material retracted, making it possible to see the guy who'd been invisible before. It was hard to tell much about him, since he was covered in a full body cast. His head was wrapped up in gauze except for his face, which was puffy and bruised. Maia didn't recognize his face, but his voice sounded _so_ familiar.

"I'm Jake Mason," said the guy. "I'd shake your hand but..."

Leo nodded hastily. "Yeah, don't get up."

The guy smiled but then winced like it hurt to move his face. Maia wondered what had happened to him. If it hadn't occurred within the last four days, she should know who he was and why he was all wrapped up like that, but she just couldn't remember. Maia had said it before, and she'd say it again: having your memories taken away really sucked.

The guy was talking to Leo, giving him a welcome talk, when he noticed Maia."Woah, Maia? Is that you?"

"Um...yeah."

"Gods, it's good to see you. I've missed you. To be honest, I wasn't sure you'd come back. Where's Percy?"

Maia suddenly felt terribly guilty. How could she not remember him? He acted like they were friends. She racked her brain, trying to find any hint of this boy, but she came up with nothing.

"Percy is still missing and...um...I'm really sorry, but I don't exactly remember everything right now. Very little in fact."

Maia studied his face, waiting for an expression of hurt or pain, but he only gave her that smile-wince again. "It's fine," he said. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you've been through enough these past few days."

 _Says the boy in a full body cast._ Maia thought. Out loud, she said. "Again, I'm sorry, but are we friends?" Maia winced. That sounded better in her head. "I mean, I'm not trying to be rude at all, I just honestly don't remember. People keep coming up to me and welcoming me back. Am I friends with everybody or are the people here just really nice?"

This time the boy—Jake—actually laughed, although it looked like it required a lot of effort. "Don't worry, you're friendly with everyone, but last I checked, you only have a few real close friends."

"Like who?" Maia asked, eager to learn more about herself.

"Well, there's Will Solace, Nico di Angelo—when he's here, at least...that kid's weird."

Okay, she remembered Will, that sunny guy with the bow she'd seen at the beach. _Nico._ Maia felt a surge of relief when she realized she knew him too. Yeah, maybe her memories were coming back faster than she thought they were.

"Um...I guess you could maybe count Nyssa, although she's been spending all her time in the forges lately. For sure, Rachel Elizabeth Dare—our oracle. Annabeth and Percy, of course. And I like to think I fall under that category too. Anyway, hope that helped."

"Oh, yeah. It did. Thanks, Jake." But really, hearing that list only made Maia feel worse. Those people were apparently her best friends, but she only remembered two of them—excluding Annabeth and Percy. Who was Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Nyssa? Heck, she didn't even recognize Jake and he was literally laying right in front of her.

Leo coughed awkwardly. Oops, she had forgotten he was still there. He looked so uncomfortable. "Oh, gods, Leo, I'm sorry. I'm being rude. So Jake, what were you telling Leo abo—"

Leo turned to Jake and cut her off. "Actually, I think you were telling me about somebody dying painfully?"

Jake grimaced. Obviously this wasn't something he liked talking about.

"Leo, not now." Maia hissed. "So," she said louder, "is everybody down at the forges?"

"Yeah. They're working on...you know, that problem."

Maia didn't know but decided it wasn't important at the moment. "Oh, yeah of course. So, do you have any beds for Leo?"

Jake studied Leo, sizing him up. "Do you believe in curses, Leo? Or ghosts?"

Leo went pale, but he just said, "Ghosts? Pfft. Nah. I'm cool. A storm spirit chucked me down the Grand Canyon this morning, so all in a day's work, right?"

Jake nodded slowly. "That's good, I suppose you can have the best bed here—" He sighed heavily, his eyes deep and sad. "Beckendorf's."

His voice caught when he said the name.

Maia suddenly felt woozy. Her vision blurred and she felt her knees heard Leo and Jake talking to her, asking her if she was okay. She new a memory was coming. She felt her vision blur and suddenly everything went black.

When Maia opened her eyes, she was in a totally different place. She recognized it as the dock on the canoe lake, where her and Leo had been sitting just ten minutes before. But this time she wasn't with Leo. She was sitting next to two boys, dangling her bare feet in the water. _I'm having a flashback._ On her right side was Jake, although he didn't have his cast. He was wearing what most of the campers wore, jeans and a t-shirt. His hair, straightish and brown, was flipped to the side and his relaxed demeanor made him look younger, more carefree. To her left was a big muscular guy, with dark skin and a shaved head. She knew instantly this was Charles Beckendorf, one of her best friends. The hot afternoon sun glared down at them, and they all looked so peaceful and happy. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company, having fun.

Then the vision changed, and she was in a cramped darkish room with brass pipes and other various machine bits. It reminded Maia of an engine room or something. Beckendorf was still there, but Jake was gone, replaced by Percy. They seemed to be placing bombs or something, and Maia had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly, she felt a tug in her gut and the vision sped up, like fastplay in movie or something, but ten times faster. Now they were standing on the deck of a huge cruise ship, surrounded by monsters. Beckendorf gave Maia a lopsided grin, like he was apologizing. _What for?_ Maia wondered. Then, she noticed what was in his hand. The trigger for the explosives they'd set earlier. Maia tried to speak, to call out to her friend, but she couldn't force her mouth to move. Her ears were ringing and she felt like she was under water—but now, instead of sharpening her senses, it just made all of them muddled. Then Percy grabbed her waist and they jumped over the edge of the railing into the ocean, the ship exploding behind them-with Beckendorf still inside.

It changed again. She was at the campfire, they were burning a shroud for Beckendorf. She saw herself sitting next to all of the friends Jake had listed, they all looked devastated. Maia's head was rested on Jake's shoulder and she was sobbing silently. Jake looked uncomfortable, his hands resting awkwardly at his sides. There were tears in his eyes too. Percy was also next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly. Annabeth was on the other side of Percy, next to Rachel. Will was behind her, his golden hair standing out in the crowd, and a girl wearing a bright red bandana that could only be Nyssa sat beside him. Present-Day-Maia looked across the circle and saw another girl—somehow Maia recognized her as Silena Beauregard—she was very pretty, a child of Aphrodite. Maia remembered that Silena had been Beckendorf's girlfriend. Everyone wore solemn expressions, but Silent was crying the loudest.

Maia's eyes shot open and she sat up, gasping. She looked around, and realized she was in Cabin Nine. She knew this wasn't a memory because Leo sat on the ground next to her, and Jake was lying in his bed, looking worried.

"Maia? What happened? Another memory?" Leo asked quickly.

"I-I think so. I mean, y-yeah. It was. A memory." Maia stuttered.

"Hey, that's good, right?" Jake asked. "What did you remember?"

Maia took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You." She said. "Rachel, Nyssa...Beckendorf." The last name came out barely a whisper, but Jake seemed to hear her.

"Oh, Maia. I'm so sorry."

"I-it's okay. I just want to finish the tour please."

"Okay, well, I showed Leo his bunk." He turned to Leo. "If you don't mind sleeping in a dead man's bed, it's yours."Leo's eyes widened. "Wait—what? The counselor who died—this was his bed?"

Jake glared at him. "Yeah, Charles Beckendorf."

"He didn't, like, die in this bed, did he?" Leo said stupidly.

"No." Jake said shortly. "In the Titan War, last summer."

"The Titan War," Leo repeated, "which has nothing to do with this very fine bed?"

Maia cursed him for being so insensitive. She glared at him and he gave her a confused look, like _what did I do?_ Was he blind? Didn't he see how much he was hurting her and Jake? Maia shook her head. She decided to forgive him since he was about as good at reading people as Maia was at dancing. (He couldn't read people).

"The Titans," She said hesitantly, hoping she was getting it right. "They ruled the world before the gods. Tried to make a comeback last summer. Their leader, Kronos, built his new palace right on top of Mount Tam in California. Their armies came to New York and tried to destroy Olympus. A-a lot of good people...good demigods, died stopping him."

Jake nodded. "You remember more than you give yourself credit for. Yeah, that's almost exactly what happened."

Leo whistled. "I'm guessing this wasn't on the news?"

This seemed like a fair question, but Jake looked at him in disbelief. "You didn't hear about Mount St. Helens erupting, or the freak storms across the country, or that building that collapsing in St. Louis?"

Leo just shrugged and said, "Guess I was busy."

"Doesn't matter," Jake said. "You were lucky to miss it. The thing is, Beckendorf was one of the first casualties and ever since then—"

"Your cabin's been cursed," Leo didn't answer. But then again, he was in a full body cast. That was an answer. Maia wondered again what had happened to him, but decided not to ask with Leo in the room. It might be a sensitive subject. Maia looked around and started noticing things he hadn't known before—an explosion mark on the wall, a stain on the floor that might've been oil...or blood. Broken swords and smashed machines kicked into the corners of the room, maybe out of frustration. This place did feel unlucky.

Jake sighed halfheartedly. "Well, I should get some sleep. I hope you like it here, Leo. It used to be really...nice."

Maia started to tell him to wait, but his eyes were already closed and the camouflage curtain drew itself across the bed.

"Come on, Leo." Maia said sadly, "Leo's go to the forges."

All of a sudden, Maia felt so lonely. Every little memory she got back was a new link to her past, but the last three were so depressing. One of her best friends was laying in bed, in a full body cast, and another was dead. She didn't know if she had any luck before, but she sure didn't have any now.


	6. Chapter 6: Leo Plays With Fire

**Chapter 6: Leo Plays With Fire**

"So," Leo asked Maia, "How did he die? Beckendorf, I mean."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said in a sad voice.

"Why?" Leo pressed.

Maia shot him a glare over her shoulder "Do I need a reason?"

"Well, I'm sorry, I'd just like to know what's making you so touchy all of a sudden."

Maia froze in her tracks. "What did you just say?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Maia...you should just tell me." Leo said carefully. "Why are you so afraid let me know?"

Maia whirled around and stormed towards him, making him back up and splash into a storm barrel. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT? DID I PRESS YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU SAW A FREAKING OLD LADY THAT WASN'T EVEN THERE? YEAH, I KNOW YOU WEREN'T JOKING ABOUT THAT. BUT I DIDN'T ASK YOU ABOUT IT, BECAUSE I FIGURED YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. WHY? BECAUSE I'M A GOOD FRIEND." Maia was shaking with anger and Leo really regretted saying anything. "YOU SHOULD JUST LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY TELL YOU THEY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING, BECAUSE WHO KNOWS, THEY MIGHT ACTUALLY NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." The barrel that Leo had been knocked into was unfortunately filled with water, so Maia was making water vapor rise up out of it, creating a halo of shimmering mist around her head. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, and some of the campers were starting to stare. Maia now turned to the crowd that had gathered around them. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" The campers shrugged. "WELL, GO ON THEN, GO AWAY. DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING PEOPLE FIGHT?" There was a chorus of mumbled apologies and the crowd dispersed. This wasn't good, because Maia turned her attention back to Leo. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked weakly.

Leo didn't know _what_ to say. She had never lashed out at anybody like that, not even in Leo's fake memories. He just stood there, eyes wide, staring at Maia.

Suddenly, she started to cry. She slid against a cabin wall and put her head in her hands, sobbing silently.

 _Uh oh_. Leo pushed himself out of the storm barrel and rushed over to her. He may be terrible at comforting people, but he had to at least try. He crouched down and took her hands away from her wet face. She looked up at him, tears still streaming from her stormy blue eyes. Leo plopped down next to her and for a second, he thought she would start yelling at him again, but to Leo's shock, she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Maia took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry." She said miserably.

"Hey, it's alright. I totally deserved that. I was being a jerk. I should be the one apologising to you, not the other way around."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Leo's heart was racing, and he was glad Maia had scared everyone away, because he was sure he was blushing like crazy. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. The silence wasn't awkward for him, but was it for Maia? What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to _do_? He closed his eyes briefly and then hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders. He winced when he realized that his unplanned dip in the storm barrel had left his clothes soaking wet, and now her shoulders were wet too. Leo winced, waiting for her to push him away. Maia tensed for a moment and pulled away slightly, making Leo feel like a complete idiot.

After another five minutes of just sitting there, Maia said, "He was my friend. One of my best friends, I think. I was...I was there when he died. He sacrificed himself for nothing. The plan didn't even work. I could have helped him, I could've saved him, I—" She stopped and closed her eyes. "I really _am_ sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was super immature of me."

"Really, Mai. It's okay."

She nodded and they stood up simultaneously. "You're _are_ a good friend, Leo."

"Of course I am. Why else would you stick with me?"

Maia laughed. "Well, it's certainly not you're good looks."

Leo shoved her playfully and said, "What are you talking about? Who could resist _this_?" He gestured from his head to toes. She laughed again and then they walked in silence.

"We were with Percy, we needed to destroy a ship, blow it up. It..." She paused. "It didn't work out the way we planned. We got separated...and the monsters found us—Luke found us. Brekendorf died to destroy that ship. If it wasn't for Percy, I would probably be dead to."

There was that name again—Percy Jackson. Maia's missing twin and Annabeth's missing boyfriend. That guy must've been into everything around here, Leo thought.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Asked Leo.

Maia chuckled. "If you're asking me if I'll go berserk on you, no. Ask me anything you want."

"Okay...was Beckendorf pretty popular?" Asked Leo. "Before he died, I mean." He added hastily.

"Yeah...I guess so." Maia said with a slight smile on her face. He didn't really have any enemies, if that's what you mean. He spent a lot of time in the forges...Oh, speaking of, we're here."

The forges looked like a steam-powered locomotive had smashed into the Greek Parthenon and they had fused together. White marble columns lined the soot-stained walls. Chimneys pumped smoke over an elaborate gable carved with a bunch of gods and monsters. The building sat at the edge of a stream, with several water wheels turning a series of bronze gears. Leo heard machinery grinding inside, fires roaring, and hammers ringing on anvils.

They stepped through the doorway, and a dozen guys and girls who'd been working on various projects all froze. The noise died down to the roar of the forge and the click-click-click of gears and levers.

"Hey, guys," Maia said shyly. "This is your new brother, Leo Valdez."

Leo looked around at the other campers. Was he really related to all of them? His cousins came from some big families, but he'd always just had his mom—until she died.

"Maia?" Asked one girl, who was wearing camo pants, a tank top that showed off her buff arms, and a red bandanna over a mop of dark hair. Except for the smiley-face Band-Aid on her chin, she looked like one of those female action heroes, like any second she was going to grab a machine gun and start mowing down aliens.

"Nyssa?"

The girl—Nyssa—rushed up to Maia and gave her a bone crushing hug. Then she stepped back "Oh my gods, where the _hell_ have you been? I've been worried sick! And Jake, to. He almost dies and then you just go missing on us. How could you?" Nyssa hugged her again. "Oh, I'm just happy you're back."

"I'm really sorry." Maia said. "My memories were stolen, so I don't remember where I was. I'll also need some help getting re-used to camp."

"We'll give you all the help you need, _won't_ we?" She said the last part aloud to the rest of the campers, and they nodded in agreement. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go meet Leo." She turned to him. "You _don't_ bite, do you?" Leo shook his head. "See you guys, he won't bite."

Kids came up and started shaking hands and introducing themselves. Their names blurred together: Shane, Christopher, Harley. Leo knew he'd never keep everybody straight. Too many of them. Too overwhelming.

They all looked different—different face types, skin tone, hair color, height. You'd never think, hey, look, it's the Hephaestus Bunch! But they all had powerful hands, rough with calluses and stained with engine grease. Even little Harley, who couldn't have been more than eight, looked like he could go six rounds with Chuck Norris without breaking a sweat.

And they all shared the same sad seriousness he'd seen in Jake. Their shoulders slumped like they were holding a huge weight on their backs. Several of them looked physically beat up too. He counted two arm slings, one pair of crutches, an eye patch, six Ace bandages, and about ten thousand Band-Aids.

"Well, alright," Leo said, rubbing his hands together. "I hear this is the party cabin."

Nobody laughed. They just stared at him blankly.

"Well..." Nyssa said, "I'll give you a tour if you want, Leo. Show you around so Maia can get back to her cabin."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'll stay here." Maia said. "I don't think I'm ready to go back yet."

Nyssa shrugged. "Oh, okay. Suit yourself. Let's go."

Leo was no stranger to workshops, but the camp forge was nothing like he'd ever seen. A dozen campers were spread out, working on various projects. There was one guy was working on a axe that looked sharp enough to kill a battleship.

"What's that thing made of?" He asked.

"Celestial bronze. Mined from Mount Olympus itself. Extremely rare. Anyway, it usually disintegrates monsters on contact, but big powerful ones have notoriously tough hides. Drakons, for instance."

"You mean dragons?"

"Similar species. You'll learn the difference in monster-fighting class."

"Monster-fighting class. Yeah, I already got my black belt in that."

She didn't crack a smile, and Leo hoped she wasn't so serious all the time. His dad's side of the family had to have _some_ sense of humor, right? Also, _monster-fighting class?_ That sounded awesome! He could really get a hang of this whole demigod business.

—

 **Nyssa's POV:**

Leo had _so_ much to learn. He didn't even know the difference between a dragon and a drakon. It was hard to judge him for that though, because when she first came to Camp Half-Blood, she couldn't've even named all of the gods, and she _definitely_ didn't know anything about monsters.

It was kind of hard to explain the curse. She knew he wasn't going to believe her, so she just kept talking about it—how all their inventions malfunctioned, how chariots blew up, how automations went haywire. Then she had to tell him about Jake's accident—deliberately leaving out the part of their little...problem.

Nyssa was really surprised when Leo just nodded. The last few demigods she'd had to introduce all laughed at her or said something stupid, like, 'I don't believe in that type of stuff.' Nyssa wasn't a big believer in curses either, but even she had to admit something was going on. _Well, at least he has the sense to be careful._ Nyssa thought. Maybe he could be more cautious so all of his inventions didn't blow up in his face.

They passed by two new kids—Nyssa couldn't remember their names since she didn't have the best memory, due to ADHD. They were tinkering with a bronze wind-up toy. At least that's what it looked like. It was a six-inch-tall centaur, armed with a miniature bow. One of the boys cranked on the centaur's tail, and it whirred to life. It galloped across the table, screaming "Die mosquito! Die mosquito!" and shooting everything in sight.

Uh oh. Those kids had been working on that thing for hours, and by now everybody knew what to do when it started going crazy. Nyssa scrambled to the floor and pulled Maia down with her. Sadly, Leo wasn't so lucky. When she pulled herself up, Nyssa noticed he had six needle-sized arrows embedded in his shirt.

One of the boys who was working on the centaur hastily grabbed a hammer and smashed it to pieces. "Stupid curse!" The camper waved his hammer at the sky. "I just want a magic bug killer! Is that too much to ask?"'

"Ouch." Leo said.

Maia leaned over and plucked the needles from his shirt. "Ah, you're fine."

"Yeah," Nyssa agreed. "Let's move on before they rebuild it."

Nyssa glanced over at Maia, who was suppressing a smile while Leo rubbed his chest. "So," She inquired, "that type of thing happen a lot?"

Nyssa laughed in disbelief. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Well I got a few things back. Like, I remember you for instance." Maia shrugged. "I don't know, my life right now is like a half-finished fill in the blank."

Nyssa nodded. "Well, I know I already said this, but it's really good to have you back." And it was. Maia was easily one of Nyssa's best friends, and it was really hard when she disappeared, especially for Jake. After Brekendorf died...well, things had been tough for him, and since Maia was close friends with Brekendorf too, they could mourn his loss together. But then she was just...gone.

"Oh, and yeah." Nyssa said, realizing she hadn't answered Maia's question. "Lately, everything we build turns into junk."

"The curse?" Leo guessed.

Nyssa frowned. "I don't believe in curses, but something's wrong. And if we don't figure it out the dragon problem soon, it's gonna get a whole lot worse."

"The dragon problem?" Leo and Maia asked at the same time.

Nyssa sighed and decided it would be easier to show than tell them. She led them over to a black wall map that a couple of girls were studying. It was a map of camp, a semicircle of land with Long Island Sound on the north shore, the woods to the west, the cabins to the east, and a ring of hills to the south.

They two girls were debating the location of the dragon. "It's gotta be in the hills," the first girl said—like she said, Nyssa was terrible with names.

"We looked in the hills," the second argued. "The woods are a better hiding place."

"But we already set traps—"

"Hold up," Leo said. "You guys lost a dragon. Like a real full-sized dragon?"

"It's a bronze dragon," Nyssa said. "But yes, it's a life-sized automaton. Hephaestus cabin built it years ago. Then it was lost in the woods until a few summers back, when Beckendorf found it in pieces and rebuilt it. It's been helping protect the camp, but, um, it's a little unpredictable.

"Define unpredictable." Maia said.

"Well, it goes haywire, smashes cabins, sets people on fire, tries to eat satyrs."

"That's pretty unpredictable." Leo mused.

Nyssa nodded. "Beckendorf was the only one who could control it, then he died," Maia winced at Nyssa's blunt word choices. Nyssa shot her an apologetic look and continued with her story. "And ever since then, the dragon just got worse and worse. Finally, it went berserk and ran off. Occasionally, it shows up, demolishes something, and runs away again. Everyone expects us to find and destroy it-"

"Destroy it?" Leo asked with a disgusted look on his face, like he'd just drank a gallon of spoiled milk. "You've got a life sized bronze dragon, and you're going to destroy it?"

Nyssa could see where he was coming from, but everyone had agreed long ago: that thing was much to dangerous to keep around, and she told Leo as much. "It breathes fire. It's deadly and out of control."

"But dude! It's a dragon! Have you tried taming it, trying to control it?" Leo asked.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. Of course they tried taming it! Nobody wanted to kill that dragon, but if they had to choose between the dragon and the camp's safety...well, they'd choose the later. She shook her head sadly. "We've tried. Jake tried. You saw how well that worked out."

"Still—"

Nyssa cut him off. "There's no other option." She turned to the girls at the map. "Let's try more traps in the woods-here, here, and here. Bait them with thirty-weight motor oil."

"The dragon drinks that?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, he used to like it with a little Tabasco sauce, right before bed. If he springs a trap, we can come in with acid sprayers—that should melt through his hide. Then we get metal cutters and," Nyssa's voice caught, "...and finish the job."

Nyssa felt terrible that they'd have to kill the dragon. It really was a good piece of machinery. Nobody wanted to destroy it—a much better choice would be to try to talk to it, control it, just like Leo had suggested—but that wasn't an option. They'd already tried that, and it had only made the problem worse. No, the dragon had to be eliminated.

"Guys," Leo said. "Look, there has to be another way."

Nyssa really appreciated his enthusiasm, he reminded her of herself when she first came to camp, a bit naive, but very driven and determined. She was doubtful he could succeed where even the best campers had failed, but she decided to hear him out—what could go wrong, right?"

—

 **Leo's POV:**

Leo looked around at the faces of the Hephaestus kids. To his surprise, some of them actually stopped what they were doing and drifted over to hear their conversation.

"Like what?" One of the campers asked. "The thing breathes fire, we can't even get close."

Fire, Leo thought. Oh, man, the things he could tell them about fire...But he had to be careful, even if these were his brothers and sisters. Especially if he had to live with them.

"Well..." He hesitated. "Hephaestus is the god of fire, right? So don't any of you have like, fire resistance or something?"

Maia nodded, warming up to the idea (A/N no pun intended). "Yeah." she said. "Yeah, that makes sense. Then you could just go up to the dragon without turning into a demigod shish kebab."

To Leo's relief, none of the campers acted like the idea was too crazy, but Nyssa shook her head gravely.

"That's a Cyclops ability, Leo. Demigod children of Hephaestus...we're just good with our hands. We're builders, craftsmen, weaponsmiths—stuff like that."

Leo's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

A guy in the back said, "Well, a long time ago—"

"Yeah, okay." Nyssa conceded. "A long time ago some children of Hephaestus were born with power over fire. But that ability was very, very rare. And always dangerous. No demigod like that has been born in centuries. The last one..." She looked at one of the other kids for help.

"Sixteen sixty-six," the girl offered. "Guy named Thomas Faynor. He started the great fire of London, destroyed most of the city."

"Right." Nyssa said. "When a child of Hephaestus like that appears, it usually means something catastrophic is about to happen. And we don't need any more catastrophes."

Leo tried to keep his face clear of emotion, which wasn't his strong suit. Maia looked at him worriedly but he just shook his head. "I guess I see your point. Too bad, though. If you could resist flames, you could get close to the dragon.

"Then it would kill you with it's claws and fangs." Nyssa said. "Or simply step on you. No, we've got to destroy it. Trust me, if anyone could figure out another answer..."

She didn't finish, but Leo got the message. This was the cabin's big test. If they could do something only Brekendorf could do, if they could subdue the dragon without killing it, then maybe their curse would be lifted. But they were stumped for ideas. Any camper who figured out how would be a hero.

A conch horn sounded in the distance. Campers started putting their tools and projects away. Leo hadn't realized it was getting so late, but he looked through the windows and saw the sun going down. His ADHD did that to him sometimes. If he was bored, a fifty minute class seemed like six hours. If he was interested in something, like touring a demigod camp, hours slipped away and bam—the day was over.

"Dinner," Nyssa said. "Come on, Leo."

"Up at the pavilion, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Leo said. "Can you...give me a second?"

Nyssa hesitated. Then her expression softened. "Sure. It's a lot to process. I remember my first day. Come up when you're ready. Just don't touch anything. Almost every project in here can kill you if you're not careful."

"No touching," Leo promised.

His cabin mates started filing out the door, but Maia held back. "Leo, what's wrong?" She asked. "When you guys were talking about that fire thing, you looked like you'd seen a ghost. Please tell me you're not seeing old ladies again."

Leo tried to laugh, but it came out more like a strangled gurgle. "Nope, I'm fine...like Nyssa said, it's a lot to take in. I'll up in ten minutes."

Maia nodded hesitantly and turned away. Soon, he was all alone with the sounds of the bellows, the waterwheels, and small machines clicking and whirring. He felt bad about lying to Maia, but it was better than telling her the truth and having her thinking he was a freak or something.

Very rare, he thought. And always dangerous.

He held out his hand and studied his fingers. They were long and thin, not callused like the other Hephaestus campers. Leo had never been the biggest or the strongest kid. He's survived in tough neighborhoods, tough schools, tough foster homes by using his wits. He was the class clown, the court jester, because he'd earned early that if you cracked jokes and pretended you weren't scared, you usually didn't get beat up. Even the baddest gangster kids would tolerate you, keep you around for laughs. Plus, humor was a good way to hide the pain. And if that didn't work, there was always Plan B. Run away. Over and over.

There was a Plan C, but he'd promised himself never to use it again.

He felt an urge to try it now—something he hadn't done since the accident, since his mother's death.

He extended his fingers and felt them tingle, like they were waking up—pins and needles. Then flames flickered to life, curls of red-hot fire dancing across his palm.

 ***A/N***

 **Another chapter done. I don't know why I did part of it in Nyssa's POV, but I'm thinking about doing more chapters—or at least parts of chapters—in other minor character's perspectives.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you would comment and tell me how I'm doing and what I can do to make my writing better.**

 **I hope you all have an AMAZING day/night/morning.**

 **~Esther out 3~**


	7. Chapter 7: Maia's Head isn't Right

**Chapter 7: Maia's Head isn't Right**

 **Maia's POV:**

Maia decided to skip dinner. She just wasn't hungry and she felt like her head was going to explode. So much had happened today, and yet she still didn't remember everything. What she'd said to Nyssa earlier was true—her life was just a half finished fill in the blank. Her name was Maia Jackson, she was from_, her friends were_, her personality was like_, in her free time, she liked to_. Maia knew there had to be a way to get her memories back, she just didn't know what that way was _._ She remembered being happy before she went missing. She'd worked so hard just to get good friends and a loving family and a real home. Now, all that was thrown out the window and she'd have to start building again. _Brick by brick,_ she thought.

Soon, Maia found herself standing in front of the Poseidon Cabin. She didn't even mean to go there—it was probably just instinct by now. In fact, Maia had been trying to avoid it all day. She didn't feel ready to face it—face the fact her brother was gone, and she was all alone now. _No_ , she decided. _I'm not alone. I have all of my old friends and even Leo, Jason and Piper. I need to suck it up, because so many people have it worse than me._ But her little pep talk didn't help erase the sense of dread that came from standing so close to her cabin.

In the end, she decided to go in. The interior was just as she remembered it. Always semi-clean, since her and Percy were both in charge of tidying up. The familiar scent of salt water lingered in the air, a welcome smell when everything else was so unfamiliar and strange. Maia's eyes teared up when she glanced over at Percy's bed and saw that it was still unmade, the blankets twisted up in a messy heap at the foot of the mattress—like a great snake waiting to strike. All of her possessions were in the same place, and she changed into a much more comfortable outfit—a new t-shirt and a pair of too-big sweats—leaving her jacket on. It felt good to be back, but Maia couldn't stop thinking about Percy. So many questions swam around in her head, making it hard to concentrate on anything. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he remember everything, or were his memories stolen just like Maia's had been?

Maia knew she was thinking too much, making herself freak out. She was safe now, and that's what mattered, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Maia sighed and plopped down on her bed. She turned onto her side and faced the wall, so she wouldn't have to look at Percy's empty bunk. Tomorrow will be better, she told herself. If only she actually believed it.

Maia's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up and stretched, ready to greet Percy and tease him about the line of drool that was always hanging from the corner of his open mouth in the mornings. Her shoulders slumped when the day's events came rushing back to her. Percy was gone.

She looked out the window, expecting midmorning light to be pouring through the glass, but instead, she saw that the sun was disappearing behind a line of trees. She must've slept a lot less than she thought she did, probably less than an hour. Maia groaned and put a pillow over her head. When she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she rolled out of bed and raked a brush through her hair. She stepped out of the cabin and decided to go visit the Big House to talk to Chiron.

As she walked up to the door, Maia smiled to herself. It made her happy that she remembered every little detail about the house. The four-story manor was painted baby blue with white trim. The wraparound porch had lounge chairs, a card table, and an empty wheelchair. Wind chimes shaped like nymphs turned into trees as they spun. She inhaled a lungful of the crisp night air and stepped inside.

"We've got to heal her," Jason was saying. "There's a way, right?"

"Hopefully." Chiron said.

"What's going on?" Maia asked, confused. Jason miserably gestured at the couch. Maia gasped. "Oh my gods!" Piper was sprawled on the couch, barely breathing. Her skin was so pale, it was almost white. "What happened to her?"

"It's my fault." Said a voice in the corner. Maia looked back and saw Rachel sitting there, her head in her hands.

Chiron put a hand on Piper's forehead and grimaced. "Her mind is in a fragile state. Rachel, what happened?"

"I wish I knew, she said. "As soon as I got to camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Annabeth and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then—I just blacked out. Annabeth said I spoke in a different voice."

"A prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"No. The spirit of Delphi comes from within. I know how that feels. This was like long distance, a power trying to speak through me."

Annabeth ran in carrying a leather pouch. She nodded at Maia, acknowledging her presence. Then, she knelt next to Piper. "Chiron, what happened back there—I've never seen anything like it. I've heard Rachel's prophecy voice. This was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed Piper's shoulders and told her—"

"To free her from a prison?" Jason guessed.

Annabeth stared at him. "How did you know that?"

Maia felt so left out. What the heck was going on here? Everybody seemed to know what was happening except for her.

Chiron made the three-fingered gesture over his heart that was a ward against evil.

"Jason, tell them. Annabeth, the medicine bag, please."

"Tell us what? What the hell is going on here?" Maia demanded.

Chiron trickled drops from a medicine vial into Piper's mouth while Jason explained what had happened when the room froze—the dark misty woman who had claimed to be Jason's patron.

Maia was at a loss for words. _A patron._ Is that who wiped Maia and Jason's memories?

"Your patron," Annabeth said. "Not your godly parent?"

"No, she said patron. Sha also said my dad had given her my life."

Annabeth frowned. "I've never heard of anything like that before. You said the storm spirit on the skywalk—he claimed to be working for some mistress who was giving him orders, right? Could it be this woman you saw, messing with your mind?"

"I don't think so," Jason said. "If she were my enemy, why would she be asking for my help? She's imprisoned. She's worried about some enemy getting more powerful. Something about a king rising from the earth on the solstice.

Who could that be? Oh no. It couldn't be—

"Not Kronos." Annabeth said. "Please tell me it's not that."

The centaur looked miserable. He held Piper's wrist, checking her pulse.

At last he said, "It's not Kronos. That threat is ended. But..."

"But what?" Maia asked.

Chiron closed the medicine bag. "Piper needs rest. We should discuss this later."

"Or now," Jason said. "Sir, Mr. Chiron, you told me the greatest threat was coming. The last chapter. You can't possibly mean something worse than an army of Titans, right?"

Maia suddenly felt sick. It had been hard enough to kill Kronos—heck, they'd almost failed even with the whole camp helping. She didn't think they could handle anything _worse._

"Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She showed herself to Jason at the same moment."

"Hera?" Annabeth's snarl was even fiercer than Seymour's "She took you over? She did this to Piper?"

Maia's chest bubbled with rage. The only person who hated Hera more than Maia was maybe Annabeth.

"I think Rachel's right," Jason said. "The woman did seem like a goddess. And she wore this—this goatskin cloak. That's a symbol of Juno, isn't it?"

"It is?" Maia scowled. "I've never heard that."

Chiron nodded reluctantly. "Of Juno, Hera's Roman aspect, in her most warlike state. The goatskin cloak was a symbol of the Roman soldier."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Well, whoever they are, maybe we should thank them. If they can shut up Hera—"

"Annabeth," Chiron warned, "she is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, she is the glue that holds the gods' family together. If she is truly imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked Jason for help—"

"Fine." Annabeth spat. "Well, we know Titans can capture a god, right? Atlas captured Artemis a few years ago. And in the old stories, the gods captured each other in traps all the time. But something worse than a Titan...?"

"Hera said she's been trying to break through her prison bonds for a month."

"Which is how long Olympus has been closed," Annabeth said. "So the gods must know something bad is going on."

"But why use her energy to send me here?" Jason asked. "She wiped me and Maia's memories, plopped up into the Wilderness School field trip, and send you a dream vision to come pick us up. Why are we so important? Why not just send up an emergency flare to the other gods—let them know where she is so they can bust her out?"

"The gods need heroes to do their will down here on earth," Rachel said. "That's right, isn't it? Their fates are always intertwined with demigods."

"That's true," Annabeth said, "but Jason's got a point. Why them? Why take their memories?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Maia agreed. "But why even include me at all, if I was just going to get my memories back anyway."

"For some reason, I don't think you were even _meant_ to forget everything." Annabeth said. "I think Hera sent you there to be kind of...insurance. So we'd trust the other three."

"I guess it makes sense...but I think it's something more than that." Rachel said. "I know Piper's involved somehow too. Hera sent her the same message—free me. And Annabeth, this must have something to do with Percy's disappearance."

Annabeth fixed her gaze on Chiron. "Why are you so quiet, Chiron? What are we facing?"

The old centaur's face looked like it had aged ten years in a matter of minutes. "My dear, in this, I cannot help you. I am so sorry."

"You've never withheld information from me! Even in the last great prophecy!"

"I'll be in my office." His voice was heavy. "I need some time to think before dinner. Rachel, will you watch the girl? Call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like. And Annabeth, you should speak to Jason. Tell him about—about the Greek and Roman gods."

"But..."

Chiron ignored her and turned to face Maia. "Maia, my dear, when you find out—and I'm sure you will sooner or later—just remember: everything I did was to protect you. Please, don't be too angry, I only wanted what was best for you." With that, he wheeled away down the hall.

"Chiron? Wait! What are you talking about?" Maia called after him, but he didn't acknowledge her in any way, and soon he had disappeared into a room that Maia knew to be his office. _What the heck is he talking about? Find out about what? Why can't he tell me?_ These questions and dozens more swarmed around in Maia's head like a horde of angry bees.

"Annabeth, like you said, Chiron tells you everything. Do you know what he's talking about? What am I going to find out?"

Annaberg shook her head. "I'm sorry, Maia. That's just another thing he decided not to tell me about."

Maia was disappointed, but she tried not to let it show. "Okay," she said. "That's fine." Her words sounded more bitter than they were intended to be.

"I'm sorry." Jason said suddenly.

"What for?" Inquired Rachel.

"I think my being here..." He hesitated. "I thinks it's somehow messed something up in camp. Chiron said he'd sworn an oath not to talk about it."

"Weird. There's obviously something important going on here." Maia said. "I've never seen Chiron act like this, and I've never heard of any oath-have you, Annabeth?"

"Nope. I agree, something's not right. Why would he ask me to talk to Jason about the gods-"

Annabeth's eyes widened as her eyes fixed on something on the coffee table. Maia turned her head to follow Annabeth's gaze, and noticed Jason's sword-the one that morphed into a coin at the Grand Canyon-laying there. Annabeth reached out her hand and gently brushed the hilt of the sword. "Is this gold?" She asked Jason.

"Yes." He said without hesitation "...I mean, I think so."

They kept on talking about Jason's sword and memories, but Maia wasn't paying attention. She was trying to think of a way to get answers. If Chiron wouldn't help...Maybe...Yes. She had an idea.

"Guys since Chiron created more questions than he answered, we need to find a way to figure things out on our own, and I think I know where to go."

Annabeth looked confused at first, but then a smile stretched across her face. "Cabin Fifteen?" She asked.

"Cabin Fifteen." Maia confirmed.

"Great idea," Annabeth praised. "Rachel, will you keep an eye on Piper while we're gone?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure thing. Good luck, you guys."

"Hold up, what's in Cabin Fifteen?"

"Hopefully..." Maia paused for effect. "A way to get our memories back."

They walked out the door and across the green. Maia glanced at Jason and noticed his wide eyes and curious expression, which made her smile because she recognized that face. She was wearing it too on her first day of camp, her head constantly moving in attempt to take everything in, but something new to see around every corner. Honestly, Maia kind of felt like that right now, too, because even though it might seem to some people that she had her memories fully back, she only remembered small bits and pieces. She vaguely knew enough about the rules and gods and cabins and all that basic stuff, but it was the details she was missing. For example, she remembered the archery range, but she didn't remember if she ever used it, or if she was any good at archery. She figured it was kind of like in the movies, but instead of people remembering, like, what a hamburger was, but not _eating_ a hamburger, she remembered how to kill a monster but not kill _ing_ a monster.

Maia looked up, and they'd reached their destination—a simple looking cabin with mud walls and a rush roof, and a reith of crimson poppies hanging above the door stood out against all the brown.

"Do you think this is my parent's cabin?" Jason asked.

"No." Maia said

"This is the cabin of Hypnos, god of sleep." Annabeth finished.

"Then why—"

"You'll see." Maia said dismissively.

Annabeth smacked her arm. "You've lost your memor—"

"Me too." Maia cut in. It was so annoying how people forgot that little detail.

"Okay, you and _Maia_ lost your memories. If anyone can get it back, it's Hypnos."

"Why—"

Maia shushed him and opened the door. Inside, she instantly felt sleepy, and she had to fight not to pass out, since she was already exhausted. She was glad she didn't, because fainting for the third time in a day would've been totally embarrassing. She glanced around and took in the scene. Three kids were laying in bed, wrapped up in heavy blankets and sleeping. A warm fire burned in the hearth. She looked to her side and saw Jason drifting towards a tree branch dripping white water into a collection of bowls, but Maia held him back, shaking her head. Jason gave her a confused look, but he listened to her, and it was a good thing he did—that water was from the river lethe, which would wipe his memories permanently, and instantly ruin any chance of getting his old ones back.

To her right, Annabeth nudged Jason. Looks like he was nodding off, which really felt like a good idea...maybe if she just closed her eyes for five minutes...

Then Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of Maia's face. "Both of you, snap out of it. Cabin Fifteen does that to everyone. If you ask me, this place is even more dangerous than the Ares cabin. At least with Ares, you can remember where the landmines are."

Maia gulped. "Landmines?"

Annabeth ignored her and stomped up to the nearest sleeping boy. "Clovis!" She said, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up!"

The boy groaned and turned over to face them, his eyes still closed. He was a big kid, with a thick neck and features. His face was blocky and a little bit chubby, with a little blonde tuft of hair on the top of his head.

"Clovis!"

"I'm sleeping!"

"You're always sleeping." Annabeth countered. "Come on, this is important."

"Good night."

Annabeth reached over and pulled out the pillow from under Clovis's head before he could get comfortable. His head plopped down on the mattress and when he noticed his missing pillow, he groaned louder before groggily sitting up. "No fair." He said, wiping his eyes. "Give it back."

"First help." Annabeth said. "Then sleep."

Clovis sighed. "Fine. What?"

Annabeth and Maia took turns explaining about their problem. Every once in awhile, one of them would have to snap their fingers in front of his nose to prevent him from nodding off.

When they were finished, Clovis nodded his head thoughtfully, somehow managing not to pass out. He stood up and stretched, then turned to face Maia and Jason. "So, you guys don't remember anything?"

"No, like I said, I remember some things, just not specific details—there's still whole years missing. It's like they never happened, but I know there must be something in between, because one moment I'm young, like five, and the next thing I remember, I'm 12. It's weird. There's also some weeks and months gone too."

Clovis had a curious expression on his face, like he was studying some rather interesting test subjects. "Interesting. What is the first memory you have?" He said asked.

"Um..." Maia hesitated. "I think it's that one I told you about, when I was five."

"Interesting," He said again, stroking a non existent beard. "What about you Jason, do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't have any memories—just impressions...like feelings that I'm not supposed to be here. That I'm in danger."

"Hmm. What to do with you two..." He paused for a moment before deciding. "Okay, Maia, I'll deal with you first. Why don't you close your eyes, and I'll see what I can do."

Maia agreed and closed her eyes. She felt a peaceful calm wash over her body, and all her worries instantly fell away. She could hear people talking and laughing in the distance, but it seemed like a world away. Suddenly, she felt a white hot searing pain between her eyes. She screamed and jolted up, her hair pasted to her face in a sweaty heap.

When the others noticed Maia, they came rushing over to her and crowded around the armchair she was slumped in. "How long was I out?" Maia asked.

"About ten minutes." Replied Jason.

Maia reached up to brush the hair from her face. "What happened?"

"Well, I've just explained everything to Jason, but I'll tell you again." Clovis said. Then, he went on to talk about the River Lethe, and how Jason's memories had been stolen, not wiped or anything, and something about Hera and Juno being different gods? Maia wasn't really paying attention.

"I just want to know what's wrong with me." She said desperately.

Clovis frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, Maia, but honestly, I have no idea. Your memories were stolen, just like Jason's, but there's something else there too. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. If I had to guess, I'd say that this wasn't the first time someone's been messing around in your head. By the looks of it, I think somebody—maybe Hera, maybe someone else—has been stealing your memories since that first memory, since you were five. I think that it's been happening regularly ever since, and that's why so much is missing right now."

"No." Maia refused to believe someone was repeatedly taking her memories. "That doesn't make any sense. Somebody would've told me—my mom, Percy, Chiron—somebody would've let me know."

"Well..." Annabeth started, "your family might not actually know about it. I know Percy didn't. As for Chiron, what if it's that thing he was apologizing for? It actually kind of does make sense, Maia."

"No." She said again. "I know there wasn't anything missing before this happened. How could that be possible?" Maia asked.

"You know...it could be the Mist." Jason suggested. "It could've given you fake memories to fill in all the lost ones."

"No. There's got to be another explanation. I'm sorry, Clovis, you're wrong."

Clovis shrugged. "If you say so, but something in your head isn't right. If it's not that, I don't know what it is, but I'd like to find out."

"What do you mean?" Maia asked, confused.

"I'd like you to come back, a few times a week, so I can figure out what's going on."

"No way!" Maia exclaimed. "What are you? A shrink? I'm not coming back here so you can dig around in my brain some more. Plus, it would be pointless, since nothing that you're suggesting is true."

Annabeth looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nothing's wrong with my head that's not wrong with Jason's."

"Okay...well, we really should go then, Clovis. Thank you for your time." Annabeth said and tossed him his pillow.

Clovis waved us off and staggered towards his bed before plopping down head first so his butt was sticking in the air and his face was buried in a pillow.

"Shouldn't we move him? Couldn't he suffocate or something?" Jason asked.

"Nah," Annabeth said. "He'll be fine. We need to go. I don't know what Clovis was talking about, but we need to find out what happened to you, Maia."

"Actually, I think we need to figure out how to get Jason's memories back, then we can worry about me."

Annabeth looked skeptical, but she just nodded. "Okay, I guess if that's what you want. We should get to dinner, though. We'll move on from there. I have a feeling you guys are in serious trouble."

Jason gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

"No," Maia agreed. "It's not."

 **A/N**

 **I just want to thank those that have already reviewed, it means a lot to me!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Mistaken Prophecy

**Chapter 8: A Mistaken Prophecy**

Maia was too lost in thought to enjoy the campfire. She couldn't get Chiron and Clovis's words out of her head.

WHEN YOU FIND OUT-AND I'M SURE YOU WILL, JUST REMEMBER: EVERYTHING I DID WAS TO PROTECT YOU.

SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT IN YOUR HEAD.

Maia knew the two were connected, she just couldn't figure out how. She wondered why her condition was any different than Jason's. If anything, it should've been better, since she actually remembered where she came from and was slowly getting some memories back. But the way Chiron and Clovis had acted made it seem like she had been diagnosed with an incurable fatal disease or something. What had they said in Cabin Fifteen? Something about somebody wiping her memories repeatedly throughout her life? There was no way that was possible...or was there? Without Percy or her mom to ask-the two people who'd known her the longest-Maia had no way of knowing.

When she got to the amphitheater, Maia had separated herself from Jason and Annabeth. She'd looked for Will Solace, but he was nowhere to be seen, so now she sat between Leo and Nyssa in the Hephaestus section. She really didn't feel like sitting alone in the Poseidon section without Percy-as if she needed another reminder that he was gone. The other campers seemed to understand too, since nobody made her move.

A group of Apollo kids were standing in front of the fire strumming lyres and singing some demigod campfire song. Everyone around her, save Leo, who had no idea what the words to the song were, and Nyssa, who looked even more serious than usual, was singing along with the Apollo kids, making Maia uncomfortable. The campfire seemed like something she might've loved at a different time, but at the moment, there was too much going on in her life to have fun.

"What's wrong?" Nyssa shouted over the noise. "You usually love sing-alongs."

"Oh, I don't know." Maia lied. "I suppose I'm a little tired tonight."

"Okay, just making sure."

Maia nodded, to show Nyssa she's been listening and rested her head on her palms. IF ONLY THAT WAS THE ONLY THING WRONG, she thought.

Suddenly Maia realized the amphitheater was unusually quiet, she looked up and saw Chiron standing in front of the fire, holding a spear topped with a roasted marshmallow and waiting for everyone to stop talking. "Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. Congratulations on getting here alive and with most of your limbs attached." HE DIDN'T MENTION ME "I am Chiron, camp activities director. I promise we'll get to s'mores in a moment, but right now-"

"What about capture the flag?" Someone yelled, making a group of scary-looking kids sitting under a red banner-Ares, probably-to start grumbling.

"Yes," Chiron said "I know the Area campers are anxious to return to the woods for our regular games-"

"And kill people!" Somebody interjected.

"However, until the dragon issue is under control, that will be impossible. Do you have anything to report on that, Cabin Nine?"

Beside her, Nyssa took a dead breath and stood up shakily. "We're working on it."

More grumbling.

"How, Nyssa?" One kid demanded.

"Really hard." Nyssa sat down and put her head in her hands, and Maia put a comforting arm around her shoulders. A lot of kids were yelling and complaining, but Chiron put a stop to that by stomping his hoof of the stone bricks surrounding the fire.

"We will have to be patient." Chiron said. "In the meantime, we have more serious matters to discuss."

"Percy?" Somebody asked. Maia could sense the overall mood darkenimg. Percy's dissapearence seemed to be a tough subject for everybody. He was always more popular and more we'll known than Maia. She was in a lot of the battles he was in, since they were twins, but he always seemed to get a all the credit. Even their dad liked him better. Maia was fine with that though-she actually perferred it that way. She hated being the center of attention, in any situation. So Percy took all the credit, mostly so she didn't have to.

Anyway, back to the amphitheater, Chiron had gestured to Annabeth, who took a deep breath and stood up shakily.

"I didn't find Percy. He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like we'd hoped. Most of you have noticed, however, that Maia has returned. If you weren't there at the beach, please don't surround her and pester her with questions. When she's ready, she'll answer your questions but don't ask her until she says to. We know we wished Percy was back too, but we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere-Tyson, Grover, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis-everyone's out looking. We'll find him, For now, Chiron's talking about a new quest-"

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" Asked a voice.

Everyone turned. The girl who'd called out was sitting in the back, sitting under a banner that was pink with a dove emblem-Aphrodite. Before the girl had spoken up, they were just gossiping amongst themselves, but now all eyes were set on their leader who'd addressed the crowd: Drew.

"I mean, it has to be, right?"

Maia didn't remember, but apparently Drew didn't address the crowd very often, because everyone's eyes were opened in surprise.

"Drew?" Annabeth asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Olympus is closed. Percy's missing. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods and an amnesic loser." She smirked at Maia when she said that last bit. "I mean, something weird's going on." Drew turned to Rachel. "The Great Prophecy has started, hasn't it?" After a moment of silence, Drew called down, "Well? You're the oracle. Has it started or not."

Everyone stared at Rachel, waiting for an answer. Finally, she took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Yes. The Great Prophecy has begun."

There was a collection of gasps and shouts.

Leo nudged her. "What's the Great Prophecy?" He asked.

"Um...I don't really remember. We'll find out soon enough." And she was telling the truth. She had no idea what the second Great Prophecy was. She remembered the first all too well...

Rachel waited patiently for the demigods to stop talking, and when it did, she took a step forward, causing the whole group to lean away from her like they were afraid of her.

"For those of you who have not heard it, the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this: seven half-bloods shall answer the call / to storm or fire the world must fall-"

Just then, Jason bolted up suddenly, his face held a mixture of excitement and fear. Maia knew that face. She recognized it on herself multiple times today-Jason had remembered something, or at least part of something.

"Jason?" Rachel asked, alarmed. "Wha-what's-"

" spiritu postrema sacramentum dejurmus," he chanted. "Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."

A heavy silence filled the amphitheater. Maia was pretty sure he'd been speaking Italian, and while she was not fluent in the language by any accounts, she knew enough to get the gist of what Jason had said. It sounded like a prophecy.

"You just said the final lines of the prophecy." Rachel said with a pale face. " _An oath to keep with final breath / and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_. How..."

Jason put a hand to his temples like his head hurt, which it probably did-getting memories back was PAINFUL. "I've heard those lines." He said. "I don't know how, but I know that prophecy."

"And in Latin, no less. Handsome and smart." Called Drew, in an attempt to ease the tension. There was some Iglesias from the Aphrodite cabin, but overall, it didn't work too well. The ominous mood stuck like that annoying relative you're trying to get rid of at the end of a family get together.

Rachel was still pale and she seemed a little unsure of what to do next. She looked back at Chiron for some guidance, but he just stood there, still as a statue, studying the group like a particularly confusing battle plan.

Rachel brushed off a bit of fuzz from the collar of her shirt. "Well...that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for another couple years, but it looks like it's starting now. I can't give you proof, it's just a feeling. And like Drew said, something weird's going on. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling that some of them are here tonight, but some are not."

"I'm here!" Someone yelled groggily. "W-wait. Were you calling roll?"

A boy near Maia stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Go back to sleep, Clovis!" He called, earning some laughter from the other campers.

"Anyway," Rachel continued, "we don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the first Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can assume the second Great Prophecy will predict something just as bad."

Chiron muttered something that Maia didn't hear, but it didn't seem to improve the overall mood of the group.

"What we do know, is that the first phase had begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."

Shocked silence. Then 50 demigods started talking at once.

Chiron stomped his hoof again, but Rachel still had to wait to get their attention.

As Rachel explained what happened at the Grand Canyon and the hours after, all Maia could think about was what Chiron had said to her at the Big House. He always would share information with her, especially if it involved her. _Especially_ if it was as important as this seemed to be. Those words echoed in her head, _when you find out—and I'm sure you will sooner or later—just remember: everything I did was to protect you. Please, don't be too angry, I only wanted what was best for you._ What did it mean? Why would she be angry? And what had Chiron done to protect her?

It was all too difficult-everything that had happened today. Too difficult and confusing.

Without realizing it, Maia's eyes started to tear up, and behind her back, Nyssa nudged Leo, gesturing at him to comfort Maia.

Leo poked her in the shoulder, with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"W-what?" Maia wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just a little...I'm fine."

He poked her again. "You don't look fine."

She glared at him, and he put his hands up in surrender. "Oo-kay. Sorry. Just thought I'd ask."

Maia smiled slightly. "No, you're alright. I'm just being a grump."

He smiled back and turned back to Rachel, who was just finishing explaining the day's events, and talking to Jason about something.

"-do you remember your last name?" She was asking.

He shook his head.

"We'll just call you Jason, then. It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest."

There was a moment of silence, as if Rachel was giving Jason a chance to argue. Maia's eyes were on him, as were everyone else's, watching attentively to see what Jason would do. Finally, he raised his chin and nodded. "I agree."

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of thing from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."

"That's the council day of the gods." Annabeth said. "If the gods don't already know Hera's gone, they definitely will notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing eachother of taking her. That's what they usually do."

"The winter solstice," Chiron spoke up, "is also a time of great darkness. The gods gather on that day, as mortals always have, because there's strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. Ancient magic older than the gods. It's a day when things...stir."

Maia shivered. The way he said _stir_ made it sound like something sinister, a first degree felony. Not something you did to cookie dough.

"Okay," Annabeth said, glaring at Chiron. "Thank you, Mister Sunshine. Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel. -Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so-"

"If he's so important, why hasn't he been claimed yet?" Someone called out.

"He has been claimed." Chiron announced. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."

Who was Jason's godly parent? Maia had found herself asking that question a few times that day, and frankly, she had no idea. If she had to guess, she'd probably say Zeus, but that was impossible. No child of the Big Three could live alone for that long without getting killed by monsters, and she'd never seen Thalia fly, nor heard of any child of Zeus who could. Plus, wasn't there some pact that said the Big Three couldn't have any more children? Yeah, that's what'd started Percy's quest when they were 12, where she'd been forced to stay at camp while her brother went off and saved the world...

Anyway, Maia was confused, and apparently, so was Jason, because he stood in silence for a moment before seemingly realizing what Chiron meant.

He stepped forward and pulled out that coin/sword thing from his pocket, and flicked in the air, it's golden sides gleaming in the firelight. When he caught it in his hand, it had turned into a lance-a rod of gold about seven feet long with a spear tip at one end.

"Wha-what? Didn't you have a sword?" Annabeth asked.

"It landed on tails, I think," Jason explained. "Same coin, long-range weapon."

"Cool, I want one!" Yelled an Ares kid.

"Yeah," called another. "Better than Clarisse's electric spear, Lamer."

"Electric," Jason murmured, like it was a good idea. "Back away."

Annabeth and Rachel got the message. Jason raised his javelin, and suddenly, and thunder appeared in the sky. Lightning arched down the spear, and hit the campfire with the force of a freight train, causing flaming pieces of wood to fly everywhere.

When the blast hit, Maia hadn't realized it, but she'd accidently grabbed onto Leo's hand, and he was holding her tightly against his chest-probably on accident too-Maia blushed and quickly pushed him away, so she could look around and see what damage Jason's little...show...had done.

The whole amphitheater was covered in ashes, making everything look drab and filthy. The campfire was all but destroyed. Orange cinders danced in the air, landing everywhere. Maia swatted at a rather large one that landed in her hair, nearly setting it on fire. There was a still-burning log sitting a foot from Clovis, who was still sleeping soundly.

Jason smiled sheepishly and lowered his lance. "Um...sorry."

Chiron grimaced, like his worst fears had been confirmed. "Maybe a little overkill, but you've made your point. I believe it is now obvious who your godly parent is?"

"Jupiter." Jason said confidently. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."

HA! That was Maia's guess! She loved being right.

The crowd gasped in unison, then everybody started talking at once, each person asking a different question, nobody quite believing their ears or eyes.

Nyssa stood up on the bench and cupped her hands around her mouth. "BE QUIET!" She shouted. Everyone froze and sat down, a few people grumbling and complaining about stupid Hephaestus kids.

"Hold it," Annabeth said. "If he's a child of Zeus, how come we haven't known about him until now? A child of the Big Three couldn't go so long without attracting any attention. It's impossible."

Chiron remained quiet, but something about his silence made it seem like he knew what the answer was, and it wasn't good.

"The important thing," Rachel said. "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he'll need his own prophecy."

She closed her eyes and her knees buckled.

 _At least I'm not the one who's passed out this time,_ Maia thought.

Two campers raced forward and caught Rachel before she could hit the ground. A third ran to the side of the amphitheater and grabbed a bronze stool. Maia had a feeling they'd been trained for this. The one who'd gotten the stool slid it behind Rachel, easing her onto it in front of the campfire. Without the fire, the night was dark, but mist green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient, and it chilled Maia to the bone. This was one of the things she didn't remember, but she had a feeling she'd heard it before, and it freaked her out.

 _"Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

 _The giants' revenge, the seven shall birth,_

 _The forge and the dove shall break the cage,_

 _and death unleash through Hera's rage."_

At the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were there to catch her. They carried her over to a corner and laid her down to rest.

"Is that normal?" Piper's voice sliced through the thick silence like a knife. "I mean, does she usually spew green smoke like that?"

Drew scoffed in response. "Gods, you're dense. She just issues a prophecy-Jason's prophecy to save Hera. Why don't you just-"

"Drew," Annabeth scolded. "Piper asked a fair question. Something about this prophecy definitely isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes her rage and a ton of death, why free her at all? It might be a trap, or maybe...or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to demigods."

Jason stepped forward. "I don't have much choice. Hera took my memories. We need it back. Plus, she messed around in Maia's head and we want to know what she did exactly. Besides, we can't just not help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble."

Beside Maia, Nyssa stirred. "I don't know, Jason," She said. "Maybe Annabeth's right. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son-our dad-down a mountain just because he was ugly."

"Real ugly." Snickered someone from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Shut up." Nyssa snapped. "Anyway, we've also got to think-why beware the earth? And what's the giants' revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest, so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning, and according to tradition, he will choose two companions."

"Well, obviously you, Annabeth!" Someone from the Hermes cabin yelled. "You've got the most experience."

"No, Travis." Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Plus, I'm leaving in the morning to find Percy."

"It's connected." Piper blurted out from the other side of the amphitheater. "You know that, right? This whole business...your boyfriend's disappearance, they're connected."

"How?" Drew demanded. "If you're so smart, how?"

Piper moved her lips like a fish gasping for breath, but eventually, she closed her mouth.

"You may be right, Piper." Annabeth cut in. "If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end-by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not going to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets all the other Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."

"It says who I pick," Jason agreed. "I need two more people. "The forge and the dove shall break the cage. So...a forge is the symbol for Vul-Hephaestus, and a dove is...V-Aphrodite, so I must need someone from both of those cabins."

"Hey, what about Maia?" Leo called out.

Maia felt her cheeks burning, and she nudged him. "Shut up." She muttered under her breath.

"No, Maia. You're supposed to come, too. You're just not mentioned in the prophecy. You're involved in all this too."

"No." Drew snapped. "The prophecy doesn't say anything about a loser from the Poseidon cabin."

"I..." Maia started. "For some reason, I think I _do_ need to go. Leo's right, I was put in Hera's plan for a reason. If I'm not going to be on the quest, why involve me at all?"

"I hate to say this," Annabeth said. "But Leo and Maia do have a point. I mean, prophecies have been wrong before, right?"

"She's just trying to get attention." Drew spat. "I'll bet she's jealous that she's not in the spotlight for once. She _hates_ it that she's not the center of attention."

"That's not true!" Maia protested. "With Percy missing, going on a quest is the last thing I want to do right now-"

"Then don't!" Yelled an Ares kid.

Maia ignored him. "But it just feels...right...somehow. I'm supposed to do this. I know it."

Drew stomped her foot in a childish protest.

"Drew, my dear," Chiron spoke for the first time in awhile, "I'm afraid they're right. Prophecies _have_ left certain things out before, and even if that wasn't a mistake, Maia must go. It is in her destiny."

Okay, she wasn't so sure about the whole 'destiny' part, but Maia was glad Chiron was backing her up. "Thank you." She beamed. "So it's settled. I'm one of the _four_ who's going on this quest."

"Yes," Chiron spoke in a sad tone, like he was planning what kind of flowers to put at Maia's funeral. "You are, my dear."

"Well, that's cool with me," Said Jason, "but we still need to figure out who the two other people will be. As I was saying, a forge is the symbol for Hephaestus."

Nyssa sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders. "If you have to beware the earth, you should avoid traveling by land. You'll need air transport. The flying chariot's broken, and the pegasi, we're using them to find Percy. But maybe the Hephaestus cabin can help figure something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest."

She didn't sound enthusiastic. If Jake were here, Maia thought, he'd be jumping up, ready to volunteer in a minute, and he'd be excited and happy about it, despite everything.

Leo stood up next to her, and Maia tugged on his sleeve, silently willing him to sit back down. He shrugged her off and spoke up. "It's me."

Now Nyssa was also trying to pull him down, but he held his ground, despite additional whispered protests from other Hephaestus kids.

"No, It's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this."

Maia noticed Jason studying Leo, and for a moment, she thought he was going to say no, but his calculating expression broke into a smile. "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right we should finish it. You find us a ride, you're in."

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist.

"It'll be dangerous." Nyssa warned. "Hardships, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."

"Oh." Leo's confident smile melted, and for a moment he was replaced by the sensitive, unguarded boy she'd seen at the Grand Canyon. Then, he seemed to remember everyone was watching, and it vanished in an instant. "I mean...Oh cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this."

Annabeth nodded. "Then, Jason, you only need to choose the third-oops, sorry, fourth-member of your quest. The dove-"

"Oh absolutely!" Drew shot to her feet, shooting Jason a blinding smile that made Maia roll her eyes. "The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody knows that. I'm totally yours."

Oh no. Maia didn't want to go on a quest with _Drew._ That would be torture. Maia was panicking, and for a moment, she thought she'd have to say something, but Piper beat her to it. "No."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Oh please, dumpster girl. Back off."

"I had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this."

Maia figured Piper probably had the same draw to this quest that she did. A strange need to be there, and for whatever reason, Maia knew Piper was right. She had to be the one to go; not Drew.

Drew scoffed. "Anyone can have a vision, sweetie. You were just in the right place at the right time." She turned to Jason. "Look, fighting is all fine, I suppose. And people who build things..." She looked at Leo with disdain. "Well I suppose someone has to get their hands dirty." She then turned her lethal glare on Maia. "And I don't even know _what_ the reason is for _you_ coming, but if Chiron thinks you're important...whatever, I guess. But you need charm on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot."

Campers murmured in response, and Maia could tell they were taking Drew's side. Something about the way she talked made Maia rethink her earlier decision. Why was it so bad to have Drew on the quest? She _could_ be really persuasive, and it just...made more sense than Piper going, who had only known about the gods for less than a day. The more she thought about it, the more Maia thought that Drew should be the one going on the quest.

Wait. Maia shook her head, and she felt like she was coming out of a dream. That's right, Drew could charm speak (talk really, really persuasively). Great, with that voice, even Jason would choose her over Piper.

"Well..." Annabeth said. "Giving the wording of the prophecy..."

"No." Piper's voice cut in. It sounded clear and confident, and Maia felt herself slipping into that sort of daze that charm speaking caused. "I'm supposed to go."

Around her, many campers started nodding in agreement, chattering about how Piper's point of view made sense too. Drew looked around with wide eyes. Even some of her own campers were nodding.

"Get over it!" Snapped Drew, and this time, Maia recognized the charm speak and forced herself to ignore it and just focus on the words. "What can Piper do?"

Piper paled, and for the second time that night, looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

"Well," said Drew smugly, "I guess that settles it."

Suddenly, there was a collective gasp, and Maia's gaze drifted towards Piper and her mouth dropped open. No...that-that wasn't possible.

Piper's clothes...they were completely different. She was adorned in a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles, with a V-neck so low Maia wondered if she was cold. Golden arm bands circled her biceps. A huge and uncomfortable looking necklace hung around her neck.

"Oh my god," Piper said. "What's happened?"

A stunned Annabeth pointed to the dagger hanging at Piper's belt. She pulled it out and her eyes widened, for the first time seeing her flawless make-up and her newly long hair.

"Beautiful," Jason exclaimed. "Piper, you...you're a knockout."

Maia grinned. They finally knew who Piper'a mom was.

"No!" Piper cried. "This isn't me! I-I don't understand!"

Chiron folded his front legs and bowed out her, all the campers including Maia following in his lead. "Hail, Piper McLean." Chiron announced in that same tone he'd used when talking about Maia going on the quest. "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."


	9. Chapter 9: Leo's Depressing Backstory

**Chapter 9: Leo's Depressing Backstory**

When Chiron said that, Maia clapped and cheered along with everyone else, but her heart wasn't really in it. She was happy for Piper, sure, but she just didn't think Aphrodite suited her. Piper didn't look like she thought so either. Also, next to Maia, Leo was fidgeting restlessly, which normally wouldn't have made her nervous, but he was moving around even more than usual. Eventually, she had to put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Maia asked, but it was more of a demand than a question.

"Nothing." He said while absentmindedly strangling a pipe cleaner teddy bear he'd made.

"Look, I know I don't really know you, but I'm good at reading people. Even if I wasn't, it's obvious something's wrong, or at least something's on your mind." She said. "Is this about the quest, because if it is, you can always take it back. I'm sure plenty of other Hephaestus kids will be happy to volunteer in your place."

"No. I told you, I'm fine. Nothing's on my mind." He told me, but he didn't sound to convincing.

"Leo, you're strangling your teddy bear."

He looked down at his hands and coughed uncomfortably when he noticed what he was doing. He hastily slipped the teddy bear in his coat pocket and cleared his throat. "Um...I-I...I'll talk to you later." With that, he slipped away through the crowd.

Maia huffed and followed after him. If he thought he could get rid of her that easily, he was very wrong. She finally caught up to him when they got past the crowd and she put an arm on his shoulder. "Not so fast, mister," Maia said. "You owe me an explanation."

"Why do I owe you?" He asked.

She ignored the hurt tone in his voice and kept talking. "I saved your life, remember? The least you can do is tell me what's going on."

Leo sighed and resumed walking. Maia hesitated for a moment, but jogged up to catch him. He turned to face her, "Mai," he gave her a lopsided grin. "Just give me a minute, okay? I'm going to tell you, I just need a moment to think."

She nodded. "Sure. Where're we headed?"

"The forest." He said, and they both started walking again. They walked for awhile in silence, but when they were over halfway there, she could stand it no longer.

"Are you actually going to tell me?" I asked. "Honestly, I understand if you don't want to, but if you aren't, just tell me to so, because it's getting late and I've had a really long last couple of days."

Leo ran a head through his hair nervously. "Maia, I know you don't really know me, but I've known you for months. Yeah, those memories are fake, but I really feel like the things you did in the memories are things the real you would do too. You asked me before if you were the same in the memories, and the truth is, you are exactly the same. Nothing about you's changed. So even though I'm like a stranger to you, I'm going to tell you my depressing backstory, if not just to get you off of my back."

Maia grinned. "Okay. Spill."

He laughed, but then his expression darkened. "You sure?"

She grabbed a twig and threw at him. "Yes, I'm sure. I promise, I won't think any less of you."

He sighed deeply and started talking. "You remember that old lady? The one I saw by the cabins?"

"You mean the one you _thought_ you saw?" She interrupted.

"Shush. Anyway, as I was saying, that lady was my babysitter when I was little. Her name was Tia Callida. She was...how do I put this? Crazy? nuts? insane? Psychotic? Yeah, she was psychotic. She always wore this black widow's dress, and she smelled like ham."

Maia raised an eyebrow. "How does this make her psychotic?"

"Well...she enjoyed...giving me naps-"

"What's psychotic about that?"

"Shut up and let me finish. She liked giving me naps...in fire."

It took Maia's ultimate self control not to say something about that.

"It didn't seem strange at the time. The fire didn't hurt me, so I didn't think anything of it. I mean, she was just setting me down for a nap, right?" Leo had this vacant look in his eyes, like he was off in a far away land, and not sitting right next to her. "I remember being so tired. I dreamt about this...boat, but it wasn't in the water, it was flying through the clouds. Tia Callida was still there, and she sang some lullaby in a strange language. See, my mom talked to me in both English and Spanish, and the language Tia Callida was singing in was neither. When my mother came home, she was furious. She took me out of the fire and yelled at Tia Callida, but Tia Callida wasn't there anymore. She'd just...vanished." Leo took a deep breath and resumed talking. "Once, when Tia Callida came back, she let me play with knives. She said something weird, like, you must learn your blades early, if you are to become my hero someday.

"Another time, she gave me a rattle snake. She gave me a stick and told me to poke at it. This time, she said something just as weird. _Where's your bravery, little hero? Show me the Fates were right to choose you._ I didn't want to poke the snake, and apparently it didn't want to hurt me either, because it just hissed and slithered off into the grass.

"The last time, she brought a pack of crayons and a pad of paper. Tia sang that same song, and I drew that boat I'd seen in my dream. When I was done, a strong wind came and blew the picture away." Leo chuckled, remembering. "I wanted to cry. I'd worked so hard on that picture. But Tia just laughed and told me it wasn't time yet, that I'd get my time soon enough. She told me to warm her up, and I did, but when My mother came home, she wasn't too happy. Tia was gone, and I was sitting in the middle of a blazing fire."

Maia stood there, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Wow." She managed.

Leo chuckled. "Yeah. Now, I know Tia Callida, my psychotic babysitter, was Hera all along. So that makes her what, my godly grandmother?"

"Double wow."

He nodded. "I sometimes wonder if my mother had known the truth. After that last visit, my mom had a big talk with me. She told me Tia Callida could never come back, that I was still too young, still her baby." Leo's voice caught on those last words. "She told me fire is a tool, and nothing else. She made me promise to not use it until I met my father. I'd never met my father, but my mom always talked about him like he'd just gone to the store for some milk, and would be back any minute."

"Well, I guess you know now." Maia said lamely.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, everything was great until I turned eight."

"Hey, that rhymes!" Maia pointed out.

"Cut it out, I'm trying to be serious, here." Leo scolded her. "As I was _saying_ , for the next couple of years, we were happy. It all came apart when I was eight. I spent a lot of time with my mom in the shop. I knew how to use the machines. I could measure and do math better than most adults. I'd learned to think three dimensionally, solving problems in my head like my mom."

Maia opened her mouth to tease him about bragging, but she realized now wasn't the time to do so.

"One night, we stayed late because my mom was finishing a drill bit design she hoped to patent. If she could sell it, it'd change our lives forever. She'd finally get a break. It was kind of creepy that night, because we were the only ones there, but I didn't think much of it. As long as I was with my mom, I was happy. When we were about to leave, my mom realized she didn't have her keys. She told me to wait where I was and she'd be back in a minute. S-she smiled at me, and went back into the warehouse." Leo stopped for a moment and shook his head sadly.

Maia put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to tell me you know? I understand if you don't want to."

"No. No, I have to." Leo said. "Please, don't interrupt me, or else I think I'll stop talking all together." Maia nodded and let him finish. "Okay. Um...she was only gone for a second. Just a second, then the door slammed shut." His voice was sad as he remembered. "I called for her, but she didn't answer. I-I heard a crash...inside the warehouse, and I ran to the door. I pounded on it and screamed, but my mom just wasn't responding.

"Someone said something behind me, and when I turned around, a strange lady was there. She looked like Tia Callida at first, wearing black robes and a black veil that covered her face. When I asked who she was, she just chuckled and said she wasn't Tia...something about a family resemblance. I asked her where my mom was, and she didn't answer my question. Instead, she started talking about how she had children too, and how one day I'd fight them, and I'd try to prevent them from waking her up.

"I told her I didn't want to fight anyone, and she said it was a wise choice. Something about the way she talked reminded me of a sleepwalker in a trance, and I realized she actually was asleep. Her clothes were weird. I think they were made out of dirt or something, dry black dirt, churning and shifting around her. Her face was so pale..." Leo paused and took a deep breath. "She looked like she'd just risen out of the grave.

"The woman said the fates couldn't let her destroy me, but they didn't protect my mother. She said...she said they couldn't stop her from breaking my spirits. I shouted at her to leave my mother alone, but she just whispered, how will you stop me. She walked through a table, and now she was standing over me. I knew she'd pass right through me too, and I was the only thing protecting my mother. You remember that thing Nyssa was talking about? The power over fire that some Hephaestus kids had but it's like super dangerous and always results in mass destruction and death? Well, I have that. My hands lit on fire, and the woman smiled. I screamed and everything turned red. Flames engulfed the whole room, the earthen lady and all. I lost consciousness, and when I woke up I was in an ambulance. The paramedic tried to be kind. She told me there had been an accident and my mother hadn't made it out. The police weren't so nice. They thought I started the fire purposely. Long story short, everyone hated me. They knew said how strange I was, and how there was something wrong with me. I went to a foster home, but I ran away just a few days later. Some lasted longer than others, but I always ended up running sooner or later."

When Leo didn't say anything for a few minutes, Maia realized he was done with his story. Maia didn't know what to say. She knew he was more sad than he portrayed himself to be, but she would never guess something like that had happened to Leo Valdez, the jokester, the one with the laughs. "Gods, Leo. I had no idea."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for piling all that on you, since technically, we've only known eachother for less than a day." He sighed. "I just...needed to get it off my plate."

"No, Leo, don't apologize. When's the last time you told somebody. When's the last time you told someone about your mom?"

"Um..." Leo shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you'd be the first one I've told."

Maia exhaled. "Okay. Wow. I wish I actually was there at the Wilderness School. Then maybe you'd've told me sooner and you wouldn't have to carry all that on your shoulders alone. It really sucks that you didn't have anyone to talk to."

"Thanks, Mai."

"Yeah, that's what friends are for, even if they technically have only known eachother for less than a day."

Leo smiled at that, which made me happy that I could cheer him up. "Let's go," I said. "I have a feeling the reason you slipped away has something to do with our transportation problem?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Leo said. "I've got an idea." And with that, they each took a deep breath, and plunged into the forest.

 **A/N:**

 **This is kinda short, sorry but there will be more maybe by tonight, if not then tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10: Are You Crazy?

**Chapter 10: Are You Crazy?**

Maia shivered as a cold breeze tickled her bare arms. As soon as they'd entered the forest, the temperature seemed to drop fifteen degrees, and she was freezing. She looked back towards the direction of the camp and saw that it was barely visible beyond the thick trees.

"Where are we going?" Maia wondered.

"I want to get away from the camp so the others won't see what we're doing." Leo responded.

"And what are we doing?"

"You'll have to see." He said.

Maia huffed, getting annoyed with all those vague answers, but she trudged on, eager to see what Leo was going to do. A couple minutes later, he stopped short. "Okay," He said. "I think this is a good spot. Do you think the rest of the camp is able to see us from here?"

"Well," Maia said, looking over her shoulder and bouncing up and down to banish the numb coldness in her toes. "I can't see the camp, so I doubt they can see us."

"Great." Leo hesitated for a moment. "Just...don't freak out, okay? Keep in mind that...just don't be scared."

Maia smirked, taking this opportunity to tease him. "You know, this whole speech is just making me even more doubtful. Why should I be scared?"

Leo's laugh echoed in the dark silent forest. "You _shouldn't_ be scared. That's kind of the whole point. Just watch." He took a deep breath and held out his hand. He knit his eyebrows in an expression of great concentration. At first Maia was confused about what he was doing. Then, suddenly, a tiny fire appeared on his fingertips. Maia gasped and instinctively backed up, but when she saw the fear and discomfort in Leo's eyes too, she moved closer.

"Woah," she said. "That's so cool!"

Leo grinned. "I'm glad you think that, I'll have to impress you with fire more often. But I still don't see why my strikingly handsome looks and amazing personality don't do the trick..."

"Shut up." Maia laughed, playfully shoving him.

Leo chuckled. "Okay, okay, okay, let's go. We've got a lot of work to do."

"You still haven't told me why I'm here in the forest when I could be in my nice warm bed."

"You don't have to be here. You can leave at anytime you want." Leo said matter of factly.

"I _don't_ want to leave though, so what are we doing here?"

"You'll have to see." Leo said again, and continued ahead.

Maia rolled her eyes and hurried to catch up. The whole time they were walking, Leo seemed to be looking for something, and when she asked him about it, he just said he could really go for a Big Mac, and wondered if demigods ever went to McDonalds, leading Maia to believe he didn't really want to tell her right away.

Finally, Leo stopped ahead of her, causing Maia to bump into him. "A little warning next time?" She asked, but stopped short when she saw why they'd quit walking. In front of them was a huge crater, a hundred foot wide indent in the earth. Positioned around it were multiple boulders so big they could crush Maia in an instant.

In the center of the pit was a huge metal vat of some dark bubbling liquid, and for some reason, on a pedestal suspended over the vat, an electric fan rotated in a circle.

"What the heck is this?" She asked, but then it hit her: Leo was looking for the dragon.

When she put all the evidence together, Maia felt stupid that she hadn't noticed it before. Nyssa saying how it was impossible to tame, but Leo refusing to give up. Him saying he'd get them a ride for the quest, even though everybody knew he didn't have anything. The way he'd seemed to be searching for something. It all made sense now, and Maia wondered whether she should think Leo's crazy for trying to tame that thing when nobody else had been able too, or if she should think he's a genius for the idea.

"Leo..." she said hesitantly. "Is this a dragon trap?"

"Yeah, and it's amazing." He responded, not really paying attention to her. "The fan blows the scent of the Tabasco sauce and motor oil out into the forest to attract the dragon. Then..." He took a step closer to the crater and squinted at something unseen to Maia. "Then, when the dragon smells it, he comes here and tries to get a drink, but the netting is pressure sensitive, so as soon as he steps foot on it, he gets caught." He moved closer yet again, and put his foot out like he was about to step on the net.

"Are you crazy?" Maia screeched and pulled him back by the sleeve. "I barely understood a word you were saying, but I got the part about the second you step foot on the netting you get trapped. _Why_ would you do that?"

Leo brushed her hand off his arm. "No, no, no. The Hephaestus kids are too smart for that. There's so many things in these woods, they don't want something setting off the net, that would just be a waste. It's designed to catch a huge dragon, anything less than it's weight won't get caught."

Maia nodded slowly. That explanation made sense. "You sure?"

"I'm 95% sure. Just don't jump up and down on it or anything, I don't want to give you a reason to say 'I told you so.'"

Maia took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay," she said, and she stepped onto the net. Leo was right, nothing happened. They picked their way down the crater, and when they got closer to the vat, the fumes were so strong, Maia's eyes started watering. Leo was in the same condition, but he was trying to wipe at his eyes and keep the fire going at the same time.

"You know," Leo said, "once, Tia Callida made me chop jalapenos, and I got the juice in my eyes. The pain was bad. Not as bad as this, but still pretty bad. Of course, she'd been like, 'endure it, little hero. The Aztecs of your mother's homeland used to punish bad children by holding them over the fire filled with chili peppers. They raised many heroes that way."

Maia held back a laugh. "Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, I can just totally imagine Hera saying something like that."

"Yeah, from what I know of her, she's pretty nuts, isn't she?"

Maia nodded in way of response, causing a silence to fall over them as Leo inspected the vat closer. Maia assumed he was looking for a switch or something to disable the net.

He stopped for a moment, looking slightly panicked. "What if the dragon's already been caught?"

"How could it already be caught?" Maia asked.

"Nyssa said there were a lot of these traps. What if the dragon's already stepped in one? How can we possibly find them all."

Maia chuckled. "Leo, you're over thinking this. The dragon hasn't already been caught, I can feel it. We just need to work on setting this one up so he _will_ get caught, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Let's look for a way to shut this trap down."

So they searched and searched, but with no luck. "What if there isn't one?" Leo asked in despair.

"You're being too pessimistic. I'm sure-"

But Maia didn't get a chance to finish, because just then, she heard a strange sound. It was more of a tremor, and it shook the ground. Maia froze. She knew that sound, and it was the sound of a large beast pounding it's way through the woods, and by the way it made the ground shake, it was close. "Um...Leo?" She asked hesitantly. "Did you hear that?"

"That?" He asked as it happened again. "Oh, it's probably nothing. Sounds like a long way off."

"I don't think so. I-" Again, Maia's words were cut short. She heard a grinding noise, and this time she was sure Leo could hear it too.

In sync, they both turned cautiously, slowly looking for the source of the noise. Maia's breath caught when she saw it. At the edge of the pit, fifty feet away, two glowing red eyes were staring at them. The creature was huge, about sixty feet long, snout to tail, it's body made of interlocking bronze plates. It's claws were the size of butcher knives, and it's mouth was lined with hundreds of dagger-sharp metal teeth. Steam came out of it's nostrils. It's gaze seemed to be fixed on something to her left. Maia glanced to her side and saw that Leo still had fire in his hand. She swatted his arm. "Leo," she hissed, "the fire. It's looking at the fire!"

Leo looked down to his hand and quickly extinguished the flames. "Oops." He muttered under his breath.

Maia looked back at the dragon, and saw that it was still staring at them, which surprised her. It could've easily bitten them in half, or stomped on them, but for some reason, it didn't. Maia found that intriguing.

Next to her, Leo's shoulders slumped. "You don't have wings." He said, talking to the dragon.

The dragon stopped growling and tilted it's head in a confused way.

"Well, that sucks. I mean, no offense." He said hastily, as to not hurt the dragon's feelings. "You're amazing!" Good god, who made you? Are you hydraulic or nuclear-powered? But if it was me, I would've put wings on you. What kind of dragon doesn't have wings?"

Maia nudged Leo, a sudden idea coming to her. "Maybe it's too heavy to fly."

Leo smacked himself in the forehead. "Yeah, I should've thought of that."

The dragon snorted, more confused now. It was supposed to trample them. THis conversation wasn't part of the plan. It took a step forward, and Leo and Maia both shouted at the same time, "No!"

The dragon snarled again.

"It's a trap, bronze brain," Leo said. "They're trying to catch you."

The dragon started to open its mouth, and seeing what was coming, Maia dove to the side, not interested in coming a human shish-kabob. To Maia's horror though, Leo stayed where he was. She called out, but when the flames died, he was still standing there, perfectly fine. Even his clothes were saved.

"Woah." Maia said. She believed Leo when he said he had power over fire, but seeing it with her own eyes made it all more real. She pushed herself to her feet and brushed herself off. When she turned back to Leo and the dragon, they were having a staring contest.

"Mai, I think you should probably stand back until I get him under control." He said.

Maia agreed and quickly backed up to where the dragon's flames wouldn't hit her.

"You can't burn me," Leo said calmly. "Stay, boy. Don't come any closer. I don't want you to get caught. See, they think you're broken and have to be scrapped. But I don't believe that. I can fix you if you'll let me-"

Suddenly, the dragon charged. Maia shrieked as the trap sprang, and the floor of the crater erupted with a sound like a thousand trash can lids banging together. Dirt and leaves flew around her, obscuring Maia's vision. When the debris settled, she was looking up at Leo, trapped in the net along with the dragon. The dragon thrashed and clawed, trying to free itself from the net. Maia winced as it blew flames all over, hitting Leo as well. She knew it wouldn't affect him, but her mind still needed some time to process that little fact.

"Will you stop that!" Leo yelled.

The dragon kept squirming, and Maia knew Leo would get crushed if he didn't move. He seemed to realize this as well, since he started climbing away from the dragon, and out through a big hole in the net.

He dropped to the ground with a thud, and Maia started towards him to see if he was alright. He, however, turned to her to stop her. "Don't," He said. "I'm fine, but if you come over here, you won't be, and I won't exactly enjoy having to explain your death to Annabeth. We both know she'll kill me, so stay where you are."

Maia wasn't sure if he was joking or not-it was always hard to tell with Leo-but she chuckled lightly anyway and backed up to her spot by the trees.

Leo hurried to the dragon's head. It tried to snap at him, but it's teeth kept getting stuck in the net. It kept blowing fire that seemed weaker than before. No matter how strong it was, it still unnerved Maia, but Leo didn't seem to mind. "Listen, man," Leo said, "you're just going to show them where you are. Then they'll come and break out the acid and the metal cutters. Is that what you want?"

The dragon made a creaking sound, and Leo responded like he was conversing with it. "Okay, then. You'll have to trust me."

Then Leo started working.

It was incredibly boring for Maia, since all she could do was stand there and watch. For the first forty-five minutes, Leo just felt around the dragon's body, like he was looking for something. When Maia asked what it was, he just said something about how the dragon couldn't survive without it, which wasn't very helpful information. He finally found whatever he was looking for, and smiled proudly.

"I found it!" He said excitedly.

"And what exactly have you found?" Inquired Maia.

"The control panel." Leo leaned closer to the dragon's neck, and studied it. "I'm gonna have to keep the dragon in the net," he explained. "Makes it easier to work with."

"That's fine by me." Maia said, conscious of the dragon's sharp claws and teeth, in addition to the fire breathing.

"Hold still!" Leo scolded the dragon, which apparently wasn't cooperating.

"I would help, but...I'm not fireproof." Said Maia just so she didn't feel so helpless.

Maia heard a sound behind her, and looked over to see a dryad-a tree spirit-putting out the flames in her branches. Fortunately, the dragon hadn't started an all-out forest fire, but still the dryad wasn't too happy. The girl's dress was smoking. She smothered the flames with a silky blanket. Maia tried to wave in way of greeting, but when the girl saw her, she stuck her tongue out at Maia and disappeared in a green poof of mist.

Maia turned back to Leo, who was now fiddling with some wires inside of the dragon's head. "This wiring is ingenious. And guess what? It actually makes sense to me! This, here, this's the motor control relay. This processed sensory input from the eyes. This disk...huh, well no wonder."

"What?" Maia asked, craning her neck to try to get a glimpse of what Leo was doing.

"It's got a corroded control disk. Probably regulates it's higher reasoning circuits, like it's brain and stuff."

"Oh. Rusty brain." Maia said.

Leo chuckled. "Yup. I wish I had a replacement disk, but...this is a complicated piece of circuitry. I'm gonna have to take it out and clean it. This should only take a minute, and then you may be able to come over here, Mai." He shouted over to her.

Maia nodded in response, and watched as Leo pulled something from the dragon's head. The glow in the dragon's eyes died. Leo started wiping at some metal thing with his sleeve, but his expression changed into a more concerned one. "Some of these circuits are beyond repair," he said. "To fix it completely, I'll need a completely new disk, and I have no idea how to make one."

"Well, can you at least make it better?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll try to work fast-don't know how long this thing can go without a control disk. I don't wanna break it before I even finish." He said. He scrubbed away some more grime, and in a few minutes, he seemed satisfied with his work. He climbed back up to the dragon's head and started cleaning the out some more stuff.

Leo muttered something that Maia didn't hear. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing," Leo responded. "Just something my mom used to say."

"Oh." Maia didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent.

"Alright, I'm gonna put the disk back in now." Leo shouted to her.

"Sounds good."

Leo slipped in the disk, did something with a few more wires, and sparks flew. The dragon shuddered. It's eyes began to glow.

"Better?" Leo asked.

The dragon made a sound like a high-speed drill. It opened it's mouth and all it's teeth rotated.

"I guess that's a yes. Hold on, I'll free you." He said to the dragon, which made Maia nervous.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean, what if he goes crazy and attacks me. Not all of us are immune to fire, you know."

"He won't, I promise. I'll tell him not to."

"Very reassuring," Maia muttered under her breath.

For the next thirty minutes, Leo worked on releasing and untangling the dragon, but finally it stood and shook the last bit of netting off it's back.

"You need a name," Leo said to the dragon. "I'm calling you Festus."

The dragon roared triumphantly and shot fire at the sky, causing Maia to back up.

"You sure it's not gonna shoot fire?" Maia asked sarcastically.

"Oh, right. Festus, will you please try not to roast Maia? She's not as awesome as me, therefore, she isn't fire resistant."

The dragon creaked in response, which Maia took as a yes. She decided to ignore Leo's rude comment and just said, "Thank you. Do you think I can touch it now?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "Why don't you come up and meet him."

"Okay..." Maia hesitantly approached Festus, who to her relief didn't try to kill her. In fact, he nudged her affectionately and bumped her onto his back. Maia giggled and reached out her hand to help Leo up. "Let's go, I think he wants to take us somewhere."

"Okay, where're we going?" Leo asked Festus.

He didn't wait for an answer, however. He just took Maia's hand, and she hoisted him up. When they were both ready and sure they weren't going to fall off, Festus bounded off into the woods.

The woods were dark, but Maia was pretty used to that. She was pretty sure she went into them all the time to clear her head. After about a half an hour, they crossed a stream and came to a dead end, a limestone cliff a hundred feet tall. There was no way the dragon could climb it.

Festus lifted one leg, like a dog pointing.

"What is it?" Leo asked. Him and Maia both slid off Festus's back and searched around for whatever he was pointing at, but found nothing.

"It's not going to move for you," Maia told Festus.

The loose wife in the dragon's head sparked, but otherwise, he stayed still. Leo approached the cliff and laid a hand on it. Suddenly, a light sparked at Leo's hand, and spread in lines all the way up the cliff face. A huge set of doors opened, disturbingly silent for a huge slab of rock.

"Perfectly balanced." Leo murmured. "That's some first rate engineering."

"Cool," Maia said simply and walked through the doors, with Festus and Leo following close behind. When they were all in, the doors closed behind them. It was kind of creepy at first, being surrounded by total darkness, but then fluorescent lights flickered on and the cavern came into focus.

"Festus," Leo muttered, "What is this place?"

The cave was the size of an airplane hangar, with endless worktables and storage cages, rows of garage sized doors along either wall, and staircases that led up to a network of catwalks high above. Equipment was everywhere-hydraulic lifts, welding torches, hazard suits, air-spades, forklifts, plus something that looked suspiciously like a nuclear reaction chamber. Bulletin boards were covered with tattered, worn blue prints. And weapons and armour were scattered around in random places.

Hanging from chains far above the dragon's platform, hung a banner almost too faded to read. The letters were in Greek, so it was natural for Maia to know what they said: Bunker 9.

"Do the other kids know..." Leo started, but apparently realized how silly the question was. This place had clearly been abandoned for decades, or at least long enough for Maia not to know about it.

Leo nudged her and pointed something out. A map on the wall-a battle map of camp, but the paper was as cracked and yellow as onion skin. A date at the bottom read, 1864.

"Woah." Maia was in awe. This place was so old, and nobody had ever heard of it since (if the map was right) 1864. She wondered how something like this could go unfound for so long. Surely someone had to have noticed it.

beside her, Leo gasped. She turned to him to see what he was looking at. It was a faded but blueprint of a Greek battle ship drawn from multiple angles. In a messy scrawl below it read: Prophecy? Unclear. Flight?

Maia had no idea what the ship or the writing meant, but Leo seemed to. Then it hit her. When Leo was talking about his past, he had mentioned some crayon drawing of a boat... "Leo," Maia asked hesitantly. "Is this the boat from your childhood?"

Leo wordlessly nodded.

Maia's eyes widened and she studied the blueprint closer. The masthead was kind of strange. It looked just like Festus, and Leo must've noticed it too, since he said, "Huh, looks like you, Festus. That's creepy."

They stood there for a few moments, Maia waiting respectively while Leo studied the ship drawing. Festus snorted like he was trying to get their attention, reminding Maia that they didn't have all night. It was true. Maia figured it would be morning in a few hours, leaving Leo (and Maia, now that Festus wouldn't torch her) very little time to work.

"Alright, Mai," Leo said. "We need to figure out how to make Festus fly. You ready to help?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Maia replied.

Festus nudged something towards them-a leather tool belt that had been left next to his construction pad. Leo picked it up and studied it, when the dragon turned on his glowing red eye beams and turned them towards the ceiling. Next to her, Leo yelped. Maia recognized what shape was that was hanging above them in the darkness, and smiled when she realized why Festus had brought them there.

"Festus," Leo said. "We've got work to do."


	11. Chapter 11: Festus

**Chapter 11: Festus**

By the time they were finished, Maia had never felt more exhausted in her entire life. Her and Leo stayed up all night, working on attaching Festus's wings. Leo had been so excited when they discovered them hanging from the ceiling, and they'd gotten to work right away. It took them about five hours of hard sweaty work and machine grease, but in the end, it was worth it. When they'd seen the wings, it was obvious that they belonged to the dragon-they had the same look of a bunch of bronze plates welded together-and they looked even better when they were attached. Finally, Festus could fly.

As soon as they were done, Maia filled her backpack with supplies and they'd led Festus out to a clear space for take off. When they'd lifted off the ground, Maia was nervous at first, but quickly warmed up to the idea-not literally though, it was cold in the sky. Leo agreed to only fly just above the trees, because any lower, Maia would freak out. She didn't know how she'd be able to soar hundreds of feet above solid ground, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

Leo looked back at her, a maniac grin plastered to his face, and Maia couldn't help but smile too. It truly was amazing that she'd actually helped to make this possible.

"You ready to land?" He shouted over the wind.

"Yeah," Maia replied. "What do you think the others will do?"

"We'll be lucky if they don't shoot us out of the sky the second we're spotted."

Maia laughed. "Let's go down quickly, then. That way, there'll be less distance to fall and we hopefully won't die on impact."

"Sounds good," Leo said as he smoothly steered Festus downward.

Even before they touched down, the camp alarm went off. Satyrs ran around with their arms in the air, screaming, "Don't kill me!" People started rushing out of their cabins in a panic, dressed in a mixture of pajamas and battle armour. Everyone was trying to guess where the dragon would land so they wouldn't get crushed to death. Some girl from the Ares cabin started shouting at the others, "Don't just stand there! Kill them!"

When Festus landed, Leo slid off first and helped Maia down. "It's cool!" He said. "Don't shoot!"

The archers lowered their bows hesitantly, and the warriors dropped their spears and backed away. They formed a loose circle around the dragon, and Maia was kind of confused on why they were so scared. Festus lifted his head and shot a column of fire into the sky, and this time she was more understanding of why they scurried back. Leo nudged Maia and she looked over to see he had his hands raised in surrender. She and did the same thing, not interested in getting murdered by the campers.

Maia glanced over at Leo and saw that he looked like a lunatic. He was covered in soot from all the times he'd been blasted with fire and his hands were stained with grease. His eyes were bloodshot, and his curly hair was so oily it stuck up like porcupine quills. Maia figured she probably didn't look any better, so she didn't blame the campers for giving them strange looks. She knew she would if she were them.

"Calm down, guys!" Maia shouted. "Festus is just saying hello."

"That thing is dangerous!" The same Ares girl shouted. "Kill it now!"

"Stand down!" Somebody ordered, and Maia looked around to find Jason pushing through the crowd, flanked by Annabeth and Nyssa. Jason glanced up at Festus and then down at Leo and Maia. He stared at them in amazement, "What have you guys done?"

"We found a ride!" Leo beamed. "You said I could go on the quest if I got us a ride. Well I got us a class-A metallic flying bad boy!"

"Festus can take us anywhere!" Maia piped in.

"It...it has wings." Nyssa stammered.

"Yeah," Maia said. "Me and Leo found them and reattached them."

"But it never had wings. Where did you find them?"

Leo hesitated and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Maia knew Leo was a terrible liar, so she decided to step in for him. "In the woods," she said quickly. "Leo repaired his circuits, too, mostly, so no more problems with him going haywire. Right, Leo?"

Leo seemed to snap out of it, and his smile returned to his face. "Yup. He's not crazy anymore. One hundred percent safe."

"Wait...what did you say, Maia?"

"What?" Maia asked, confused.

"You said Leo _mostly_ repaired the circuits. What do you mean by that?"

Festus's head twitched. It tilted to one side and a stream of black liquid-probably oil, hopefully just oil-poured out of his ear. Maia leaped out of the way just in time, but Leo wasn't so lucky. It splashed all over him.

"Just a few kinks to work out," He said.

"But how did you guys survive..." Nyssa stared at Festus in awe. "The fire breath, I mean."

Leo opened his mouth to respond, but Maia cut him off again. "Leo's quick, and I just got lucky, I guess."

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "Now am I on this quest or what?"

Jason scratched his head. "You named him Festus? You know that in Latin, 'festus' means 'happy?' You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?"

Behind them, Festus twitched and shuddered and flapped his wings.

"That's a yes, bro!" Leo said. "Now, um, I'd really suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplies from -Bun-" He almost slipped up again. "Um, the woods. And all these people with weapons are making Festus nervous."

Jason frowned. "But we haven't planned anything yet. We can't just-"

"Go," Annabeth said. She was the only one who didn't look nervous at all. Her expression was sad and wistful, like this reminded her of better times. Probably with Maia's brother. "Jason, you've only got three days until the solstice now, and you should never keep a nervous dragon waiting. This is certainly a good omen. Go!"

Leo got back on Festus's back, closely followed by Maia. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her quietly.

"No," Maia answered honestly. "I hate heights and I'm scared to death right now, so you better hope Festus doesn't make any sudden movements, because I could very possibly die of fear."

Leo laughed. "I know you're scared, but you have no reason to be. Festus is completely safe. And who knows, maybe this experience will rid you of your fear of heights."

"I seriously doubt that," Maia said. "You saw me in the chariot."

"Well yeah, but this time you at least know what's coming. You can do this, Mai. Just try to imagine you're in my room, and we're about to-"

Leo was interrupted by a smack on the back of the head from Maia. "Shut up, Leo."

"Yes, ma'am," He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Once Piper and Jason were sitting securely on Festus's back, Leo grabbed the reigns and they shot into the air. Maia yelped and grabbed onto Leo's back, burying her face in his shoulder. "I can't do this," she said.

Leo looked back at her and smiled. "Yes you can. Open your eyes, it's really cool."

"How high are we?" Maia asked.

"A couple hundred feet."

"Oh my gods, why did I agree to this?"

"Just open your eyes, Mai. You won't regret it."

"I can assure you that I will."

"Jason, tell her it's not that bad." Leo shouted.

"It's not that bad." Jason said automatically.

Maia groaned. "You're just saying that because your dad's Zeus. With me here, we'll be lucky if he doesn't blast us out of the sky before the day's over."

"C'mon, Mai. Please?" Leo begged. "If you won't do it for me, do it for yourself. Just think about how much I'll tease you later if you keep cuddling with me."

This caused Maia to pull back instantly. "I'm not cuddling with you," she said as she looked up. No matter how terrified she was, she had to admit that it was amazing up here. It was freezing cold, but Maia didn't really mind that. She'd never been sensitive to the temperature. She couldn't really see anything, since they were in the clouds, and she figured that was why she wasn't as scared. Because it honestly didn't seem like they were flying. It was super peaceful, even though the wind was roaring in her ears, it seemed like it was silent. Plus, since she was focused on being terrified, she could almost forget about those unsettling things Chiron and Clovis had said. _Almost_.

Leo grinned back at them. "Cool, right?"

"What if we get spotted?" Piper asked.

"The Mist," Jason said. "It keeps mortals from seeing magic things. If they spot us, they'll probably mistake us for a small plane or something."

"You sure about that?"

"No," He admitted.

"I think he's right," Maia said. "Just like how the other kids at the Wilderness School believed me and Jason were there since the start of term, and how they didn't see Dylan for who he really was. I don't know what they'll see, but it won't be a giant bronze dragon." Maia turned back to see Jason. "How much longer until we reach our destination?"

"We're making good time," he replied. "Probably be there by morning."

"Good," Maia said. "I don't want to have to fly for much longer."

"By the way, where _is_ our destination?" Piper asked.

"We're looking for the god of the North Wind," Jason said. "We're gonna chase some storm spirits."

 **A/N:**

 **This is really short, sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12: I Miss Him

**Chapter 12: I Miss Him...**

Maia didn't remember falling asleep, but she must've, because she was stuck in a dream. Demigod dreams really suck. Really, they usually either consist of some creepy deity giving you a creepy message, a vision of something horrible going on in the world that you're powerless to stop, or the prediction of some terrible event that would bring the destruction of the world-again, powerless to stop it. But this one was new. You see, Maia always lived a pretty good life (the best she could have, being a demigod and all. She was as normal as someone like her could be. No major regrets, pitiful backstories, or traumatic past experiences. Because of this, she never got dreams of memories. She supposed the god of dreams, or whatever, decided to waste the horrible memories on other people. This time, however, she had the bad luck to get one of her best/worst memories brought back to her, and it wasn't one she particularly enjoyed reliving.

It went like this:

 _We are sitting on the dock of the canoe lake, the place we usually hang out when he isn't in the forges. The air is a little chilly, but other than that it's a perfect day. The sun shines down through the trees, and what I can see of the sky is a clear, magnificent blue. I have the feeling that today's special. I can't really explain it, but I know it's gonna be a good day._

 _He is lounging with his back against mine, reading a book I don't recognize. I smile, because I never knew he likes to read. I turn my head to the sky and close my eyes, feeling the sun rays warm my skin. I have ADHD, though, so I can't sit still for long. Suddenly, on impulse, I snatch the book from his hands and check the title. "Jane Eyre," I read aloud. I laugh. "I didn't know you liked to read at all, let alone classic romance novels from the nineteenth century."_

 _He glares at me and takes the book back. "You can't judge me, I got this from_ your _bunk space."_

 _"Hey! You've been snooping around in my stuff?" I ask._

 _He laughs "Shut up, you know you look through my things too."_

 _"True..." I trail off. "Let's go do something. This is boring."_

 _"You could read. Have you ever actually finished this?" He asks, waving the book in my face._

 _"Ugh, I couldn't finish a book if I tried. I have the attention span of a three year old."_

 _"Yeah, I've noticed." He says, smiling devilishly._

 _"C'mon, Beckendorf, let's go do something fun."_

 _He groans in protest, but pushes himself up anyway. "Like what?" He asks._

 _"I dunno. I got you to stop reading, now you need to figure out what to do next."_

 _He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I have an idea."_

 _"What is it?" I ask, curious._

 _"You'll have to wait and find out." He says, and with that, he starts walking away in the direction of the cabins._

 _"Hey, wait up," I say as I hurry up to catch him. "I have short legs."_

 _"You have short everything. I'm like a foot taller than you."_

 _"That was mean. At least I'm not a freaking giant." I say, and put my arm up to prove my point. The tips of my fingers barely touch his head._

 _He laughs again, and the sound fills my chest with a weird fluttery feeling. I like it. It's a nice feeling. "You're great," he says._

 _For some reason, I blush, which is totally unlike me. I'm used to him complimenting me, he's been my best friend since I got to camp, so I don't see why now's any different. Hmm, oh well._

 _"So," I ask, "where're we going?"_

 _"I don't know." He says with an evil grin on his face._

 _"You're a meany, you know that?" I ask as I poke him jokingly in the chest._

 _"Yeah, now come on. It was you who said we should do something different."_

 _I nod my head, and let him take my hand to lead me to gods know where. As we walk, we pass the cabins, the archery range, the forge, the amphitheater, the big house, the climbing wall (which, at the moment, was_ not _spewing lava), and countless demigods doing random demigod stuff. When we reach the dining pavilion, I am truly stumped. "Okay, this is getting frustrating. Where are we actually going?"_

 _He smiles, but doesn't say anything. He just starts walking faster, pulling me along after him._

 _We finally stop at the beach._

 _"What're we doing here?" I ask, confused._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" He asks as he pulls off his orange camp t-shirt, revealing perfectly sculpted abs, and making that fluttery feeling I had earlier come back. "We're going swimming."_

 _"Are you crazy?" I demand, forcing myself to look at his face. "The water is freezing!"_

 _"That never bothered you before," He says, offering me a hand. "You said you wanted to do something different."_

 _"Fine," I take his hand, and he entwines our fingers. Stupid fluttery feeling. He drags me down to the shoreline, where the waves are violently clashing at the beach. "We're going to drown if the water is like this," I point out._

 _"Don't be silly," he tells me. "We'll get hyperthermia long before we drown."_

 _I roll my eyes, but let him drag me into the water. The cold honestly isn't that bad. I'm pretty used to it, and judging by the fact that he doesn't squeal or do anything indicating his discomfort, he's not cold either._

 _We spend a long time in the water, just splashing each other and goofing around. After about an hour though, we decide to get out, on the grounds that it's freezing, and we're pretty sure we actually will get hyperthermia if we stay in the water for much longer. When we clamber out of the water, I instantly start to get cold. It's one thing, swimming in freezing cold water, but it's something completely different to swim in freezing cold water and then get out into freezing cold wind. Needless to say, I feel like my skin is going to turn black and fall off._

 _'Burr," I say, my teeth chattering. "_ Now _I'm cold."_

 _"Yeah, we should've brought towels."_

 _I laugh. "Maybe we should've."_

 _"So," he says awkwardly. "Wanna go get a change of clothes?"_

 _"I don't have any," I state. "I only brought one change of clothes, and those are the ones I ruined during Capture the Flag."_

 _"Oh," he says. "You can take one of my shirts, then."_

 _"Okay. Let's go now, though. I'm freezing."_

 _He nods in agreement, and we trudge, shivering, to Cabin Nine._

 _When we get there, the place is deserted. I'm not sure why, but I don't really care. In fact, I'd honestly rather not answer a bunch of questions about why we're both soaking wet._

 _He types a command into some random piece of technology I don't recognize, and his bed is revealed. "Okay, you can have this shirt, and...these pants. They won't fit, but at least they're warm."_

 _"Yeah, thanks, Charlie."_

 _"No problem. You can change in there," He points to a door that I assume leads to the bathroom._

 _I nod and go to change. When I come out, he is wearing a new pair of jeans and a new orange camp t-shirt. "Do you have anything else in your wardrobe?" I ask._

 _When he hears my voice, he looks up from the little thing he was tinkering with and his eyes widen. "Those are_ way _too big on you," he says._

 _"Yeah..." I trail off. The clothes are much too big. The shirt reaches my knees, and I had to cuff the grey sweats up five times just to get them from dragging on the ground._

 _"I mean...you look beautiful," he says shyly._

 _I blush and move to sit next to him. He looks down at me and grins. "I mean, you've always been beautiful, but-"_

 _I put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Shh, I get it," I say gently._

 _"Get what?" He asks anxiously._

 _"Well, get that I'm incredibly good looking, of course."_

 _"Oh, shut up," he says and plops down so he's now laying on his back with his feet dangling off the side of the bed. I position myself so I'm lying parallel to him, but I'm on my side so I can look at him properly._

 _"You're a good friend, Charlie," I say._

 _He sighs and turns to face me. "Thanks. I-I just wish..."_

 _"Wish what?" I ask curiously._

 _He sighs again, and looks me in the eyes._

 _Gods, he is handsome, I think. How have I never noticed that?_

 _"Wish wh-" I start to say when he doesn't answer, but I'm unable to finish asking, because without warning, he leans forward and he kisses me. I widen my eyes, surprised. I've never kissed anyone before, so I don't know what to do at first, but after a split second of shock, I deepen the kiss. I hope I'm not doing something wrong, but that's what happens in books and movies, right? Everything's perfect in books and movies._

 _But those are fiction, I tell myself. And this is reality. This isn't right. I quickly pull away, and he tries to follow me to kiss me again, but I put a hand on his chest. We're both breathing heavily, and he searches my face for an explanation._

 _"That was wrong," I say, avoiding his gaze. "You have a girlfriend. Silena, she-"_

 _"I'm sorry. Damn it!" He looks down. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't've done that. You're right, you're completely right. But gods, you are so amazing, Maia. So damn amazing. I just-Silena, she's great too, but you're amazing."_

 _"Charlie, I'm sorry too. Really, I am. I like you, a lot, but...this isn't a good time. You have a girlfriend. She loves you. Go see her, okay?"_

 _He looks up and stares at my face with a pained and tearful expression, one that I hate to see on my best friend's face. "Maia, I'm in love with you," he says, so quiet it's barely a whisper. "I'm in love with you."_

 _I look at him sorrowfully, and pull him into a tight hug. "I know," I say. "But you have Silena. She loves you." I say again. "She loves you."_

 _"Please, Maia. Tell me. Tell me you don't think of me in that way, and I'll stop. I'll be with Silena. I'll just be your friend. Tell me I'm wrong."_

 _I hesitate for a moment. Do I love him? I honestly don't know. But I'd be lying to myself and him if I said I didn't like him, as in, like, more than a friend. Because, honestly, I do. I just know that I'm not going to ask him to break up with Silena. She'd be devastated, and I don't want to do that to her, because she's my friend. I can't do that to my friend. But then again, Charlie's my friend too, right? Yeah. Charlie's my best friend. Gods, I'm so confused right now. "I can't do that, Charlie. I can't tell you you're wrong, because you're not. I like you. But Silena loves you. I'm sorry, Charlie. It's just the wrong time."_

 _He closes his eyes and mutters something under his breath that I don't understand. He turns to me and gives me a sad smile. "If I didn't have Silena, would you say something different?"_

 _I don't know? Would I? "Yes." I say. "I would."_

 _He nods and cups my face with his hands. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and leans back so he's on his back again._

 _"Goodbye, Charlie. I'll see you later, okay?"_

 _He nods again and waves me off. I exit the cabin and curse myself for being such an idiot. I know I like him, and he likes me. How can I force him to be with someone he doesn't like? But I can't turn back now. I_ ' _ve made my decision and now I need to stick with it, no matter how much I hate it. I walk away, and don't look back once._

 _Charlie dies three days later._

Maia came out of the dream, but she didn't really wake up. The memory was over, but she wished it'd never happened. She wished she could take something back, at least that she would've told him she loved him, because she did, but she just walked away. It sees to her that she was an expert at that. Pushing people away. One of the main reasons she denied him was because she didn't want to ruin their friendship they had since she was eleven, but it was ruined anyway. She barely talked to him after that day, not that she got much chance to. He died three days later, thinking she hated him, when all she really wanted was for him to be happy. To be happy with Silena. She wished she could take it all back and tell him she loved him _. I love you._ That's all she needed to say. All she needed to say to fix everything. She misses him so much. _I love you_. Three words to change everything.

But she never got the chance.

Never got the chance.

 **A/N:**

 **So, we now know more about Maia! Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13: Leo's So Immature

**Chapter 13: Leo's So Immature**

When Maia woke up, they were still riding Festus. She was leaning forward against Leo, which was kinda embarrassing, but she was comfortable, and he didn't seem to mind it, so she stayed like that for a few minutes. Just laying there, thinking.

She really wished she didn't have to relive that stupid memory again. It was bad enough having to deal with Charlie's death and the knowledge that he probably died thinking she didn't like him, but now the memory was fresh again, so it was all she could think about. Maia couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if they wouldn't've gone on that stupid quest to blow up the Princess Andromeda. If things would be different if she would've just said those four words.

 _I love you._

But she couldn't dwell on that now. Sure, it was unfortunate that she had to get that stupid depressing memory back, but she honestly had more important things to worry about. Like, oh, maybe the fact that some dumb goddess stole the majority of her memories, and they were on a quest to save that very same goddess, and there was an extremely high chance that none of them would come back alive?

Gah, sometimes Maia wondered if the Fates liked messing with her, like, maybe they would all sit down and say, "Alright, I don't think Maia Jackson's had enough pain and suffering yet. Hmm, how can we fix this? Oh, I know! Let's have everyone she cares about be wiped clear from her memories and have, like, the one of the only people who genuinely cares about her vanish off the face of the earth, so she won't have anyone to talk to! Yeah! That sounds fun!"

Yeah, Maia was 100000% sure that's what the Fates say.

"Shut up, me," Leo said in front of her, making her jump.

"Hey, watch it, if we didn't have safety harnesses, I'd be a grease spot on..." Maia glanced down, but she couldn't see anything through the clouds. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Not sure," Leo said. "New England, maybe? So, what's the plan, bro? You said something about catching wind, or breaking wind, or something?"

Maia couldn't help but laugh. "Leo, this is serious," she said between laughs. Gods, she was a hypocrite.

Leo looked back at her. "You don't sound so serious," he said with a grin.

"She's right, Leo," Piper said. "We need to figure out what we're doing."

"Okay," Jason said. "Here's the plan. We need to find this god, ask him for some information. His name's Boreas-"

"His name's _Boreas_?" Leo asked. "What is he, the God of Boring?"

Maia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then we've gotta track town the _venti_ that attacked us at the Grand Canyon-"

"Can we just call them storm spirits?" Leo interjected. " _Venti_ makes them sound like evil espresso drinks."

"Shut up, Leo," Maia said.

"And then," Jason continued, like he was never interrupted. "We need to figure out who the storm spirits work for, so we can find Hera and free her."

"So you want to look for Dylan, the nasty storm dude, _on purpose_ ," Leo said. "The guy who threw me off the skywalk and sucked Coack Hedge into the clouds."

"That's about it," Jason said. "Well... there may be a wolf involved, too. But I think she's friendly. She probably won't eat us, unless we show weakness."

"Wow," Maia muttered under her breath. "That sounds reassuring."

Jason told them about his dream-the big nasty mother wolf and a burned-out house with stone spires growing out of the swimming pool.

"Uh-huh," Leo said. "But you don't know where this place is."

"Nope," Jason admitted.

"There's also giants," Piper added. "The prophecy said _the giants' revenge_."

"Hold on," Leo said. "Giants-like more than one? Why can't it be just one giant who wants revenge?"

"I don't think so," Piper said. "I remember in some of the old Greek stories, there was something about an army of giants. Is that right, Maia?"

"Um...I think so?" Maia said. "I can't really remember. I'm pretty sure I _used_ to know, but it's gone now. It seems right, though. I think we should expect an army. It's better to be prepared and ready than underprepared and dead."

"Great," Leo muttered, "Of course, with our luck, it's an army. So you know anything else about these giants? Didn't you do a bunch of myth research with your dad?"

"My dad's Poseidon..." Maia said, confused.

"No, no, no. I was talking to Piper."

"Your dad's an actor?" Jason asked.

Leo laughed. "I keep forgetting about your amnesia. Heh. Forgetting about amnesia. That's funny. But yeah, her dad's Tristan McLean."

"Uh-Sorry, what was he in?" "Who's that?" Jason and Maia asked at the same time.

"It doesn't matter," Piper said quickly. "The giants-well, there were lots of giants in Greek mythology. But if I'm thinking of the right ones, they were bad news. Huge, almost impossible to kill. They could throw mountains and stuff. I think they were related to Titans. They rose from the earth after Kronos lost the war-I mean the _first_ Titan war, thousands of years ago-and they tried to destroy Olympus. If we're talking about the same giants-"

"Chiron said it was happening again," Jason remembered. "The last chapter. That's what he meant. No wonder he didn't want us to know all the details."

Maia winced. She didn't want to think about her talk with Chiron.

"So..." Leo whistled. "Giants who can throw mountains. Friendly wolves that will eat us if we show weakness. Evil espresso drinks. Gotcha. Maybe this isn't the best time to bring up my psycho babysitter."

"Is that another joke?" Piper asked.

Leo told them about Tia Callida, who was really Hera, and how she'd appeared to him at camp. Maia noticed that he didn't mention his fire abilities, and she figured that was probably a good idea, what with the fact that Nyssa said fire demigods tended to destroy cities and stuff. Maia didn't think she would've told them either. Plus, the whole thing with his mom...that had to be tough. He still told them about it, though, and she admired the fact that he was able to do it without breaking down and sobbing. While he was talking, Maia reached forward and squeezed his hand, just to show him she was there. His shoulders seemed to relax a bit, which was nice.

There was an eerie silence after that, and Maia hated silence. Silence was boring. She tended to get off track when it was to quiet. Speaking of track, before she found out she was a demigod, Maia was actually planning to try out for the track team. She was pretty good, too. She probably would've made it if it wasn't for stupid Mrs. Dodds. Her brother always told her how Mrs. Dodds was strange, and she believed him. That was the one teacher who actually _punished_ her for giving the right answer. Stupid Mrs. Dodds.

You know, Maia also really didn't like pizza. That might seem odd, but she was a vegetarian, so she couldn't have the kind of pizza with meat on it, and she hated cheese, so no pizza for her. Plus, there's always too much sauce, which Maia didn't like either. The way it gets all...clumpy, on the crust. Eww.

"That's...disturbing," Piper said, breaking through the silence.

"What? My dislike for pizza?" Maia asked.

"No. Leo's story. Why don't you like pizza.

Maia felt her cheeks heat up. Oops, she forgot she didn't say that outloud.

"Okay, Mai's crazy, but disturbing 'bout sums it up," Leo agreed. "Thing is, everybody says don't trust Hera. She hates demigods. And the prophecy said we'd cause death if we unleash her rage. So I'm wondering...why are we doing this?"

"She chose us," Jason said. "All four of us. We're the first of the seven who have to gather for the Great Prophecy. This quest is the beginning for something much bigger."

For some reason, she didn't agree with Jason. Maia didn't seem too important, no matter what stupid quest she was part of. Plus, she wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. The prophecy said nothing about a child of Poseidon, and the usual number for a quest is three. So why did she volunteer? Because she needed to figure out what Chiron was hiding, that's why. She may not believe she's part of the Seven, but she definitely thinks she plays an important role _somehow._ Or else she wouldn't've had her memories stolen and been plucked from her home and dropped on a school bus. Right?

"Besides," Jason continued, "helping Hera is the only way I-"

"Me too," Maia cut in.

"Me _and_ Maia, can get our memories back. And that dark spire in my dream seemed to be feeding on Hera's energy. If that thing unleashes a king of the giants by destroying Hera-"

"Not a good trade-off," Piper agreed. "At least Hera is on our side-mostly. Losing her would throw the gods into chaos. She's the main one who keeps peace in the family. And a war with the giants could be even more destructive than the Titan war."

Jason nodded. "Chiron also talked about worse forces stirring on the solstice, with it being a good time for dark magic, and all-something that could awaken if Hera were sacrificed on that day. And this mistress who's controlling the storm spirits, the one who wants to kill all the demigods-"

"Might be that weird sleeping lady," Leo finished. "Dirt Woman fully awake? Not something I want to see."

"But who is she?" Jason wondered. "And what does she have to do with giants?"

Maia shrugged. These were all good questions, but none of them had answers. In front of her, Leo was shaking, and Maia wondered why. It might've been from the cold, but couldn't he literally control fire and warm himself up? Yeah, Maia had the feeling it was something different.

She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. It was loud. Really loud. But also, kinda peaceful. _Flying really isn't that bad,_ Maia thought. She figured since Jason's dad is Zeus, that was probably the reason she hadn't been knocked out of the sky yet, but still...it was nice. When she got back-no, not _when_ , she realized, _if._ If she got back, she might even learn how to ride Pegasi. Maybe Percy would let her ride Blackjack. But she supposed she really wouldn't need Percy's permission, since he was missing.

 _Gods, Maia,_ she scolded herself, _stop being so dam depressing._

She was tired. Really tired. Maybe if she just shut her eyes for a few minutes...But no, she probably should let someone else sleep. She'd already rested her eyes for like three hours. Leo stayed up all night too, he could probably use some sleep.

"Hey, Leo," Maia said. "You're probably exhausted. You stayed up all night too, you know."

"Yeah, so?" Leo asked with a yawn.

"Get some sleep. You even sound tired."

"Someone needs to steer Festus," he protested.

"I thought you said you programmed him to fly to Quebec on his own," Maia said. "Don't worry, I'll wake you if anything exciting happens."

"You won't let me fall off?"

"Nope. I promise. Please, Leo, you really need it. I don't want the only person who knows how to control Festus to be running on zero sleep."

"Fine," he muttered and a second later, he stretched and leaned back so his head was in Maia's lap. She blushed and when she looked back, Piper was laughing.

"Shut up," Maia said, embarrassed. "You guys can sleep too, you know," she said, changing the subject.

"Nah, I'm good." Piper said. "Jason?"

"Nope, I got a good eight hours of sleep last night." Jason said, and Maia rolled her eyes. It was almost like he was bragging. "It's you who should rest. You slept what? Two hours? Three? Sleep. Me and Pipes will watch out for any unwelcome visitors."

Maia didn't bother to say anything. She just closed her eyes and drifted into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

 **A/N:  
** Thank you so much to all the positive feedback I have received! I honestly wasn't expecting this many people to like it, so this is great. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Maia's Chopped Liver

**Chapter 14: Maia's Chopped Liver**

The first thing she heard when she woke up was, "Maia! Get up! We're being attacked!"

And naturally, she threw her fist forward and punched whoever said that in the back of the head. Self defense.

"Ouch! What the heck, Mai?"

Only one person called her that. She looked at the person she attacked and saw "Leo?"

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Leo looked back at her and rubbed his head gingerly. "I was here when you fell asleep and there's not much room to move around on a flying metal dragon. You've been sleeping for a really long time, by the way."

"Oh," Maia said sheepishly. "Sorry. Did you have an actual reason to wake me up, or did you do it just to bother me?"

"Yup," Leo grinned. "I had good reason. However, I did attempt to make it as annoying for you as possible."

Maia groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Would you care to tell me what that good reason _was_?"

"Oh. right. We're here."

"Great." Maia dared herself to quickly glance over the side, and while what she saw still terrified her, it wasn't nearly as scary as it was last night. Who knows, maybe this quest would get rid of her fear of heights. Maia snorted. _That's likely,_ she thought. The town actually looked pretty cool. In the middle of so much cold white snow, it had a warm cheery glow to it. All of the buildings were crowded together inside a big old wall, and in the center of everything, sat a Christmassy castle with a green roof and red brick walls.

"Are we in Quebec?" Asked Maia.

"Uh huh," Leo confirmed," but I thought it looked like Santa's workshop."

Maia tilted her head towards the city, getting a closer look. "Yeah, I can see how you'd think that."

"Pipes said it was a hotel."

"Wow, really?"

Leo looked back and nodded in response.

" _Weird._ "

"I know, right, but look there," Leo leaned over and pointed at something towards the ground. "There's doormen, cars, luggage, valet-"

"Hey guys," Jason interrupted, "We got company!"

Maia and Leo's heads turned in sync, and Maia was upset to see that Jason was right. A hundred or so feet below them, coming up from the hotel towers, were two winged dudes carrying weapons. Maia wasn't sure, but she had a feeling she didn't have very good luck with armed angels.

"Are you kidding me?" Maia said aloud. "Why does this always happen to us? Right when everything seems like it's gonna turn out fine, we run into something crazy like tornado dudes or sword wielding angels."

"Um...last time, we didn't have any memories," Jason pointed out. "I didn't exactly think everything was going to be okay."

"You know what I-" But Maia was interrupted when Festus suddenly stopped in mid air, causing everyone to jolt forward (to Maia's embarrassment, she ended up leaning forward and hugging Leo). He was making this sound in the back of his throat, like a bingo wheel spinning, but scarier. "Um, Leo? What's Festus doing? What's that sound?"

Leo let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, that? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he said as he fumbled with the reins.

"Leo Valdez, don't you dare lie to me," Maia warned.

"Well, then...he may be about to breathe fire," Leo mumbled quickly.

Maia cursed under her breath. She glanced down at the angels, and figured they wouldn't appreciate becoming barbequed...ice...angel dudes?

"I don't like this," Jason said. "They look like storm spirits."

Maia understood why he thought that, but somewhere in her lost memories, she knew that he was wrong. These things were more solid, and more humanlike. There were two of them, and their faces were pretty similar so they _could_ be brothers, but their bodies were completely different, leading Maia to believe they were probably not twins. Maia was sure she recognized these guys from somewhere, but her stupid brain wouldn't let her remember.

The first one was huge, and he was dressed like a regular jock, with a bright red hockey jersey, baggy sweat pants, and black leather cleats. He was constantly grinning, and he looked funny with a tons of teeth missing.

The other guy was...completely different. Quite honestly, he looked ridiculous. His hair was long and styled into a mullet, which Maia usually respected, but this one was an exception. He was wearing an hilarious (not in a good way) silk shirt with the first three buttons open, pointy-toed leather shoes, and designer pants that were _way_ too tight. He had a bad case of acne, and was couldn't've weighed more than ninety pounds.

The two angels came to a stop in front of Festus and hovered there, swords at the ready.

"No clearance." The big guy grunted.

"'Scuse me?" Leo said.

"You have no flight plan on file," explained the skinny guy, who Maia was surprised to say had a terribly fake French accent which was completely forced. "This is restricted airspace."

"Destroy them?" The jock grinned stupidly, showing off his many missing teeth.

The dragon began to hiss and steam, ready to defend them. Maia uncapped her pen, Jason flipped his coin, and Piper put a hand on her dagger, but Leo cried, "Hold on! Let's have some manners here, boys. Can I at least find out who has the honor of destroying me?"

"I am Cal!" The jock grunted proudly.

"That's short for Calais," the skinny dude said. "Sadly, my brother cannot say words with more than two syllables-"

"Pizza! Hockey! Destroy!" Cal said happily.

"Which includes his name," skinny dude finished.

"I am Cal," Cal repeated. "And this is Zethes, my brother!"

Leo looked back at Maia and raised his eyebrows. He turned back to the angels. "Wow, that was almost three sentences, man! Way to go."

Cal grinned proudly.

"Stupid buffoon," his brother grumbled. "They make fun of you. But no matter. I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. And the lady there-" He winked at Piper, but it looked more like he was having a facial seizure. "She can tell me anything she likes. Perhaps she would like to have dinner with a famous demigod before we must destroy you?"

"Hey," Maia complained. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Zethes glanced in Maia's direction. His eyes scanned her body, and he rolled his eyes and looked away.

Leo made a rumbling sound inside his throat, and looked back at Maia with a serious expression on his face. He looked like he was going to say something, but apparently decided against it. He turned back to listen to the angels.

Piper made a noise like she was being strangled. "That's...a truly horrifying offer."

"It is no problem," Zethes wiggled his eyebrows. "We are a very romantic people, we Boreads."

"Boreads?" Jason cut in. "Do you mean, like, the sons of Boreas?"

 _Ohhhhh,_ Maia thought. _That's where I've heard of them. We learned about Boreads at camp._

"Ah, so you've heard of us!" Zethes looked pleased. "We are our father's gatekeepers. So you understand, we cannot have unauthorized people flying in his airspace on creaky dragons, scaring the mortal peoples."

Everyone glanced downward, and saw that the mortals were, in fact, starting to take notice. Several of them were pointing up in annoyance, like the bronze dragon was a helicopter flying too close to the ground.

"Which is sadly why, unless this is an emergency landing," Zethes said, "we will have to destroy you painfully."

"Destroy!" Cal said enthusiastically.

"Wait!" Piper cried. "This is an emergency landing."

Cal's face fell. "Awww!"

Zethes stared at Piper. "How does the pretty girl decide this is an emergency, then?"

"We have to see Boreas. It's totally urgent! Please?" Piper forced a smile. Her voice sounded rich and convincing, and Maia realized she must be using charmspeak, whether she meant to or not.

Zethes not-so-subtly tugged at his shirt, probably making sure it was still open wide enough. "Well...I hate to disappoint a lovely lady, but you see, my sister, she would have an avalanche if we allowed you-"

Maia knew they weren't going to get anywhere with what they were doing now, so she made an impulse decision, hoping it wouldn't kill them all. "Please!" She cried. "Our dragon is malfunctioning! He could crash at any minute!"

Maia nudged Festus with her foot, hoping he'd catch on and help them out. There was a short silence that seemed to stretch into eternity, and just when Maia thought Festus wasn't going to do anything, he shuddered and tilted his head to the side, spilling black oil on a black Mercedes in the parking lot below.

"No destroy?" Cal asked innocently.

Zethes lifted his hand and stroked an unexisting goatee, pondering the problem. Then he gave Piper another wink, which made Maia roll her eyes. She knew she shouldn't care, but it kinda sucked that even this skinny little creep didn't notice her. Honestly, it was pretty pathetic on her part.

"Well," Zethes told Piper, "you are pretty. I mean, you're right. A malfunctioning dragon-this could be an emergency."

"Destroy them later?" Cal offered, but Zethes shrugged him off.

"It will take some explaining," Zethes decided. "Father has not been kind to visitors lately. But, yes. Come, faulty dragon people. Follow us."


	15. Chapter 15: Maia Shouldn't Be Here

**Chapter 15: Maia Shouldn't Be Here**

Maia was kinda surprised when the Boreads pulled out the orange flashlights, but by then, she really should've been used to weird things happening. Cal and Zethes turned towards the hotel's tower.

"I love these guys," Leo said enthusiastically. "Follow them?"

Nobody said anything for a moment, and Maia got the feeling nobody really wanted to follow skinny dude and the jock-Maia preferred to call them by those names.

"I guess," Jason decided. "We're here now. But I wonder why Boreas hasn't been kind to visitors."

"Pfft, he just hasn't met us," Leo whistled. "Festus, after those flashlights!"

The dragon swooped down closer to the tower. Maia wasn't quite sure where they were supposed to land. The Boreads just kept going towards the tower without slowing down at all. Maia hissed in Leo's ear, "We're gonna crash!"

Leo apparently didn't hear her, or was ignoring her, because he didn't reply.

Right when Maia thought they were done for, a section of the roof opened up to reveal an entrance that was just barely wide enough for Festus to fit through.

"This cannot be good," Jason muttered, but Festus kept descending, and soon his feet landed with a heavy _thunk_ on the cold hard floor.

The room was huge, with high ceilings, fancy furniture, and elaborate decorations. An elegant staircase towards the back of the room lead to another space probably as grand as this. Maia figured they were in a penthouse, but even for a suite, this place was _fancy._ Maia wondered how expensive it was to stay a night in this place. Probably more money than she'd spent in her entire life put together.

Anyway, despite the fancy decor, the suite seemed like a pretty normal hotel room. Except for one tiny detail: everything was covered in a layer of ice. Maia wasn't sure what that was about. Maybe Boreas was having a bad day. Maybe he just liked it cold, like Jake's great Aunt Mathilda (don't ask how Maia knew what temperature Jake's great aunt preferred, or even how Maia knew who Jake's great aunt was, because she had _no_ idea).

"Guys," Leo said as Maia slid off of Festus's back, "fix the thermostat in here, and I would totally move in."

"Not me." Jason looked uneasily at the staircase. "Something feels wrong. Something up there..."

Festus shuddered and spewed flames. Frost started to form on his scales.

"No, no, no." Zethes marched over. "The dragon must be deactivated. We can't have fire in here. The heat ruins my hair."

Maia rolled her eyes. She was hating this guy more and more every second she spent with him.

Festus roared and shot fire from his mouth. Frost started forming on his scales.

"S'okay, big guy," Leo turned to Zethes. "The dragon's a little touchy about the whole deactivation concept, but don't worry. I've got a better solution."

"Destroy?" Cal suggested.

Maia rolled her eyes again. "No, dude. We're not gonna destroy anything, okay? Just be quiet and let Leo talk."

Cal frowned and hung his head a little. "Sorry," he said guiltily.

Leo grinned at Maia, and gave her a wink when he caught her looking at him. "Alright then...let me just..."

"Um...Leo?" Piper asked nervously. "What are you-"

"Watch and learn, Beauty Queen." Leo said. "When me and Mai were repairing Festus last night, we found all kinds of buttons." Leo grinned at Maia. "Some of them, you don't want to know what they do, but others..."

Maia smiled to herself, remembering that one that caused random poisonous spikes to shoot from Festus's head. One of the spikes hit a dryad's tree, and Maia learned some new curse words, some of them she couldn't even begin to understand what they meant.

"Ah, here we go!" Leo said happily. He hooked his fingers behind the dragon's left foreleg. He pulled a switch, and the dragon shuddered from head to toe. Everyone backed away as Festus folded like origami. His bronze plating stacked together. His neck and tail folded into his body. His wings collapsed and his trunk compacted until he was a rectangular metal wedge the size of a suitcase.

Leo grinned again in Maia's direction and sauntered over to the suitcase. He leaned down, tried to pull it up, and...couldn't lift it. His face turned red as he pulled and pulled to try to get that thing off the ground, but he accomplished nothing.

"Um...yeah...well, this thing weighs like six billion pounds, so...hold on. I think-aha!"

He clicked another button. A handle sprang out from the top end and wheels from the bottom.

"Ta-da!" He announced. "The world's heaviest carry on."

"That's impossible," Jason said. "Something that big couldn't-"

"Stop!" Zethes ordered, and the two ice angel brothers drew their swords simultaneously. They both glared at Leo like he'd just murdered their grandma or something.

Leo raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, okay. What'd I do? Stay calm, you guys. If it bothers you that much, I don't have to take the dragon as a carry on."

"who are you?" Zethes roughly shoved the point of his sword against Leo's chest. "A child of the South Wind, spying on us?"

Leo looked taken aback. "What? No! Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith. No harm to anyone."

Cal put his face right up to Leo's. He scrunched his nose up, like he was...sniffing for something? "Smell fire," he said. "Fire is bad."

Leo looked like he was having a heart attack. "Oh? Um...yeah, I've been, we've been...I-"

"Well," Maia cut in, "of course he smells like fire! I probably do too, to be honest with you; we worked all night on mending Festus here," Maia gestured towards the suitcase. "We've been working with oil, and Leo's clothes are kinda singed, so-"

"No!" Zethes pushed Leo back at sword point. "It's different with him." Zethes turned to address Leo. "We can smell fire, demigod. We assumed it was from the creaky dragon, but now the dragon is in the suitcase, and I can still smell fire...on you."

Leo took a step back, his face pale as Zethe's hair. "Hey, look...I don't-" He looked at his friends desperately. "Guys, a little help?"

Jason slipped his gold coin out of his pocket. He was watching Zethes apprehensively, like a teacher dealing with a particularly bad kid. "Look, there's been a mistake. Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell them, Leo. Tell them you're not a fire guy."

"Um..."

"Zethes?" Piper tried for her most dazzling smile, but she looked a little too nervous and cold to pull it off. "We've all friends here. Put down the swords and let's talk."

"The girl is pretty," Zethes admitted.

"Um...hello? I'm a girl too!" Maia muttered, but nobody seemed to hear her.

"And of course she can't help but be attracted to my amazingness," Zethes continued, "but sadly I cannot romance her at the time." He poked his sword further into Leo's chest, and when Maia concentrated on a certain spot, she could see white frost slowly spreading across his shirt.

"Destroy him now?" Cal asked his brother.

Zethes nodded. "Sadly, I think-"

"No," Jason insisted in that strong leader voice that Maia envied. "Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. He's no threat. Maia here is a daughter of Poseidon, Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite, and I'm a son of Zeus. We're here on a peaceful mission-"

Jason's voice faltered, because the Boreads had suddenly turned on him.

"You said you're the son of Zeus?" Zethes asked eagerly.

"Um...yeah," Jason said hesitantly. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."

Cal's eyes widened and his mouth opened to form an O shape. "Can't be Jason," he said. "Doesn't look the same."

Zethes stepped forward and studied Jason's face. "No," he decided. "He is not out Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as good as me, but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millenia ago."

"Wait," Jason said. "Your Jason? You mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?"

"Of course," Zethes replied proudly. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the Argo, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey."

"Hockey!" Cal agreed.

"But Jason-our Jason-he died a mortal death. You can't be him."

"I'm not," Jason agreed.

"So destroy?" Cal asked.

"No," Zethes said regretfully. "If he's a son of Zeus, he could be the one we've been watching for."

"Watching for?" Leo asked. "You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? or watching for like in a bad way: he's in trouble."

A girls voice said, "That depends on my father's will."

Maia looked up the staircase. Standing at the top was possible the strangest looking girl Maia had ever seen. Her skin was totally white. Not like, not getting enough sun white, like snow, or polar bears. It was unnatural. In contrast to her skin, however, her thick hair was jet black. She fixed her dark brown eyes on Maia, and a small smile tugged at the girl's lips, like she knew something Maia didn't. Maia hated that look.

Then, the girl looked over Leo, scowled, and moved her gaze over to Piper and Jason. She narrowed her eyes.

"Father will want to see the one called Jason," the girl said.

"Then it is him?" Zethes asked excitedly.

"We'll see," the girl said. "Bring our guests."

Beside Maia, Leo hurriedly grabbed the handle of the bronze suitcase. Maia knew he's make a fool if himself trying to lift it, so she reached over to help him, but to her surprise, he just shooed her away and kept tugging at it himself. Maia frowned. What was up with him? She looked at Leo and followed his gaze...to the girl. Oh. Well then, now Maia knew what was going on. Leo had a crush on the creepy girl. That's nice. Maia tried to hide her disappointment and embarrassment, and just backed up to stand next to Piper.

When Maia reached where she wanted to be, she realized it was completely silent, and everybody was staring at Leo. Hmmm...

"Not you, Leo Valdez," the girl said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"You cannot be in the presence of my father," the girl said. "Fire and ice-it would not be wise."

"We're going together," Jason insisted, keeping a protective hand on Leo's shoulder, "or not at all."

"He will not be harmed, Jason Grace," the girl said. "Unless you make trouble. Calais, keep Leo Valdez here. Guard him, but do not kill him."

Cal pouted. "Just a little?"

"No," the girl insisted. "And take care of his interesting suitcase, until Father passes further judgement."

"It's fine, guys," Leo said. "No sense causing trouble if we don't have to. You go ahead."

Maia suddenly felt really nervous. Call her a coward, but she didn't feel comfortable going alone with Jason and Piper. She'd only known them for two days, and Maia wasn't the best at...social stuff. Especially with almost-strangers. Sure, she hadn't known Leo for any longer, but she'd spent much more time with him. She felt like she knew him, and Maia liked him. They were friends. "I-I'll stay with him."

"No. You must come." The girl insisted.

"Why? What do you care if I stay or if Leo comes?"

"You are not supposed to be here, Maia Jackson. My father will be very interested to see you. So you must come. Now." The girl fixed her with an icy stare that made Maia's stomach crawl. She nervously glanced at Leo, who grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before Maia turned to face the girl.

"Fine," she said.

"Good. And do not worry, Leo Valdez will be perfectly safe. I wish I could say the same for you, Maia Jackson and son of Zeus. Now, come, King Boreas is waiting."


	16. Chapter 16: Stupid Sucky Life

**Chapter 16: Stupid Sucky Life**

Maia had a really bad feeling about this.

What the heck was going on? First all of that weird stuff Chiron and Clovis said to her, that she'd _finally_ started to push out of her mind, now this!? What did that girl mean? She wasn't supposed to be there? And why on earth did Boreas want to talk to her so much? Would he help her? Was she in trouble? What if he was going to punish her for being on the quest?!

All of these paranoid thoughts were running through Maia's head as they climbed up the [slippery] ice covered staircase to that big chamber of doom. (Yeah, Maia usually got like that when she was nervous). What didn't help her nerves was the fact that Zethes was constantly walking behind them with his sword drawn, so Maia couldn't escape if she actually needed to. She briefly wondered if Jason could fly her to safety, but quickly shot that idea out of her head. She doubted he could carry much more than one person, and he'd pick Piper over her in a heartbeat.

Then, there was that creepy girl. The one with white skin and black hair? Yeah. Her. Every now and then, she'd glance over her shoulder and give Maia a cold smile. The look in the girl's eyes creeped Maia out. Like Maia was a particularly interesting science specimen-one that she couldn't wait to dissect.

Maybe she was paranoid, but Maia couldn't help but imagine what Boreas was like. She was _pretty_ sure she'd learned about him at Camp Half-Blood, but she couldn't really remember the details. Only that he controlled the North Wind, which was pretty obvious, considering he was literally the god of the North Wind. Since she didn't have any clues to what he looked like, Maia's imagination took control, and that was _never_ a good thing. She pictured Boreas as a super tall dude with a pointy beard, carrying a king's scepter. She imagined him having even colder eyes than his daughter, and being a psycho serial killer too. Maybe he was even wearing necklaces and bracelets and stuff with his victims' bodies as charms.

"Stop it," she told herself, louder than she'd intended.

Jason turned around and gave her a strange look, but they all kept walking.

"It'll be okay," Piper whispered to Jason so Maia could barely hear it. "Just a talk, right?"

Upon hearing Piper say that, she felt a childish surge of jealousy. Maia wished she had someone to comfort, or someone to comfort her. But at that moment, she was completely alone. All of her old friends were back at camp, Beckendorf was _dead_ , Leo was down with Cal, but it seemed a world away, and Percy was gods knows where, and Maia didn't even know if he was still alive. Plus, to make matters worse, she was on a quest to get back her memories who were _stolen_ from her by the very person they were risking their lives to rescue.

She didn't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but life kinda sucked.

Suddenly, somebody yelped in front of her, and Maia looked up to see both Jason and Piper rubbing their hands in pain.

"Warmth is not a good idea here," the creepy girl advised, "especially when I am your best chance of staying alive. Please, this way."

Once the ice princess started walking, Maia turned to Jason and Piper. "Geez, what'd you guys do to piss her off?"

Both of their faces turned bright red.

"We were...um...holding hands." Piper said.

Maia grinned at them, trying as hard as she could to mask the jealousy. Really, she needed to stop. _Just because Leo doesn't like you doesn't mean you have to be jealous of Jason and Piper's happiness._

"Oh... _I get it."_ Maia said teasingly, causing the two to blush even more.

Jason started to say something, but Maia just gave them a knowing look and walked ahead.

They stopped when they reached the end of the hallway and found themselves in front of a set of oak doors carved with a map of the world. In each corner was a man's bearded face, blowing wind.

The creepy girl turned with that same look in her eyes that made Maia hate her. Like she knew something Maia didn't.

"This is the throne room," she said. "Be on your best behavior, Jason Grace. My father can be...chilly. I will translate for you, and try to encourage him to hear you out. I do hope he spares you. We could have such fun."

"Um, okay," Jason choked out. "But really, we're just here for a little talk. We'll be leaving right afterward."

The girl smiled. "I love heroes. So blissfully ignorant."

Piper rested her hand on her dagger. "Well, how about you enlighten us? You say you're going to translate for us, and we don't even know who you are. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed with distaste. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me. Even in the ancient times, the Greeks did not know me well. Their island homes were too warm, too far from my domain. I am Khione, daughter of Boreas, goddess of snow."

She stirred the air with her finger, and a miniature blizzard swirled around her-big, fluffy flakes as soft as cotton.

"Now, come," Khione said. The oaken doors blew open, and cold blue light spilled out of the room. "Hopefully you will survive your little talk."

 **A/N:**

I know this is _super_ short, but it's just a filler. Sorry.


	17. Chapter 17: King Boreas

**Chapter 17: King Boreas**

Gods, it was freezing in the throne room. Maia shivered. She had a very low tolerance for cold. Every breath she took hung in the air as a grey cloud of mist. This was the kind of cold that went beneath the surface and chilled your bones. Even though they'd only been standing there thirty seconds, her limbs were starting to go numb. Maia shivered again and stomped her feet to get some feeling back in her legs.

She kept her head down, hiding her chin in her jacket collar, but she noticed a few small details about the room they were standing in. Purple tapestries of winter landscapes hung from the walls, and the ceilings were just as high as in the last hall. Ice sculptures were scattered all around the room, but Maia didn't really look close enough to tell what they were of. There was actually snow on the ground, which kinda showed how freaking cold it was in there.

Maia jumped back when she accidentally wandered between two ice sculptures, and they swiftly moved to block her path. She nervously glanced over to Jason and saw that he was in the same predicament.

From the far end of the hall, a man's voice rang out in a language that sounded like French. Maia squinted into the mist, but the room was so long, she couldn't see the other end. Whatever the man said though, the ice guards backed away.

"It's fine," Khione said. "My father has ordered them not to kill you just yet."

"Super," Jason muttered.

Maia smiled at him, and he returned the look, but Zethes prodded him in the back with his sword. "Keep moving, Jason Junior," he said.

"Please don't call me that."

"My father is not a patient man," Zethes warned. "and the beautiful Piper, sadly, is losing her magical hairdo very fast. Later, perhaps, I can lend her something from my wide assortment of hair products."

"Thanks," Piper grumbled.

Ignored again, Maia thought. That really helps to boost a girl's already low self-esteem.

They kept walking, and the mist parted to reveal a man sitting on an ice throne. He was sturdily built, dressed in a stylish white suit that seemed woven from snow, with dark purple wings that spread out to either side. His long hair and shaggy beard were encrusted with icicles, so Maia couldn't tell if his hair was grey or just white with frost. His arched eyebrows made him look angry, but his eyes twinkled more warmly than his daughter's-as if he might have a sense of humor buried somewhere under that permafrost. Maia hoped so.

"Bienvenu," the king said. "Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?"

Khione was about to speak, but Piper stepped forward and curtsied.

"Votre Majesté," she said, "je suis Piper McLean. C'est Maia, fille de Poséidon, et c'est Jason, fils de Zeus."

Maia knew enough French to know that Piper had just introduced her, and the king narrowed his eyes in Maia's direction before shaking his head as if dismissing a thought. He turned back to Piper and smiled with pleasant surprise. "Vous parlez franCais? TrEs bien!"

"Piper, you speak French?" Jason asked.

Piper frowned. "No. Why?"

"You just spoke French," Maia told her.

Piper blinked. "I did?"

The king said something else, and Piper nodded. "Oui, Votre Majesté."

The king laughed and clapped his hands, obviously delighted. He spoke a few more sentences and swept his hand at his daughter, as if shooing her away.

Khione looked taken aback. "The king says-"

"He says I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper interrupted, "so naturally I can speak French, which is the language of love. I had no idea. His Majesty says Khione won't have to translate now."

Behind them, Zethes snorted, and Khione glared in his direction. She bowed stiffly in her father's direction and backed away quickly.

The king sized up Jason, and Jason bowed kinda clumsily. "Your Majesty, I am Jason Grace. Thank you for, um, not killing us-"

"Hey," Maia interrupted before she could stop herself, "can I ask...why does a Greek god speak French?"

The king looked at Maia and laughed out loud. "Maia Jackson," he said in heavy accented English. "It is funny that you are speaking to me. Did my daughter tell you that you are not meant to be here?"

"Oh," Maia was slightly taken aback that the king suddenly started speaking in English. "Um...yes, Your Majesty, she did, but she didn't exactly tell me why I'm not supposed to be here..."

"Why, on this quest, my dear. You should not be on this quest."

"I know I wasn't in the prophecy...but...I was on the bus with Jason, and my memories are gone, and my brother is missing, so I thought I should help."

"No, no, no, dear. It did not start with the prophecy. There is a reason why the Oracle of Delphi did not include you."

"Um, Your Majesty, are you going to tell me what that reason is?" Maia asked nervously.

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time. But for now, we shall get to business. I am terribly sorry to have to say this, but I have orders to kill you." The king said with a wide smile.

"What?!" Maia screeched.

"Kill us?" Jason said. "Why?"

"Because," the king said, "my lord Aeolus has commanded it."

Boreas rose. He stepped down from his throne and furled his wings against his back. As he approached, Khione and Zethes bowed. Maia, Jason and Piper followed their example.

"I have deigned to speak your language," Boreas said, "because Piper McLean has honored me in mine. Toujours, I have had a fondness for the children of Aphrodite. And you, Maia Jackson, I do not wish to kill you yet, because I would quite like to see how this all plays out. You interest me. As for you, Jason Grace, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill a child of Zeus...without first hearing you out."

"Aeolus is the master of the winds, right?" Jason asked. "Why would he want us dead?"

"You are demigods," Boreas said, as if this explained everything. "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have always caused him many headaches. They ask him for favors. They unleash winds and cause chaos. But the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer..."

Boreas waved his hand, and a sheet of ice like a flat-screen TV appeared in the air. Images of battle flicked across the surface-a giant wrapped in storm clouds, wading across a river toward the Manhattan skyline, Tiny, glowing people, which Maia somehow knew were the gods, swarmed around him like angry wasps, pounding the monster with lightning and fire. Finally the river erupted in a massive whirlpool, and the smoky form sank beneath the waves and disappeared.

Maia's eyes widened. She recognized that. She couldn't remember what it was, but she recognized it. She'd seen it before. Maybe she'd start to remember more things.

"The storm giant, Typhon," Boreas explained. "The first time the gods defeated him, eons ago, he did not die quietly. His death released a host of storm spirits-wild winds that answered to no one. It was Aeolus's job to track them all down and imprison them in his fortress. The other gods-they did not help. They didn't even apologize for the inconvenience. It took Aeolus centuries to track down all the storm spirits, and naturally this irritated him. Then, last summer, Typhon was defeated again-"

"And his death released another wave of venti," Jason guessed. "Which made Aeolus even angrier."

"C'est vrai," Boreas agreed.

"But, Your Majesty," Piper said, "the gods had no choice but to battle Typhon. He was going to destroy Olympus! Besides, why punish demigods for that?"

The king shrugged. "Aeolus cannot take out his anger on the gods. They are his bosses, and very powerful. So he gets even with the demigods who helped them in the war. He issued orders to us: demigods who come to us for aid are no longer to be tolerated. We are to crush your little mortal faces."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"That sounds...extreme," Jason ventured. "But you're not going to crush our faces yet, right? You're going to listen to us first, 'cause once you hear about our quest-"

"Yes, yes," Boreas agreed. "You see, Aeolus also said that a son of Zeus might seek my aid, and if this happened, I should listen to you before destroying you, as you might-how did he put it?-make all of our lives very interesting. And you too, Maia Jackson, but I am not allowed to tell you any more than that. However, I am only obligated to listen. After that, I am free to pass judgement as I see fit. But I will listen first. Khione wishes this also. It may be that we will not kill you."

"Great," Jason breathed. "Thanks."

"Do not thank me," Boreas smiled. "There are many ways you could make our lives interesting. Sometimes we keep demigods for our amusement, as you can see."

He gestured around the room to the various ice statues which Maia just realized looked a little too lifelike.

Piper made a strangled noise. "You mean-they're all demigods? Frozen demigods? They're alive?"

"An interesting question," Boreas conceded. "They do not move unless they are obeying my orders. The rest of the time, they are merely frozen. Unless they were to melt, I suppose, which would be very messy."

To Maia's right, Khione approached Jason and placed her cold fingers on his neck. She murmured something in his ear that Maia couldn't hear, but it made him go white in the face.

"What?" Zethes broke in. "If Khione gets this one, then I deserve the girl. Khione always gets more presents!"

Maia thought it was worthless to point out that she was standing there too.

"Now, children," Boreas said sternly. "Our guests will think you are spoiled! Besides, you moved too fast. We haven't even heard the demigod's story yet. Then we will decide what to do with them. Please, Jason Grace, entertain us."

If it was even possible, Jason turned more white. Suddenly, there was a loud pop, and Khione flew backward, skidding across the floor.

Zethes laughed. "That is good! I'm glad you did that, even though I have to kill you now."

The air around Khione swirled with a micro-blizzard. "You dare-"

"Stop," Jason ordered. "You're not going to kill us. And you're not going to keep us. We're on a quest for the queen of the gods herself, so unless you want Hera busting down your doors, you're going to let us go."

Maia was impressed. She would never be able to sound so confident in this situation.

Khione's blizzard swirled to a stop. Zethes lowered his sword. They both looked uncertainly at their father.

"Hmm," Boreas said. "A son of Zeus, favored by Hera? This is definitely a first. Tell us your story."

Jason froze, and it looked like he was incapable of speaking.

"Your Majesty," Piper curtsied again, and told Boreas the whole story, from the Grand Canyon to the prophecy.

"All we ask for is guidance," Piper concluded. "These storm spirits attacked us, and they're working for some evil mistress. If we find them, maybe we can find Hera."

The king stroked the icicles on his beard. Maia glanced nervously outside and saw that night had fallen, so then only light came from the aurora borealis overhead, washing everything in blue.

"I know of these storm spirits," Boreas said. "I know where they are kept, and of the prisoner they took."

"You mean Coach Hedge?" Maia piped up, suddenly very curious. "He's alive?"

Boreas waved aside the question. "For now. But the one who controls these storm winds...it would be madness to oppose her. You would be better staying here as frozen statues."]

"Hera's in trouble," Maia said. "In three days she's going to be-I don't know-consumed, destroyed, something. And a giant is supposed to rise."

"Yes," Boreas agreed. "Many horrible things are waking Even my children do not tell me the news they should. The Great Stirring of monsters that began with Kronos-Jason Grace's father Zeus foolishly believed it would end when the Titans were defeated. But just as it was before, so it is now. The final battle is yet to come, and the one who will wake is more terrible than any Titan. Storm spirits-these are only the beginning. The earth has many more horrors to yield up. When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades...Olympus has good reason to fear."

"So you'll help us?" Jason asked.

Boreas scowled. "I did not say that."

Wow, Maia thought, this guy was really stubborn. This'll be harder than I thought.


	18. Chapter 18: Nope Don't Like Him At All

**Chapter 18: Nope. Don't Like Him. Not At All.**

"Please, Your Majesty," Piper said.

Everyone turned to look at her. She was back to normal again-the dress was replaced with traveling clothes, no more makeup, and her hair was once again short and choppy. "If you tell us where the storm spirits are, we can capture them and bring them to Aeolus. You'd look good in front of your boss. Aeolus might pardon us and the other demigods. We could even rescue Gleeson Hedge. Everyone wins."

"She's pretty," Zethes mumbled with a distracted look on his face. He shook his head, like he didn't mean to say anything. "I mean, she's right."

"Father, don't listen to her," Khione said. "She's a child of Aphrodite. She dares to charmspeak a god? Freeze her now!"

Boreas seemed to consider this. He looked like he was seriously thinking about agreeing with Khione, when something to Maia's right caught his eye. "What is that on your forearm, demigod?"

Maia looked and saw Jason lifting up his sleeve to reveal his strange tattoo thingies.

Boreas's eyes widened, and Khione actually hissed and backed away.

Then, the god bellowed out in laughter. It was so loud that it cracked an icicle from the ceiling, which fell to the ground a bit too close for Maia's comfort. Boreas's form began to flicker. His beard disappeared. He grew taller and thinner, and his clothes changed into a Roman toga, lined with purple. His head was crowned with a frosty laurel wreath, and a gladius hung at his side.

"Aquilon," Jason said.

The god nodded to Jason. "You recognize me better in this form, yes? And yet you said you come from Camp Half-Blood?"

"Um...yes, Your Majesty."

"And Hera sent you there...I understand now. Oh, she plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder Olympus is closed. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken."

 _What the heck is this dude talking about?_ Maia thought.

Apparently Piper was wondering the same thing. "Jason, why did Boreas change shape? The toga, the wreath. What's going on?"

"It's his Roman form," Jason said. "But what's going on-I don't know."

The god laughed. "No, I'm sure you don't. This should be very interesting to watch."

"Does that mean you'll let us go?" Piper asked.

"My dear," Boreas said, "there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fails, which I think it will, you will tear eachother apart. Aeolus will never have to worry about demigods again."

"Hey, I don't want to sound selfish here or anything, but what about _me_?" Maia asked. "What the hell did you mean when you said I shouldn't be here. I understand if telling Jason his role will destroy society as we know it, or whatever, but what does that have to do with me? Why can't you tell me? Why did Hera choose me? I haven't done anything special. Can't you explain?"

"I am sorry, my dear. I cannot tell you what your role is. I am sure you will find out soon enough. And as for explaining, oh, perish the thought! It is not for me to interfere in Hera's plan. No wonder she took your memory. You know, I have a reputation as a helpful wind god. Unlike my brethren, I've been known to fall in love with mortals. Why, my son Zethes and Calais started as demigods-"

"Which explains why they are idiots," Khione growled.

"Stop it!" Zethes yelled. "Just because you were born a full goddess-"

"Both of you, freeze," Boreas ordered. Apparently, that word carried a lot of weight in the household, because the two siblings went absolutely still. "Now, as I was saying, I have a good reputation, but it is rare that Boreas plays an important role in the affairs of gods. I sit here in my palace, at the edge of a civilization, and so I rarely have amusements. Why even that fool Notus, the South Wind, gets spring break in Cancun. What do I get? A winter festival with naked Quebecois rolling around in the snow."

"I like the winter festival," Zethes mumbled.

"My point," Boreas snapped, "is that I now have a chance to be the center. Oh, yes, I will let you go on this quest. You will find your storm spirits in the windy city, of course. Chicago-"

"Father!" Khione protested,

Boreas ignored his daughter, "If you can capture the winds, you may be able to gain safe entrance to the court of Aeolus, If by some miracle you succeed, be sure to tell him you captured the winds on my orders."

"Okay, sure," Jason said. "So Chicago is where we'll find this lady who's controlling the winds? She's the one who trapped Hera?"

"Ah." Boreas grinned. "Those are two different questions, son of Jupiter."

"The one who controls the winds," Boreas continued, "yes, you will find her in Chicago. But she is only a servant-a servant who is very likely to destroy you. If you succeed against her and take the winds, then you may go to Aeolus. Only he has knowledge of all the winds on the earth. All secrets come to his fortress eventually. If anyone can tell you where Hera is imprisoned, it is Aeolus. As for who you will meet when you finally find Hera's cage-truly, if I told you that, you would beg me to freeze you."

"Father," Khione protested, "you can't simply let them-"

"I can do what I like," he said, his voice hardening. "I am still master here, am I not?"

Boreas glared down at Khione, and she clenched her teeth. "As you wish, Father."

Maia was pretty sure there was some ongoing argument, because she totally recognized herself in Khione. Well, not the evil psychopathic ice goddess part, but the part where she was pissed off at her parent and trying to get them to see why she was right. That she could relate to.

"Now go, demigods," Boreas said, "before I change my mind. Zethes, escort them out safely."

They all bowed, and Boreas dissolved into mist.

Back in the entry hall, Cal and Leo were waiting for them. Leo looked cold but unharmed. He had even gotten cleaned up, and his clothes looked newly washed, like he'd used the hotel's valet service.

 _He looks good,_ thought Maia. _Not that I like him or anything. I can't like him. I don't want him to get hurt. But he's so funny, and nice, and handsome, and- No! Do you remember what happened to Charlie? You can not get close to anybody. Not like that. But what if- NO!_

As Maia was battling herself in her head, Festus spurted fire. Maia looked up and realized he was shooting it over his scales to keep warm.

As they were led down the stairs, Maia noticed that Leo' s eyes followed Khione. Maia frowned. Did Leo really have a crush on the ice princess? Apparently so. Ouch. Maia felt a pang of jealousy, then quickly pushed it aside. Leo could crush on whoever he wanted. Maia didn't care whatsoever, because she didn't like him like that at all. No way. Not at all. Never. But then why did the jealousy come back?

At the bottom step, Khione turned to Piper. "You have fooled my father, girl. But you have not fooled me. We are not done. And you, Jason Grace, I will see you as a statue in the throne room soon enough."

Wow. Maia had been ignored _way_ too much. Seriously, was she a ghost? She felt invisible.

"Boreas is right," Jason said. "You're a spoiled kid. See you around, ice princess."

Khione's eyes flashed pure white. Then, she turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs-literally. Halfway up, she turned into a blizzard and disappeared.

"Be careful," Zethes warned. "She never forgets an insult."

Cal grunted in agreement. "Bad sister."

"She's the goddess of snow," Maia said. "What's she gonna do, throw snowballs at us?" But as she said it, Maia had a feeling Khione could do a whole lot worse.

Leo looked devastated. "What happened up there? You made her mad? Is she mad at me too? Guys, that was my prom date!"

"We'll explain later," Piper said with a nervous glance towards Jason.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "We'll explain later."

"Be careful, pretty girl," Zethes said. "The winds between here and Chicago are bad-tempered. Many other evil things are stirring. I am sorry you will not be staying. You would make a lovely ice statue, in which I could check my reflection."

"Thanks," Piper said. "But I'd sooner play hockey with Cal."

"Hockey?" Cal's eyes lit up.

"Joking," Piper said. "And the storm winds aren't our worst problem, are they?"

"Oh, no," Zethes agreed. "Something else. Something worse."

"Worse," Cal echoed.

"Can you tell me?" Piper gave them a smile.

This time, the charm didn't work. They Boreads shook their heads in unison. She hangar doors opened onto a freezing starry night, and Festus the dragon stomped his feet, anxious to fly.

"Ask Aeolus what is worse," Zethes said darkly. "He knows. Good luck."

Cal patted Leo on the shoulder. "Don't get destroyed. Next time-hockey. Pizza."

"C'mon guys," Jason said. "Let's go to Chicago and try not to get destroyed.


	19. Chapter 19: Well… This Sucks

**Chapter 19: Well… This Sucks**

After they left Boreas's place, it was a pretty smooth ride. That is, until Festus fell from the sky.

Usually, Maia was terrified of heights. No. Take that back. She was _always_ afraid of heights. So she wasn't quite sure what made her able go on this quest and fly on a bronze dragon hundreds of feet in the air. Maybe it was the need for answers. Maybe it was the fact that Leo was so enthusiastic about her going, she couldn't back out. Maybe she'd never know. But now, tumbling through the clouds, the ground getting closer and closer as she fell, Maia was seriously regretting her decision.

She could see the lights from the city-she wasn't sure which one-glimmering far below her, and several hundred feet away the body of the bronze dragon spinning out of control, his wings limp, fire flickering in his mouth like a badly wired lightbulb.

A body shot past her-Leo, screaming and frantically grabbing at the clouds. "Not cooooool!"

She tried to call out to him, but he was already too far below.

Maia looked to her side and saw Piper freefalling next to her. Maia reached out her hand and grabbed the other girl's shirt, in a stupid effort to calm her nerves. It didn't work. Piper glanced over and saw Maia, and then looked up. Maia looked up too, and saw Jason far above them. _He's lucky,_ thought Maia. _He can fly._

He was shouting something, but Maia could barely understand him. All she heard was, "Arms and legs!"

"What did he say!?" Maia shouted to Piper.

"Level out!" Piper responded. "Extend your arms and legs!"

Maia nodded and did what she said. It worked a little bit to control her balance, but the city lights were still approaching rapidly. Maia was actually surprisingly calm. Sure, she was terrified, but compared to what she thought she'd do in this situation, she was doing pretty good. Of course, it wouldn't really matter if she ended up a demigod pancake.

She looked up and saw Jason wrap his arms around Piper, who'd slowed her fall a bit with Jason's advice. "Guys! Help!" She yelled.

"Coming," She heard Jason yell, and then his arms wrapped around her waist. It was kind of a tight fit with Piper there too, but at least she was falling slower.

"We've gotta get to Leo!" Maia shouted.

Their fall slowed as Jason controlled the winds, but they still lurched up and down like the winds didn't want to cooperate.

"Gonna get rough," Jason warned. "Hold on!"

Maia tightened her grip on him, and Jason shot towards the ground. Maia probably screamed, but the sound was ripped from her mouth. Her vision blurred.

And then, _thump!_ They slammed into another warm body-Leo, still wriggling and cursing.

"Stop fighting!" Jason said. "It's me!"

"My dragon!" Leo yelled. "You gotta save Festus!"

Oh no. Maia had completely forgotten about the dragon. She grabbed Leo's hand as they fell to try to comfort him, because she knew there was no way Jason could carry a fifty ton metal dragon. He was already struggling to keep the four of them aloft. Maia started to shout something to Leo-she wasn't even sure what she was going to say, but before she could get the words out, she heard an explosion below them. A fireball rolled into the sky from behind a warehouse complex, and Leo sobbed, "Festus!"

Jason's face reddened with strain as he tried to maintain an air cushion beneath them, but intermittent slow-downs were the best he could manage. Rather than free-falling, it felt like they were bouncing down a giant staircase, a hundred feet at a time, which wasn't doing Maia's stomach any favors.

As they wobbled and zigzagged, Maia could make out details of the factory complex below-warehouses, smokestacks, barbed-wire fences, and parking lots lined with snow-covered vehicles. They were still high enough so that hitting the ground would flatten them into roadkill-or skykill-when Jason groaned, "I can't-"

And they dropped like stones.

They hit the roof of the largest warehouse and crashed through into darkness.

 **A/N:  
This is the shortest chapter yet, I'm sorry (I apologize a lot don't I).**


	20. Chapter 20: That's Not Good

**A/N:**

 **Can I just say thank you so, so much for all the reviews. You're all amazing. They literally make my day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: That's Not Good….**

Maia landed in a heap next to Piper. She lay still for a second, but she heard the other girl groan in pain. Maia pushed herself to her feet and looked around. They were in some warehouse with various equipment scattered around. She and Piper had landed on some sort of platform, by the looks of it. Speaking of Piper, Maia whirled around to see if she was okay. She was still crumpled on the ground, with her eyes closed. _Oh crap,_ Maia thought. _That's not good._

"Leo? Jason? Guys? I think we have a problem up here."

It was silent for a moment, but soon Maia heard Leo's voice calling out. "Maia? Mai? Maia, where are you? Where's Piper-" Then a groan. "Ouch bro! That's my back! I'm not a sofa! Maia? Where are you guys?"

"Up here," she called, then she heard shuffling and grunting, then feet pounding on metal steps. Maia glanced nervously at Piper. She was starting to stir a bit, but she didn't look good. All the color had left her face, and her eyes were still cold and-yikes. Were toes supposed to bend that way?

Leo and Jason reached the landing. "Are you guys okay?"

"I am, but I don't think Piper is," Maia gestured at Piper's foot.

Leo grimaced. "Oh, no, she's not."

By then, Piper had regained consciousness, and she groaned weakly. "Thanks for the reassurance."

"You'll be fine," Jason said, though Maia could hear the worry in his voice. "Leo, you got any first aid supplies?"

"Yeah-yeah, sure." He dug around in his tool belt and pulled out a wad of gauze and a roll of duct tape-both of which looked too big for the belt's pockets. Maia smile when she remembered finding the belt. Leo had been so excited. It was magical, so he could summon pretty much anything he wanted out of it. Maia was the first one to find it, but she gave it to Leo since she already had her sword. She was starting to regret that decision. That thing was seriously awesome.

"How did you-" Piper tried to sit up, and winced. "How did you pull that stuff from an empty belt?"

"Magic," Leo said. "Haven't figured it out completely, but I can summon just about any regular tool out of the pockets plus some other helpful stuff." He reached into another pocket and pulled out a little box. "Breath mint?"

Maia nodded and reached for a mint, but Jason snatched away the box. "That's great, Leo. Now, can you fix her foot?"

"I'm a mechanic, man. Maybe if she was a car..." He snapped his fingers. "Wait, what was that godly healing stuff they fed you at camp-Rambo food?"

"It's ambrosia," Maia said automatically, proud that she remembered it. "I forgot to pack it, though." She turned to Jason and Piper. "You guys got any?"

"Yeah, there should be some in my bag, if it's not crushed."

Jason carefully pulled her backpack off her shoulders. He rummaged through the supplies and found a Ziploc full of smashed pastry squares like lemon bars. He broke off a piece and fed it to her.

Piper's face suddenly relaxed, and she smiled slightly. "More," she said.

"Not a good idea," Maia said. "The side affects of too much ambrosia include spontaneous combustion."

"Yeah, Maia's right, Piper," Jason said. "I think I should try to set your foot."

"Have you ever done that before?" Piper asked worriedly

"Yeah...I think so."

Leo found an old piece of wood and broke it in half for a splint. Then he got the gauze and duct tape ready.

"Hold her leg still," Jason told him while Maia watched from the side-most injuries made her squeamish. "Piper, this is going to hurt."

Maia closed her eyes and turned her head away. She absolutely hated seeing other people in pain. She admired Jason's bravery, though. He wasn't completely sure if he even knew _how_ to set a bone, and here he was, acting confident and in control while Maia was hiding in the corner. But, hey, he must be scared of something, and from that moment, Maia made it her personal goal to find out what that something was.

When the screaming ended, Maia looked over and saw that Piper's ankle was splinted with plywood, gauze, and duct tape, and her foot was pointed the right way.

"Ow," Piper said.

"Jeez, beauty queen!" Leo rubbed his arm. "Glad my face wasn't there."

"Sorry,"she said. "And don't call me 'beauty queen', or I'll punch you again."

"You both did great." Jason found a canteen in Piper's pack and gave her some water.

The wind howled outside, and snowflakes fluttered through the hole in the roof. After their meeting with Khione, show was the last thing Maia wanted to see.

"Hey, what happened to Festus?" Maia asked. "Where are we?"

Leo's expression turned sullen. "I don't know with Festus. He just jerked sideways like he hit an invisible wall and started to fall."

Leo pointed to the logo on the wall. "As far as where we are..." It was hard to see through the graffiti, but Maia could make out a large red eye with the stenciled words: MONOCLE MOTORS, ASSEMBLY PLANT 1.

"Closed car plant," Leo said. "I'm guessing we crash landed in Detroit."

"How far away is that from Chicago?" Piper asked.

"Maybe three fourths of the way from Quebec? The thing is, without the dragon, we're stuck traveling overland."

"No way," Leo said. "It isn't safe."

"He's right," Piper said. "Besides, I don't know if I can walk. And four people-Jason you can't fly that many across the country by yourself."

"No way," Jason said. "Leo, Maia, are you guys sure the dragon didn't malfunction? I mean, Festus is old, and-"

"We might not have repaired him right?"

"I didn't say that," Jason said. "It's just-maybe you could fix it."

"I don't know." Leo sounded crestfallen. He pulled a few screws out of his pockets and started fiddling with them. "I'd have to find where he landed, if he's even in one piece."

"Jeez, your glass is half full, isn't it?" Maia said under her breath, but Leo still heard her and looked at her funny.

"Well, I mean, it was a pretty big fall," he said.

"It was my fault." Piper said suddenly.

"Piper," Jason said gently, "you were asleep when Festus conked out. It couldn't be your fault."

"Yeah, you're just shaken up," Leo agreed. "You're in pain, just rest."

But Maia could tell that wasn't just it. There was something going on with Piper-something Piper was either unwilling or unable to tell them about. Maia studied the other girl's face, and could see fear written all over it. Something was seriously bothering her, Maia just hoped that soon they would be trusted enough to know what that something was.

"Leo stood. "Look, um, Jason, why don't you stay with her, bro? Maia and I will go scout around for Festus-wait, is that okay, Mai?"

She nodded and Leo continued, "I think he fell outside the warehouse somewhere. If we can find him, maybe we can figure out what happened and fix him."

"It's too dangerous," Jason said. "I don't think we should split up."

"Ah, we've got duct tape and breath mints, we'll be fine," Leo said way too quickly, and Maia realized he was a lot more shaken up than he was letting on. "You guys just don't run off without us."

Leo reached in his magic tool belt, grabbed a flashlight, and Maia followed him down the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21: He's Holding My Hand!

**Chapter 21: He's Holding My Hand!**

"Are you okay?" Maia asked when they were out of Jason and Piper's earshot.

"Yeah," Leo said shakily. He seemed to realize how unconvincing he sounded, because he a second after the word left his mouth, he puffed out his chest and grinned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Maia raised an eyebrow. "Leo, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong, or else I'll force you to turn back and witness Piper and Jason's disgustingly obvious flirting."

Leo laughed, and the sound made Maia's chest flutter. "You couldn't send me back if you wanted to," he said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"You wouldn't be able to fix Festus alone."

"Shut up. You know you're not okay, and you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Mai," Leo said, sounding exasperated. "I told you, I'm fine."

Maia gave him an unimpressed look and stopped walking abruptly, making Leo stop too. She glared at him, and he fidgeted under her gaze, looking down at his feet. Maia knew she should probably just drop it, but she was tired of Leo pretending nothing bothered him. He was only human, and she knew from experience that if he kept it inside, it would only hurt more. And if this made her a huge hypocrite? So be it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Leo sighed. "I just..." he looked up an Maia, and she nodded encouragingly. "He wasn't supposed to fall. I fixed him, and I promised that I'd have a good ride for you, and then I did, and then I was so happy, because I got to go on the quest with you guys, but now he's broken, and you were counting on me, and I failed you, even though I promised I wouldn't. And I failed Festus too, because I told him he'd be okay, but now I don't know where he is, or if he's even in one piece, and I failed him. And I'm scared too, scared of a lot of things, actually," he let out a little laugh and continued, "I try to cover it up with my jokes and stuff, and it usually works, but I'm really just scared, and everyone seems to believe me, or at least they don't push me any farther, but you do. You know I'm scared and you try to help, you don't just ignore it and pretend everything's fine, and I like that and I am really really confused."

Maia looked at him in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. She'd known something was bothering him, but...wow. She didn't know what that something was, or how it was eating away at him. She didn't know what to say. He looked so small, sitting there, and it was completely new to Maia. She was used to the cocky, over confident boy, who although obviously had some self esteem issues, she could always count on to make her feel better with a cheesy joke or halfhearted insult. She didn't even stop to think that Leo might need someone to make _him_ feel better. So yeah...Maia didn't know what to say. But she knew she had to say _something_ , because the silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

She looked at Leo, and discovered he had gone back to looking at the dirty floor, making patterns in the dust with his feet.

Maia thought back to all the times she had felt helpless, and how her friends had made her feel better. Most of them didn't actually talk to her about anything, they just changed the subject in hopes of taking her mind off of whatever was paining her, and although Maia knew they meant well, it never helped. The only two people who would try to talk to her, comfort her, were Charlie and Percy. How did they do it?

Maia cursed her missing memories. She tried to remember, but she just _couldn't._ She didn't know how they'd made her feel better. Maybe certain memories would never come back, and she'd just have to live her life in half truths. Whatever the case, she _had_ to help Leo. She should know how to make him feel better without copying what other people would do for her.

Suddenly, she knew what to do.

Even though she knew she'd regret it later, Maia grabbed Leo's hand and smiled. Leo started, looked down at their joined hands, then at Maia's face, and he smiled. The fluttery feeling was back, and boy, it was back with a vengeance.

Maia tried to ignore what was going on inside her head and chest, and instead decided to focus on Leo's hands. They were warm, which shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did, what with the fire thing he had. It was nice. Her hands were freezing. His thin fingers felt just as long and nimble as they looked, and felt just _right_ against her shorter, chubbier ones.

Leo squeezed her hand once, which brought her back to the real world. She looked at his smiling face (was it her imagination, or was it redder than usual?) and smiled back at him, trying not to convey on her face the panic she was feeling.

 _I'm holding his hand. I'm holding his hand. I'm holding his hand, and he's smiling at me, and he doesn't mind, and he looks almost happy, and he may be blushing, and oh no, am I blushing? Shit, I bet I'm blushing. I hope I'm not blushing. I don't know, am I blushing? I am, I can tell, he probably thinks I'm so weird, I should stop blushing, it's weird, I usually don't blush very easily. Wait, maybe he doesn't think I'm weird, 'cause he may be blushing too. No, it's just my imagination, he's not blushing, he can't be. He's holding my hand, I'm holding his hand, he's holding my hand..._

Those were the thoughts running through her mind, and it was safe to say that she was totally freaking out.

"Thanks, Mai." He said quietly.

"Don't be silly, all I did was grab your hand," she said, trying to act like it was totally Not A Big Deal.

"It helped."

Maia smiled. On the outside, she was calm and collected and kind, but on the inside, she was screaming, because she knew what was going on. She had a huge crush on Leo. It was obvious to her now. This was exactly what happened with Charlie, and...oh no. Charlie. Maia gasped, and let go of Leo's hand as quickly as if it had burned her.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked frantically, holding his hands up to his face, maybe to make sure he did not, in fact, burn her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Maia looked at Leo's face: his eyes wide; his mouth open in a little O; his expression open, trusting, and a little hurt; and she felt a surge of guilt. Leo, who was always joking, always happy, always had something to say, was hesitant and worried and unsure of himself, and it was all her fault.

"No. No, I'm fine," she lied. "I...I just...never mind. Let's go." Maia smiled to show that she was okay, and took his hand again, making sure to stand far enough away so it was clear that the hand holding was simply platonic. She couldn't have another Charlie. She'd learned her lesson the hard way. And that lesson, although admittedly not very logical, made sense to her: She shouldn't get close to people. If she does, it will just end badly for both her and them.

"Oh, um, okay," Leo said, sounding awkward and unsure. And with that, they started looking for a way out of the warehouse.

Maia was grateful that Leo didn't push the issue any further (again, she knew she was being a huge hypocrite), because she didn't know what she'd say if he did. _I'm scared to like you because I once fell in love with this guy, who was also my best friend and when he told me he liked me, I freaked out and ruined our friendship and then he died a couple days later._ Yeah. That would go over well.

When Maia looked up, she realized they had somehow found their way outside, and were now standing next to where Festus crashed.

"Ew," she said simply, because Festus had landed on a line of Porta-Potties. Thankfully, they hadn't been used in a long time, and the fireball from the crash had incinerated most of the contents, but Maia still had to breathe through her mouth to keep from gagging. "How about you take care of this one, Leo?" she asked hopefully. "Like you said, I can't fix Festus, and I'll probably just get in the way of your brilliant handiwork."

Leo huffed and let go of her hand (she didn't even realize he was still holding it). "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just don't want to get your feet dirty."

"Maybe."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, but started climbing over the dragon's inanimate body anyway.

After a few minutes, he called out to her. "His body isn't even dented! It's not my fault." And then to the dragon, "Festus, you're making me look bad."

"Ok..." Maia nodded, not sure what else to say. She studied Leo, who was currently cleaning something off that Maia didn't recognize. He stopped for a moment, and he looked deep in thought.

"Enough Valdez," Leo said suddenly, making Maia jump. "Nobody's going to play violins for you just because you're not important. Fix the stupid dragon."

Maia was pretty sure he'd forgotten she was there. She took a step closer. "Leo, what do you mean? Of course you're important. Do you really think that?"

Leo blushed and looked over at her, apparently forgetting she was there. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could, the ground started to speak.

 _She's right, Leo._


	22. Chapter 22: Fireboy and Watergirl

**Chapter 22: Fireboy and Watergirl**

Maia jumped slightly at the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. She took a look around, searching for the source of the voice. The back of her brain registered that Leo was now standing beside her. A sharp intake of breath had him looking at her with a questioning face. She merely pointed at the ground as answer.

Maia could hardly believe what she was seeing. Then again, this was hardly weirder than her first quest with Percy, Annabeth and Grover, when they had to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. Wait a second, where had that thought come from? Her head throbbed as she tried to hold on to the silver of a memory that eluded her once again. _No_ , Maia scolded herself. _No use getting stuck in the past. Focus on what's happening right now._

The voice of the face that had formed in the ground caught her attention once again. _They need you desperately._ she said, apparently still talking to Leo. _In some ways, you are the most important of the seven - like the control disk in the dragon's brain. Without you, the power of the others means nothing. They will never reach me, never stop me. And I will fully wake._

Maia had no clue who this dirt lady was, but Leo seemed to recognize her.

"You." Her eyebrows creased as she frowned, looking at Leo in worry. He was shaking and obviously was not happy from seeing this lady's face in the dirt.

"You killed my mom." Maia was shocked from Leo's statement. This must be the woman from the machine shop, the one Leo mentioned when he was telling her about the day his mother died.

Maia's looked back to the dirt lady, who was now smiling sleepily, a disturbing sight when her face was made of chemical toilet sludge and asphalt. _Ah, but Leo. I am your mother too - the First Mother. Do not oppose me. Walk away now. Leave Maia and the other demigods. They never cared for you. Just like everyone else in your life. Let my son Porphyrion rise and become king, and I will ease your burdens. You will tread lightly on the earth._

Maia's heart stopped for a second at these words. Then she got over her initial shock, and a fire in her heart was lit. (A/N: Wow, Maia, a fire. Soulmates, much?) How dare this dirt faced lady try to get Leo to betray them! Nope, not happening, not on her watch.

"Shut up. Just shut up dirt face. You don't get to say that to him, not after what you did to his mom." Maia yelled at the face in the sludge. It's eyes slowly shifted to look at her.

 _Ah yes, little Maia Jackson. You may not be one of the seven in the prophecy, but you are an important piece in my plan._ Piece she said, like Maia wasn't a person. Like she wasn't important enough in the big picture, only an important minor piece in the plan. _I have been watching you for a very long time. You are the one that will bring me the blood I need to awaken. I need you._

Maia froze at these words. Exactly how long had she been watched by this creep? Did she have anything to do with the fact that someone had been taking Maia's memories since she was little? And how could she be the one that would help this abomination rise? No, she refused. She would not be used like a pawn. She was sick and tired of being used by the gods. It seemed all too common in her life. Ares and Hera, to name just two. She winced at the sudden stab of pain in her head. Dam her missing memories! She tried to pull together the scraps. When had those gods used her? Why? If only she could remember! She snapped out of it, once again telling herself to stop getting stuck in the past. _Help Leo,_ Maia told herself. _He needs you right now._

She turned to Leo, ignoring her own need for answers, about to protest, to tell him no, it wasn't true, they cared about him very much. But how could she tell him how she felt, when she was scared to love anyone after what happened to Beckendorf? She was saved from making the decision when Leo took matters into his own hands and grabbed a Porta Potty seat. He flung it at the face, shouting "Leave us alone!".

The two watched in silence as the seat sank slowly into the liquid earth and the face dissolved. Maia held her breath waiting to see if it would reappear. When it didn't Maia wanted to think she had imagined it. One glance at Leo's slightly pale face told her that the face had been very real. "Leo-", she began, but was cut off by the sound of two dump trucks slamming together. The sound of metal crumpling echoed across the yard from the factory. Maia knew instantly that Jason and Piper were in trouble.

Maia's eyes met Leo's and they came to a mutual agreement. They could talk later. Leo pulled a massive hammer from his toolbelt and the two turned and ran back to the factory.

Maia stopped at the door, Leo by her side. The two stood in silence, filling the air with the sounds of the demigods trying to catch their breath. Maia had a slight headache from the swirling thoughts, unanswered questions and the conclusions the panicked part of her brain came up with when they had heard the sound of those dump trucks smashing together. The voice of the earth woman still rang in her ears. What did she mean? Maia couldn't make sense of anything the dirt lady had said. One thing she knew for sure: Maia hated her. Especially for what she had done to Leo. Speaking of Leo, god, she couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now.

She glanced at him to see that he seemed to be bracing himself to look inside the warehouse. Maia remembered Leo telling her how his mother had died. In a warehouse, similar to this one. Knowing he probably needed some comfort right now, but having no clue what to say, she settled for laying a gentle hand on his arm, to remind Leo that he was not alone. He shot her a quick smile, silently saying thank you. Then he took a deep breath and the two demigods peered into the warehouse.

A quick scan of the interior and Maia couldn't see anything that was different from when they had left earlier. Gray morning light filtered through the hole in the roof. There were a few flickering lightbulbs, but most of the factory floor was still lost in the shadows. She could make out the catwalk above, the dim shapes of heavy machinery along the assembly line, but no movement. No sign of Piper or Jason.

Maia was about to call out, but Leo stopped her. "Smell that?", he asked her in a hushed voice.

Now that Leo pointed it out, Maia did smell something odd. It smelled wrong, like burning motor oil and sour breath. Maia's nerves were on end. Something not human was inside this factory, she knew it.

Somewhere on the factory floor, Piper's voice cried out: "Leo, Maia, help!"

But, the two demigods in hiding didn't say a word. Catching Leo's eyes, they came to a silent understanding. That couldn't be Piper, how could Piper have gotten off the catwalk with her broken ankle?

Maia followed Leo as he slipped into the factory. They ducked behind a cargo container. Slowly, with Leo gripping his hammer, the two demigods made their way towards the center of the room, hiding behind boxes and hollow truck chassis. Finally, Leo and Maia reached the assembly line. They crouched behind the nearest piece of machinery—a crane with a robotic arm.

Maia sucked in a breath of air as Piper's voice called out again: "Guys?" Less certain this time, but very close.

Leo and Maia peeked around the machinery. Hanging directly above the assembly line, suspended by a chain from a crane on the opposite side, was a massive piece of machinery—just dangling thirty feet up, as if it had been left there when the factory was abandoned. Below it on the conveyor belt sat a truck chassis, and clustered around it were three dark shapes the size of forklifts. Nearby, dangling from chains on two other robotic arms, were two smaller shapes—probably something mechanical, Maia didn't know. She wasn't the machinery expert here. Whatever they were, one of them was twisting around as if it were alive.

Then one of the forklift shapes rose, and Maia realized it was a humanoid of massive size. "Told you it was nothing," the thing rumbled. Its voice was too deep and feral to be human. One of the other forklift-sized lumps shifted, and called out in Piper's voice: "Leo, Maia, help me! Help—" Then the voice changed, becoming a masculine snarl. "Bah, there's nobody out there. No demigods could be that quiet, eh?"

The first monster chuckled. "Probably ran away, if they knows what's good for them. Or the girl was lying about two more demigods. Let's get cooking."

 _Snap._ The assembly line was suddenly illuminated, as a bright orange light sizzled to life—an emergency flare—and Maia was temporarily blinded. She and Leo ducked behind the crane again. Maia waited until the spots cleared from her eyes. Then, she and Leo decided to take another look. What Maia saw was a nightmare far beyond anything she had ever gone through (at least, that she remembered. Which wasn't a lot, considering her missing memories.)

The two smaller things dangling from the crane arms weren't some pieces of machinery. They were Piper and Jason. Both hung upside down, tied by their ankles and cocooned with chains up to their necks. Piper was flailing around, trying to free herself. Her mouth was gagged, but at least she was alive. Maia breathed a sigh of relief at that. She didn't think she could stand losing another person she cared about. Not after Percy and Beckendorf, and whoever else she didn't remember yet.  
Jason, on the other hand, didn't look so good. He hung limply, his eyes rolled up into his head. A red welt the size of an apple had swollen over his left eyebrow. Maia winced, that must've hurt.

On the conveyor belt, the bed of the unfinished pickup truck was being used as a fire pit. The emergency flare had ignited a mixture of tires and wood, which, from the smell of it, had been doused in kerosene. A big metal pole was suspended over the flames—a spit, Maia realized in horror, which meant this was a cooking fire. She exchanged worried glances with Leo. This was definitely not good.

But most terrifying of all were the cooks.

 _Monocle Motors:_ that single red eye logo. Why hadn't she realized?

Three massive humanoids gathered around the fire. Two were standing, stoking the flames. The largest one crouched with his back to them. The two facing Maia and Leo were each ten feet tall, with hairy muscular bodies and skin that glowed red in the firelight. One of the monsters wore a chain mail loincloth that looked really uncomfortable. The other wore a ragged fuzzy toga made of fibreglass insulation, which also would not have made Maia's top ten wardrobe ideas. Other than that. The two monsters could have been twins. Each had a brutish face with a single eye in the center of his forehead. The cooks were Cyclopes.

Maia could feel Leo shaking from where he stood beside her. She couldn't blame him. These were actual, flesh-and-blood, ten-foot-tall living monsters who wanted to eat their friends for dinner. Maia was so terrified she could barely think. If only they had Festus. A fire-breathing sixty-foot-long tank would be very useful right about now. Unfortunately, all they had were τσουνάμι, Leo's toolbelt and a backpack. The three-pound hammer Leo was holding looked awfully small compared to those Cyclopes.

Maia realized _this_ is what the sleeping earth lady had been talking about. She wanted Leo to walk away and leave Maia, Piper and Jason to die.

Beside her, Leo slipped the backpack off his back and slowly unzipped it.

The Cyclops in the chain mail loincloth walked over to Piper, who squirmed and tried to head-butt him in the eye ( _Yes_ , Maia thought, _Go Piper!_ ). "Can I take her gag off now? I like it when they scream.", he asked.

The question was directed at the third Cyclops, apparently the leader. The crouching figure grunted, and the Loincloth ripped the gag off Piper's mouth.

She didn't scream. Instead, she took a shaky breath, like she was trying to keep herself calm.

Maia turned her attention back to what Leo was doing. He pulled a stack of little mechanical bits out of the backpack. Maia, not being a mechanical expert, was not sure what they were. But he looked like he had a plan, thank gods, because they really needed one, and Maia was drawing a blank. Which she seemed to do a lot these days.

Leo slipped a screwdriver from his toolbelt and got to work. He had to go very slowly, so the Cyclopes just twenty feet in front of them wouldn't notice. A practically impossible task, but if they were going to survive and save their friends, Leo didn't have much of a choice.

Maia decided to keep watching the Cyclopes and let Leo do his thing. He would explain his plan when he was ready. The Cyclops in the toga poked at the fire, which was now blazing away and billowing noxious black smoke toward the ceiling. His buddy Loincloth glowered at Piper, waiting for her to do something entertaining. "Scream, girl! I like funny screaming!"

When Piper finally spoke, her tone was calm and reasonable, like she was correcting a naughty puppy. "Oh, Mr Cyclops, you don't want to kill us. It would be much better if you let us go." Maia admired her bravery.

Loincloth scratched his ugly head. He turned to his friend in the fibreglass toga. "She's kind of pretty, Torque. Maybe I should let her go."

Torque, the dude in the toga (who finally had a name), growled. "I saw her first, Sump. _I'll_ let her go!"

Sump and Torque (seriously, who came up with these _awful_ names? Maia almost felt sorry for them. Almost.), started to argue, but the third Cyclops rose and shouted, "Fools!"

Beside her, Leo did a double take and almost dropped the screwdriver. Maia could see why. The third Cyclops was a _female_ (and an ugly one at that). She was ten feet taller than Torque or Sump, and even beefier. She wore a tent of chain mail like one of those sack dresses Maia had seen mean old aunts wear. What'd they call that—a muumuu? Yeah, the Cyclops lady had a chain mail muumuu. Her greasy black hair was matted in pigtails, woven with copper wires and metal washers. Her nose and mouth were thick and smashed together, like she spent her free time ramming her face into walls; but her single red eye glittered with evil intelligence.

The woman Cyclops stalked over to Sump and pushed him aside, knocking him over the conveyor belt. Torque backed up quickly.

"The girl is Venus spawn," the lady Cyclops snarled. "She's using charmspeak on you."

Piper started to say, "Please, ma'am—"

"Rarr!" The lady Cyclops grabbed Piper around the waist. "Don't try your pretty talk on me, girl! I'm Ma Gasket! I've eaten heroes tougher than you for lunch!"

Maia was scared Piper would get crushed, but Ma Gasket just dropped her and let her dangle from her chain. Then she started yelling at Sump about how stupid he was.

Maia looked back at Leo and saw he was working furiously. She watched his nimble hands twist wires. He barely seemed to be paying attention to what his hands were doing; they were on autopilot. He finished whatever he was doing, and silently crept over to the next robotic arm. Maia followed; he would tell her his plan when he was ready.

Maia decided to keep listening to the Cyclopes' discussion, not wanting to miss out on anything important.

"—eat her last, Ma?" She heard Sump saying.

"Idiot!" Ma Gasket yelled. It was then Maia realized Sump and Torque must be her sons. If so, ugly definitely ran in the family. "I should have thrown you out on the streets when you were babies, like _proper_ Cyclops children. You might have learned some useful skills. Curse my soft heart that I kept you!"

 _Soft heart?_ Maia thought to herself in amusement, despite the situation. She couldn't help it, it was funny. Judging by what Torque said next, he agreed with her.

"Soft heart?" Torque muttered.

"What was that, you ingrate?"

"Nothing, Ma. I said you got a soft heart. We get to work for you, feed you, file your toenails—"

"And you should be grateful!" Ma Gasket bellowed. "Now, stoke the fire, Torque! And Sump, you idiot, my case of salsa is in the other warehouse. Don't tell me you expect me to eat these demigods without salsa!"

"Yes, Ma," Sump said. "I mean no, Ma. I mean—"

"Go get it!" Ma Gasket picked up a nearby truck chassis and slammed it over Sump's head with a loud _CRASH_ that made Maia jump a little. Sump crumpled to his knees. Maia was sure a hit like that would kill him, which would be good for them, but Sump apparently got hit by trucks a lot. He managed to push the truck chassis off his head. Then he staggered to his feet and ran off to fetch the salsa. This was when Leo tapped her arm to get her attention.

"Alright, I've got a plan, I'm just not 100% certain it'll work.", he said in a hushed voice, with that elfish grin on his face.

"You know that's not really reassuring, right?"

"Hey!" Leo whispered. "Have a little faith here. Do you trust me?"

"And now you're quoting Aladdin. Forgive me if I'm not that optimistic."

"Don't hate on Aladdin. It's a great movie."

"Fine, but this better work Valdez."

"Great! Then we better do it now, while they're separated."

"Okay, do whatever it is you're doing. And don't get us killed."

He gave her his Elf Smile™ and finished working on the second machine. Then the two of them dashed towards a third. As they moved between robotic arms, the Cyclopes didn't see them— _Thank the gods_ , Maia thought. Even though the gods weren't that helpful when it came to her missing memories—but Piper did. Her expression turned from terror to disbelief, and she gasped.

Ma Gasket turned to her. "What's the matter, girl? So fragile I broke you?"

Thankfully, Piper was a quick thinker. She looked away from Leo and Maia and said, "I think it's my ribs, ma'am. If I'm busted up inside, I'll taste terrible."

Ma Gasket bellowed with laughter. "Good one. The last hero we ate—remember him, Torque? Son of Mercury, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Ma," Torque said. "Tasty. Little bit stringy."

"He tried a trick like that. Said he was on medication. But he tasted fine!"

"Tasted like mutton," Torque recalled. "Purple shirt. Talked in Latin. Yes, a bit stringy, but good."

Maia's breath caught at these words. Beside her, Leo's fingers froze on the panel. Apparently, Piper was having the same thought they were, because she asked, "Purple shirt? Latin?"

"Good eating," Ma Gasket said fondly. "Point is, girl, we're not as dumb as people think! We're not falling for those stupid tricks and riddles, not us Northern Cyclopes."

Leo continued working, but Maia was sure his mind was racing as fast as hers. A kid who spoke Latin—like Jason— had been caught here, in a purple shirt—also like Jason's? She didn't know what that meant, but she decided to leave the interrogation up to Piper. If they were going to have any chance of defeating those monsters, Leo had to hurry up and finish whatever it was he was doing, before Sump came back with the salsa.

Maia looked back to Leo to see him pull some more parts and a tiny screwdriver from his toolbelt, and start to make something else. She let him do his thing, and continued listening to what Piper was saying. From what Maia could tell, she was really laying on the praise.

"Oh, I've heard about the Northern Cyclopes!" Which Maia figured was bull, but she sounded convincing. "I never knew you were so big and clever!"

"Flattery won't work either," Ma Gasket said, though she sounded pleased. "It's true, you'll be breakfast for the best Cyclopes around."

"But aren't Cyclopes good?" Piper asked. "I thought you made weapons for the gods."

"Bah! I'm very good. Good at eating people. Good at smashing. And good at building things, yes, but not for the gods. Our cousins, the elder Cyclopes, they do this, yes. They think they're so high and mighty 'cause they're a few thousand years older. Then there's our southern cousins, living on islands and tending sheep. Morons! But we Hyperborean Cyclopes, the northern clan, we're the best! Founded Monocle Motors in this old factory—the best weapons, armour, chariots, fuel-efficient SUVs! And yet—bah! Forced to shut down. Laid off most of our tribe. The war was too quick. Titans lost. No good! No more need for Cyclops weapons."

"Oh, no," Piper sympathized. "I'm sure you made some amazing weapons."  
Torque grinned. "Squeaky war hammer!" He picked up a large pole with an accordion-looking metal box on the end. He slammed it against the floor and the cement cracked, but there was also a sound like the world's largest rubber ducky getting stomped.

"Terrifying," Piper said.

Torque looked pleased. "Not as good as the exploding ax, but this one can be used more than once."

"Can I see it?" Piper asked. "If you could just free my hands—"

Torque stepped forward eagerly, but Ma Gasket said, "Stupid! She's tricking you again. Enough talk! Slay the boy first before he dies on his own. I like my meat fresh."

 _No!_ Maia turned to Leo with a panicked look, watching his fingers fly, connecting wires to what resembled a remote.

"Hey, wait," Piper said, trying to get the Cyclopes' attention. "Hey, can I just ask—"

The wires sparked in Leo's hand. The Cyclopes froze and turned in his direction. Then Torque picked up a truck and threw it at him.

Maia was paralyzed as the truck came soaring through the air towards them. Thankfully, Leo still had his wits about him. He grabbed her and rolled as the truck steamrolled over the machinery. If he had been a half-second slower, they would've been smashed.

Maia and Leo got to their feet, and Ma Gasket spotted them. She yelled, "Torque, you pathetic excuse for a Cyclops, get them!"

Torque barreled towards them. "Leo, now would be a really good time for that plan!" Maia yelled. She had her sword in hand, but she wasn't sure what good it would do against a ten-foot-tall Cyclops.

Torque was fifty feet away. Twenty feet. Maia was about to hope for the best and start fighting with her sword when the first robotic arm whirred to life. A three-ton yellow metal claw slammed the Cyclops in the back so hard, he landed flat on his face. Before Torque could recover, the robotic hand grabbed him by one leg and hurled him straight up. Maia gaped in shock.

"AHHHHH!" Torque rocketed into the gloom. The ceiling was too dark and too high up to see what happened, but judging from the harsh metal _CLANG_ , Maia guessed the Cyclops had hit one of the support girders.

Torque never came back down. Instead, yellow dust rained to the floor. Torque had disintegrated. _Wow. Great job, Leo_ , Maia thought to herself.

Ma Gasket stared at them in shock. "My son... You... You..."

As if on sue, Sump lumbered into the firelight with a case of salsa. "Ma, I got the extra spicy—"

He never finished his sentence. Leo worked his remote and the second robotic arm whacked Sump in the chest. The salsa case exploded like a piñata and Sump flew backward right into Leo's third machine. Sumo might have been immune to being hit with truck chasses, but he wasn't immune to robotic arms that could deliver ten thousand pounds of force. The third crane arm slammed him against the floor so hard, he exploded into dust like a broken flour sack.

Two Cyclopes down. Leo was looking pretty proud when Ma Gasket locked her eye on him. _Uh oh_ , Maia thought to herself. _She does_ _ **not**_ _look happy._

Maia was proved right when Ma Gasket grabbed the nearest crane arm and ripped it off its pedestal with a savage roar. "You busted my boys! Only _I_ get to bust my boys!"

Leo punched a button on the remote, and the two remaining arms swung into action. Ma Gasket caught the first one and tore it in half. _Ah, well that's not good_ , Maia mused. The second arm smacked her in the head, but that only seemed to make her mad. She grabbed it by the clamps, ripper it free, and swung it like a baseball bat. It missed Piper and Jason by an inch. Then Ma Gasket let it go—spinning it towards Leo and Maia. Maia yelped and the two demigods rolled to the side as it demolished the machine next to them. Maia gulped. _Definitely not good._

Maia was starting to realize that an angry Cyclops mother was not something you wanted to fight with a sword and the remote Leo had. The future for these demigods was not looking so hot.

Ma Gasket stood about twenty feet from them now, next to the cooking fire. Her fists were clenched, her teeth bared. She looked ridiculous in her chain mail muumuu and her greasy pigtails—but given the murderous glare in her huge red eye and the fact that she was twelve feet tall, Maia wasn't laughing.

"Any more tricks, demigods?" Ma Gasket demanded.

Maia glanced at Leo and saw his gaze darting up to the massive piece of machinery suspended on the chain. He seemed to be assessing it, looking for weaknesses. Whatever he was doing, Maia hoped it would somehow get them out of this mess.

"Heck, yeah, I got tricks!" Leo raised his remote control. "Take one more step, and I'll destroy you with fire."

Ma Gasket laughed. "Would you? Cyclopes are immune to fire, you idiot. But if you wish to play with flames, let me help!"

She scooped red-hot coals into her hands and flung them at Leo and Maia. They landed all around their feet.

"You missed," he said incredulously. But Maia saw Ma Gasket grin and saw her reach for a barrel next to the truck. Maia put two and two together and knew what was about to happen. Evidently, so did Leo because he pushed Maia to the side, past the coals. She landed on the ground, safe, just as the barrel marked KEROSENE split on the floor in front of Leo.

Coals sparked. Maia watched wide-eyed as Piper screamed, "No!"

A firestorm erupted around Leo. When Maia saw Leo open his eyes, he was bathed in flames swirling twenty feet into the air. Maia knew Leo had fire powers and he was fire resistant, but could anyone survive flames that large? Her heart raced and her chest tightened in worry. God, she hoped Leo would be okay! How could she live knowing _another_ one of her friends died because she couldn't protect them? _No, Maia. Don't think about Charlie now_ , Maia scolded herself.

As she watched, the kerosene burned off, dying down to small fiery patches on the floor.

Piper gasped. "Leo?"

Maia breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god_ , the daughter of Poseidon thought. _The fireboy didn't die._ (A/N: Ooooooo, she's got a nickname for him now. 😉)

Ma Gasket looked astonished. "You live?" Then she took an extra step forward. "What are you?"

"The son of Hephaestus," Leo said. "And I warned you I'd destroy you with fire."

Maia watched, unknowingly holding her breath, as he pointed one finger and shot a bolt of white-hot flame at the chain suspending that piece of machinery.

The flames died. Nothing happened. _Come on, Leo!_ Maia hoped he knew what he was doing.

Ma Gasket laughed. "An impressive try, son of Hephaestus. It's been many centuries since I saw a fire user. You'll make a spicy appetizer!"

The chain snapped and the machinery fell, deadly and silent.

"I don't think so," Leo said.

Ma Gasket didn't even have time to look up.

 _Smash!_ No more Cyclops—just a pile of dust under a five-ton piece of machinery.

"Not immune to engines— _Oh_ , Maia thought. _So that's what it is._ —huh?" Leo said. "Boo-yah!"

Then, he fell to his knees. Maia doused the remaining fire with some water she managed to summon from nearby and then she rushed over to him. She held him by the shoulders to keep him upright. Leo's eyes seemed unfocused.

"Hey. Leo? You alright?" Maia asked, her voice filled with concern.

It took a few minutes for Leo's eyes to refocus. Only then did he realize Maia and Piper were calling his name.

"Leo! You alright?" Maia asked him again.

He smiled at her. "Yep. I've just never tried to summon such an intense fire before. Kinda draining."

Without thinking, Maia threw her arms around him. "You were amazing, Leo! We'd be dead if it weren't for you!"

Leo froze in surprise at first, but then returned the hug. "Of course. And you doubted me."

Maia pulled away. "I'll never doubt you again, fireboy."  
Leo raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Fireboy?"

Maia shrugged. "Hey, you have fire powers."

"Alright. Does that make you the watergirl to my fireboy?"

"Seriously, Leo?"

"You're the one that came up with the bad nickname first."

"Don't judge—"

"HEY!" Piper yelled to get their attention. "As adorable as your flirting is, a little help here?"

Trying to make the sudden blush on her face go away by sheer force of will, Maia jumped up from where she was crouched in front of Leo. The two demigods, who were now avoiding eye contact as much as possible (much to Piper's amusement), started to get Piper down from her chains. It took awhile, but they did it.

Together, they then lowered Jason, who was still unconscious. "Gods," Maia said, to break the silence. "How hard did they hit him?"

"Pretty hard. Pass me some nectar, Maia?" Maia gave her the nectar Leo handed her from the backpack he was carrying. She was still adamantly avoiding his gaze.

Piper managed to trickle a little nectar into Jason's mouth, and he groaned. The welt on his head started to shrink. Some color came back into his face.

"Yeah, he's got a nice thick skull," Leo said. "I think he's gonna be fine."

"Thank god," Piper sighed. "How did you—the fire— have you always…?"

Leo looked down. "Always," he said. "I'm a freaking menace." Maia frowned at this. "Sorry, I should've told you guys sooner but—"

"Sorry?" Piper punched his arm. When Leo looked up, she was grinning. "That was amazing, Valdez! You saved our lives. What are you sorry about?"

Leo blinked. He started to smile, but the smile melted away, shifting into a frown. Maia followed his gaze to the ground next to Piper's foot.

Maia's face mimicked Leo's when she saw the yellow dust—the powdered remains of one of the Cyclopes, maybe Torque—was shifting across the floor like an invisible wind was pushing it back together.

"They're forming again," Leo said. "Look."

Piper stepped away from the dust. "That's not possible. Annabeth told me monsters dissipate when they're killed. They go back to Tartarus and can't return for a long time."

"Well, nobody told the dust that." Maia commented, watching as it collected into a pile, then very slowly spread out, forming a shape with arms and legs.

"Oh, god." Maia looked at Piper when she spoke, her face turning pale. "Boreas said something about this—the earth yielding up horrors. 'When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades.' How long do you think we have?"

Maia thought back to the face that had formed in the ground outside—the sleeping woman who was _definitely_ a horror from the earth. She exchanged a grim look with Leo, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I don't know," he said. "But we need to get out of here."

* * *

Τσουνάμι - Tsunami, Maia's sword (can turn into a pen, like Percy's)

 **A/N:**

 **SO. This is the first chapter actually written by me (a reminder that chapters 1-21 were written by Esther on Quotev), and I seem to incapable of writing anything short. All chapters after this will be by me. What do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23: Storm Spirits in Chicago

**Chapter 23: Storm Spirits in Chicago**

Maia sat behind Leo, her arms around his waist, as he drove Festus through the skies. She had ignored Piper's raised eyebrow when Maia had first wrapped her arms around Leo. It's not like Maia planned on doing some skydiving. Of course she was going to hold on to Leo. Plus, Leo didn't seem to mind.

Jason was still unconscious; he sat behind the Daughter of Poseidon, with Piper last in their little lineup to keep him upright and make sure he didn't go tumbling off the dragon's back. Jason may have been the Son of Jupiter, but Maia was pretty sure his ability to control the wind would do him no favors if he wasn't conscious.

After their hectic run-in with the Cyclopes back at Monocle Motors and seeing dirt lady in the sludge, Maia hadn't had a lot of time to organize her thoughts, or think about the slivers of memory she thought she had regained.

After thinking about it, and after gaining a massive headache for her efforts to put the pieces of her memories together, she semi remembered where the thought of her first quest had come from. Maia, along with her brother, Annabeth and Grover, had gone on a quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. That she knew for sure. But why? That she did not recall. She had managed to remember one detail though, that momentarily lifted her spirits, despite the circumstances.

 _A younger Maia, seeming more innocent and carefree, laughed at something her brother said. An exasperated Annabeth shook her head at the two of them. Could they really not see that this quest was not a laughing matter? Once Grover joined them, they were about to leave, when they spotted Luke walking towards them, over the top of the hill._

 _Maia had always liked Luke. Not in the couple kind of way, but more in the brother-sister kind of way. Despite just meeting Luke and Annabeth, she already felt close to the two demigods. Almost immediately, Maia had felt at home with them. Like they were already family. She only wished Percy felt the same way._

 _Maia supposed they dealt with grief (was that what this was?) in different ways. Percy seemed to be in denial about their mother, his heart set on getting her back. Maia, on the other hand, had reached out to the new people around her, forging bonds to help her deal with the loss. She was unconsciously trying to ignore the fact that her mother was gone, and trying to pretend everything was okay. A difficult task, when you had been told that you were half-god and your life was now going to be one where you were forever running from the blood-thirsty monsters out to get you. But, Maia managed, because pretending was something she had gotten good at over the years, especially with stupid Gabe stinking up their apartment at home and the constant troubles she and Percy had at school._

 _Maia, once again, shoved away her negative thoughts and locked them in a deep, dark recess in her mind, along with all the other stuff she was happy to ignore. Luke finally reached them. "Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."_

 _Maia saw Annabeth blush, like she always did when Luke was around._

" _Just wanted to say good luck," Luke said to Percy. "And thought … Um, maybe you could use these."_

 _Maia watched as Luke handed Percy a pair of pretty normal looking sneakers. She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what good an extra pair of shoes was going to be, but if anyone was going to lose their shoes and need an extra pair, it would be her brother. She stood corrected when Luke said "Maia!"_

 _Maia said "What?" just as Percy shrieked in surprise and dropped the shoes (something Maia would never let him live down) She could see why though. At Luke's command, the sneakers had sprouted white wings from the heels and started flapping around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared._

" _Awesome!" Grover said, pretty accurately summing up the feelings of all those present._

 _Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course. I don't use them much these days…" His expression turned sad._

" _Hey, man," Percy said. "Thanks."_

" _Listen, Percy, Maia …" Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you two. So just… Kill some monsters for me, okay?"_

 _Luke shook hands with Percy, then turned to me and gave me a quick hug. The Son of Hermes gave Grover a pat between his horn's, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth. Maia smirked, the usually level-headed Daughter of Athena looked like she was about to pass out. Maia was definitely going to_ _tease_ _talk to her later._

Maia sighed. That was all she could remember. She really hated her sudden amnesia. Her thoughts were dominated by what sludge face had said. Why in Hades would Maia ever help whoever this lady was rise and take over the world? Maia was fairly certain she was behind the fact that Maia was apparently missing memories from her life. That Chiron apparently knew about it. That he allowed it. And regretted it. But could do nothing about it. And he hoped she would forgive him for it. Maia didn't know if she could. She had trusted Chiron; he was like a parental figure to her. Maia didn't know what she was going to do, at least not until she figured out what was going on.

Maia wished Percy was here with her. He always knew how to calm her down and set her mind at ease. A sudden movement behind her caused Maia to snap out of her thoughts. She turned her head when Jason's panicked voice yelled "Cyclops!"

"Whoa, sleepyhead." Piper soothed him.

"D-Detroit," Jason stammered. "Didn't we crash-land? I thought—"

"It's okay," Leo spoke up from in front of Maia. "We got away, but you got a nasty concussion. How you feeling?"

"How did you—the Cyclops—"

"Leo ripped them apart," Maia said. "He was amazing. He can summon fire—"

"It was nothing," Leo said quickly.

Maia laughed. "Shut up, fireboy. Piper's going to tell him. Get over it."

And Piper did—she recounted the entire tale of how Leo single-handedly defeated the Cyclopes family; how they freed Jason, then noticed the Cyclopes starting to reform; how Leo, with a little assistance from Maia (which she adamantly disagreed with; all she did was hand him some tools) had replaced the dragon's wiring and gotten them back in the air just as they'd started to hear the Cyclopes roaring for vengeance inside the factory.

Maia watched Jason's reaction carefully. He seemed impressed, but also a little disappointed in himself. She understood that. Jason was a leader at heart; that much she could tell for sure. And Maia knew no leader wanted to let their team fight while they themselves were knocked out.

When Piper told him about the other kid the Cyclopes claimed to have eaten, the one in the purple shirt who spoke Latin, Jason looked like his head was going to explode. He paused for a moment, thinking.

"I'm not alone, then," he said. "There are others like me."

"Jason," Piper said, "you were never alone. You've got us." Maia nodded her agreement to Piper's statement.

"I—I know… but something Hera said. I was having a dream…"

Maia frowned at the mention of Hera. She let out a sharp gasp at the sudden stab of pain in her head. Maia carefully removed one hand from around Leo to massage at her temple. She had the sudden fleeting image of a memory.

 _Maia sat beside Annabeth, Percy on her other side. Across from them Tyson was sitting beside Grover. Hera, Queen of the Gods, was sitting at the head of the table._ _"Tyson, you're wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?" Hera asked._

 _Tyson stifled a belch. "Yes, nice lady."_

" _Queen Hera," Annabeth said. "I can't believe it. What are you doing in the Labyrinth?"_

 _Hera smiled. She flicked one finger and Annabeth's hair combed itself. All the dirt and grime disappeared from her face_

" _I came to see you, naturally," the goddess said._

 _Percy and Maia exchanged nervous looks. Maia knew gods didn't just come looking for you because they liked you. They usually wanted something._

 _Still, that didn't keep her or Percy from chowing down on turkey-and-Swiss sandwiches and chips and lemonade. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. Tyson was inhaling one peanut butter sandwich after another, and Grover was loving the lemonade, crunching the Styrofoam cup like an ice-cream cone._

" _I didn't think—" Annabeth faltered. "Well, I didn't think you liked heroes."_

 _Hera smiled indulgently. "Because of that little spat I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement."_

" _Didn't you try to kill him, like, a lot of times?" Annabeth asked._

 _Hera waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding—especially after that last little incident."_

" _You mean when he sired Thalia?" Percy guessed, but Maia immediately wished he hadn't. As soon as Percy said the name of our friend, the half-blood daughter of Zeus, Hera's eyes turned towards him frostily._

" _Percy Jackson, isn't it? And you must be Maia Jackson. Poseidon's…children." Maia got the feeling she was thinking of another word besides children. "As I recall, I voted to let you two live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly."_

 _She turned back to Annabeth with a sunny smile. "At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with."_

The rest of the memory went fuzzy. So she had met Hera before. From the memory Maia had just recalled, her gut instinct was to not trust Hera. The Queen of the Gods hadn't seemed to like her or her twin very much.

Her friends had noticed her gasp of pain. Leo called her name. "Mai? Hey, you okay?"

Jason was frowning in concern. Piper had a matching expression on her face.

"Was it a memory?" Jason asked her. Of course he would know. His memories were missing too.

"Uh.. Yeah. A memory." Maia stuttered. She made sure her arms were once again holding onto Leo (she didn't want to skydive) and tried to get her thoughts in order.

"Was it about Hera?" Piper wondered aloud.

Maia nodded. "Jason mentioned her and I remembered something. Not a full memory, just part of one."

"What was it?" Leo asked her, while simultaneously focusing on flying Festus.

Maia took a breath. "Just one of the quests I was on. Annabeth's quest I think. I'm not sure. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson and I were in the Labyrinth. I don't remember what the quest was for."

"Wait, hold on." Leo interrupted her. "Whose Grover?"

"Oh. Um, Grover is a satyr. He's the one that brought me and Percy to camp. He's pretty great."

"Like Coach Hedge? He was a satyr, right?"

"Yeah. Except Grover wasn't as… eccentric."

Leo laughed. "You mean crazy. Whose Tyson?"

Maia smiled. "Sure, Leo. Anyway, Tyson is my half-brother. He's a Cyclops."

Piper did a double-take. "He's a _what?_ "

Maia bit her lip. "Yeah… he's amazing though. Kindest person… Cyclops? I've ever met. Seriously, really really nice."

Jason nodded. "We'll take your word for it. What was the memory?"

Maia continued recounting her memory. "Okay, so we were in the labyrinth, for a quest. Hera said she was there for Annabeth. I'm not sure why. I'm not sure about a lot of it. I just can't remember. I don't think Hera liked me or Percy that much. She looked at us like we had personally done something to offend her, especially after Percy mentioned Thalia."  
Jason frowned at this. "Thalia?"

"Yeah… she was a Daughter of Zeus." As Maia spoke, she realized. _A Daughter of Zeus._ She would've been Jason's half-sister. "Jason, I... "

"Thalia. She's my sister. Hera mentioned her."

"Your sister?" Maia questioned. "Not half-sister?"

"No. She's my sister. Thalia Grace."

Maia made an 'oh' face, puzzle pieces now connecting. "Thalia Grace and Jason Grace. I should've known. I still don't remember a lot. Anyways, Hera mentioned voting. At the winter solstice? She said… she said she voted for me and Percy to live."

The group fell silent at that. Piper broke the silence after a moment "So… the solstice. Like a meeting? Of the gods?"  
Maia frowned, trying to remember. "I think so?"

"They wanted to kill you? Boy, you must've pissed off the gods, Mai." Leo piped up from in front of Maia.

Maia rolled her eyes. "I guess. I really hate missing memories!"

Jason spoke up. "About that. Um, the dream I had, about Hera." He told them what he'd seen, and what the goddess had said inside her cage.

 **Jason dreamed he was wrapped in chains, hanging upside down like a hunk of meat. Everything hurt—his arms, his legs, his chest, his head. Especially his head. It felt like an overinflated water balloon.**

" **If I'm dead," he murmured, "why does it hurt so much?"**

" **You're not dead, my hero," said a woman's voice. "It is not your time. Come, speak with me."**

 **Jason's thoughts floated away from his body. He heard monsters yelling, his friends screaming, fiery explosions, but it all seemed to be happening on another plane of existence —getting farther and farther away.**

 **He found himself standing in an earthen cage. Tendrils of tree roots and stone whirled together, confining him. Outside the bars, he could see the floor of a dry reflecting pool, another earthen spire growing at the far end, and above them, the ruined red stones of a burned-out house.**

 **Next to him in the cage, a woman sat cross-legged in black robes, her head covered by a shroud. She pushed aside her veil, revealing a face that was proud and beautiful—but also hardened with suffering.**

" **Hera," Jason said.**

" **Welcome to my prison," said the goddess. "You will not die today, Jason. Your friends will see you through—for now."**

" **For now?" he asked.**

 **Hera gestured at the tendrils of her cage. "There are worse trials to come. The very earth stirs against us."**

" **You're a goddess," Jason said. "Why can't you just escape?"**

 **Hera smiled sadly. Her form began to glow, until her brilliance filled the cage with painful light. The air hummed with power, molecules splitting apart like a nuclear explosion. Jason suspected if he were actually there in the flesh, he would've been vaporized.**

 **The cage should've been blasted to rubble. The ground should've split and the ruined house should've been leveled. But when the glow died, the cage hadn't budged. Nothing outside the bars had changed. Only Hera looked different—a little more stooped and tired.**

" **Some powers are even greater than the gods," she said. "I am not easily contained. I can be in many places at once. But when the greater part of my essence is caught, it is like a foot in a bear trap, you might say. I can't escape, and I am concealed from the eyes of the other gods. Only you can find me, and I grow weaker by the day."**

" **Then why did you come here?" Jason asked. "How were you caught?"**

 **The goddess sighed. "I could not stay idle. Your father Jupiter believes he can withdraw from the world, and thus lull our enemies back to sleep. He believes we Olympians have become too involved in the affairs of mortals, in the fates of our demigod children, especially since we agreed to claim them all after the war. He believes this is what has caused our enemies to stir. That is why he closed Olympus."**

" **But you don't agree."**

" **No," she said. "Often I do not understand my husband's moods or his decisions, but even for Zeus, this seemed paranoid. I cannot fathom why he was so insistent and so convinced. It was … unlike him. As Hera, I might have been content to follow my lord's wishes. But I am also Juno." Her image flickered, and Jason saw armor under her simple black robes, a goatskin cloak—the symbol of a Roman warrior—across her bronze mantle. "Juno Moneta they once called me—Juno, the One Who Warns. I was guardian of the state, patron of Eternal Rome. I could not sit by while the descendants of my people were attacked. I sensed danger at this sacred spot. A voice—" She hesitated. "A voice told me I should come here. Gods do not have what you might call a conscience, nor do we have dreams; but the voice was like that—soft and persistent, warning me to come here. And so the same day Zeus closed Olympus, I slipped away without telling him my plans, so he could not stop me. And I came here to investigate."**

" **It was a trap," Jason guessed.**

 **The goddess nodded. "Only too late did I realize how quickly the earth was stirring. I was even more foolish than Jupiter—a slave to my own impulses. This is exactly how it happened the first time. I was taken captive by the giants, and my imprisonment started a war. Now our enemies rise again. The gods can only defeat them with the help of the greatest living heroes. And the one whom the giants serve …she cannot be defeated at all—only kept asleep."**

" **I don't understand."**

" **You will soon," Hera said.**

 **The cage began to constrict, the tendrils spiraling tighter. Hera's form shivered like a candle flame in the breeze. Outside the cage, Jason could see shapes gathering at the edge of the pool—lumbering humanoids with hunched backs and bald heads. Unless Jason's eyes were tricking him—they had more than one set of arms. He heard wolves too, but not the wolves he'd seen with Lupa. He could tell from their howls this was a different pack—hungrier, more aggressive, out for blood.**

" **Hurry, Jason," Hera said. "My keepers approach, and you begin to wake. I will not be strong enough to appear to you again, even in dreams."**

" **Wait," he said. "Boreas told us you'd made a dangerous gamble. What did he mean?"**

 **Hera's eyes looked wild, and Jason wondered if she really had done something crazy.**

" **An exchange," she said. "The only way to bring peace. The enemy counts on our divisions, and if we are divided, we will be destroyed. Maia was only there so you would be trusted. But you—You are my peace offering, Jason—a bridge to overcome millennia of hatred."**

" **What? I don't—"**

" **I cannot tell you more," Hera said. "You and that girl have only lived this long because I have taken your memories. Find this place.**

 **Return to your starting point. Your sister will help."**

" **Thalia?"**

 **The scene began to dissolve. "Good-bye, Jason. Beware Chicago. Your most dangerous mortal enemy waits there. If you are to die, it will be by her hand."**

" **Who?" he demanded.**

 **But Hera's image faded, and Jason awoke.**

"Wow." Leo said when Jason finished.

Maia nodded in agreement. "And she's the one that took our memories. I may not remember much, but I do remember that I really dislike Hera."

"Um, Mai, it might not be the best idea to make Hera mad, if she's the one with your memories." Leo cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Maia grumbled.

"An exchange?" Piper asked, getting them back on track. "What does that mean?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. But Hera's gamble is _me_. Just by sending me to Camp-Halfblood she broke some kind of rule. That's why Maia was there, to show them we—no, I— could be trusted. Whatever rule she broke, it's something that could blow up in a big way—"

"Or save us," Piper said hopefully. "That bit about the sleeping enemy—that sounds like the lady Leo and Maia told us about."  
Leo cleared his throat. "About that… she kind of appeared to us back in Detroit, in a pool of Porta-Potty sludge."  
"Did you say… Porta-Potty?" Jason asked.

Leo and Maia took turns telling them about the big face in the factory yard. "I don't know if she's completely unkillable," Leo said. "But she cannot be defeated by toilet seats. I can vouch for that. She wanted me to betray you guys, and I was like, 'Pfft, right, I'm going to listen to a face in the potty sludge.'"

Maia placed a hand on Leo's arm and gave a gentle, comforting squeeze. She knew Leo was still unhappy with what dirt face said, but he always kept a mask on. Maia knew underneath the mask, Leo needed someone to comfort him and she would. Just not now. If she didn't want to tell their friends all the details, she was okay with that. They would figure this out together.

Maia stepped in. "I'm not sure what she meant when she said I was supposed to help her. I do know that there is _no way_ I would ever choose to help someone like her."

"She's trying to divide us." Maia could hear the tension in Piper's voice.

Apparently, so could Jason, because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just… Why are they toying with us? Who is this lady, and how is she connected to Enceladus?" Piper asked.

"Enceladus?" Jason's voice sounded confused. Maia understood his confusion; she wasn't sure if she had heard that name before.

"I mean…" Piper's voice quavered. "That's one of the giants. Just one of the names I could remember."

Maia frowned slightly. It sounded like there was something Piper wasn't telling them, but Maia decided not to press the issue. She trusted the Daughter of Aphrodite. Piper would tell them when she was ready, Maia was sure. Besides, she'd had a rough morning. They all had.

Leo scratched his head. "Well, I dunno about Enchiladas—"  
Maia's head twinged in pain, less than last time, but still noticeable. Another memory. Or tiny piece of one. Something about Grover and enchiladas? She wasn't sure.

"Enceladus." Piper corrected.

"Whatever. But Old Potty Face mentioned another name. Porpoise Fear, or something?"

Maia sighed in resigned exasperation. "Honestly, Leo where do you come up with these names? It's _Porphyrion_."

Leo cracked his signature smile. "That's why you're the smart one, Mai."

"I think Porphyrion was the giant king." Piper said.

Maia glanced back at Jason's face. He seemed to be thinking. "I'm going to take a wild guess," he said. "In the old stories, Porphyrion kidnapped Hera. That was the first shot in the war between the giants and the gods."

"I think so," Maia agreed. "But the myths are really conflicted. It's almost like nobody wanted the true story to survive."

Piper nodded. "All I remember is there was a war, and the giants were almost impossible to kill."

"Heroes and gods had to work together," Jason added. "That's what Hera told me."

"Kind of hard to do," Leo grumbled, "if the gods won't even talk to us."

They continued flying west, and Maia got lost in her thoughts. She wondered what would happen next. None of the scenarios her mind came up with were good. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the dragon drove through a break in the clouds, and below them, glittering in the winter sun, was a city at the edge of a massive lake. A crescent of skyscrapers lined the shore. Behind them, stretching out to the western horizon, was a vast grid of snow-covered neighborhoods and roads.

Looking down from up so high gave Maia vertigo, so she stuck to focusing on Leo in front of her. She was still not over her fear of heights, nor would she ever be. Maia was surprised she hadn't had a panick attack yet. Her eyes focused on the individual curls in Leo's hair so she wouldn't think about possible impending doom if she slipped off the back of Festus. _No, Maia_ she chided herself. _Whatever you do, do not think about becoming a human pancake… hmmm blue pancakes would be awesome right about now._ And just like that Maia's attention had been brought to how hungry she was. Don't judge okay, Maia blamed the ADHD.

Jason's voice came from behind her. "Chicago."

"One problem down," Leo said. "We got here alive. Now, how do we find the storm spirits?"

Jason pointed out a flash of movement that Maia would never have seen, what with her determination to focus on nothing but Leo's hair. She took a deep breath and took a glance. At first it looked like a small plane. But then Maia noticed it was rapidly changing shape. She could have sworn it was a horse for a second. This was no small plane, it was a storm spirit.

"How about we follow that one," Jason suggested, "and see where it goes?"

They followed the spirit for awhile. Maia was worried they had lost their target.

"Speed up!" Jason urged.

"Bro," Leo said, "If I get any closer, he'll spot us. Bronze dragon ain't exactly a stealth plane."

"Slow down!" Maia yelped. Going this fast, this high was definitely not helping her acrophobia. Her arms gripped Leo tighter. Maia's hands fisted into his shirt so tight, her knuckles were white. _This is terrifying_ , Maia's panicked brain thought.

They tried to follow the spirit into the grid of downtown streets, but Festus's wingspan was too wide. His left wing clipped the edge of a building, slicing off a stone gargoyle before Leo pulled up.

"Get above the buildings," Jason suggested. "We'll track him from there."  
"You want to drive this thing?" Leo grumbled, but he complied.

After a few minutes, when Maia managed to calm down a little, she spotted the storm spirit again. It was zipping through the streets with no apparent purpose—blowing over poor pedestrians, who Maia couldn't help but feel sorry for, ruffling flags, making cars swerve.

"Oh great," Piper groaned. "There's two."  
She was right. A second _ventus_ blasted around the corner of the Renaissance Hotel and linked up with the first. They wove together in a chaotic dance, shooting to the top of the skyscraper, bending a radio tower, and diving back down toward the street.

"Those guys do _not_ need anymore caffeine," Leo said.

"True." Maia agreed.

"I guess Chicago's a good place to hang out," Piper said. "Nobody's going to question a few more evil winds."  
"More than a couple," Jason replied. "Look."

The dragon circled over a wide avenue next to a lakeside park. Storm spirits were converging—at least a dozen of them, whirling around a big public art installation.

"Which one do you think is Dylan?" Leo asked. "I wanna throw something at him."

Maia wanted to do the same. But she knew better than to act rashly. The demigod watched Jason's expression shift to one of unease. Her attention turned back to the fountain the spirits were five-story monoliths rose from either end of a long granite reflecting pool. The monoliths seemed to be built of video screens, flashing the combined image of a giant face that spewed water into the pool.

As Maia and her friends watched, the image on the screens changed to a woman's face with her eyes closed.

"Leo …" she said nervously.

"I see her," Leo said. "I don't like her, but I see her."

Then the screens went dark. The venti swirled together into a single funnel cloud and skittered across the fountain, kicking up a waterspout almost as high as the monoliths. They got to its center, popped off a drain cover, and disappeared underground.

"Did they just go down a drain?" Piper asked. "How are we supposed to follow them?"

"Maybe we shouldn't," Leo said. "That fountain thing is giving me seriously bad vibes. And aren't we supposed to, like, beware the earth?"

Maia felt the same way, but she knew they had to follow. It was their only way forward. They had to find Hera, and they now had only two days until the solstice. Jason seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he pretty much read her mind.

"Put us down in that park," Jason suggested. "We'll check it out on foot."

Festus landed in an open area between the lake and the skyline. The signs said Grant Park, and Maia could imagine it being a beautiful place in the summer; she would have loved to have a picnic here. But now, in the middle of winter, it was a field of ice, snow, and salted walkways. The dragon's hot metal feet hissed as they touched down. Festus flapped his wings unhappily and shot fire into the sky, but there was no one around to notice. The wind coming off the lake was bitter cold. Anyone with an iota of common sense would be inside. Maia's eyes stung so badly, she could barely see.

They dismounted, and Festus the dragon stomped his feet. One of his ruby eyes flickered, so it looked like he was blinking.

"Is that normal?" Jason asked.

Leo pulled a rubber mallet from his tool bag. He whacked the dragon's bad eye, and the light went back to normal. "Yes," Leo said. "Festus can't hang around here, though, in the middle of the park. They'll arrest him for loitering. Maybe if I had a dog whistle …"

He rummaged in his tool belt, but came up with nothing.

"Too specialized?" he guessed. "Okay, give me a safety whistle. They got that in lots of machine shops."

This time, Leo pulled out a big plastic orange whistle. "Coach Hedge would be jealous! Okay, Festus, listen." Leo blew the whistle. The shrill sound probably rolled all the way across Lake Michigan. "You hear that, come find me, okay? Until then, you fly wherever you want. Just try not to barbecue any pedestrians."

The dragon snorted—hopefully in agreement. Then he spread his wings and launched into the air. Maia watched him fly away.

Piper took one step and winced. "Ah!"

"Your ankle?" Jason asked, with a guilty look on his face. Maia understood his guilt. She felt bad they'd forgotten about her injury back in the Cyclops factory.

"That nectar we gave you might be wearing off." Maia commented.

"It's fine." She shivered. Piper took a few more steps with only a slight limp, but Maia could tell she was trying not to grimace.

"Let's get out of the wind," Jason suggested.

"Down a drain?" Piper shuddered. "Sounds cozy."

The quartet wrapped themselves up as best they could and headed toward the fountain.

According to the plaque, it was called Crown Fountain. All the water had emptied out except for a few patches that were starting to freeze. It didn't seem right to Maia that the fountain would have water in it in the winter anyway. Then again, those big monitors had flashed the face of their mysterious enemy Dirt Woman. Nothing about this place was right.

They stepped to the center of the pool. No spirits tried to stop them. The giant monitor walls stayed dark. The drain hole was easily big enough for a person, and a maintenance ladder led down into the gloom.

Jason went first. Maia, Piper and Leo climbed down after him.

Maia braced herself for horrible sewer smells, but surprisingly it wasn't that bad. The ladder dropped into a brickwork tunnel running north to south. The air was warm and dry, with only a trickle of water on the floor.

"Are all sewers this nice?" Piper wondered.

"No," Leo said. "Trust me."

Maia frowned. "How do you know—"

"Hey, man, I ran away six times. I've slept in some weird places, okay? Now, which way do we go?"

Maia was not satisfied with his answer and silently vowed to ask him about it later. She knew his mother had died, but she didn't know much else about Leo's past.

Jason tilted his head, listening, then pointed south. "That way."

"How can you be sure?" Piper asked.

"There's a draft blowing south," Jason said. "Maybe the venti went with the flow."

Maia knew it wasn't much of lead, but nobody had a better idea.

Unfortunately, as soon as they started walking, Piper stumbled. Jason had to catch her.

"Stupid ankle," she cursed.

"Let's rest," Jason decided, like the leader he was. "We could all use it. We've been going nonstop for over a day. Leo, can you pull any food from that tool belt besides breath mints?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Chef Leo is on it!"

Piper and Jason sat on a brick ledge while Leo shuffled through his pack. Maia sat near Leo.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason was glad to rest. He was still tired and dizzy, and hungry, too. But mostly, he wasn't eager to face whatever lay ahead. He turned his gold coin in his fingers.

If you are to die, Hera had warned, it will be by her hand.

Whoever "her" was. After Khione, the Cyclops mother, and the weird sleeping lady, the last thing Jason needed was another psycho villainess in his life.

"It wasn't your fault," Piper said.

He looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Getting jumped by the Cyclopes," she said. "It wasn't your fault."

He looked down at the coin in his palm. "I was stupid. I left you alone and walked into a trap. I should've known…"

He didn't finish. There were too many things he should have known—who he was, how to fight monsters, how Cyclopes lured their victims by mimicking voices and hiding in shadows and a hundred other tricks. All that information was supposed to be in his head. He could feel the places it should be—like empty pockets. If Hera wanted him to succeed, why had she stolen the memories that could help him? She claimed his amnesia had kept him alive, but that made no sense. He was starting to understand why Annabeth had wanted to leave the goddess in her cage and why Maia seemed to dislike her.

"Hey." Piper nudged his arm. "Cut yourself some slack. Just because you're the son of Zeus doesn't mean you're a one-man army."

A few feet away, Leo lit a small cooking fire. He hummed as he pulled supplies out of his pack and his tool belt. Maia watched him with a small smile. Jason was glad Leo had Maia as a friend—or maybe something more, he wasn't sure what was going on between the two demigods—so he didn't feel as guilty spending time with Piper. Speaking of Piper, he turned her attention back to said Daughter of Aphrodite.

In the firelight, Piper's eyes seemed to dance. Jason had been studying them for days now, and he still couldn't decide what color they were.

"I know this must suck for you," he said. "Not just the quest, I mean. The way I appeared on the bus, the Mist messing with your mind, and making you think I was …you know."

She dropped her gaze. "Yeah, well. None of us asked for this. It's not your fault."

She tugged at the little braids on each side of her head. Again, Jason thought how glad he was that she'd lost the Aphrodite blessing. With the makeup and the dress and the perfect hair, she'd looked about twenty-five, glamorous, and completely out of his league. He'd never thought of beauty as a form of power, but that's the way Piper had seemed—powerful.

He liked regular Piper better—someone he could hang out with. But the weird thing was, he couldn't quite get that other image out of his head. It hadn't been an illusion. That side of Piper was there too. She just did her best to hide it.

"Back in the factory," Jason said, "you were you going to say something about your dad."

She traced her finger over the bricks, almost like she was writing out a scream she didn't want to vocalize. "Was I?"

"Piper," he said, "he's in some kind of trouble, isn't it?"

Over at the fire, Leo stirred some sizzling bell peppers and meat in a pan. "Yeah, baby! Almost there." Maia laughed at his dramatic antics.

Piper looked on the verge of tears. "Jason … I can't talk about it."

"We're your friends. Let us help."

That seemed to make her feel worse. She took a shaky breath. "I wish I could, but—"

"And bingo!" Leo announced.

He and Maia came over with three plates stacked in their arms. Jason had no idea where he'd gotten all the food, or how the two of them had put it together so fast, but it looked amazing: pepper and beef tacos with chips and salsa.

"Guys," Piper said in amazement. "How did you—?"

"Chef Leo's Taco Garage is fixing you up! And Maia helped!" he said proudly. "And by the way, it's tofu, not beef, beauty queen, so don't freak. Just dig in!"

Jason wasn't sure about tofu, but the tacos tasted as good as they smelled. While they ate, Leo tried to lighten the mood and joke around. Maia laughed and teased Leo. Jason was grateful Leo and Maia were with them. It made being with Piper a little less intense and uncomfortable. At the same time, he kind of wished he was alone with her; but he chided himself for feeling that way.

After they ate, Jason encouraged her and Maia to get some sleep. Without another word, she curled up and put her head in his lap. In two seconds she was snoring. Jason looked up at Leo, who was obviously trying not to laugh.

Maia smiled. "Aw, you two are adorable. I'm going to go lay down over there, alright?" She pointed to a spot a few feet away from where they were sitting. "Don't get into any trouble."

And with that Maia walked away, laying down with her head on her backpack. Jason wasn't sure if she would actually get some sleep, but she seemed to be trying.

Jason and Leo sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking lemonade Leo had made from canteen water and powdered mix.

"Good, huh?" Leo grinned.

"You should start a stand," Jason said. "Make some serious coin."

But as he stared at the embers of the fire, something began to bother him. "Leo … about this fire stuff you can do … is it true?"

Leo's smile faltered. "Yeah, well …" He opened his hand. A small ball of flame burst to life, dancing across his palm.

"That is so cool," Jason said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Leo closed his hand and the fire went out. "Didn't want to look like a freak."

"I have lightning and wind powers," Jason reminded him. "Piper can turn beautiful and charm people into giving her BMWs. Maia can control just about all the water on the planet. I'm not even sure what else she can do yet. You're no more a freak than we are. And, hey, maybe you can fly, too. Like jump off a building and yell, 'Flame on!'"

Leo snorted. "If I did that, you would see a flaming kid falling to his death, and I would be yelling something a little stronger than 'Flame on!' Trust me, Hephaestus cabin doesn't see fire powers as cool. Nyssa told me they're super rare. When a demigod like me comes around, bad things happen. Really bad."

"Maybe it's the other way around," Jason suggested. "Maybe people with special gifts show up when bad things are happening because that's when they're needed most."

Leo cleared away the plates. "Maybe. But I'm telling you … it's not always a gift."

Jason fell silent. "You're talking about your mom, aren't you? The night she died."

Leo didn't answer. He didn't have to. The fact that he was quiet, not joking around—that told Jason enough.

"Leo, her death wasn't your fault. Whatever happened that night—it wasn't because you could summon fire. This Dirt Woman, whoever she is, has been trying to ruin you for years, mess up your confidence, take away everything you care about. She's trying to make you feel like a failure. You're not. You're important."

"That's what she said." Leo looked up, his eyes full of pain. "She said I was meant to do something important—something that would make or break that big prophecy about the seven demigods. That's what scares me. I don't know if I'm up to it."

Jason wanted to tell him everything would be all right, but it would've sounded fake. Jason didn't know what would happen. They were demigods, which meant sometimes things didn't end okay. Sometimes you got eaten by the Cyclops.

If you asked most kids, "Hey, you want to summon fire or water or lightning or magical makeup?" they'd think it sounded pretty cool. But those powers went along with hard stuff, like sitting in a sewer in the middle of winter, running from monsters, losing your memory, watching your friends almost get cooked, and having dreams that warned you of your own death.

Leo poked at the remnants of his fire, turning over red-hot coals with his bare hand. "You ever wonder about the other four demigods? I mean … if you, me and Piper are three of the ones from the Great Prophecy, who are the others? Where are they?"

Jason had thought about it, all right, but he tried to push it out of his mind. He had a horrible suspicion that he would be expected to lead those other demigods, and he was afraid he would fail.

You'll tear each other apart, Boreas had promised.

Jason had been trained never to show fear. He was sure of that from his dream with the wolves. He was supposed to act confident, even if he didn't feel it. But Leo and Piper were depending on him, Maia was too, despite the fact that she should have had experience with quests. He was terrified of failing them. If he had to lead a group of six—six who might not get along—that would be even worse.

"I don't know," he said at last. "I guess the other four will show up when the time is right. Who knows? Maybe they're on some other quest right now."

Leo grunted. "I bet their sewer is nicer than ours."

The draft picked up, blowing toward the south end of the tunnel.

"Get some rest, Leo," Jason said. "I'll take first watch."

 **Maia's POV**

Maia could hear Leo and Jason's hushed voices as they talked. She could hear Piper's slowed breathing as she slept.

But she couldn't sleep. Her mind just wouldn't slow down, no matter how much she tried to stop thinking, worrying, wondering. She knew she had to sleep, otherwise she'd probably crash later. But, when her attempts proved futile, she gave up. It's not like she wanted to face another nightmare, or possibly depressing memory.

Leo and Jason ended their conversation, and she heard Leo's footsteps come towards her. He knelt down near her and whispered "Hey, Mai. You awake?"

Maia turned over to face him. "Obviously."

She sat up, leaning against the side of the sewer, which was clean enough, thank the gods. Leo sat down beside her. Maia sighed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Leo questioned.

Maia hummed a yes. "Too much to think about."  
"Like?"

Maia glanced at him. He was leaning his head on the wall, eyes cast towards where the sky would be, if they weren't underground.

"A lot. Mainly what you said earlier. About living in sewers."

At this, Leo looked at her, his face a mask of caution. Maia could tell this was a delicate topic.

"What about it?" Leo asked.

"Just… oh, Leo, I know your mother died…" she began slowly, carefully, watching his face for a reaction. A sign that she had overstepped. "But, didn't you live with relatives? A foster family at least?"

Leo took a steady breath. "Well, my Aunt Rosa blamed me for the fire that killed my mom." He picked at some threads on the edge of his shirt. "She called me a _diablo_ —a demon—and managed to turn my whole family against me. Obviously, she didn't want me living with her, so she sent me to social services. Which I ran away from. Several times."

Maia's heart filled with sorrow. Here was a boy that never intentionally harmed anything that wasn't evil, a boy that always smiled, a boy that wanted to do everything he could to help his friends. And yet he was treated like dirt. Like he didn't matter.

Maia had a mother, brother and friends that cared about her very much. Why should she have all of this, and yet the boy sitting next to her, who—despite everything he had been through—still had a heart of gold, had grown up with no one that cared.

Nope. Not happening. Not if Maia Jackson had a say in it.

"Leo… " She began. "I'm sorry. I really am. You didn't deserve to grown up like that."

Leo sighed. "Yeah, well, nothing I can do about it now, right? And at least I've got you now. You care, right Maia?"

Maia slipped her hand into his. She interlocked his slender fingers with hers. "Of course I care, fireboy."

Leo smiled. "Thanks, watergirl."  
Maia pulled a face. "Ugh, you're really going to use that nickname?"  
Leo smirked. "Yep." he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Fine." Maia said with a pout. "Now we both have stupid nicknames."  
Leo laughed quietly. Maia smiled. _Mission accomplished_. Then, she yawned.

"Well, somebody's finally tired."

"Yeah." Maia replied. Her brain was now foggy with exhaustion. Without thinking, she leaned her head against Leo's shoulder. In seconds, she was out like a light.

Leo relaxed, a small smile on his face. "Goodnight, Mai." he whispered. And he fell asleep too.


	24. Chapter 24: Shopping Sucks Seriously

**Chapter 24: Shopping Sucks. Seriously.**

Maia's ocean blue eyes—though they looked more blue-grey in the low lighting—blinked open slowly. It took her a second to remember where she was. Then realization sank in.

She had fallen asleep. _With her head resting against the one and only Leo Valdez._

The second her half-awake brain registered this fact, all traces of grogginess vanished and she jolted away from Leo as if he were on fire. Which was ironic considering he had fire powers.

At Maia's sudden movement, Leo shifted, beginning to wake up.

"Mai?" he questioned. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Leo. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Okay…"

Maia could tell he didn't believe her, but he didn't want to press. _Thank the gods for that_ , Maia still had no idea how to explain to him how she felt. Maia knew by now that she cared about Leo, maybe even liked him a little. Oh, who was she kidding, she liked him a lot. But after Charlie… her heart was still pained at losing the first guy she had ever loved. If only she had told him how she felt before the mission! Maia internally shook her head. _No Maia. Should've, would've, could've, if only. Those are just the ghosts that will haunt you if you don't let them go._

Maia sat with Leo in a comfortable silence. The two demigods were reluctant to stray from the peaceful bubble of calm they had right now. It was nice to not have to worry about their possible impending doom if something went wrong on this quest, and just sit together.

But, like all good things, their peace came to an end when Piper came over to tell them they were packing up so they could get going.

And so, the quartet headed down the tunnel, Piper and Jason walking a little way ahead of Maia and Leo. They had only walked for a couple minutes, when something lunged out of the shadows and tackled Piper. Caught off guard, Piper fell. It all happened so fast, no had a chance to react. Jason was about to step in—no way was he going to stand back and let someone hurt Piper—but Maia held him back. She knew adding more people to the fray wouldn't help anyone. Plus, the sight of this person was triggering something in her head—a possible memory. There was a short scuffle and then everyone stopped.

Piper was pinned to the ground by a girl, who had waist length dark brown hair, straight as a pin. It was pulled back into a very messy low ponytail. In the low lighting, Maia could tell the girl had a warm skin tone. She was obviously very strong, muscular but still fairly lean. Her face was hidden by the baseball cap she wore. Her outfit was very tomboyish: a graphic gray tee and a pair of loose jeans. She also had a brown cross body bag underneath a leather biker jacket.

As Maia observed the girl, she felt the familiar painful pressure in her head: a piece of a memory.

 _Maia was sitting next to her twin, with Charlie on her other side. To Charlie's left sat Silena, and Annabeth sat on Percy's right. All around them were the rest of the campers, scattered around the campfire. Across from Maia sat a girl; her grey-blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she laughed at something one of the Stoll brothers' said. Then, there was a flash of light and a sign appeared over the girl's head: a glowing Caduceus. She had been claimed._

This flashed through Maia's head in a split second and she stumbled backwards a few steps. Leo reached out, a hand on her arm to steady her. She looked at the girl in front of them, who was still pinning Piper down. This was the same girl from the memory she had just recalled, Maia knew it.

"You're a Daughter of Hermes, aren't you?" Maia asked.

The girl looked up, obviously not expecting that. When she saw Maia her eyes widened. She let Piper go, standing up and looking Maia over.

"Maia?" She questioned, her voice laced with disbelief. "Maia Jackson?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

Jason was now helping Piper up and all three of Maia's friends were watching the exchange.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Maia asked.

The girl shook her head at that. "Not personally, no. But, I mean, seriously, if I didn't know who you were after living at camp for three years, I'd just be an idiot."

Maia frowned slightly. "Okay? Well, you know my name. What's yours?"

The girl gave that mischievous smile all Hermes kids seemed to have. She reached out a hand for Maia to shake. "Adelaine Spirit Foreclo, at your service. But just call me Addie, or I swear I will make you pay. Your hair will be rainbow for the rest of your life. And that's just the beginning."

Maia shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I guess. This is Leo, Piper and Jason." Maia pointed to each person respectively.

Leo stepped in. "Wonderful, a reunion. But, really, what are you doing down here?"

"Well, that's a long story. And I asked you first." Addie replied, a sassy smirk on her face.

Maia could see Leo was about to retort in an equally sassy way. She knew that if these two got started, it would probably never end. So she took matters into her own hands. "We're on a quest, Addie. Jason's quest actually. We're supposed to find Hera and free her."

Addie whistled. "Wow. A quest to free the Queen of the Gods herself. Can I come?"

Piper spoke up. "Whoa, wait, hold on. We can't just let you come with us."

Addie arched an eyebrow. "And why not? I can help. I've trained at camp for years."

"Because we still don't know why you're down here. If you were at Camp Halfblood, why are you here in Chicago, in a sewer of all places?"

Maia had to admit, Piper's question was a good one. The Daughter of Poseidon was just as curious.

Addie let out a sigh. "Alright, you want answers, fine. I left camp a couple weeks ago, probably about two, maybe three? I was looking for my mom. We used to live here in Chicago."

Leo frowned. "I'm confused. Why are you in a sewer if you were looking for your mom?"

"Because I obviously didn't find her," Addie deadpanned. "I ran into a harpy, some other monsters. Which was not fun, believe me. I slept here in this sewer last night because there was less chance of a monster showing up to kill me."

Maia listened intently to her story. _Seems legit_ , she thought. "Give us a minute, Addie?"

"Sure, take all the time that you need." Addie replied, her voice practically filling the air with tangible sarcasm. _Wow_ , the dark haired girl thought. _This girl is probably one of the sassiest people I have ever met. She probably couldn't out sass me and Percy though._

Addie walked a back down the tunnel a few feet, to give them some privacy to talk.

"So? Does she stay or not?" Leo asked.

Everyone automatically turned to Jason.

"What?" he asked, surprised. "Why do I have to decide?"

"Duh, bro. You're the leader." Leo replied.

"Since when?"

"Come on, Jason," Maia said. "I saw it the moment I met you. You're a leader, it's in your blood. Literally, considering who your dad is."

Piper gave Jason's arm a comforting squeeze. "I don't know if she should come with us. Annabeth mentioned having four demigods on a quest is risky. But five demigods? That's definitely worse."

"Come on, I think we can trust her. Besides, we can't just leave her here." Leo agreed. "What do you think, Mai?"  
"Leo's right. She might die trying to stay alive on her own. She's already been attacked by monsters." Maia replied. "Jason?"

Jason took a deep breath, thought for a moment, and came to a decision. "She's coming with us."

"Alright. That's settled then." Piper said. The group made their way back to Addie.

The Daughter of Hermes cocked an eyebrow at them. "So? What's the verdict?"

Maia gave her a small smile. "You're coming with us."  
"Fantastic. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

And so they walked, for what Maia was sure was forever. The tunnel twisted and turned and seemed to be endless. The ocean blue-eyed demigod wasn't sure what to expect at the end—a dungeon, a mad scientist's lab, or maybe a sewer reservoir where all Porta-Potty sludge ends up, forming an evil toilet face large enough to swallow the world.

Instead, they found polished steel elevator doors, each one engraved with a cursive letter M. Next to the elevator was a directory, like for a department store.

"M for Macy's?" Piper guessed. "I think they have one in downtown Chicago."

"Or Monocle Motors still?" Leo said.

Addie stood on her toes and looked over his shoulder. "What in Hades? Guys, read the directory. It's messed up."

 **Parking, Kennels, Main Entrance: Sewer Level**

 **Furnishings and Café M: 1**

 **Women's Fashion and Magical Appliances: 2**

 **Men's Wear and Weaponry: 3**

 **Cosmetics, Potions, Poisons & Sundries: 4**

"Kennels for what?" Maia wondered. "And what kind of department store has its entrance in a sewer?"

"Or sells poisons," Leo said. "Man, what does 'sundries' even mean? Is that like underwear?"

Maia glanced at Jason, who took a deep breath and said, "When in doubt, start at the top."

The doors slid open on the fourth floor, and the scent of perfume wafted into the elevator. Jason stepped out first, sword ready. Maia followed him, Tsunami, still in pen form, in hand. Maia walked forwards, focused on inspecting the surrounds. As a result, she didn't notice when Jason stopped walking and bumped into him. Leo, ever the gentlemen (when he wanted to be anyways), helped steady her. She gave him a grateful look, ignoring Addie's snickers from behind them.

"Guys," Jason said. "You've got to see this."

Maia took in what she was seeing and immediately realized why Jason had stopped. Piper very accurately summarized Maia's thoughts when she said, "This is not Macy's."

The department store looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope. The entire ceiling was a stained glass mosaic with astrological signs around a giant sun. The daylight streaming through it washed everything in a thousand different colors. The upper floors made a ring of balconies around a huge central atrium, so they could see all the way down to the ground floor. Gold railings glittered so brightly, they were hard to look at.

Aside from the stained glass ceiling and the elevator, Maia couldn't see any other windows or doors, which made her slightly uneasy, given her claustrophobia. There were two sets of glass escalators that ran between the levels. The carpeting was a riot of oriental patterns and colors, and the racks of merchandise were just as bizarre. There was too much to take it at once, but Maia noticed normal stuff like shirt racks and shoe trees mixed in with armored manikins, beds of nails, and fur coats that seemed to be moving.

Leo stepped to the railing and looked down. "Check it out."

In the middle of the atrium a fountain sprayed water twenty feet into the air, changing color from red to yellow to blue. The pool glittered with gold coins, and on either side of the fountain stood a gilded cage—like an oversize canary cage.

Inside one, a miniature hurricane swirled, and lightning flashed. Somebody had imprisoned the storm spirits, and the cage shuddered as they tried to get out. In the other, frozen like a statue, was a short, buff satyr, holding a tree-branch club.

"Coach Hedge!" Piper said. "We've got to get down there."

"Coach who?" Addie questioned. Before Maia could reply a voice said, "May I help you find something?"

All five of them jumped back.

A woman had just appeared in front of them. She wore an elegant black dress with diamond jewelry, and she looked like a retired fashion model—maybe fifty years old, though it was hard for Maia to judge. Her long dark hair swept over one shoulder, and her face was gorgeous in that surreal supermodel way—thin and haughty and cold, not quite human. With their long red-painted nails, her fingers looked more like talons. Maia had never trusted surreal supermodel types.

She smiled. "I'm so happy to see new customers. How may I help you?"

Leo and Maia glanced at Jason like, All yours. No way was Maia going to talk to this lady. She was giving Maia goosebumps.

"Um," Jason started, "is this your store?"

The woman nodded. "I found it abandoned, you know. I understand so many stores are, these days. I decided it would make the perfect place. I love collecting tasteful objects, helping people, and offering quality goods at a reasonable price. So this seemed a good … how do you say … first acquisition in this country."

She spoke with a pleasing accent, but Maia couldn't guess where from. Clearly she didn't seem hostile, but Maia knew better than to relax. Jason, however did not. Maia could see him and Leo beginning to relax at this woman's rich and exotic voice.

"So you're new to America?" Jason asked.

"I am … new," the woman agreed. "I am the Princess of Colchis. My friends call me Your Highness. Now, what are you looking for?"

Maia had heard of rich foreigners buying American department stores. Of course most of the time they didn't sell poisons, living fur coats, storm spirits, or satyrs. Maia's nerves were on end. This was not going to end well. She exchanged wary glances with the girls, who seemed to share her concerns.

Maia poked the Son of Jupiter in the ribs. "Jason …"

"Um, right. Actually, Your Highness …" The blond pointed to the gilded cage on the first floor. "That's our friend down there, Gleeson Hedge. The satyr. Could we … have him back, please?"

"Of course!" the princess agreed immediately. "I would love to show you my inventory. First, may I know your names?"

Maia's eyebrows furrowed. It was definitely a bad idea to give out their names. Something tugged at the back of her brain, something Jason mentioned Hera had said. A warning? But she couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember?

Then she realized it must be the Princess. She had to be using charmspeak of some type. No wonder the boys had let their guard down. But why hadn't she or the other girls been affected like they had?

Piper seemed to be worried, because she started to say, "Jason, I wouldn't—"

"This is Piper," he said. "This is Leo, Maia and Addie. I'm Jason."

The princess fixed her eyes on him and, just for a moment, her face literally glowed, blazing with so much anger, Maia could see her skull beneath her skin. _Okay,_ Maia thought. _Definitely not normal. And not good. We have to get out of here, NOW._

But the moment passed as quickly as it came, and Her Highness looked like a normal elegant woman again, with a cordial smile and a soothing voice.

"Jason. What an interesting name," she said, her eyes as cold as the Chicago wind. "I think we'll have to make a special deal for you. Come, children. Let's go shopping."

Maia wanted to run for the elevator.

Her second choice: attack the weird princess now, because she was sure a fight was coming. The way the lady's face glowed when she'd heard Jason's name had been bad enough. Now Her Highness was smiling like nothing had happened, and Jason and Leo didn't seem to think anything was wrong.

The princess gestured toward the cosmetics counter. "Shall we start with the potions?"

"Cool," Jason said.

"Guys," Piper interrupted, "we're here to get the storm spirits and Coach Hedge. If this—princess—is really our friend—"

"Oh, I'm better than a friend, my dear," Her Highness said. "I'm a saleswoman." Her diamonds sparkled, and her eyes glittered like a snake's—cold and dark. "Don't worry. We'll work our way down to the first floor, eh?"

Leo nodded eagerly. "Sure, yeah! That sounds okay. Right, girls?"

Maia shook her vehemently and Piper did her best to stare daggers at him: No, it is not okay!, they tried to say. Addie was watching, her hand idly fiddling with one of the knives strapped to her waist.

"Of course it's okay." Her Highness said, as she put her hands on Leo's and Jason's shoulders and steered them toward the cosmetics. "Come along, boys."

They didn't have much choice except to follow.

Maia hated department stores—mostly because of the annoying salespeople. Honestly, salespeople either ignored you, like "No, I don't work here, sorry." when they CLEARLY have a dam name tag pinned to their chest. Who are you trying to kid? Or, they were the overenthusiastic type, that asked you no less than twenty questions the second you walked into the store. And got you to try a million different products. Like, please, no. This is not what I came for. I came for some jeans, not perfume, honestly. Point being, Maia hated shopping, department stores in particular. Especially ones that were run by crazy princesses.

"And here," the princess was saying, "is the finest assortment of magical mixtures anywhere."

The counter was crammed with bubbling beakers and smoking vials on tripods. Lining the display shelves were crystal flasks—some shaped like swans or honey bear dispensers. The liquids inside were every color, from glowing white to polka-dotted. And the smells—ugh! Some were pleasant, like fresh-baked cookies or roses, but they were mixed with the scents of burning tires, skunk spray, and gym lockers.

The princess pointed to a blood red vial—a simple test tube with a cork stopper. "This one will heal any disease."

"Even cancer?" Leo asked, intrigued. "Leprosy? Hangnails?"

"Any disease, sweet boy. And this vial"—she pointed to a swan-shaped container with blue liquid inside—"will kill you very painfully."

"Awesome," Jason said. His voice sounded dazed and sleepy. Maia's heart beat faster in panic.

"Jason," Piper said. "We've got a job to do. Remember?" Maia could tell she tried to put power into her words, to snap him out of his trance with charmspeak, but her voice sounded shaky, even to Maia. This princess woman scared Piper too much, made her confidence crumble. Maia was certain that the only way to beat this princess was to fight her charmspeak with their own. Or rather, Piper's. And for that, Maia needed to boost her confidence. She might not be able to charmspeak them out of this, but she could definitely help Piper.

Maia was about to reach out to Piper, but surprisingly, Addie got there first. The Daughter of Hermes placed a gentle hand on Piper's arm. "Hey," she said, in a voice much softer than her usual sassy tone. "You can do this, alright?" Then, she took her hand away, like she wasn't really sure what she was doing.

Maia stepped in. "Come on, Piper. You're pretty badass, okay? You remind me of Silena—"

At these words, Maia froze. When had she remembered that? The Empire State Building, the drakon, Silena, _oh my gods, Silena_ …

"Maia? Hey—"  
Maia shook her head, "No, I'm fine, I'm fine."

Piper gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys."

Piper then turned back to the boys, who were still looking at the various potions the princess was showing them. She repeated her earlier statement, this time with more confidence in her charmspeak. "Seriously, guys, we have a job to do. We need to go."

"Job to do," Jason muttered. "Sure. But shopping first, okay?"

The princess beamed at him. "Then we have potions for resisting fire—"

"Got that covered," Leo said.

"Indeed?" The princess studied Leo's face more closely. "You don't appear to be wearing my trademark sunscreen …but no matter. We also have potions that cause blindness, insanity, sleep, or—"

"Wait." Piper interrupted. She was still staring at the red vial. "Could that potion cure lost memory?"

The princess narrowed her eyes. "Possibly. Yes. Quite possibly. Why, my dear? Have you forgotten something important?"

At her words, Maia's breath caught in her throat. But no, Piper would want it for Jason, Maia couldn't take it. Besides, her memories _were_ coming back. Slowly but surely. She'd get them all back eventually. Even the ones that had been stolen from her over the years.

Maia noticed Piper was trying to keep her expression neutral, but if that vial could cure Jason's memory … gods, of course she'd want to take it.

Maia could tell Piper was having an internal argument over whether or not she should take the vial. Maia knew why: Jason would remember who he was and Piper was worried it would affect what they had between them. Maia said nothing. She knew Piper would make the right decision. Maia let Piper think, taking a glance at Addie. The Daughter of Hermes looked confused; obviously, she had no clue why Piper would want a vial that could regain lost memories. Maia knew she would have a lot to explain later. Maia turned her attention back to Piper as she finally made up her mind.

"How much?" Piper asked.

The princess got a faraway look in her eyes. "Well, now … The price is always tricky. I love helping people. Honestly, I do. And I always keep my bargains, but sometimes people try to cheat me." Her gaze drifted to Jason. "Once, for instance, I met a handsome young man who wanted a treasure from my father's kingdom. We made a bargain, and I promised to help him steal it."

"From your own dad?" Jason still looked half in a trance, but the idea seemed to bother him.

"Oh, don't worry," the princess said. "I demanded a high price. The young man had to take me away with him. He was quite good-looking, dashing, strong …" She looked at Piper. "I'm sure, my dear, you understand how one might be attracted to such a hero, and want to help him."

Maia could see Piper was trying to control her emotions, but a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

What really caught the Daughter of Poseidon's attention though, was the princess's story. For some reason, it was disturbingly familiar. But, like so much in Maia's life, she couldn't exactly remember why.

"At any rate," Her Highness continued, "my hero had to do many impossible tasks, and I'm not bragging when I say he couldn't have done them without me. I betrayed my own family to win the hero his prize. And still he cheated me of my payment."

"Cheated?" Jason frowned, as if trying to remember something important.

"That's messed up," Leo said.

Her Highness patted his cheek affectionately. "I'm sure you don't need to worry, Leo. You seem honest. You would always pay a fair price, wouldn't you?"

Leo nodded. "What were we buying again? I'll take two."

Piper broke in: "So, the vial, Your Highness—how much?"

The princess assessed Piper's clothes, her face, her posture. It gave Maia the disturbing feeling she was putting a price tag on one slightly used demigod.

"Would you give anything for it, my dear?" the princess asked Piper. "I sense that you would."

Even though the words were directed at Piper, Maia could feel the effects. It felt like a heavy wave of sheer will for them to submit to the princess's bidding was washing over them. Maia looked at Piper. She looked horrified. Maia would be too, if she was Piper. She couldn't imagine finding out _this_ is what being charm spoken felt like, and knowing this is what you did to other people. But, Piper was also hella badass and really strong, so she decided to deal with her feelings later.

Piper regained her composure and said "No, I won't pay any price. But a fair price, maybe. After that, we need to leave. Right, guys?"

Maia watched with bated breath. Just for a moment, Piper's words seemed to have some effect. The boys looked confused.

"Leave?" Jason said.

"You mean … after shopping?" Leo asked.

Maia wanted to scream, but the princess tilted her head, examining Piper with newfound respect.

"Impressive," the princess said. "Not many people could resist my suggestions. Are you a child of Aphrodite, my dear? Ah, yes—I should have seen it. No matter. Perhaps we should shop a while longer before you decide what to buy, eh?"

"But the vial—"

"Now, boys." She turned to Jason and Leo. Her voice was so much more powerful than Piper's, so full of confidence, they didn't stand a chance. "Would you like to see more?"

"Sure," Jason said.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Excellent," the princess said. "You'll need all the help you can get if you're to make it to the Bay Area."

Maia's hand gripped Tsunami tighter. Maia had no idea why Her Highness was mentioning the Bay Area, but it drew a reaction from Piper.

"The Bay Area?" Piper said. "Why the Bay Area?"

The princess smiled. "Well, that's where they'll die, isn't it?"

Then she led them toward the escalators, Jason and Leo still looking excited to shop.

Piper and Maia cornered the princess as Jason and Leo went off to check out the living fur coats. Maia sent Addie after them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid while under the princess's charmspeak.

"You want them shopping for their deaths?" Piper demanded.

"Mmm." The princess blew dust off a display case of swords. "I'm a seer, my dear. I know your little secret. But we don't want to dwell on that, do we? The boys are having such fun."

Maia frowned at this. She knew Piper was keeping something to herself, but she trusted Piper. Piper was their friend and she would tell them when she was ready.

Maia turned to look at Leo when he laughed as he tried on a hat that seemed to be made from enchanted raccoon fur. Its ringed tail twitched, and its little legs wiggled frantically as Leo walked. Jason was ogling the men's sportswear. _Boys interested in shopping for clothes?_ Maia thought. _A definite sign they were under an evil spell._

Maia glared at the princess. "Who are you?"

"I told you, my dear. I'm the Princess of Colchis."

"Where's Colchis?" Piper asked.

The princess's expression turned a little sad. "Where was Colchis, you mean. My father ruled the far shores of the Black Sea, as far to the east as a Greek ship could sail in those days. But Colchis is no more—lost eons ago."

"Eons?" Maia questioned. The princess looked no more than fifty, but a bad feeling started settling over Maia—sort of a gut instinct. "How old are you?"

The princess laughed. "A lady should avoid asking or answering that question. Let's just say the, ah, immigration process to enter your country took quite a while. My patron finally brought me through. She made all this possible." The princess swept her hand around the department store.

Maia's mouth tasted like metal. "Your patron …" Piper trailed off.

"Oh, yes. She doesn't bring just anyone through, mind you—only those who have special talents, such as me. And really, she insists on so little—a store entrance that must be underground so she can, ah, monitor my clientele; and a favor now and then. In exchange for a new life? Really, it was the best bargain I'd made in centuries."

 _Run_ , Maia thought. _We have to get out of here_.

But before she could even turn her thoughts into words, Jason called, "Hey, check it out!"

From a rack labeled distressed clothing, he held up a purple T-shirt like the one he'd worn on the school field trip—except this shirt looked as if it had been clawed by tigers. Addie was standing nearby, shaking her head, like _Honestly. What an idiot. What have I gotten myself into._

Jason frowned. "Why does this look so familiar?"

"Jason, it's like yours," Piper said. "Now we really have to leave." But Maia wasn't sure either of the boys could even hear Piper anymore through the princess's enchantment.

"Nonsense," the princess said. "The boys aren't done, are they? And yes, my dear. Those shirts are very popular—trade ins from previous customers. It suits you."

Leo picked up an orange Camp Half-Blood tee with a hole through the middle, as if it had been hit by a javelin. Addie was examining a dented bronze breastplate pitted with corrosion—acid, maybe? Next to it was Roman toga slashed to pieces and stained with something that looked disturbingly like dried blood.

"Your Highness," Piper said. Maia was grateful she was doing the talking. Maia wasn't sure she could even say anything, her thoughts muddled by the panic. "Why don't you tell the boys how you betrayed your family? I'm sure they'd like to hear that story." Piper finished.

Maia could tell her words didn't have any effect on the princess, but the boys turned, suddenly interested. Addie looked up, leaving the bronze breastplate where it was.

"More story?" Leo asked.

"I like more story!" Jason agreed.

The princess flashed Piper an irritated look. "Oh, one will do strange things for love, girls. You should know that. I fell for that young hero, in fact, because your mother Aphrodite had me under a spell. If it wasn't for her—but I can't hold a grudge against a goddess, can I?"

The princess's tone made her meaning clear: I can take it out on you. Maia and Piper exchanged nervous glances.

"But that hero took you with him when he fled Colchis," Piper remembered. "Didn't he, Your Highness? He married you just as he promised."

The look in the princess's eyes made Maia want to apologize, which was kinda strange because she hadn't done or said anything. Maia was beginning to grasp just how powerful charmspeak could be.

"At first," Her Highness admitted, "it seemed he would keep his word. But even after I helped him steal my father's treasure, he still needed my help. As we fled, my brother's fleet came after us. His warships overtook us. He would have destroyed us, but I convinced my brother to come aboard our ship first and talk under a flag of truce. He trusted me."

"And you killed your own brother," Maia said, most of the horrible story coming back to her, along with a name—an infamous name that began with the letter M.

"What?" Jason stirred. For a moment he looked almost like himself. "Killed your own—"

"No," the princess snapped. "Those stories are lies. It was my new husband and his men who killed my brother, though they couldn't have done it without my deception. They threw his body into the sea, and the pursuing fleet had to stop and search for it so they could give my brother a proper burial. This gave us time to get away. All this, I did for my husband. And he forgot our bargain. He betrayed me in the end."

Jason still looked uncomfortable. "What did he do?"

The princess held the sliced-up toga against Jason's chest, as if measuring him for an assassination. "Don't you know the story, my boy? You of all people should. You were named for him."

"Jason," Piper said. "The original Jason. But then you're —you should be dead!"

The princess smiled. "As I said, a new life in a new country. Certainly I made mistakes. I turned my back on my own people. I was called a traitor, a thief, a liar, a murderess. But I acted out of love." She turned to the boys and gave them a pitiful look, batting her eyelashes. Maia could feel the sorcery washing over them, taking control more firmly than ever.

"Wouldn't you do the same for someone you loved, my dears?"

"Oh, sure," Jason said.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Guys!" Maia ground her teeth in frustration.

Piper tried more charmspeak. "Don't you see who she is? Don't you—"

"Let's continue, shall we?" the princess said breezily. "I believe you wanted to talk about a price for the storm spirits—and your satyr."

Leo got distracted on the second floor with the appliances.

"No way," he said. "Is that an armored forge?"

Before they could stop him, he hopped off the escalator and ran over to a big oval oven that looked like a barbecue on steroids.

When they caught up with him, the princess said, "You have good taste. This is the H-2000, designed by Hephaestus himself. Hot enough to melt Celestial bronze or Imperial gold."

Jason flinched as if he recognized that term. "Imperial gold?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, my dear. Like that weapon so cleverly concealed in your pocket. To be properly forged, Imperial gold had to be consecrated in the Temple of Jupiter on Capitoline Hill in Rome. Quite a powerful and rare metal, but like the Roman emperors, quite volatile. Be sure never to break that blade…" She smiled pleasantly. "Rome was after my time, of course, but I do hear stories. And now over here—this golden throne is one of my finest luxury items.

Hephaestus made it as a punishment for his mother, Hera. Sit in it and you'll be immediately trapped."

Leo apparently took this as an order. He began walking toward it in a trance.

"Leo, don't!" Maia and Piper warned at the same time, the charmspeak in Piper's voice making him stop.

He blinked. "How much for both?"

"Oh, the seat I could let you have for five great deeds. The forge, seven years of servitude. And for only a bit of your strength—" She led Leo into the appliance section, giving him prices on various items.

Maia didn't want to leave him alone with her, but she needed to help Piper. So she got Addie to go after them. The Daughter of Poseidon followed Piper as she pulled Jason aside and slapped him across the face.

"Ow," he muttered sleepily. "What was that for?"

"Snap out of it!" Maia hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's charmspeaking you. Can't you feel it?" Piper said.

He knit his eyebrows. "She seems okay."

"She's not okay! She shouldn't even be alive! She was married to Jason—the other Jason—three thousand years ago. Remember what Boreas said—something about the souls no longer being confined to Hades? It's not just monsters who can't stay dead. She's come back from the Underworld!"

Jason shook his head uneasily. "She's not a ghost."

"No, she's worse!" Maia said, remembering the entire myth now. "She's—"

"Children." The princess was back with Leo and Addie in tow. "If you please, we will now see what you came for. That is what you want, yes?"

Maia had to choke back a scream. She was tempted to uncap Tsunami and take on this witch herself, but she didn't like her chances—not in the middle of Her Highness's department store while the boys were under a spell. Maia couldn't even be sure they'd take her side in a fight. The demigods had to figure out a better plan.

They took the escalator down to the base of the fountain. For the first time, Maia noticed two large bronze sundials—each about the size of a trampoline—inlaid on the marble tile floor to the north and south of the fountain. The gilded oversize canary cages stood to the east and west, and the farthest one held the storm spirits. They were so densely packed, spinning around like a super-concentrated tornado, that Maia couldn't tell how many there were—dozens, at least.

"Hey," Leo said, "Coach Hedge looks okay!"

They ran to the nearest canary cage. The old satyr seemed to have been petrified at the moment he was sucked into the sky above the Grand Canyon. He was frozen mid-shout, his club raised over his head like he was ordering the gym class to drop and give him fifty. His curly hair stuck up at odd angles. If Maia just concentrated on certain details—the bright orange polo shirt, the wispy goatee, the whistle around his neck—she could imagine Coach Hedge as his good old annoying self. But it was hard to ignore the stubby horns on his head, and the fact that he had furry goat legs and hooves instead of workout pants and Nikes.

"Yes," the princess said. "I always keep my wares in good condition. We can certainly barter for the storm spirits and the satyr. A package deal. If we come to terms, I'll even throw in the vial of healing potion, and you can go in peace." She gave Piper a shrewd look. "That's better than starting unpleasantness, isn't it, dear?"

 _Don't trust her_ , warned a voice in Maia's head. If they were right about this lady's identity, nobody would be leaving in peace. A fair deal wasn't possible. It was all a trick. She looked to Piper, who now had all eyes on her.

"We can negotiate," the Daughter of Aphrodite said.

"Totally!" Leo agreed. "Name your price."

"Leo!" Maia snapped.

The princess chuckled. "Name my price? Perhaps not the best haggling strategy, my boy, but at least you know a thing's value. Freedom is very valuable indeed. You would ask me to release this satyr, who attacked my storm winds—"

"Who attacked us," Maia interjected.

Her Highness shrugged. "As I said, my patron asks me for small favors from time to time. Sending the storm spirits to abduct you—that was one. I assure you it was nothing personal. And no harm done, as you came here, in the end, of your own free will! At any rate, you want the satyr freed, and you want my storm spirits—who are very valuable servants, by the way—so you can hand them over to that tyrant Aeolus. Doesn't seem quite fair, does it? The price will be high."

Maia could see that the boys were ready to offer anything, promise anything. Before they could speak, Piper did.

"You're Medea," she said. "You helped the original Jason steal the Golden Fleece. You're one of the most evil villains in Greek mythology. Jason, Leo—don't trust her."

Maia could tell Piper was putting all the intensity she could gather into those words. She was utterly sincere, and it seemed to have some effect. Jason stepped away from the sorceress.

Leo scratched his head and looked around like he was coming out of a dream.

"What are we doing, again?"

"Boys!" The princess spread her hands in a welcoming gesture. Her diamond jewelry glittered, and her painted fingers curled like blood-tipped claws. "It's true, I'm Medea. But I'm so misunderstood. Oh, Piper, my dear, you don't know what it was like for women in the old days. We had no power, no leverage. Often we couldn't even choose our own husbands. But I was different. I chose my own destiny by becoming a sorceress. Is that so wrong? I made a pact with Jason: my help to win the fleece, in exchange for his love. A fair deal. He became a famous hero! Without me, he would've died unknown on the shores of Colchis."

Jason—normal, leader Jason—scowled. "Then … you really did die three thousand years ago? You came back from the Underworld?"

"Death no longer holds me, young hero," Medea said. "Thanks to my patron, I am flesh and blood again."

"You … re-formed?" Leo blinked. "Like a monster?"

Medea spread her fingers, and steam hissed from her nails, like water splashed on hot iron. "You have no idea what's happening, do you, my dears? It is so much worse than a stirring of monsters from Tartarus. My patron knows that giants and monsters are not her greatest servants. I am mortal. I learn from my mistakes. And now that I have returned to the living, I will not be cheated again. Now, here is my price for what you ask."

"Guys," Maia said. "The original Jason left Medea because she was crazy and bloodthirsty."

"Lies!" Medea said.

"On the way back from Colchis, Jason's ship landed at another kingdom, and Jason agreed to dump Medea and marry the king's daughter." Addie contributed. _So she knows the myth too_ , Maia's brain thought, amidst the countless other notions flying through head. Which included everything from _How will we get out of here?_ to _Leo was really warm this morning when I was leaning against him._ Maia blamed her ADHD. Her brain slowed down long enough to hear what Medea was now saying.

"After I bore him two children! Still he broke his promise! I ask you, was that right?"

Jason and Leo dutifully shook their heads, but Piper wasn't through.

"It may not have been right," she said, "but neither was Medea's revenge. She murdered her own children to get back at Jason. She poisoned his new wife and fled the kingdom."

Medea snarled. "An invention to ruin my reputation! The people of the Corinth—that unruly mob—killed my children and drove me out. Jason did nothing to protect me. He robbed me of everything. So yes, I sneaked back into the palace and poisoned his lovely new bride. It was only fair—a suitable price."

"You're insane," Addie commented.

"I am the victim!" Medea wailed. "I died with my dreams shattered, but no longer. I know now not to trust heroes. When they come asking for treasures, they will pay a heavy price. Especially when the one asking has the name of Jason!"

The fountain turned bright red. Maia uncapped Tsunami, holding the blade steady in front of her. Addie had drawn her knives a while ago. Piper had also drawn her dagger, but Maia could tell her hand was shaking almost too badly to hold it. "Jason, Leo—it's time to go. Now." Piper demanded.

"Before you've closed the deal?" Medea asked. "What of your quest, boys? And my price is so easy. Did you know this fountain is magic? If a dead man were to be thrown into it, even if he was chopped to pieces, he would pop back out fully formed—stronger and more powerful than ever."

"Seriously?" Leo asked.

"Leo, she's lying," Maia said. "She did that trick with somebody before—a king, I think. She convinced his daughters to cut him to pieces so he could come out of the water young and healthy again, but it just killed him!"

"Ridiculous," Medea said, and Maia could hear the power charged in every syllable. "Leo, Jason—my price is so simple. Why don't you two fight? If you get injured, or even killed, no problem. We'll just throw you into the fountain and you'll be better than ever. You do want to fight, don't you? You resent each other!"

"Guys, no!" Piper said. But they were already glaring at each other, as if it was just dawning on them how they really felt.

Maia had never felt more helpless. Now she understood what real sorcery looked like. She'd always thought magic meant wands and fireballs, but this was worse. Medea didn't just rely on poisons and potions. Her most potent weapon was her voice.

Leo scowled. "Jason's always the star. He always gets the attention and takes me for granted."

"You're annoying, Leo," Jason said. "You never take anything seriously. You can't even fix a dragon."

"Stop!" All three girls pleaded, but both drew weapons—Jason his gold sword, and Leo a hammer from his tool belt.

"Let them go, Piper," Medea urged. "I'm doing you a favor. Let it happen now, and it will make your choice so much easier. Enceladus will be pleased. You could have your father back today!"

Maia frowned and looked at Piper. Piper's expression was one of yearning. Maia could tell she desperately wanted her father back. Everything, the way Piper had been acting, the secret Maia felt she was keeping, made sense now. Piper's father was being held captive by Enceladus.

"You work for Enceladus," Piper said.

Medea laughed. "Serve a giant? No. But we all serve the same greater cause—a patron you cannot begin to challenge. Walk away, demigods. This does not have to be your death, too. Save yourself, and you, Daughter of Aphrodite, your father can go free."

Leo and Jason were still facing off, ready to fight, but they looked unsteady and confused—waiting for another order. Part of them had to be resisting, Maia hoped. This went completely against their nature.

"Listen to me, girl." Medea plucked a diamond off her bracelet and threw it into a spray of water from the fountain. As it passed through the multicolored light, Medea said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the office of Tristan McLean."

The mist shimmered, and Maia saw what she assumed was a study. Sitting behind a desk, talking on the phone, was a woman that looked like an assistant in a dark business suit, her hair swirled in a tight bun.

"Hello, Jane," Medea said.

Jane hung up the phone calmly. "How can I help you, ma'am? Hello, Piper."

"You—" Piper began, but never finished. Maia could tell she was so angry she could hardly talk.

"Yes, child," Medea said. "Your father's assistant. Quite easy to manipulate. An organized mind for a mortal, but incredibly weak."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jane said.

"Don't mention it," Medea said. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Jane. Getting Mr. McLean to leave town so suddenly, take his jet to Oakland without alerting the press or the police—well done! No one seems to know where he's gone. And telling him his daughter's life was on the line—that was a nice touch to get his cooperation."

"Yes," Jane agreed in a bland tone, as if she were sleepwalking. "He was quite cooperative when he believed Piper was in danger."

Maia saw Piper looking down at her dagger. She seemed to be losing confidence again. Maia laid a comforting hand on Piper's arm, and Piper shot her a quick smile of thanks.

"I may have new orders for you, Jane," Medea said. "If the girl cooperates, it may be time for Mr. McLean to come home. Would you arrange a suitable cover story for his absence, just in case? And I imagine the poor man will need some time in a psychiatric hospital."

"Yes, ma'am. I will stand by."

The image faded, and Medea turned to Piper. "There, you see?"

"You lured my dad into a trap," Piper said. "You helped the giant—"

"Oh, please, dear. You'll work yourself into a fit! I've been preparing for this war for years, even before I was brought back to life. I'm a seer, as I said. I can tell the future as well as your little oracle. Years ago, still suffering in the Fields of Punishment, I had a vision of the seven in your so-called Great Prophecy. I saw your friend Leo here, and saw that he would be an important enemy someday. I stirred the consciousness of my patron, gave her this information, and she managed to wake just a little—just enough to visit him."

"Leo's mother," Maia said. "Leo, listen to this! She helped get your mother killed!"

"Uh-huh," Leo mumbled, in a daze. He frowned at his hammer. "So … I just attack Jason? That's okay?"

"Perfectly safe," Medea promised. "And Jason, strike him hard. Show me you are worthy of your namesake."

"No!" Maia shouted. She knew this could be the last chance.

"Jason, Leo—she's tricking you. Put down your weapons." Piper ordered.

The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Please, girl. You're no match for me. I trained with my aunt, the immortal Circe. I can drive men mad or heal them with my voice. What hope do these puny young heroes have against me? Now, boys, kill each other!"

"Jason, Leo, listen to me." Maia could hear Piper put all of her emotion into her voice. "Medea is charming you. It's part of her magic. You are best friends. Don't fight each other. Fight her!"

They hesitated, and Maia could feel the spell shatter.

Jason blinked. "Leo, was I just about to stab you?"

"Something about my mother … ?" Leo frowned, then turned toward Medea. "You … you're working for Dirt Woman. You sent her to the machine shop." He lifted his arm. "Lady, I got a three-pound hammer with your name on it." Maia smiled, glad there was no lasting damage.

"Bah!" Medea sneered. "I'll simply collect payment another way."

She pressed one of the mosaic tiles on the floor, and the building threw a knife at Medea, but she dissolved into smoke and reappeared at the base of the escalator.

"You're slow, hero!" She laughed. "Take your frustration out on my pets!"

Before any of them could go after her, the giant bronze sundials at either end of the fountain swung open. Two snarling gold beasts—flesh-and-blood winged dragons—crawled out from the pits below. Each was the size of a camper van, maybe not large compared to Festus, but large enough.

"So that's what's in the kennels," Leo said meekly.

The dragons spread their wings and hissed. Maia could feel the heat coming off their glittering skin. One turned his angry orange eyes on her.

"Don't look them in the eye!" Jason warned. "They'll paralyze you."

"Indeed!" Medea was leisurely riding the escalator up, leaning against the handrail as she watched the fun. "These two dears have been with me a long time—sun dragons, you know, gifts from my grandfather Helios. They pulled my chariot when I left Corinth, and now they will be your destruction. Ta-ta!"

The dragons lunged. Leo and Jason charged to intercept. Maia was amazed how fearlessly the boys attacked—working like a team who had trained together for years.

Medea was almost to the second floor, where she'd be able to choose from a wide assortment of deadly appliances.

"Oh, no, you don't," Maia heard Piper growl, at the same time Addie said "Nope. You're not getting away on my watch." The three girls took off after Medea.

When Medea spotted them, she started climbing in earnest. She was quick for a three-thousand-year-old lady. Maia climbed at top speed, taking the steps three at a time, and still she couldn't catch up. Medea didn't stop at floor two. She hopped the next escalator and continued to ascend.

"The potions!" Maia yelled. The two other demigods didn't need any further explanation: they knew Medea was famous for her potions. Of course that's where she'd go.

Down below, Maia heard the battle raging. Leo was blowing his safety whistle, and Jason was yelling to keep the dragons' attention. Maia didn't dare look—not while she was running with a sword in her hand. She could just see herself tripping and impaling herself. That would be super heroic.

Maia grabbed a shield from an armored manikin on floor three and continued to climb. She grabbed two more on her way up and tossed them to the other girls, who caught them with ease. _Wow,_ Maia thought as she continued climbing. _We make a pretty good team_.

She reached the top floor, breathing hard, but they were too late. Medea had reached the potions counter.

The sorceress grabbed a swan-shaped vial—the blue one that caused painful death—and before Maia could react, Piper had thrown her shield straight at the princess.

Medea turned triumphantly just in time to get hit in the chest by a fifty-pound metal Frisbee. She stumbled backward, crashing over the counter, breaking vials and knocking down shelves. When the sorceress stood from the wreckage, her dress was stained a dozen different colors. Many of the stains were smoldering and glowing.

"Fool!" Medea wailed. "Do you have any idea what so many potions will do when mixed?"

"Kill you?" Addie said hopefully.

The carpet began to steam around Medea's feet. She coughed, and her face contorted in pain—or was she faking?

Below, Leo called, "Jason, help!"

Maia risked a quick look, and almost sobbed in despair. One of the dragons had Leo pinned to the floor. It was baring its fangs, ready to snap. Jason was all the way across the room battling the other dragon, much too far away to assist. Maia didn't stop to think: there was no way she was letting Leo die. Leaving Piper and Addie to deal with Medea, she turned and ran to help him.

Maia climbed down as fast as she could. But in the back of her mind, she knew there was no way she would make it in time.

"You've doomed us all!" Maia heard Medea scream behind her. Smoke was rolling across the carpet as the stain spread, throwing sparks and setting fires in the clothing racks. "You have only seconds before this concoction consumes everything and destroys the building. There's no time—"

CRASH! The stained glass ceiling splintered in a rain of multicolored shards, and Festus the bronze dragon dropped into the department store. Maia almost cried in relief.

Festus hurtled into the fray, snatching up a sun dragon in each claw. Only now did Maia truly appreciate just how big and strong their metal friend was.

"That's my boy!" Leo yelled.

Festus flew halfway up the atrium, then hurled the sun dragons into the pits they'd come from. Leo raced to the fountain and pressed the marble tile, closing the sundials. They shuddered as the dragons banged against them, trying to get out, but for the moment they were contained.

Maia climbed the rest of the way down and ran over to Leo. Once she was certain he was alright, the two of them, along with Jason, looked up to where Piper and Addie were still with Medea.

Maia could hear Medea cursing in some ancient language. The whole fourth floor was on fire now. The air filled with noxious gas. Piper and Addie had been backed up against the railing, with a dagger and knife pointed at Medea respectively.

"I will not be abandoned again!" The sorceress knelt and snatched up the red healing potion, which had somehow survived the crash. "You want your boyfriend's memory restored? Take me with you!"

Maia took Leo's hand as he helped her onto Festus's back. Jason climbed on after her. Maia looked up at Piper, who was now looking at them, as the bronze dragon flapped his mighty wings, snatched the two cages with the satyr and the storm spirits in his claws, and began to ascend.

The building rumbled. Fire and the smoke curled up the walls, melting the railings, turning the air to acid.

"You'll never survive your quest without me!" Medea growled. "Your boy hero will stay ignorant forever, and your father will die. Take me with you!"

For one heartbeat, Maia could see Piper was tempted. Then she saw Piper make up her mind.

"Not today, witch." Piper jumped grabbed Addie by the hand and they jumped over the side. The two girls plummeted for only a second before Leo and Jason caught them, hauling them aboard the dragon.

Maia heard Medea screaming in rage as they soared through the broken roof and over downtown Chicago. Then the department store exploded behind them.

 **A/N:**

 **Wow. So that was a pretty long chapter. Do you prefer long chapters, or would you rather have them shorter?**

 **And we have a new character! Credit for Addie goes to 188577257**

 **What do you think about her? You'll learn more about her soon, don't worry.**

 **Adios for now,**

 **GQ**


	25. Chapter 25: Wow Great Talk, Thanks Dad

**Chapter 25:** **Wow. Great Talk, Thanks Dad.**

 **Leo POV**

Leo kept looking back. He half expected to see those nasty sun dragons toting a flying chariot with a screaming magical saleswoman throwing potions, but nothing followed them. Maia was sitting directly behind him. When he looked back for what had to be the tenth time, she took one hand that was wrapped around his waist and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. He glanced at her with a smile that said thank you. She only smiled in return.

Leo steered the dragon toward the southwest. Eventually, the smoke from the burning department store faded in the distance, but Leo didn't relax until the suburbs of Chicago gave way to snowy fields, and the sun began to set.

"Good job, Festus." He patted the dragon's metal hide. "You did awesome."

The dragon shuddered. Gears popped and clicked in his neck.

Leo frowned. He didn't like those noises. If the control disk was failing again—No, hopefully it was something minor. Something he could fix.

Maia spoke up. "Is something wrong, Leo?"

"Nah, don't worry Mai. I've got everything under control." The Son of Hephaestus turned back to his dragon. "I'll give you a tune-up next time we land," Leo promised. "You've earned some motor oil and Tabasco sauce."

Festus whirled his teeth, but even that sounded weak. He flew at a steady pace, his great wings angling to catch the wind, but he was carrying a heavy load. Two cages in his claws plus five people on his back—the more Leo thought about it, the more worried he got. Even metal dragons had limits.

"Leo." Maia patted his shoulder, getting his attention once again. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah … not bad for a brainwashed zombie." He hoped he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt. He spoke louder so Piper could hear him. "Thanks for saving us back there, beauty queen. If you hadn't talked me out of that spell—"

"Don't worry about it," Piper replied.

But Leo worried a lot. He felt terrible about how easily Medea had set him against his best friend. And those feelings hadn't come from nowhere—his resentment of the way Jason always got the spotlight and didn't really seem to need him. Leo did feel that way sometimes, even if he wasn't proud of it.

What bothered him more was the news about his mom. Medea had seen the future down in the Underworld. That was how her patron, the woman in the black earthen robes, had come to the machine shop seven years ago to scare him, ruin his life. That's how his mother had died—because of something Leo might do someday. So in a weird way, even if his fire powers weren't to blame, Mom's death was still his fault.

When they had left Medea in that exploding store, Leo had felt a little too good. He hoped she wouldn't make it out, and would go right back to the Fields of Punishment, where she belonged. Those feelings didn't make him proud, either.

And if souls were coming back from the Underworld …was it possible Leo's mom could be brought back?

He tried to put the idea aside. That was Frankenstein thinking. It wasn't natural. It wasn't right. Medea might've been brought back to life, but she hadn't seemed quite human, with the hissing nails and the glowing head and whatnot.

No, Leo's mom had passed on. Thinking any other way would just drive Leo nuts. Still, the thought kept poking at him, like an echo of Medea's voice.

"We're going to have to put down soon," he warned his friends. "Couple more hours, maybe, to make sure Medea's not following us. I don't think Festus can fly much longer than that."

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Coach Hedge probably wants to get out of his canary cage, too. Question is—where are we going?"

"The Bay Area," Leo guessed. His memories of the department store were fuzzy, but he seemed to remember hearing that. "Didn't Medea say something about Oakland?"

Piper didn't respond for so long, Leo wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"Piper's dad," Jason put in. "Something's happened to your dad, right? He got lured into some kind of trap."

Piper let out a shaky breath. "Look, Medea said you would both die in the Bay Area. And besides … even if we went there, the Bay Area is huge! First we need to find Aeolus and drop off the storm spirits. Boreas said Aeolus was the only one who could tell us exactly where to go."

Leo grunted. "So how do we find Aeolus?"

Jason leaned forward. "You mean you don't see it?" He pointed ahead of them, but Leo didn't see anything except clouds and the lights of a few towns glowing in the dusk.

"What?" Maia asked. "That … whatever it is," Jason said. "In the air."

Leo glanced back. Maia and Piper looked just as confused as he was. He could just barely see Addie. She was leaning against Jason's back, fast asleep. Jason looked vaguely uncomfortable, but being the gentlemen he was, said nothing.

"Right," Leo said, focusing back on the matter at hand. "Could you be more specific on the 'whatever-it-is' part?"

"Like a vapor trail," Jason said. "Except it's glowing. Really faint, but it's definitely there. We've been following it since Chicago, so I figured you saw it."

Leo shook his head.

"Maybe Festus can sense it." Maia suggested. "You think Aeolus made it?"

"Well, it's a magic trail in the wind," Jason said. "Aeolus is the wind god. I think he knows we've got prisoners for him. He's telling us where to fly."

"Or it's another trap," Piper said.

Her tone worried Leo. She didn't just sound nervous. She sounded broken with despair, like they'd already sealed their fate, and like it was her fault.

"Pipes, you alright?" he asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, fine. You don't like any of the names I make up for you. But if your dad's in trouble and we can help—"

"You can't," she said, her voice getting shakier. "Look, I'm tired. If you don't mind …"

She leaned back against Jason and closed her eyes.

All right, Leo thought—pretty clear signal she didn't want to talk.

They flew in silence for a while. Festus seemed to know where he was going. He kept his course, gently curving toward the southwest and hopefully Aeolus's fortress. Another wind god to visit, a whole new flavor of crazy—Oh, boy, Leo couldn't wait.

He had way too much on his mind to sleep, but now that he was out danger, his body had different ideas. His energy level was crashing. The monotonous beat of the dragon's wings made his eyes feel heavy. His head started to nod.

"Go to sleep, Leo." Maia said. "Hand me the reins."

"Nah, I'm okay—"

"Leo," Maia said, "you're not a machine. Besides, Jason's the only one who can see the vapor trail. He'll keep me company and make sure we stay on course."

Leo's eyes started to close on their own. "All right. Maybe just …"

He didn't finish the sentence before slumping forward against the dragon's warm neck. And then he started to dream.

In his dream, he heard a voice full of static, like a bad AM radio: "Hello? Is this thing working?"

Leo's vision came into focus—sort of. Everything was hazy and gray, with bands of interference running across his sight. He'd never dreamed with a bad connection before.

He seemed to be in a workshop. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw bench saws, metal lathes, and tool cages. A forge glowed cheerfully against one wall.

It wasn't the camp forge—too big. Not Bunker 9—much warmer and more comfortable, obviously not abandoned.

Then Leo realized something was blocking the middle of his view—something large and fuzzy, and so close, Leo had to cross his eyes to see it properly. It was a large ugly face.

"Holy mother!" he yelped.

The face backed away and came into focus. Staring down at him was a bearded man in grimy blue coveralls. His face was lumpy and covered with welts, as if he'd been bitten by a million bees, or dragged across gravel. Possibly both.

"Humph," the man said. "Holy father, boy. I should think you'd know the difference."

Leo blinked. "Hephaestus?"

Being in the presence of his father for the first time, Leo probably should've been speechless or awestruck or something. But after what he'd been through the last couple of days, with Cyclopes and a sorceress and a face in the potty sludge, all Leo felt was a surge of complete annoyance.

"Now you show up?" he demanded. "After fifteen years? Great parenting, Fur Face. Where do you get off sticking your ugly nose into my dreams?"

The god raised an eyebrow. A little spark caught fire in his beard. Then he threw back his head and laughed so loudly, the tools rattled on the workbenches.

"You sound just like your mother," Hephaestus said. "I miss Esperanza."

"She's been dead seven years." Leo's voice trembled. "Not that you'd care."

"But I do care, boy. About both of you."

"Uh-huh. Which is why I never saw you before today."

The god made a rumbling sound in his throat, but he looked more uncomfortable than angry. He pulled a miniature motor from his pocket and began fiddling absently with the pistons—just the way Leo did when he was nervous.

"I'm not good with children," the god confessed. "Or people. Well, any organic life forms, really. I thought about speaking to you at your mom's funeral. Then again when you were in fifth grade … that science project you made, steam-powered chicken chucker. Very impressive."

"You saw that?"

Hephaestus pointed to the nearest worktable, where a shiny bronze mirror showed a hazy image of Leo asleep on the dragon's back.

"Is that me?" Leo asked. "Like—me right now, having this dream—looking at me having a dream?"

Hephaestus scratched his beard. "Now you've confused me. But yes—it's you. I'm always keeping an eye on you, Leo. But talking to you is, um … different."

"You're scared," Leo said.

"Grommets and gears!" the god yelled. "Of course not!"

"Yeah, you're scared." But Leo's anger seeped away. He'd spent years thinking about what he'd say to his dad if they ever met—how Leo would chew him out for being a deadbeat. Now, looking at that bronze mirror, Leo thought about his dad watching his progress over the years, even his stupid science experiments.

Maybe Hephaestus was still a jerk, but Leo kind of understood where he was coming from. Leo knew about running away from people, not fitting in. He knew about hiding out in a workshop rather than trying to deal with organic life forms.

"So," Leo grumbled, "you keep track of all your kids? You got like twelve back at camp. How'd you even—Never mind. I don't want to know."

Hephaestus might've blushed, but his face was so beat up and red, it was hard to tell. "Gods are different from mortals, boy. We can exist in many places at once—wherever people call on us, wherever our sphere of influence is strong. In fact, it's rare our entire essence is ever together in one place—our true form. It's dangerous, powerful enough to destroy any mortal who looks upon us. So, yes … lots of children. Add to that our different aspects, Greek and Roman—" The god's fingers froze on his engine project. "Er, that is to say, being a god is complicated. And yes, I try to keep an eye on all my children, but you especially."

Leo was pretty sure Hephaestus had almost slipped and said something important, but he wasn't sure what.

"Why contact me now?" Leo asked. "I thought the gods had gone silent."

"We have," Hephaestus grumped. "Zeus's orders—very strange, even for him. He's blocked all visions, dreams, and Iris-messages to and from Olympus. Hermes is sitting around bored out of his mind because he can't deliver the mail. Fortunately, I kept my old pirate broadcasting equipment."

Hephaestus patted a machine on the table. It looked like a combination satellite dish, V-6 engine, and espresso maker. Each time Hephaestus jostled the machine, Leo's dream flickered and changed color.

"Used this in the Cold War," the god said fondly. "Radio Free Hephaestus. Those were the days. I keep it around for pay-for-view, mostly, or making viral brain videos—"

"Viral brain videos?"

"But now it's come in handy again. If Zeus knew I was contacting you, he'd have my hide."

"Why is Zeus being such a jerk?"

"Hrumph. He excels at that, boy." Hephaestus called him boy as if Leo were an annoying machine part—an extra washer, maybe, that had no clear purpose, but that Hephaestus didn't want to throw away for fear he might need it someday.

Not exactly heartwarming. Then again, Leo wasn't sure he wanted to be called "son." Leo wasn't about to start calling this big awkward ugly guy "Dad."

Hephaestus got tired of his engine and tossed it over his shoulder. Before it could hit the floor, it sprouted helicopter wings and flew itself into a recycling bin.

"It was the second Titan War, I suppose," Hephaestus said. "That's what got Zeus upset. We gods were … well, embarrassed. Don't think there's any other way to say it."

"But you won," Leo said.

The god grunted. "We won because the demigods of"—again he hesitated, as if he'd almost made a slip—"of Camp Half-Blood took the lead. We won because our children fought our battles for us, smarter than we did. If we'd relied on Zeus's plan, we would've all gone down to Tartarus fighting the storm giant Typhon, and Kronos would've won. Bad enough mortals won our war for us, but then those young upstarts, Maia and Percy Jackson—"

"The guy who's missing."

"Hmph. Yes. Him. And his sister. They had the nerve to turn down our offer of immortality and tell us to pay better attention to our children. Er, no offense."

"Oh, how could I take offense? Please, go on ignoring me."

"Mighty understanding of you …" Hephaestus frowned, then sighed wearily. "That was sarcasm, wasn't it? Machines don't have sarcasm, usually. But as I was saying, the gods felt ashamed, shown up by mortals. At first, of course, we were grateful. But after a few months, those feelings turned bitter. We're gods, after all. We need to be admired, looked up to, held in awe and admiration."

"Even if you're wrong?"

"Especially then! And to have those Jacksons refuse our gift, as if being mortal were somehow better than being a god... well, that stuck in Zeus's craw. He decided it was high time we got back to traditional values. Gods were to be respected. Our children were to be seen and not visited. Olympus was closed. At least that was part of his reasoning. And, of course, we started hearing of bad things stirring under the earth."

"The giants, you mean. Monsters re-forming instantly. The dead rising again. Little stuff like that?"

"Aye, boy." Hephaestus turned a knob on his pirate broadcasting machine. Leo's dream sharpened to full color, but the god's face was such a riot of red welts and yellow and black bruises, Leo wished it would go back to black and white.

"Zeus thinks he can reverse the tide," the god said, "lull the earth back to sleep as long as we stay quiet. None of us really believes that. And I don't mind saying, we're in no shape to fight another war. We barely survived the Titans. If we're repeating the old pattern, what comes next is even worse."

"The giants," Leo said. "Hera said demigods and gods had to join forces to defeat them. Is that true?"

"Mmm. I hate to agree with my mother about anything, but yes. Those giants are tough to kill, boy. They're a different breed."

"Breed? You make them sound like racehorses."

"Ha!" the god said. "More like war dogs. Back in the beginning, y'see, everything in creation came from the same parents—Gaea and Ouranos, Earth and Sky. They had their different batches of children—your Titans, your Elder Cyclopes, and so forth. Then Kronos, the head Titan—well, you've probably heard how he chopped up his father Ouranos with a scythe and took over the world. Then we gods came along, children of the Titans, and defeated them. But that wasn't the end of it. The earth bore a new batch of children, except they were sired by Tartarus, the spirit of the eternal abyss—the darkest, most evil place in the Underworld. Those children, the giants, were bred for one purpose—revenge on us for the fall of the Titans. They rose up to destroy Olympus, and they came awfully close."

Hephaestus's beard began to smolder. He absently swatted out the flames. "What my blasted mother Hera is doing now—she's a meddling fool playing a dangerous game, but she's right about one thing: you demigods have to unite. That's the only way to open Zeus's eyes, convince the Olympians they must accept your help. And that's the only way to defeat what's coming. You're a big part of that, Leo. "

The god's gaze seemed far away. Leo wondered if really could split himself into different parts—where else was he right now? Maybe his Greek side was fixing a car or going on a date, while his Roman side was watching a ball game and ordering pizza. Leo tried to imagine what it would feel like to have multiple personalities. He hoped it wasn't hereditary.

"Why me?" he asked, and as soon as he said it, more questions flooded out. "Why claim me now? Why not when I was thirteen, like you're supposed to? Or you could've claimed me at seven, before my mom died! Why didn't you find me earlier? Why didn't you warn me about this?"

Leo's hand burst into flames.

Hephaestus regarded him sadly. "Hardest part, boy. Letting my children walk their own paths. Interfering doesn't work. The Fates make sure of that. As for the claiming, you were a special case, boy. The timing had to be right. I can't explain it much more, but—"

Leo's dream went fuzzy. Just for a moment, it turned into a rerun of Wheel of Fortune. Then Hephaestus came back into focus.

"Blast," he said. "I can't talk much longer. Zeus is sensing an illegal dream. He is lord of the air, after all, including the airwaves. Just listen, boy: you have a role to play. Your friend Jason is right—fire is a gift, not a curse. I don't give that blessing to just anyone. They'll never defeat the giants without you, much less the mistress they serve. She's worse than any god or Titan."

"Who?" Leo demanded.

Hephaestus frowned, his image becoming fuzzier. "I told you. Yes, I'm pretty sure I told you. Just be warned: along the way, you're going to lose some friends and some valuable tools.

But that isn't your fault, Leo. Nothing lasts forever, not even the best machines. And everything can be reused."

"What do you mean? I don't like the sound of that."

"No, you shouldn't." Hephaestus's image was barely visible now, just a blob in the static. "Just watch out for—"

Leo's dream switched to Wheel of Fortune just as the wheel hit Bankrupt and the audience said, "Awwww!"

Then Leo snapped awake to Jason and Piper screaming.

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, so this is pretty short and it's not that different from what happens in the book. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get something published and I'm trying to get over some writers block. Plus, I felt like I had to include Leo's dream, cuz it's important for the story. And how was I supposed to write Maia in there?**

 **Some feedback would be great (I hate typing this, cuz I feel like I sound desperate), so maybe leave something down in the comments? Please? Like what do you think about Addie?**


	26. Addie Gets the Talk No, Not That One

**Chapter 26: Addie Gets the Talk. No, Not That One.**

They spiraled through the dark in a free fall, still on the dragon's back, but Festus's hide was cold. His ruby eyes were dim.

Maia had her eyes shut, fingers holding Leo's shirt in a death grip. She knew going on a quest with a bronze metal dragon was a bad idea. Scratch that, a terrible idea. She _hated_ flying. She was a daughter of Poseidon, for gods sake, she was happier with her feet planted firmly on the ground. Why oh why had she agreed to come? _We're going to die, we're going to die, we'regoingtodieeeee._

"Not again!" Maia heard Leo yell. "You can't fall again!"

Maia opened one eye to see that Leo was barely holding on. The wind stung her open eye, but she managed to see him pulling open the panel on the dragon's neck. She watched him fiddle frantically with the wires. Maia observed long enough to see the dragon's wings flap once, and her mental mantra went up in volume (WE'REGOINGTODIEwe'ReGoinGTOdieeEEe). She could see the lights of a city below them—just flashes in the dark as they plummeted in circles. They had only seconds before they crashed.

Through her panic, Maia heard Leo shouting. "Jason! Take the girls and fly out of here!"

That snapped Maia out of it. "What?"

"We need to lighten the load! I might be able to reboot Festus, but he's carrying too much weight!"

"What about you?" Maia cried. "If you can't reboot him—"

"I'll be fine," Leo yelled. "Just follow me to the ground. Go!"

Jason grabbed Piper around the waist and Piper grabbed Maia by the hand. Piper reached out to Addie with her other hand, who took it and did not plan on letting go. They unbuckled their harnesses, and in a flash they were gone—shooting into the air, Maia's protests lost to the wind.

Maia twisted midair so she could see Leo. She could see him rooting around desperately in Festus' control panel. Obviously, whatever he was doing wasn't working. Maia cursed in Greek. She shouldn't have left him! She couldn't lose another important person in her life!

Jason managed to safely land them on the ground. Maia kept her eyes trained on Festus and Leo as they spiraled ever closer to the ground. Then things got worse. Spotlights from a fence surrounding a mansion near the river turned on, momentarily blinded Maia. Her eyes adjusted to the new light just as lasers fired on the dragon. Maia watched in horror as they were shot out of the sky, crashing with a resounding boom. Seconds later, Maia was already running towards the crash.

Maia waited anxiously for Leo to wake up. She had made it to the dragon now lying immobile in the snow within minutes of the crash. Now here she sat in the snow at Leo's side, Addie, Piper and Jason behind her.

Leo woke with a start, spitting frozen soil out of his mouth.

Immediately he started to ask, "Where—"

"Lie still." Maia said, tears in her eyes. "You rolled pretty hard when—when Festus—"

"Where is he?" Leo questioned as he sat up, but was swaying. Maia knew his head must feel awful.

"Seriously, Leo," Jason said. "You could be hurt. You shouldn't—"

But Leo ignored them. Maia's objections went unheard as Leo pushed himself to his feet. Maia watched his face fall when he saw the wreckage.

When the lasers had fired, Festus must have dropped the cages, because they had landed unharmed. Festus hadn't been as lucky. The dragon had disintegrated. His limbs were scattered across the lawn. His tail hung on the fence. The main section of his body had plowed a trench twenty feet wide and fifty feet long across the mansion's yard before breaking apart. What remained of his hide was a charred, smoking pile of scraps. Only his neck and head were somewhat intact, resting across a row of frozen rose bushes like a pillow.

Maia watched Leo take it all in. Her heart broke when he ran over to Festus's head.

"No," Leo sobbed. He ran to the dragon's head and stroked its snout. The dragon's eyes flickered weakly. Oil leaked out of his ear.

"You can't go," Leo pleaded. "You're the best thing I ever fixed."

The dragon's head whirred its gears, as if it were purring. Maia knelt next to him, petting the dragon gently. Tears were now spilling down her cheeks. Addie, Jason and Piper stood next to them, but Leo kept his eyes fixed on the dragon.

"It's not fair," Leo whispered to the dragon.

Maia heard the dragon click. Long creak. Two short clicks. Creak. Creak. Almost like a pattern … one Maia recognized, for whatever reason, as Morse Code. She couldn't understand it but apparently Leo did because he replied.

"Yeah," Leo said. "I understand. I will. I promise."

Maia watched as the dragon's eyes went dark. Festus was gone.

Leo cried. He wasn't even embarrassed. Maia held him as he sobbed, crying silently with him. Jason and Piper stood on either side, patting his shoulders, saying comforting things. Addie had left them, not wanting to invade on what was obviously very important to them. The Daughter of Hermes was now making her way through the wreckage towards the cages.

Finally Jason said, "I'm so sorry, man. What did you promise Festus?"

Leo sniffled and Maia let him go as he pulled away. The Daughter of Poseidon watched as he opened the control panel to reveal a control disk that was cracked and burned beyond repair.

"Something my dad told me," Leo said. "Everything can be reused."

"Your dad talked to you?" Maia asked. "When was this?"

Leo didn't answer. He worked at the dragon's neck hinges until the head was detached. It must've weighed about a hundred pounds, but Leo managed to hold it in his arms. He looked up at the starry sky and said, "Take him back to the bunker, Dad. Please, until I can reuse him. I've never asked you for anything."

The wind picked up, and the dragon's head floated out of Leo's arms like it weighed nothing. It flew into the sky and disappeared.

Piper looked at him in amazement. "He answered you?"

"I had a dream," Leo managed. "Tell you later."

Maia knew Leo was definitely crushed by the loss of his beloved dragon, but that he didn't want to break down completely now. They were all tired and she knew he would explain his dream when he was ready.

Together the stood up and took a proper look at their surroundings. The large white mansion glowed in the center of the grounds. Tall brick walls with lights and security cameras surrounded the perimeter, but now Maia could see just how well those walls were defended.

"Where are we?" Leo asked. "I mean, what city?"

"Omaha, Nebraska," Maia answered. "I saw a billboard as we flew in."

"But I don't know what this mansion is." Piper added. "We came in right behind you, but as you were landing, Leo, I swear it looked like—I don't know—" She trailed off.

"Lasers," Leo finished. He picked up a piece of dragon wreckage and threw it toward the top of the fence. Immediately a turret popped up from the brick wall and a beam of pure heat incinerated the bronze plating to ashes.

Jason whistled. "Some defense system. How are we even alive?"

"Festus," Leo said miserably. "He took the fire. The lasers sliced him to bits as he came in so they didn't focus on you. I led him into a death trap."

"You couldn't have known," Maia said. "He saved our lives again."

At this point, Addie rejoined their little group. "Well, what's going on?"

"Apparently, this mansion is pretty well defended…" Piper answered.

"How well?" Addie questioned.

Maia gave her a pointed look. "Lasers. Really powerful lasers."

"Holy Hermes. I'm guessing that's what took out the dragon?" Addie asked.

Jason nodded. "But what now? The main gates are locked, and I'm guessing I can't fly us out of here without getting shot down."

Maia looked up the walkway at the big white mansion. "Since we can't go out, we'll have to go in."

Maia would've died five times on the way to the front door if not for Leo.

First it was the motion-activated trapdoor on the sidewalk, then the lasers on the steps, then the nerve gas dispenser on the porch railing, the pressure-sensitive poison spikes in the welcome mat, and of course the exploding doorbell.

Leo deactivated all of them. It was like he could smell the traps, and he picked just the right tool out of his belt to disable them.

"You're amazing, man," Jason said.

Leo scowled as he examined the front door lock. "Yeah, amazing," he said. "Can't fix a dragon right, but I'm amazing."

"Hey, that wasn't your—" Maia started but Leo cut her off.

"Front door's already unlocked," Leo announced.

Addie stared at the door in disbelief. "It is? All those traps, and the door's unlocked?"

Leo turned the knob. The door swung open easily. He stepped inside without hesitation.

Before Maia could follow, Piper caught her arm. "He's going to need some time to get over Festus. Don't take it personally."

"Yeah," Maia said. "I know. I just wish I could help."

Piper gave her a sympathetic smile. "It'll work out, Maia. Don't worry."

Maia walked into the house, Addie behind her. Piper and Jason brought up the rear, engaged in hushed conversation.

Maia's first impression of the house: Dark.

From the echo of her footsteps she could tell the entry hall was enormous, even bigger than Boreas's penthouse; but the only illumination came from the yard lights outside. A faint glow peeked through the breaks in the thick velvet curtains. The windows rose about ten feet tall. Spaced between them along the walls were life-size metal statues. As Maia's eyes adjusted, she saw sofas arranged in a U in the middle of the room, with a central coffee table and one large chair at the far end. A massive chandelier glinted overhead. Along the back wall stood a row of closed doors.

"Where's the light switch?" Jason's voice echoed alarmingly through the room, making Maia jump.

"Don't see one," Leo called back.

"Fire?" Piper suggested.

"Whoa hold on, since when do you have fire powers? And why did no one tell me this?" Addie asked.

"We'll explain everything, Addie. I promise. Just later, okay?" Maia told the now extremely confused Daughter of Hermes. Ignoring her mumbled "You better.", Maia turned to watch as Leo held out his hand, but nothing happened.

"It's not working." Leo said, stating the obvious.

"Your fire is out? Why?" Piper asked.

"Well, if I knew that—"

"Okay, okay," Maia interrupted before he could finish. "What do we do—explore?"

Leo shook his head. "After all those traps outside? Bad idea."

Maia's skin tingled. She hated being a demigod. Looking around, she didn't see a comfortable room to hang out in. She imagined vicious storm spirits lurking in the curtains, dragons under the carpet, a chandelier made of lethal ice shards, ready to impale them. _Why was life never easy?_

"Leo's right," Jason said. "We're not separating again—not like in Detroit."

"Oh, thank you for reminding me of the Cyclopes." Piper's voice quavered. "I needed that."

"It's a few hours until dawn," Jason guessed. "Too cold to wait outside. Let's bring the cages in and make camp in this room. Wait for daylight; then we can decide what to do."

Nobody offered a better idea, so they rolled in the cages with Coach Hedge and the storm spirits, then settled in. Thankfully, Leo didn't find any poison throw pillows or electric whoopee cushions on the sofas.

Leo didn't seem in the mood to make more tacos. Besides, they had no fire, so they settled for cold rations.

As Maia ate, she studied the metal statues along the walls. They looked like Greek gods or heroes. Maybe that was a good sign. Or maybe they were used for target practice. On the coffee table sat a tea service and a stack of glossy brochures, but Maia couldn't make out the words. The big chair at the other end of the table looked like a throne. None of them tried to sit in it.

The canary cages didn't make the place any less creepy. The venti kept churning in their prison, hissing and spinning, and Maia got the uncomfortable feeling they were watching her. Or maybe they were watching Jason, who was sitting to her left. Either way, it was creepy. So Maia decided to focus on the other cage instead. Which, to be honest, was not much of an improvement.

In the other cage, Coach Hedge was still frozen mid-shout, his cudgel raised. Leo was working on the cage, trying to open it with various tools, but the lock seemed to be giving him a hard time. Maia decided not to sit next to him in case Hedge suddenly unfroze and went into ninja goat mode.

Maia was wide awake, but she noticed Jason starting to nod off. He had taken the last two watches while they slept; he must be exhausted.

Piper had already curled up on the other sofa, next to where Addie was sitting. Maia wondered if she was really asleep or dodging a conversation about her dad. Whatever Medea had meant in Chicago, about Piper getting her dad back if she cooperated—it didn't sound good. If Piper had risked her own dad to save the boys… just thinking about it made Maia feel awful, and she wasn't even the one Piper had saved.

Maia knew they were running out of time. If Maia had her days straight, this was early morning of December 20. Which meant tomorrow was the winter solstice.

"Get some sleep," Leo said to Jason, still working on the locked cage. "It's your turn."

Jason took a deep breath. "Leo, I'm sorry about that stuff I said in Chicago. That wasn't me. You're not annoying and you do take stuff seriously—especially your work. I wish I could do half the things you can do."

Leo lowered his screwdriver. He looked at the ceiling and shook his head like, What am I gonna do with this guy? Maia decided to stay out of it and let the boys sort out their friendship.

"I try very hard to be annoying," Leo said. "Don't insult my ability to annoy. And how am I supposed to resent you if you go apologizing? I'm a lowly mechanic. You're like the prince of the sky, son of the Lord of the Universe. I'm supposed to resent you."

"Seriously, Leo?" Maia said when he finished. She couldn't help it, Leo really was dramatic at times.

"Lord of the Universe?" Jason asked.

"Sure, you're all—bam! Lightning man. And 'Watch me fly. I am the eagle that soars—'" Leo started making hand gestures.

"Shut up, Valdez." Jason retorted.

Leo managed a little smile. "Yeah, see. I do annoy you."

"I apologize for apologizing." Jason replied.

"Thank you." Leo went back to work, but the tension had eased between the boys. Leo still looked sad and exhausted—just not quite so angry. Maia decided he would be okay for now and turned to the Son of Zeus.

"Go to sleep, Jason," Maia ordered.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "It's gonna take a few hours to get this goat man free. Then I still got to figure out how to make the winds a smaller holding cell, 'cause I am not lugging that canary cage to California."

"You did fix Festus, you know," Jason said. "You gave him a purpose again. I think this quest was the high point of his life."

Maia was afraid the Son of Zeus had blown it and made Leo mad again, but Leo just sighed.

"I hope," Leo said. "Now, sleep, man. I want some time without you organic life forms."

Maia wasn't quite sure what that meant, but Jason didn't argue. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Maia decided to let Leo work and she moved over to where Addie was sitting. The girl was sharpening her knives, which Maia thought was unnecessary because they looked sharp enough to cut right through a Nemean Lion's skin. And as that thought ran through her head, she didn't even stop to wonder why she knew that. Maia was at the point where she just accepted the bits and pieces of memories that seemed to be returning.

The Daughter of Poseidon sat down beside the latest addition to their no-longer-little quest team.

"Hey," Maia started. "I was thinking you might want to hear the long overdue explanation of what the hell is going on?"

Addie looked up at her. "Well," the younger girl started out cheerily. "No shit, Sherlock." she ended with a bitch face that went perfectly with her deadpan voice.

Maia fought back the urge to sigh. "Right, well, wow, um… where do I start?"

"You could start at the _beginning_ maybe?"

"Right." Maia replied with an eyeroll. "Okay, so long story short, a few weeks ago I woke up on a bus, with Leo, Piper and Jason. Jason and I didn't have any memories. We're still kinda rusty in the memory department. We fought some monsters, the usual. Anyways, Annabeth—you know Annabeth, don't you?" At Addie's hurried nod, Maia continued. "Right, so Annabeth and Butch picked us up, flew us back to camp in a chariot—"

"Wait, you mean the one from the Apollo cabin right?"

"Yes Addie, why does that even matter?"

"It doesn't. Go on."

Slightly exasperated with the young girl's strange personality, Maia continued. "Okay, we got back to camp, Leo and Piper were claimed, Jason summoned some lightning, so we learned he was a son of Zeus. There was some weird stuff happening with memories and visions—don't ask—I caught up with some people. We got a prophecy at the campfire, Jason was picked to lead the quest, he picked us to go with him—"

"Hold on a sec. Shouldn't you only have three demigods on a quest?"

"Well, duh." Maia replied. "But Jason wanted me to come, and Chiron agreed so here I am. And now we've got you too."

"Okay, cool. What happened after you left camp?"

"Well, we met Boreas and his daughter Khione—who is not a great person, by the way—and then we were headed to Chicago. We crashed in Detroit on the way, Leo and I saved Piper and Jason from becoming Cyclopes dinner, Leo managed to fix Festus and we kept flying. We followed some storm spirits into the sewer and decided to stop there for the night. We met you the next morning."

"Wow, that's… complicated."

"Yep." Maia agreed.

After a short moment of silence, during which Maia assumed Addie was processing the information Maia had metaphorically dumped on her, the Daughter of Hermes spoke up, "What about Piper's dad?"

Maia winced slightly. "You noticed that?"

Addie nodded, "Contrary to what most think, I'm good at reading people."

"Well," Maia began, not entirely certain of how to phrase her answer. "The truth is, I have no idea. Leo mentioned her dad was some big-shot actor—Tristan McLean, I think—but whatever happened to him is something Piper hasn't told us yet. It must be bad because she seemed worried."

Maia glanced at the brunette beside her to see her with a flash of sadness on her face. "That sucks."

"Yeah."

They rested in companionable silence, both demigods lost in their thoughts, wondering about what new challenges the morning sun would bring.

 **Hey! I'm back bitches.** **:D**

 **I've managed to sort through a lot of stuff, exams are over and life is fairly stress free, so I finally have time to write again and you have no idea how good this feels. Expect updates more often.**

 **Anyways, Addie finally got the explanation she was waiting for. Not really sure how I feel about that conversation, I don't know if I'm happy with the dialogue, so if someone could give me genuine feedback, that would be great!**

 **I realized I never told you guys my name, but feel free to call me Isabelle! Or some shortened version, whatever floats your boat. :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Isa**


	27. Chapter 27: The Donkey Eared King

**Chapter 27: The Donkey Eared King**

After sitting with Addie for a couple hours, making short conversation about Leo's firepower and things about camp, Maia decided to check on Leo.

He was still working away at Coach's cage, and Maia (who was not a mechanically savvy by any means), had no clue how close he was to opening it. When she sat down on the nearest sofa, he turned towards her and started to speak before Maia even opened her mouth.

"I'm okay."

Maia frowned slightly. "Are you sure? I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but I just…" She trailed off with a small sigh, unsure of how to word what she was trying to say. "Leo, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Leo looked to her with a small smile. "I know, Mai. And I will. It's just too soon, ya know?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Water Girl. It wasn't your fault." Leo turned back to the cage and continued his attempt to free their satyr friend.

Maia let him work in silence for the next few hours, during which Maia listened to the sounds of Leo working and the gentle breathing of their friends (Addie had also fallen asleep sometime during the conversation between her and Leo). Just when the night sky was growing light again, Leo spoke up.

"You know the same applies to you, right?"

Maia was surprised. The Daughter of Poseidon was definitely not expecting him to say that. "What?"

"You act like everything's okay, but I know something's wrong Mai. Something's bothering you."

Maia's immediate defense was complete denial. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Really, because—" But Maia was saved from further interrogation, because at that moment Leo finally managed to open the cage.

Coach Hedge leapt out of the cage with a jarring, "Ahhhggggggh!"

The screaming satyr served as a rather useful alarm clock and both Addie and Jason awoke looking slightly confused at both the daylight now coming through the windows and the coach's yells.

"Coach is awake," Leo commented, which was kind of unnecessary. Gleeson Hedge was capering around on his furry hindquarters, swinging his club and yelling, "Die!" as he smashed the tea set, whacked the sofas, and charged at the throne.

"Coach!" Jason yelled.

Hedge turned, breathing hard. His eyes were so wild, Maia was afraid he might attack. The satyr was still wearing his orange polo shirt and his coach's whistle, but his horns were clearly visible above his curly hair, and his beefy hindquarters were definitely all goat. Could you call a goat beefy? Maia decided not to think about that.

"You're the new kid," Hedge said, lowering his club. "Jason." He looked at Maia, Leo, Addie then Piper, who'd apparently also just woken up. Her hair looked like it had become a nest for a friendly hamster.

"Jackson, Valdez, McLean," the coach said. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing his club at Addie, who held up her hands in a passive way, her face showing that she was definitely questioning the satyr's sanity.

"Coach, it's okay! Addie's with us. She's a Daughter of Hermes from camp." Maia said before the hyperactive satyr could attack.

Coach slowly lowered his club, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Great, another one of you cupcakes to protect.", before continuing.

"What's going on? We were at the Grand Canyon. The anemoi thuellai were attacking and—" He zeroed in on the storm spirit cage, and his eyes went back to DEFCON 1. "Die!"

"Whoa, Coach!" Leo stepped in his path, which Maia thought was pretty brave, even though Hedge was six inches shorter. "It's okay. They're locked up. We just sprang you from the other cage."

"Cage? Cage? What's going on? Just because I'm a satyr doesn't mean I can't have you doing plank push-ups, Valdez!"

Maia raised an eyebrow in amusement as Jason cleared his throat. "Coach—Gleeson—um, whatever you want us to call you. You saved us at the Grand Canyon. You were totally brave."

"Of course I was!"

"The extraction team came and took us to Camp Half-Blood. We thought we'd lost you." Maia continued. "Then we got word the storm spirits had taken you back to their—um, operator, Medea."

"That witch! Wait—that's impossible. She's mortal. She's dead." Coach exclaimed.

"Yeah, well," Leo said, "somehow she got not dead anymore."

Hedge nodded, his eyes narrowing. "So! You were sent on a dangerous quest to rescue me. Excellent!"

"Um." Piper got to her feet, holding out her hands so Coach Hedge wouldn't attack her. "Actually, Glee—can I still call you Coach Hedge? Gleeson seems wrong. We're on a quest for something else. We kind of found you by accident."

"Oh." The coach's spirits seemed to deflate, but only for a second. Then his eyes lit up again. "But there are no accidents! Not on quests. This was meant to happen! So, this is the witch's lair, eh? Why is everything gold?"

"Gold?" Maia looked around properly for the first time. Judging by the way her quest mates caught their breath, she guessed they hadn't noticed yet either.

The room was full of gold—the statues, the tea set Hedge had smashed, the chair that was definitely a throne. Even the curtains—which seemed to have opened by themselves at daybreak—appeared to be woven of gold fiber.

"Nice," Leo said with a low whistle. "No wonder they got so much security."

"This isn't—" Piper stammered. "This isn't Medea's place, Coach. It's some rich person's mansion in Omaha. We got away from Medea and crash-landed here."

"It's destiny, cupcakes!" Hedge insisted. "I'm meant to protect you. What's the quest?"

Before anyone could answer, a door at the far end of the room swung open.

A pudgy man in a white bathrobe stepped out with a golden toothbrush in his mouth. _Seriously,_ Maia thought to herself. _What is up with all the gold? This was getting a little ridiculous._ He had a white beard and one of those long, old-fashioned sleeping caps pressed down over his white hair. He froze when he saw them, and the toothbrush fell out of his mouth.

He glanced into the room behind him and called, "Son? Lit, come out here, please. There are strange people in the throne room."

Coach Hedge did the obvious thing. He raised his club and shouted, "Die!"

It took all four of them to hold back the satyr. "Whoa, Coach!" Jason said, trying to keep him calm. "Bring it down a few notches."

A younger man charged into the room. Maia guessed he must be Lit, the old guy's son. He was dressed in pajama pants with a sleeveless T-shirt that said cornhuskers, and he held a sword that looked like it could husk a lot of things besides corn. His ripped arms were covered in scars, and his face, framed by curly dark hair, would've been handsome if it wasn't also sliced up. Maia figured the poor guy had been in his fair share of battles to have so many scars.

Lit immediately zeroed in on Jason like he was the biggest threat, and stalked toward him, swinging his sword overhead. "Hold on!" Piper stepped forward, trying for her best calming voice. "This is just a misunderstanding! Everything's fine." Lit stopped in his tracks, but he still looked wary. It didn't help that Hedge was screaming, "I'll get them! Don't worry!"

"Coach," Maia pleaded, deciding to step in. "They may be friendly. Besides, we're trespassing in their house."

"Thank you!" said the old man in the bathrobe. "Now, who are you, and why are you here?"

"Let's all put our weapons down," Piper said. "Coach, you first."

Hedge clenched his jaw. "Just one thwack?"

"No," Piper said.

"What about a compromise? I'll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I'll apologize."

"No!" Maia insisted.

"Meh." Coach Hedge lowered his club.

Piper gave Lit a friendly sorry-about-that smile. Maia smirked, realizing just how strong Piper's powers of persuasion could be. She thought she even saw Jason looking a little jealous.

Lit huffed and sheathed his sword. "You speak well, girl—fortunately for your friends, or I would've run them through."

"That's great. Getting run through with a sword is not my idea of fun." Addie said with a smile.

The old man in the bathrobe sighed, kicking the teapot that Coach Hedge had smashed. "Well, since you're here. Please, sit down."

Lit frowned. "Your Majesty—"

"No, no, it's fine, Lit," the old man said. "New land, new customs. They may sit in my presence. After all, they've seen me in my nightclothes. No sense observing formalities." He did his best to smile, though it looked a little forced. "Welcome to my humble home. I am King Midas."

"Midas? Impossible," said Coach Hedge. "He died." Maia winced slightly at his blunt tone. Honestly, did the satyr have no tact?

They were sitting on the sofas now, while the king reclined on his throne. Tricky to do that in a bathrobe, and Maia couldn't help but worry the old guy would forget and uncross his legs, even though there were probably more important things to worry about. She blamed the ADHD. _Gods I hope he's wearing golden boxers under there._

Lit stood behind the throne, both hands on his sword, glancing at Piper and flexing his muscular arms just to be annoying. Maia had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the annoyed look on Jason's face. She was definitely going to tease him about his later.

Piper sat forward. "What our satyr friend means, Your Majesty, is that you're the second mortal we've met who should be—sorry—dead. King Midas lived thousands of years ago."

"Interesting." The king gazed out the windows at the brilliant blue skies and the winter sunlight. In the distance, downtown Omaha looked like a cluster of children's blocks —way too clean and small for a regular city.

"You know," the king said, "I think I was a bit dead for a while. It's strange. Seems like a dream, doesn't it, Lit?"

"A very long dream, Your Majesty."

"And yet, now we're here. I'm enjoying myself very much. I like being alive better."

"But how?" Maia asked. "You didn't happen to have a … patron?"

Midas hesitated, but there was a sly twinkle in his eyes. "Does it matter, my dear?"

"We could kill them again," Hedge suggested.

"Coach, not helping," Jason said. "Why don't you go outside and stand guard?"

Addie coughed. "Is that safe?"

"Yeah, I'm with Addie on this one." Leo agreed. "They've got some serious security."

"Oh, yes," the king said. "Sorry about that. But it's lovely stuff, isn't it? Amazing what gold can still buy. Such excellent toys you have in this country!"

He fished a remote control out of his bathrobe pocket and pressed a few buttons—a pass code, Maia guessed.

"There," Midas said. "Safe to go out now."

Coach Hedge grunted. "Fine. But if you need me …" He winked at Jason meaningfully. Then he pointed at himself, pointed two fingers at their hosts, and sliced a finger across his throat. _Very subtle sign language,_ Maia thought with an eyeroll.

"Yeah, thanks," Jason said.

After the satyr left, Piper tried another diplomatic smile. "So … you don't know how you got here?"

"Oh, well, yes. Sort of," the king said. He frowned at Lit. "Why did we pick Omaha, again? I know it wasn't the weather."

"The oracle," Lit said.

"Yes! I was told there was an oracle in Omaha." The king shrugged. "Apparently I was mistaken. But this is a rather nice house, isn't it? Lit—it's short for Lityerses, by the way—horrible name, but his mother insisted—Lit has plenty of wide-open space to practice his swordplay. He has quite a reputation for that. They called him the Reaper of Men back in the old days."

"Oh." Addie said in her usual sarcastic tone. "How nice."

Lit glared at her. Maia was now one hundred percent sure she didn't like this guy, and she was starting to regret that Jason had sent Hedge outside.

"So," Jason said. "All this gold—"

The king's eyes lit up. "Are you here for gold, my boy? Please, take a brochure!"

They looked at the brochures on the coffee table. The title said GOLD: Invest for Eternity.

"Um, you sell gold?" Maia asked.

"No, no," the king said. "I make it. In uncertain times like these, gold is the wisest investment, don't you think? Governments fall. The dead rise. Giants attack Olympus. But gold retains its value!"

Leo frowned. "I've seen that commercial."

"Oh, don't be fooled by cheap imitators!" the king said. "I assure you, I can beat any price for a serious investor. I can make a wide assortment of gold items at a moment's notice."

"But …" Piper shook her head in confusion. "Your Majesty, you gave up the golden touch, didn't you?"

The king looked astonished. "Gave it up?"

"Yes," Piper said. "You got it from some god—"

"Dionysus," the king agreed. "I'd rescued one of his satyrs, and in return, the god granted me one wish. I chose the golden touch."

"But you accidentally turned your own daughter to gold," Piper remembered. "And you realized how greedy you'd been. So you repented."

"Repented!" King Midas looked at Lit incredulously. "You see, son? You're away for a few thousand years, and the story gets twisted all around. My dear girl, did those stories ever say I'd lost my magic touch?"

"Well, I guess not. They just said you learned how to reverse it with running water, and you brought your daughter back to life."

"That's all true. Sometimes I still have to reverse my touch. There's no running water in the house because I don't want accidents"—he gestured to his statues—"but we chose to live next to a river just in case. Occasionally, I'll forget and pat Lit on the back—"

Lit retreated a few steps. "I hate that."

"I told you I was sorry, son. At any rate, gold is wonderful. Why would I give it up?"

"Well …" Piper looked truly lost now. "Isn't that the point of the story? That you learned your lesson?"

Midas laughed. "My dear, may I see your backpack for a moment? Toss it here."

Maia watched as Piper hesitated, but she obviously wasn't eager to offend the king. The Daughter of Aphrodite dumped everything out of the pack and tossed it to Midas. As soon as he caught it, the pack turned to gold, like frost spreading across the fabric. It still looked flexible and soft, but definitely gold. The king tossed it back.

"As you see, I can still turn anything to gold," Midas said. "That pack is magic now, as well. Go ahead—put your little storm spirit enemies in there."

"Seriously?" Leo was suddenly interested. He took the bag from Piper and held it up to the cage. As soon as he unzipped the backpack, the winds stirred and howled in protest. The cage bars shuddered. The door of the prison flew open and the winds got vacuumed straight into the pack. Leo zipped it shut and grinned. "Gotta admit. That's cool."

"You see?" Midas said. "My golden touch a curse? Please. I didn't learn any lesson, and life isn't a story, girl. Honestly, my daughter Zoe was much more pleasant as a gold statue."

"She talked a lot," Lit offered.

"Exactly! And so I turned her back to gold." Midas pointed. There in the corner was a golden statue of a girl with a shocked expression, as if she were thinking, Dad!

"That's horrible!" Piper said. Maia agreed and she was getting a bad feeling about staying here.

"Nonsense. She doesn't mind. Besides, if I'd learned my lesson, would I have gotten these?"

Midas pulled off his oversize sleeping cap, and Maia felt sick. Midas had long fuzzy gray ears sticking up from his white hair—like Bugs Bunny's, but they weren't rabbit ears. They were donkey ears.

"Oh, wow," Addie said with a grimace. "I didn't need to see that."

"Terrible, isn't it?" Midas sighed. "A few years after the golden touch incident, I judged a music contest between Apollo and Pan, and I declared Pan the winner. Apollo, sore loser, said I must have the ears of an ass, and voilà. This was my reward for being truthful. I tried to keep them a secret. Only my barber knew, but he couldn't help blabbing." Midas pointed out another golden statue—a bald man in a toga, holding a pair of shears. "That's him. He won't be telling anyone's secrets again."

The king smiled. Maia's uneasy feeling grew. She could see the wild look in his eyes—look of a madman who knew he was mad, accepted his madness, and enjoyed it. "Yes, gold has many uses. I think that must be why I was brought back, eh Lit? To bankroll our patron."

Lit nodded. "That and my good sword arm."

Maia glanced at her friends. Suddenly the air in the room seemed much colder. Goosebumps formed on her arms.

"So you do have a patron," Jason said. "You work for the giants."

King Midas waved his hand dismissively. "Well, I don't care for giants myself, of course. But even supernatural armies need to get paid. I do owe my patron a great debt. I tried to explain that to the last group that came through, but they were very unfriendly. Wouldn't cooperate at all."

Maia discreetly slipped her hand into her pocket, taking out her sword—still in pen form—should she need it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jason do the same, presumably to get his coin, as he said, "The last group?"

"Hunters," Lit snarled. "Blasted girls from Artemis."

Maia's eyes widened. Thalia had been here.

"When?" Jason demanded. "What happened?"

Lit shrugged. "Few days ago? I didn't get to kill them, unfortunately. They were looking for some evil wolves, or something. Said they were following a trail, heading west. Missing demigod—I don't recall."

 _Percy_ , Maia thought. Annabeth had mentioned the Hunters were looking for him. And Jason had mentioned wolves in his dream. If there was anything Maia had learned after spending so much time with Annabeth, it was that there were often connections, if you were smart enough to look for them.

Midas scratched his donkey ears. "Very unpleasant young ladies, those Hunters," he recalled. "They absolutely refused to be turned into gold. Much of the security system outside I installed to keep that sort of thing from happening again, you know. I don't have time for those who aren't serious investors."

Jason stood warily and glanced around at them. They got the message.

"Well," Piper said, managing a smile. "It's been a great visit. Welcome back to life. Thanks for the gold bag."

"Oh, but you can't leave!" Midas said. "I know you're not serious investors, but that's all right! I have to rebuild my collection."

Lit was smiling cruelly. The king rose, and Leo, Maia, Piper and Addie moved away from him.

"Don't worry," the king assured them. "You don't have to be turned to gold. I give all my guests a choice—join my collection, or die at the hands of Lityerses. Really, it's good either way."

Piper tried to use her charmspeak, Addie standing beside her with a knife hidden in her hand. "Your Majesty, you can't—"

Quicker than any old man should've been able to move, Midas lashed out and grabbed their wrists.

"No!" Jason yelled.

Maia watched in horror as a frost of gold spread over the two girls, and in a heartbeat they was a glittering statues. Leo tried to summon fire, but he'd forgotten his power wasn't working. Midas touched his hand, and Leo transformed into solid metal.

Maia heard a scream and only later did she realize that it had been her. She was so horrified she couldn't move. Her friends—just gone. And she hadn't been able to stop it.

Midas smiled apologetically. "Gold trumps fire, I'm afraid." He waved around him at all the gold curtains and furniture. "In this room, my power dampens all others: fire… even charmspeak. Which leaves me only two more trophies to collect."

"Hedge!" Jason yelled. "Need help in here!"

For once, the satyr didn't charge in. Maia wondered if the lasers had gotten him, or if he was sitting at the bottom of a trap pit.

Midas chuckled. "No goat to the rescue? Sad. But don't worry, my boy. It's really not painful. Lit can tell you."

Jason exchanged a glance with Maia and they wordlessly agreed on a plan. " We choose combat." Maia said. "You said we could choose to fight Lit instead."

Midas looked mildly disappointed, but he shrugged. "I said you could die fighting Lit. But of course, if you wish."

The king backed away, and Lit raised his sword.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Lit said. "I am the Reaper of Men!"

"Come on, Cornhusker." Jason replied, summoned his own weapon. This time it came up as a javelin. Maia uncapped her sword and the blade shimmered in the light.

"Oh, gold weapon!" Midas said, upon seeing Jason's javelin. "Very nice."

Maia got ready in a fighting stance as Lit charged.

The guy was fast. He slashed and sliced, and Maia could barely dodge the strikes, but her mind went into a different mode—one ready for battle. It was hard wired into her, part of being a demigod. It kept her alive.

She was semi aware of Jason fighting alongside her. She noticed the way he fought was completely foreign to her, like nothing she'd ever seen before. She also briefly thought that Lit must've been very talented to be fighting both of them at once. Then her mind returned to the fight at hand.

"What is that style?" Lit growled at Jason. "You don't fight like a Greek."

"Legion training," Jason said, though he wasn't sure how he knew that. "It's Roman."

"Roman?" Lit struck again, and Jason deflected his blade. "What is Roman?"

"News flash," Jason said. "While you were dead, Rome defeated Greece. Created the greatest empire of all time."

"Impossible," Lit said. "Never even heard of them."

Maia blocked another one of Lit's jabs and managed to nick his arm. Lit turned again to block Jason's attack.

Jason spun on one heel, smacked Lit in the chest with the butt of his javelin, and sent him toppling into Midas's throne. Maia stood in her fighting stance in case Lit attacked again. She held her sword and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, dear," Midas said, looking over at his fallen son. "Lit?"

"I'm fine," Lit growled.

"You'd better help him up," Jason suggested.

Lit cried, "Dad, no!"

Too late. Midas put his hand on his son's shoulder, and suddenly a very angry-looking gold statue was sitting on Midas's throne.

"Curses!" Midas wailed. "That was a naughty trick, demigod. I'll get you for that." He patted Lit's golden shoulder. "Don't worry, son. I'll get you down to the river right after I collect this prize."

Midas raced forward, heading for Maia. Maia dodged, but the old man was fast, too. She just barely managed to avoid being knocked over and Jason kicked the coffee table into the old man's legs to knock him over. Unfortunately, Midas wouldn't stay down for long.

Maia noticed Jason glancing at Piper's golden statue. His eyebrows creased in anger.

Maia's eyes widened as she realized what Jason was about to do. She moved back towards the wall, out of the line of fire and covered her ears as they popped in the pressure change.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Midas demanded, holding his donkey ears. "My power is supreme here!"

Thunder rumbled. Maia glanced to the windows as the sky turned black.

"You know another good use for gold?" Jason said.

Midas raised his eyebrows, suddenly excited. "Yes?"

"It's an excellent conductor of electricity."

Maia watched in awe as Jason raised his javelin, and the ceiling exploded. A lightning bolt ripped through the roof like it was an eggshell, connected with the tip of Jason's spear, and sent out arcs of energy that blasted the sofas to shreds. Chunks of ceiling plaster crashed down. The chandelier groaned and snapped offits chain, and Midas screamed as it pinned him to the floor. The glass immediately turned into gold. Thankfully Jason had enough control over the lightning, so Maia was spared.

When the rumbling stopped, freezing rain poured into the building. Midas cursed in Ancient Greek, thoroughly pinned under his chandelier. The rain soaked everything, turning the gold chandelier back to glass. Piper, Addie and Leo were slowly changing too, along with the other statues in the room.

Then the front door burst open, and Coach Hedge charged in, club ready. His mouth was covered with dirt, snow, and grass.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Where were you?" Maia demanded. "Jason was screaming for help."

Hedge belched. "Getting a snack. Sorry. Who needs killing?"

"No one, now!" Jason interrupted. "Just grab Leo. I'll get Piper. Maia, you get Addie."

Addie complied, ignoring Midas' desperate shout of "Don't leave me like this!"

All around him the statues of his victims were turning to flesh—his daughter, his barber, and a whole lot of angry-looking guys with swords.

Maia grabbed her bag, as Jason grabbed Piper's golden bag and his own supplies.

Then Jason threw a rug over the golden statue of Lit on the throne. Hopefully that would keep the Reaper of Men from turning back to flesh—at least until after Midas's victims did.

"Let's get out of here," Jason told Hedge. "I think these guys will want some quality time with Midas."

 **A/N:**

 **Yay! An update. :3**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review! Feedback is literally the best thing since chocolate and I really love chocolate. :)**


	28. Chapter 28: We Take a Break (finally)

**Chapter 28: We Take a Break (finally)**

Maia sighed, grateful for the much needed break. She sat down next to Leo (who was now un-gold-ified and unconscious, leaning against the rock wall next to her), and draped a blanket over him; he may have fire powers, but he was still shivering. Maia couldn't blame him, being turned to gold and then being soaked with river water would do that to you.

She watched the campfire burn in front of them, providing much needed warmth and giving the cave a smoky smell. The firelight flickered on the cave walls and outside the wind blew, a snowstorm raging full force. Across from her and Leo, Jason sat with Piper, trying to keep her warm with the other blanket. Addie sat at the innermost part of the shallow cave, watching Coach Hedge polish his club. The Daughter of Hermes didn't seem to be too shaken up about being turned to gold, but Maia figured she was just acting that way. And Coach Hedge…. Well, Maia figured a lot of things didn't faze him.

The Daughter of Poseidon's attention returned to the boy sitting next to her as he stirred. He blinked his eyes and groaned, sitting up a bit.

"Maia?" he asked, catching sight of her.

"Hey," she responded, with a small smile. "Glad to see you're awake."

He gave her a small smile. "What happened? I remember being in that mansion, the crazy king, Cornhuskers dude… and I was turned to gold?"

"Yep. That pretty much sums it up. Piper and Addie were turned to gold too. Jason, Coach and I managed to turn you all back. Piper took a lot longer than you two for whatever reason, and I think she's got hypothermia now. That's why Jason's trying to keep her warm."

Leo looked to their friends and snorted in amusement. "Honestly, he should just hold her already. It's obvious they like each other."

Maia followed his gaze and she had to agree. Jason was awkwardly sitting next to Piper, looking like he wasn't sure if he should try and keep the Daughter of Aphrodite warm with his own body heat or not. He settled for tucking the blanket around her and waiting for Piper to wake up. Maia shook her head at his cluelessness and turned back to Leo.

"So, how are you feeling?"

The Son of Hephaestus shrugged. "A little cold but okay. Happy that I'm not gold anymore, I guess. Of course, Leo Valdez is worth billions whether he's made of gold or not." He gave her his signature grin.

Maia smiled and fiddled with her hands. _Typical Leo._

"How 'bout you?" He asked, poking her gently in the side. When she squirmed away from his touch, his eyes lit up and a devious smirk replaced his earlier smile.

"Oh ho ho, you're ticklish, aren't you?"

Maia frowned slightly. "Leo Valdez, don't you dare—"

"Oh, I won't," He was quick to reassure her, raising his hands in mock surrender. Then he finished his sentence.

" _Yet._ Just you wait, I'll attack when you least expect it." Leo gave her a wink and Maia groaned.

"That's not fair."

"Guess you'll just have to find one of my weaknesses." Leo responded.

Then Maia got an idea. She leaned towards Leo until her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered,

"Alright. Challenge accepted."

Then she pulled away and leaned back against the cave wall, smirking as she watched Leo blush. _Ha,_ she thought to herself. _Maia: 1, Leo: 0._

That's when they heard Piper cough. The duo looked over at her and saw she was staring wide eyed at the fire. She looked like she was processing what had happened.

"Oh, god. He turned me to gold!" Piper exclaimed.

"You're okay now." Jason promised her, tucking yet another warm blanket around her shoulders.

"L-L-Leo? M-Maia and-d Ad-die?" Piper managed to say, her teeth chattering.

"All present and un-gold-ified." Leo confirmed, waving a hand. "You just took longer to come out of the gold treatment. Dunno why."

"Yeah," Maia chimed in. "We had to completely dunk you in the river. We tried to dry you off but….It's really, really cold."

"You've got hypothermia," Jason told her. "We risked as much nectar as we could. Coach Hedge did a little nature magic—"

"Sports medicine." The coach interrupted. The satyr was now leaning over Piper. "Kind of a hobby of mine. Your breath might smell like wild mushrooms and Gatorade for a few days, but it'll pass. You probably won't die. Probably."

Maia rolled her eyes as Addie spoke up. "Way to be reassuring, Coach."

Coach Hedge chose to ignore her comment.

"Thanks," Piper said weakly. "How did you beat Midas?"

Jason retold the story, Maia adding her input when needed. The two demigods put most of it down to luck.

The coach snorted. "Kids' being modest. You should've seen them fight. I mean, I knew Jackson was good given her history, really, you should hear the stories that go around camp."

Everyone's eyes turned to Maia, who shrugged sheepishly. Her memories were still frustratingly absent, it's not like she remembered any of it.

Coach Hedge continued without missing a beat. "But, Blondie, well, I was not expecting that. He was like Hi-yah! Slice! Boom with the lightning!"

"Coach, you didn't even see it," Jason protested. "You were outside eating the lawn."

But the coach wasn't finished yet, he was just getting started. "Then I came in with my club, and we dominated that room. Afterward, I told them, 'Kids, I'm proud of you. Jackson, you just need to work on your defense and Grace, if you could just work on your upper body strength—"

"Coach," Jason cut the satyr off.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, please."

"Sure." The coach sat down in his previous spot and started chewing his cudgel.

"Hey, Leo, could you stoke the fire?" Maia asked.

"On it." He summoned a baseball-sized flame and lobbed it into the fire.

"Do I look that bad?" Piper questioned, shivering.

"Nah," Jason responded.

"You're a terrible liar," The Daughter of Aphrodite replied. "Where are we?" 

"Pikes Peak." Addie answered. "Colorado."

"But that's, what—five hundred miles from Omaha?" Piper asked.

"Something like that," Jason agreed. "I harnessed the storm spirits to bring us this far. They didn't like it—went a little faster than I wanted, almost crashed us into the mountainside before I could get them back in the bag. I'm not going to be trying that again."

"Thank the gods." Addie muttered, kicking at the rocks by her feet.

"Why are we here?" Piper inquired.

"That's what I asked him." Maia said.

Jason looked out into the storm. "That glittery wind trail we saw yesterday? It was still in the sky, though it had faded a lot. I followed it until I couldn't see it anymore. Then—honestly I'm not sure. I just felt like this was the right place to stop."

"You know, I'm beginning to question your sanity." Addie interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't blame you." Maia agreed. Jason shot her a glare and she smiled back.

"'Course it's the right place," Coach Hedge said, spitting out some cudgel splinters. "Aeolus's floating palace should be anchored above us, right at the peak. This is one of his favorite spots to dock."

Maia watched as Jason knit his eyebrows in concentration. "Maybe that was it. I don't know. Something else, too…"

"The Hunters were heading west," Addie remembered. "Do you think they're around here?"

Maia noticed Jason rubbing his forearm, where his tattoo was, like it was bothering him. "I don't see how anyone could survive on the mountain right now. The storm's pretty bad. It's already the evening before the solstice, but we didn't have much choice except to wait out the storm here. We had to give you some time to rest before we tried moving."

Maia thought that was obvious. The wind howling outside the cave was terrifying. Maia shivered and Leo not-so-subtly slipped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Not that she was complaining; quite the opposite really. She snuggled into him, and _Stop looking at me like that,_ she thought, ignoring Addie's knowing smirk. _He's just really warm, okay._

Piper couldn't stop shivering either and Jason noticed it too.

"We have to get you warm." He scooted closer to Piper and held his arms out awkwardly. Maia resisted the urge to facepalm and exchanged knowing glances with Leo and Addie.

"I suppose." Piper responded. Jason put his arms around her and they moved closer to the fire.

Leo pulled away from Maia, which Maia was not happy about, broke out some cooking supplies and started frying burger patties on an iron skillet.

"So, guys, long as you're cuddled up for story time … something I've been meaning to tell you. On the way to Omaha, I had this dream. Kinda hard to understand with the static and the Wheel of Fortune breaking in—"

"Wheel of Fortune?" Addie interrupted, sounding amused.

Leo looked up from the burgers, deadly serious. "The thing is, my dad Hephaestus talked to me."

Leo told them about his dream and in the firelight, with the wind howling, the story was even creepier.

"I don't get it," Piper said. "If demigods and gods have to work together to kill the giants, why would the gods stay silent? If they need us—"

"Ha," said Coach Hedge. "The gods hate needing humans. They like to be needed by humans, but not the other way around. Things will have to get a whole lot worse before Zeus admits he made a mistake closing Olympus."

"Coach," Addie said, "that was almost an intelligent comment."

Hedge huffed. "What? I'm intelligent! I'm not surprised you cupcakes haven't heard of the Giant War. The gods don't like to talk about it. Bad PR to admit you needed mortals to help beat an enemy. That's just embarrassing."

"There's more, though," Jason said. "When I dreamed about Hera in her cage, she said Zeus was acting unusually paranoid. And Hera—she said she went to those ruins because a voice had been speaking in her head. What if someone's influencing the gods, like Medea influenced us?"

Maia shuddered. She'd had been thinking the same thing—that some force they couldn't see was manipulating things behind the scenes, helping the giants. Maybe the same force was keeping Enceladus informed about their movements, and had even knocked their dragon out of the sky over Detroit. Maybe that force was the one responsible for stealing Maia's memories too. Perhaps Leo's sleeping Dirt Woman, or another servant of hers …

Leo set hamburger buns on the skillet to toast. "Yeah, Hephaestus said something similar, like Zeus was acting weirder than usual. But what bothered me was the stuff my dad didn't say. Like a couple of times he was talking about the demigods, and how he had so many kids and all. I don't know. He acted like getting the greatest demigods together was going to be almost impossible—like Hera was trying, but it was a really stupid thing to do, and there was some secret Hephaestus wasn't supposed to tell me."

Jason shifted uncomfortably, the worry on his face mirroring that of everyone else's.

"Chiron was the same way back at camp," he said. "He mentioned a sacred oath not to discuss—something. Coach, you know anything about that?"

"Nah. I'm just a satyr. They don't tell us the juicy stuff. Especially an old—" He stopped himself.

"An old guy like you?" Piper asked. "But you're not that old, are you?"

"Hundred and six," the coach muttered.

Maia's eyes widened. Addie tried to stifle her laughter and Leo coughed. "Say what?"

"Don't catch your panties on fire, Valdez. That's just fifty-three in human years. Still, yeah, I made some enemies on the Council of Cloven Elders. I've been a protector a longtime. But they started saying I was getting unpredictable. Too violent. Can you imagine?"

Oh, Maia could definitely imagine.

"Wow." Piper exchanged amused glances with the Daughter of Poseidon. "That's hard to believe."

Coach scowled. "Yeah, then finally we get a good war going with the Titans, and do they put me on the front lines? No! They send me as far away as possible—the Canadian frontier, can you believe it? Then after the war, they put me out to pasture. The Wilderness School. Bah! Like I'm too old to be helpful just because I like playing offense. All those flower-pickers on the Council—talking about nature."

"Titan war?" Maia asked, intrigued. There was a nagging feeling in her head, like this was something she should know.

"Yeah," Coach replied, inspecting his cudgel for a new place to chew. "The one you, your brother and those two blond demigods helped end."

" _What?_ " Maia's head was now spinning. She felt sick.

Coach looked up at her and frowned. "You okay, cupcake? You look like you're about to hurl." 

Leo watched her in concern. "He's right, Mai. You look kinda pale."

Maia shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "I-I, I just—" she trailed off with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Leo prompted.

Maia looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. "Usually when someone mentions something about my past I start to remember, but this—I don't remember this at all. _Why don't I remember?_ "

Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're memories are coming back, maybe this will just take longer. It'll be okay."

"Yeah, I hope so." Maia murmured distractedly. Piper, deciding a change of topic would be best, turned back to Coach Hedge.

"I thought satyrs liked nature." She said, referring to the coach's earlier statement about the Council of Cloven Elders.

"Shoot, I love nature," Hedge said. "Nature means big things killing and eating little things! And when you're a—you know—vertically challenged satyr like me, you get in good shape, you carry a big stick, and you don't take nothing from no one! That's nature." Hedge snorted indignantly. "Flower-pickers. Anyway, I hope you got something vegetarian cooking, Valdez. I don't do flesh."

"Yeah, Coach," Leo replied. "Don't eat your cudgel. I got some tofu patties here. Piper's a vegetarian too. I'll throw them on in a second."

The smell of frying burgers filled the air. Considering how hungry Maia was, she should have been grateful, maybe drooling like Percy, but after not being able to remember whatever the coach was talking about, she still felt queasy.

In a pitiful attempt to distract herself, Maia observed her friends, scattered around the fire. Addie was frowning as she watched the flames, probably thinking about what Coach had said about the Titan war. _Huh_ , Maia thought to herself. _Addie probably knows something, I should ask her later._

Her gaze travelled to Leo, who was now placing tofu patties on the skillet. Man, this boy was truly a wonder. She smiled as she admired how the firelight made his skin glow for a minute, before finally looking at Piper and Jason. Her smile faded as she saw the look on Piper's face.

Piper looked undeniably guilty, like she was about to burst into tears, and Maia could guess why. After everything that had happened since the start of their quest, Maia knew that something was wrong with Piper's dad. And it seemed that the stress was finally affecting the Daughter of Aphrodite. Maia decided to just wait until Piper chose to speak; she had waited this long for Piper to tell them, she could wait a little longer.

And the patience proved to pay off because while Leo was handing out the food, Piper looked up from the fire, determination visible on her face.

"We need to talk." Piper said, as sat up so she could face Jason. "I don't want to hide anything from you guys anymore."


	29. Chapter 29: Some Truths

**Chapter 28: Some Truths**

As soon as Piper said this, they all stopped mid-chew, mouths full of burger, and stared at her. Maia noticed Piper looked vaguely uncomfortable, like she was thinking _Too late to change my mind now._

No one said anything, waiting until Piper was ready to speak. And speak she did.

"Three nights before the Grand Canyon trip," Piper said, "I had a dream vision—a giant, telling me my father had been taken hostage. He told me I had to cooperate, or my dad would be killed."

The flames crackled.

Finally Jason said, "Enceladus? You mentioned that name before."

Coach Hedge whistled. "Big giant. Breathes fire. Not somebody I'd want barbecuing my daddy goat."

Addie spoke up. "I agree with you on that one, Coach. Sounds like a painful way to go."

Jason gave them a shut up look. "Piper, go on. What happened next?"

"I—I tried to reach my dad, but all I got was his personal assistant, and she told me not to worry."

"Jane?" Leo remembered. "Didn't Medea say something about controlling her?"

Piper nodded. "To get my dad back, I had to sabotage this quest. I didn't realize it would be the three of us. Then after we started the quest, Enceladus sent me another warning: He told me he wanted you two dead. He wants me to lead you to a mountain. I don't know exactly which one, but it's in the Bay Area—I could see the Golden Gate Bridge from the summit. I have to be there by noon on the solstice, tomorrow. An exchange."

Maia watched in concern as Piper avoided their eyes. This was a lot worse than anything she could've ever imagined and she didn't even remember half the crap she supposedly went through.

Jason scooted next to Piper and put his arm around her again. "God, Piper. I'm so sorry."

Maia nodded. "No kidding. You've been carrying this around for a week? Piper, we could help you."

She glared at them. "Why don't you yell at me or something? I was ordered to kill you!"

"Aw, come on," Jason said. "You've saved all of us on this quest. I'd put my life in your hands any day."

"Same," Addie said. "Can I have a hug too?"

"You don't get it!" Piper said. "I've probably just killed my dad, telling you this."

"I doubt it." Coach Hedge belched. He was eating his tofu burger folded inside the paper plate, chewing it all like a taco. "Giant hasn't gotten what he wants yet, so he still needs your dad for leverage. He'll wait until the deadline passes, see if you show up. He wants you to divert the quest to this mountain, right?"

Piper nodded uncertainly..

"So that means Hera is being kept somewhere else," Hedge reasoned. "And she has to be saved by the same day. So you have to choose—rescue your dad, or rescue Hera. If you go after Hera, then Enceladus takes care of your dad. Besides, Enceladus would never let you go even if you cooperated. You're obviously one of the seven in the Great Prophecy."

One of the seven. They'd talked about this before and Maia was pretty sure she was not a part of it. But Dirt Lady made it pretty obvious she was important, and it probably had something to do with her missing memories.

"So we have no choice," The Daughter of Aphrodite said miserably. "We have to save Hera, or the giant king gets unleashed. That's our quest. The world depends on it. And Enceladus seems to have ways of watching me. He isn't stupid. He'll know if we change course and go the wrong way. He'll kill my dad."

"He's not going to kill your dad," Maia said. "We'll save him."

"We don't have time!" Piper cried. "Besides, it's a trap."

"We're your friends, beauty queen," Leo said. "We're not going to let your dad die. We just gotta figure out a plan."

Coach Hedge grumbled. "Would help if we knew where this mountain was. Maybe Aeolus can tell you that. The Bay Area has a bad reputation for demigods. Old home of the Titans, Mount Othrys, sits over Mount Tam, where Atlas holds up the sky. I hope that's not the mountain you saw."

Piper shook her head. "I don't think so. This was inland."

Maia watched as Jason frowned at the fire, like he was trying to remember something.

"Bad reputation … that doesn't seem right. The Bay Area …"

"You think you've been there?" Addie asked. Maia was slightly surprised; her first impression of the girl was that she never took anything seriously, but that was obviously not the case. _Just goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover,_ Maia thought to herself.

"I …" Jason looked like he was almost on the edge of a breakthrough. Then the anguish came back into his eyes. "I don't know. Hedge, what happened to Mount Othrys?"

Well, not remembering was something Maia could definitely relate to. She also felt like she should know _something_ about the Bay Area… and Mount Othrys.

Hedge took another bite of paper and burger. "Well, Kronos built a new palace there last summer. Big nasty place, was going to be the headquarters for his new kingdom and all. Weren't any battles there, though. Kronos marched on Manhattan, tried to take Olympus. If I remember right, he left some other Titans in charge of his palace, but after Kronos got defeated in Manhattan, the whole palace just crumbled on its own."

"No," Jason said.

"Yeah," Maia said at the same time. They stared at each other, and everyone else looked at them.

"So… is that what happened or not?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty that's what happened. I've got a vague memory of…" Maia's face fell. "I think we lost a lot of demigods in that war."

Maia caught sight of Addie, who looked pale and upset by the topic of conversation. "Well, you got that right."

"How many did we lose?" Maia asked the daughter of Hermes.

"Maia…" Addie started.

"How many?" Maia demanded in a harsh whisper.

"16."

"Did I know them?"

Addie frowned, seeing the anguish on Maia's face. She hesitated, then replied. "Yeah. You did. Some of them, you knew really well."

Maia struggled to breathe. "Why can't I remember?"

Leo reached out and pulled Maia into a hug. He didn't say anything, because really, what could anyone say to make this better?

It took awhile, but Maia was eventually able to calm down enough to breathe properly. She pulled away from Leo (reluctantly), mumbling a quiet "Thank you".

Glancing around at the rest of her friends, her eyes stopped on Jason. He caught her gaze and his eyes seemed to glimmer in the firelight, asking a silent question.

 _You okay?_

She responded with a quick nod. "Jason, what did you mean when you said 'No'?"

"I meant, that's not what happened. I—" He tensed, looking toward the cave entrance. "Did you hear that?"

For a second, nothing. Then Maia heard it: howls piercing the night.

 _Crap_. _That can't be good._

 **A/N:**

Heyyyyy I'm alive. I am so so sorry this took so long. The past couple of months have been kinda rough and wild and crazy stressful but I am not abandoning this story, I promise! Updates will be slow, but I will continue writing. Again, I'm super sorry, I hope you all can understand.


	30. Chapter 30: The Hunters

**Chapter 30: The Hunters**

"Wolves," Piper said. "They sound close."

Maia and Jason rose, pulling out their pen and coin respectively. Leo, Addie and Coach Hedge got to their feet too. Piper tried, but stumbled. Addie caught her.

"Stay there," Jason told her. "We'll protect you."

Maia could tell Piper wasn't happy about it. It had to be rough, getting stuck with an injured ankle, and now hypothermia. Maia shot her friend a reassuring smile then crept closer to the cave entrance, Jason close behind her.

The wind was still blowing the falling snow around, but just outside the firelight at the entrance of the cave, Maia saw a pair of red eyes glowing in dark.

 _Okay_ , she thought. _Could this day get any worse?_

More wolves edged into the firelight—black beasts bigger than Great Danes, with ice and snow caked on their fur. Their fangs gleamed, and their glowing red eyes looked disturbingly intelligent. The wolf in front was almost as tall as a horse, his mouth stained as if he'd just made a fresh kill.

Behind her, Maia heard the soft clink of Addie's knives shifting in her hands and the sound of Piper pulling her dagger out of its sheath.

Maia instinctively shifted into a battle stance, Tsunami already uncapped and in sword form.

Then Jason stepped forward and said something in Latin.

Maia didn't think a dead language would have much effect on wild animals, but the alpha wolf curled his lip. The fur stood up along his spine. One of his lieutenants tried to advance, but the alpha wolf snapped at his ear. Then all of the wolves backed into the dark.

"Dude, I gotta study Latin." Leo quipped, his hammer shaking in his hand. "What'd you say, Jason?"

Hedge cursed. "Whatever it was, it wasn't enough. Look."

The wolves were coming back, but the alpha wolf wasn't with them. They didn't attack. They waited—at least a dozen now, in a rough semicircle just outside the firelight, blocking the cave exit.

The coach hefted his club. "Here's the plan. I'll kill them all, and you guys escape."

Maia raised an eyebrow at his plan. "I really don't think that's a great idea."

"Yeah, no offense, but your plan sucks." Addie remarked. "They'll rip you apart."

"Nah, I'm good," the satyr replied.

Then Maia saw the silhouette of a man coming through the storm, wading through the wolf pack.

"Stick together," Jason said, easily slipping into leader mode. "They respect a pack. And Hedge, no crazy stuff. We're not leaving you or anyone else behind."

Maia shared a quick glance with Addie to confirm she was thinking the same thing. Piper, being sick, was the weak link in their "pack." They had to be careful. Maia was done losing people she cared about.

The wolves parted, and the man stepped into the firelight. His hair was greasy and ragged, the color of fireplace soot, topped with a crown of what looked like finger bones. His robes were tattered fur—wolf, rabbit, raccoon, deer, and several others Maia couldn't identify. The furs didn't look cured, and from the smell, they weren't very fresh. His frame was lithe and muscular, like a distance runner's. But the most horrible thing was his face. His thin pale skin was pulled tight over his skull. His teeth were sharpened like fangs. His eyes glowed bright red like his wolves'—and they fixed on Jason with absolute hatred.

"Ecce," he said, "filli Romani."

"Speak English, wolf man!" Hedge bellowed.

The wolf man snarled. "Tell your faun to mind his tongue, son of Rome. Or he'll be my first snack."

Maia figured faun was the Roman name for satyr. Not exactly helpful information. Now, if she could remember who this wolf guy was in Greek mythology, and how to defeat him, that she could use. Too bad her memory wasn't that great as of late.

She turned so Piper and Addie entered her field of vision.

"Any idea who he is?" She whispered to them.

Addie shook her head. "Never was great at remembering names."

"I'm thinking, you need to buy me some time." Piper responded.

Maia nodded and focused on the wolf man.

The wolf man studied their little group. His nostrils twitched. "So it's true," he mused. "A child of Poseidon. A child of Hermes. A child of Aphrodite. A son of Hephaestus. A faun. And a child of Rome, of Lord Jupiter, no less. All together, without killing each other. How interesting."

"You were told about us?" Jason asked. "By whom?"

The man snarled—perhaps a laugh, perhaps a challenge. "Oh, we've been patrolling for you all across the west, demigod, hoping we'd be the first to find you. The giant king will reward me well when he rises. I am Lycaon, king of the wolves. And my pack is hungry."

The wolves snarled in the darkness.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maia saw Leo put up his hammer and slip something else from his tool belt—a glass bottle full of clear liquid. He probably had a plan in mind. Maia trusted him.

Maia watched Piper's face scrunch in concentration. She mouthed the name to herself. _Lycaon_. It looked like Piper recognized the name.

Lycaon growled again and Maia looked over at him. He glared with distaste at the swords Jason and Maia were pointing in his direction. He moved to each side as if looking for an opening, but their blades moved with him.

"Leave," Jason ordered. "There's no food for you here."

"Unless you want tofu burgers," Leo offered.

Lycaon bared his fangs. Apparently he wasn't a tofu fan.

"If I had my way," Lycaon said with regret, "I'd kill you first, son of Jupiter. Your father made me what I am. I was the powerful mortal king of Arcadia, with fifty fine sons, and Zeus slew them all with his lightning bolts."

"Ha," Coach Hedge said. "For good reason!"

Maia glanced over her shoulder. "Coach, you know this guy?"

"I do," Piper answered. Maia smiled. She knew her friend would come through. Piper really wasn't just a pretty face.

"Lycaon invited Zeus to dinner," Piper said. "But the king wasn't sure it was really Zeus. So to test his powers, Lycaon tried to feed him human flesh. Zeus got outraged—"

"And killed my sons!" Lycaon howled. The wolves behind him howled too.

"So Zeus turned him into a wolf," Piper said. "They call… they call werewolves lycanthropes, named after him, the first werewolf."

"The king of wolves," Coach Hedge finished. "An immortal, smelly, vicious mutt."

Lycaon growled. "I will tear you apart, faun!"

"Oh, you want some goat, buddy? 'Cause I'll give you goat."

"Stop it," Jason said. "Lycaon, you said you wanted to kill me first, but...?"

"Sadly, Child of Rome, you are spoken for. Since this one"—he waggled his claws at Piper—"has failed to kill you, you are to be delivered alive to the Wolf House. One of my compatriots has asked for the honor of killing you herself."

"Who?" Jason said.

The wolf king snickered. "Oh, a great admirer of yours. Apparently, you made quite an impression on her. She will take care of you soon enough, and really I cannot complain. Spilling your blood at the Wolf House should mark my new territory quite well. Lupa will think twice about challenging my pack."

Maia frowned. She didn't understand everything Lycaon had said, but a woman who wanted to kill Jason? Medea, she thought. Somehow, she must've survived the explosion.

"Well, too bad for you buddy," Maia said. "You should leave now."

Lycaon turned his gaze on her. "The daughter of the sea god aren't you? There are interesting rumours surrounding you, girl. But of course, I can't give away the grand plan, can I? And I can't kill you either, what a pity."

"What in Hades is that supposed to mean?"

Lycaon laughed. It sounded horrid, vaguely reminding Maia of a hyena. "Oh, worry not sea child. You will help strengthen my patron soon enough."

Maia wanted to question him further, but Piper intervened.

"You're going to leave now," Piper said, finally standing with Addie's support. "Before we destroy you."

Maia could feel the weak wave of charmspeak clinging to Piper's words. With her shivering hands gripping her dagger and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Piper didn't make a very intimidating figure. Unfortunately.

Lycaon's red eyes crinkled with humor. "A brave try, girl. I admire that. Perhaps I'll make your end quick. Only the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Poseidon are needed alive. The rest of you, I'm afraid, are dinner.

Maia stood between Lycaon and her friends. Jason voiced what she had in mind.

Jason took a step forward. "You're not killing anyone, wolf man. Not without going through me."

Lycaon howled and extended his claws. Jason slashed at him, but his golden sword passed straight through as if the wolf king wasn't there.

Lycaon laughed. "Gold, bronze, steel—none of these are any good against my wolves, son of Jupiter."

"Silver!" Addie cried. "Aren't werewolves hurt by silver?"

"We don't have any silver!" Maia yelled back.

Wolves leaped into the firelight. Hedge charged forward with an elated "Woot!"

But Leo struck first. He threw his glass bottle and it shattered on the ground, splattering liquid all over the wolves—the unmistakable smell of gasoline. He shot a burst of fire at the puddle, and a wall of flames erupted.

Wolves yelped and retreated. Several caught fire and had to run back into the snow. Even Lycaon looked uneasily at the barrier of flames now separating his wolves from the demigods.

"Aw, c'mon," Coach Hedge complained. "I can't hit them if they're way over there."

Every time a wolf came closer, Leo shot a new wave of fire from his hands, but each effort seemed to make him a little more tired, and the gasoline was already dying down. "I can't summon any more gas!" Leo warned. Then his face turned red. "Wow, that came out wrong. I mean the burning kind. Gonna take the tool belt a while to recharge. What you got, man?"

"Nothing," Jason said. "Not even a weapon that works."

"Lightning?" Piper asked.

Jason concentrated, but nothing happened. "I think the snowstorm is interfering, or something."

"Unleash the venti!" Addie suggested.

"Then we'll have nothing to give Aeolus," Jason said. "We'll have come all this way for nothing."

Lycaon laughed. "I can smell your fear. A few more minutes of life, heroes. Pray to whatever gods you wish. Zeus did not grant me mercy, and you will have none from me."

The flames began to sputter out. Jason cursed and dropped his sword. He crouched like he was ready to go hand-to-hand. Leo pulled his hammer out of his pack. Piper raised her dagger—not much, but it was all she had. Coach Hedge hefted his club, and he was the only one who looked excited about dying. Maia raised her sword and beside her, Addie held a knife in each hand.

Then a ripping sound cut through the wind—like a piece of tearing cardboard. A long stick sprouted from the neck of the nearest wolf—the shaft of a silver arrow. The wolf writhed and fell, melting into a puddle of shadow.

More arrows. More wolves fell. The pack broke in confusion. An arrow flashed toward Lycaon, but the wolf king caught it in midair. Then he yelled in pain. When he dropped the arrow, it left a charred, smoking gash across his palm. Another arrow caught him in the shoulder, and the wolf king staggered.

"Curse them!" Lycaon yelled. He growled at his pack, and the wolves turned and ran. Lycaon fixed Jason with those glowing red eyes. "This isn't over, boy."

The wolf king disappeared into the night.

Seconds later, Maia heard more wolves baying, but the sound was different—less threatening, more like hunting dogs on the scent. A smaller white wolf burst into the cave, followed by two more.

Hedge said, "Kill it?"

"No!" Piper said. "Wait."

The wolves tilted their heads and studied the campers with huge golden eyes.

A heartbeat later, their masters appeared: a troop of hunters in white-and-gray winter camouflage, at least half a dozen. All of them carried bows, with quivers of glowing silver arrows on their backs.

Their faces were covered with parka hoods, but clearly they were all girls. One, a little taller than the rest, crouched in the firelight and snatched up the arrow that had wounded Lycaon's hand.

"So close." She turned to her companions. "Phoebe, stay with me. Watch the entrance. The rest of you, follow Lycaon. We can't lose him now. I'll catch up with you."

The other hunters mumbled agreement and disappeared, heading after Lycaon's pack.

The girl in white turned toward them, her face still hidden in her parka hood. "We've been following that demon's trail for over a week. Is everyone all right? No one got bit?"

Jason stood frozen, staring at the girl. Maja realized something about her voice sounded familiar. It was hard to pin down, but the way she spoke, the way she formed her words, reminded her of Jason.

The girl pulled down her parka hood. Her hair was spiky black, with a silver tiara across her brow. Her face had a super-healthy glow to it, as if she were a little more than human, and her eyes were brilliant blue.

Maia sucked in a breath. She felt like she should know this girl, but had no idea why.

She saw Maia. Her eyes widened.

"Maia? Hey! Heard you were back from Annabeth. We're still looking for your idiot brother though. It's good to see you're okay."

Right. Annabeth mentioned the hunters were looking for Percy. But the way Thalia acted, like they were friends. Maia should know her.

"Sorry, I don't- Who are you?"

The girl looked at her in obvious surprise. "Uh, wow. Annabeth mentioned you were missing some memories, but I didn't think it was this bad. I'm-"

"Thalia. Right?" Piper interrupted.

Thalia's attention shifted to where Piper stood with Jason. "Do I know you?"

Piper took a breath. "This might be a shock, but—"

"Thalia." Jason stepped forward, his voice trembling. "I'm Jason, your brother."

 **A/N:**

 **I feel terrible. I'm sorry. I really am. This was never supposed to take this long!**


End file.
